


涉江采芙蓉

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 1





	涉江采芙蓉

《艳僧》诗花罗梵

第一章 艳僧

越鸣溪从茶博士手里接过煮好的煎茶，轻轻吹了吹氤氲在眼前的热汽，小口啜饮起来。

幽篁山下的茶馆过客寥寥，除他外只有几方闲散游侠，这茶博士倒也是个会识客的主，见他衣着光鲜举止富贵，便率先将第一碗精茶予了他，哪管其他人喝不喝隔夜剩水。

三月幽篁山春雨下得缠绵，越鸣溪悠闲地坐在窗边吃茶赏景，不像个刚刚被逐出师门的顽劣弟子，倒像个游山玩水的阔少爷。半年前他被爹娘送来竹间派习武，每天跟着一群穷酸老秀才念诗练剑，早就把他憋闷得不行；谁知他还未撂挑子不干，便被气急败坏的掌门赶了出来，心下好不郁闷。

如此一来家是回不成的，却也不知该做何打算，只好歇在茶馆里慢慢思索。别看他貌似阔绰，实际上行囊里已不剩下两个子儿，看到茶博士自作主张地递来上品煎茶时也是挑了挑眉，有些微微肉疼。

“哎，听说了吗？明镜山庄的老庄主前几日病逝，武林各大门派都在前去送丧的路上，包括中原菩风寺和江南岫宁寺的两派武僧，这下可热闹了。”

“我看，都是冲着妄喜夺相书去的吧。这密法被老庄主收入囊中的传言也不是一两天了，他生前那些武林能人姑且还忌惮着，如今他那个不成器的幺子继任庄主，我看他是守不住自家密庄的那些个奇珍异宝了。”

“二位哥哥，我自是初出茅庐，不晓得这人人争抢的密法有何神奇之处？”

“你不晓得也是常事，毕竟这密法上一次现身于江湖，还是五十年前的事。妄喜夺相密法练至第七层即可长生不老，突破第十层则返璞归真，化为莲子赴往极乐净土，比什么修仙的道法都好使；只是修炼此功须得采补他人修为化作己用，乃是为正道所不容的淫功。传说这密法是千余年前一好色老道妄喜真人所著，此人飞升后该书便被佛门僧人藏匿，原本是为岫宁寺迦玉法师所有，又被他托付给那位老庄主保管，此后便再无半点风声，也因此当今武林中有机会习得妄喜夺相书的，只是当年岫宁寺的那些老和尚而已。”

“老和尚？这传说却是好生没趣。”

“他们练了这密法，如何还会是老和尚？岫宁寺众僧早些年便以端正美貌而闻名，修炼此法后更是青春永驻，只一眼便能令无数男女甘愿送死；当年的迦玉法师更是誉满天下的艳僧，可惜他早已隐匿江湖，我等此生是无缘得见了。”

“可不是么，我表弟他三叔公的小妾家舅姥爷就曾经在山里采药的时候撞上岫宁寺僧人，一夜之间被榨干了所有精气，被村民发现的时候已近乎是一具干瘪的活尸，即便如此也眉欢眼笑，道这是自己的生平幸事。”

“这……我看咱们弟兄几个还是小心些为妙。此处姑且也算是岫宁山通往明镜山庄的必经之路，万一碰上个岫宁寺出来的妖僧，可就性命难保喽！”

听到这里，越鸣溪忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。放下手中茶碗瞥了瞥那几个游侠，左右只觉得歪瓜裂枣，让只喜欢美人的越鸣溪看得好生伤眼，于是出言道：

“咳，在下倒觉得……岫宁寺僧人既是以采补习武之人的修为来练功，又都生得一副众星捧月的好相貌，想来也该是宁缺毋滥才对，不会难耐到对山野村夫下手，前辈们实在不必庸人自扰。”

见那几个游侠一脸茫然地朝他看来，越鸣溪便微笑道：“是说在座的各位武功差，还长得磕碜；那些和尚是不会看上你们的，蠢货。”

“……你！”

若说越鸣溪方才的话他们还似懂非懂，这话里讥讽的意味却是傻子也能听出来了。几人顿时恼羞成怒，在茶博士惊慌的眼神中拍桌而起，提刀便要过来教训这个不知天高地厚的小子。

“放屁辣臊！爷爷们今日便会会你这个乳臭未干的小王八羔子！！”

越鸣溪掩面叹息，对自己的流年不利感到十分哀怨。若不是他气跑了第五个教书先生，没能去考个功名回来，也不会被恨铁不成钢的爹娘送来竹间派，到头来还得和这些一言不合就要掀桌子砸碗的江湖莽汉打交道。

正在思考他到底是回家继续听老夫子讲书，还是干脆卷铺盖去金陵城经商的时候，几个游侠已经杀到了他面前。眼看闪着寒光的刀背朝自己拍来，他身形一晃，轻而易举地躲过三人的围攻；拔出腰间的竹叶剑正欲还击时，他注意到脚下的茶盏碎片，动作便停滞了下来。

天地良心，并非他打不过这几个只有三脚猫功夫的游侠，一文钱难倒英雄汉，他如今可是穷得连张碗碟都赔不起了；即便功夫不差，他也没法做到撂倒三个大汉的同时还能不动这些茶馆摆设。

电光石火的一瞬间，游侠见他踌躇着露出破绽，已是又攻了过来。越鸣溪正要接招，却见这三个大汉忽然直挺挺地面朝他倒了下去，鼾声如雷地呼呼大睡起来。

越鸣溪一愣，下意识朝墙角一处芙蓉壁画下看去，只见那是一个头戴箬笠的僧人，淡然捧着茶坐在那里，竟是使出气指打了三人睡穴。

“好、好俊的功夫！”越鸣溪瞠目结舌。

气指点穴虽然称不上什么绝学，可这僧人静坐的角落前有一排茂盛的万寿竹，那气指竟是绕过了层层绿叶精准打在穴位上，修为绝非等闲之辈。

僧人搁下茶盏，召来茶博士在他手中放一锭银，然后与他耳语几句，指了指越鸣溪桌上已经凉透的茶碗。茶博士感激地捧回银锭，不一会儿便提来铜壶和两只崭新的白玉茶碗，续上两碗香气四溢的茶汤，又端来糕点果脯方才退下。

僧人朝越鸣溪看来，指了指对面的茶碗。

明白过来这僧人不单帮他解决了麻烦，还要请他吃茶，正想过去搭话的越鸣溪喜不自胜，忙拍了拍衣摆的灰尘想要跨过来，却又在中途顿住脚步，回头使劲踹了地上游侠几脚，鄙夷道：“臭不要脸的三只屎虼螂，却来欺负我一个小少年，算什么好汉！”

僧人：“……”

越鸣溪丝毫不觉得自个儿幼稚，小人得志般哼了一声，便走到僧人身前目光灼灼地坐了下来。这般凑近一看，对面的和尚果真有几分世外高人的神秘超然，一袭缁衣身形幽魅，项上佛珠红光流转，隐约为这人增添了几分妖冶。

僧人腕上一串看不出颜色材质的舍利，将那扶在茶碗旁的手衬得十分秀雅。他的五指并不白皙纤弱，倒像是晶莹剔透的枣花蜜，泛着习武之人独有的康健色泽。

越鸣溪盯着那手看得入迷，有些心痒地想要窥一窥他的庐山真面目；可这僧人低着头，他看不清箬笠下的容貌，却直觉这双手的主人非但是个美人，还得是个绝世大美人。

可惜这人毕竟是个和尚，越鸣溪知道自己动不得绮思，便敛去了心中那一点好奇，与他攀谈起来。“这位兄……这位师父，方才实在多谢，敢问师父师承哪座宝刹？如何称呼？”

越鸣溪寻常地起了话头，却见这僧人并未搭理自己，只是像在箬笠下打量着他，一副若有所思的样子。见僧人不言，他也不恼，吃完茶便托腮思索起来，试探道：

“若说天下佛门武学正宗，非中原菩风寺莫属，师父可是那里的出身？”

僧人似乎微笑了一下，却是摇了摇头。

越鸣溪见自己没有猜中，也并未气馁，只愈发觉得这人神秘难测，诱得他好胜心起，半晌又道：“容我想想……以前曾听家里的老头子讲过，当今武林除却菩风岫宁二寺外，还有一座位处晋北入暮岭的三宝禅寺，那里僧人个个武艺高强，却只晨钟暮鼓诵经念佛，向来不问江湖中事。莫非师父来自晋北？”

僧人又是一笑，仍是不言，越鸣溪便晓得自己又猜错了。

他凝眉沉思，想到方才那几个游侠的谈话，目光长久地停留在僧人颇有些姿态的腰身上，先前跃跃欲试的笑容忽然变得僵硬起来，想到了那个压根儿没被考虑过的可能。

眼前僧人笑意更浓，他咽了下口水，有些艰难地出声道：“慢着，莫不是……莫不是那个，岫宁寺吧？”

僧人扶在茶碗边的手一顿，端到唇边幽幽饮下，没有回话。越鸣溪松了口气，刚想耻笑一番自己的小胆，便看到眼前僧人忽然扬手摘了箬笠，露出自己那被隐匿的容颜来。

迎面对上那双潋滟凤眸的一瞬间，越鸣溪的心跳有片刻的停滞。这的确是一张带着禅意的僧人面孔，头顶光洁无发，却将那无双美貌凸显出了十分，眼下绛色勾勒出风情的弧度，衬得那右耳上金环似佛非佛，似妖非妖；而卸下遮掩的僧人也似乎极满意他的反应，此时正玩味般看着他。

“艳僧……”

越鸣溪喃喃念着，回过神来的同时，忽然感到自己的意识正在渐渐消散。绵软的身躯颓然倒地之前，他低头看向仍是摆在桌上的茶碗，抬眼却见那美貌僧人竖起食指挨在唇边，像是示意他噤声。

糟糕，中计了！

第二章 迷梦

……

……

从某种不可言说的梦境中醒来之后，越鸣溪动了动有些虚软的腰身，发觉自己正赤身裸体地被绑在一块溪涧边的巨石上。幽篁山中的春雨早已停歇，日光潺潺地照在他恍惚的侧脸，这才唤回了一些他的神智，下意识朝某个难以启齿的部位看去。

对于一个血气方刚的少年郎来说，早起本该是最容易冲动的时刻才对，可自己的小兄弟此时正无精打采地垂在有些凌乱的草丛里，可怜兮兮的样子道明了它昨晚所遭受的虐待。脑海中零碎地闪过一些迷乱香艳的画面，越鸣溪呼吸一滞，隐约有了不妙的预感。

抬头朝不远处看去，昨日那暗算了他的僧人此时正站在微凉的溪涧中，气定神闲地擦洗着自己布满暧昧痕迹的身体。

只要忽略他那光可鉴人的头顶，只从背后来看，这人称得上是一个尤物；矫健又不失优雅的身躯比例完美，蜂腰翘臀下一双笔直修长的腿，匀称结实的肌理在日光下泛着好看的蜜色。

若是不考虑自个儿现下的处境，平日里能邂逅这么标致的景色，那甭管这人是男是女、是比丘是道姑，越少庄主都得上前搭个讪；可此时的他想到昨日发生的种种，又分明看到那隐约从僧人股间蜿蜒而出的白浊，一张还带着稚气的俊脸绿了又青，青了又绿。

“臭和尚！死秃驴！你对我做了什么好事！！”

那僧人闻言回过头来，挑了挑眉略作沉思，慢条斯理地拖着晶莹的水珠上到岸边，擦拭干净后簌簌穿好了僧衣，似乎根本懒得理他。越鸣溪一边在巨石上拼命挣扎，一边咒骂着眼前强采了他修为的和尚，半晌打了个喷嚏，泪水大滴大滴地落下来，觉得自己十分委屈。

“一言不合便污人清白，你可知道小爷我是谁？亏我先前还敬你是个师父，这次倒楣着了道儿，日后我非教爹娘把你们岫宁寺拆了不可！”他哭得直打嗝，见僧人好像压根儿没把自己当回事，又忿忿道，“你他娘的倒是回句话啊，你是哑巴吗？！”

僧人在溪涧边打坐，原本对越鸣溪的聒噪置若罔闻，可那愈发嚎啕起来的哭声却破坏了他的冥想，迫使他睁开双眼，蹙着眉朝越鸣溪看去。他站起身来走到巨石前，眯眼打量着还在源源不断制造着噪音的少年，然后轻轻抬指，按在了他仍在开合的唇间。

察觉到嘴唇上冰凉柔软的触感，越鸣溪瞪了他一眼，作势便要去咬；僧人轻笑一声，指尖忽然向下滑去，滑过他并不单薄的胸膛，在小腹上转一个圈，最后落在了他那初经人事、不堪挑逗的分身上。

“你……”

越鸣溪蓦地红了脸，原本还强硬的腰板忽然软了下去，气喘吁吁地任人摆布的同时，颇有些难以置信地偷瞄了他一眼，小声嘟囔道：“……你一个出家人这般戏弄我，不怕坏了梵行吗？”

话一出口，他便知道自己问得有些多余。岫宁寺本就是武林中的异端邪道，哪能期待他们似个寻常和尚般一心向佛；更何况即便是佛门正宗，罔顾清规戒律的酒肉和尚也不在少数。只是他隐隐觉得不大对劲，这和尚要他修为也就罢了，偏偏还调情似的来摸自己，臊得越鸣溪愈发脸颊滚烫，只能干巴巴地小声道：

“那个，你、你轻点……”

僧人又是微微一笑，手上动作愈发娴熟老练起来。眼前的少年人生了柄令人艳羡的好器物，膨胀起来的尺寸十分惊人，然而因他年纪尚小，又或是极少使用的缘故，茎身和肉冠都是处子般薄薄的粉，握在掌心的热嫩触感很是诱人。

圆润的指甲轻刮在敏感的铃口，僧人抬眼看他，却见少年也在出神地望着自己，对上目光后便慌忙别过头去，摆出不情愿的表情来。十六七岁的富家小公子生养得极好，俊美灵动的相貌自不必多说，身材也是精瘦完美，腰腹间金贵娇嫩的肌肤只要试探着去触碰，便再难释手。

越鸣溪被摸得直哼哼，想破了脑袋也不知道这和尚想干什么。昨晚压榨了他一夜还不够，莫非还想害得他年纪轻轻就精尽人亡？

虽然很想反抗，但身体的诚实反应着实骗不了人，尤其这僧人只专注着伺候他的小兄弟，另一只手还游走在他腰间的敏感点上，像在料理一道美味佳肴般细致地研究着他的身体，自个儿却还楚楚地穿着圣洁肃穆的僧衣，这般反差带来的羞耻激得他头皮发麻，几乎就要在这和尚手上丢盔弃甲。

然而就在这千钧一发之际，僧人忽然收了手，若无其事地抽出一方手帕擦了擦，然后又意味不明地朝他笑了笑，回到自己原来的位置安然坐下，从随身的行囊中拿出了一本经书来读。

越鸣溪不明所以地翘着自己的小兄弟看了他半天，直到原本火热的身体慢慢降温，这才一个激灵反应过来，牙关顿时咬得咯咯响。

好你个臭和尚，算你狠！有仇不报非君子，你给我等着！

……

被绑在巨石上手脚没法动弹，时间便流动得十分缓慢，尽管越鸣溪还在努力地用各种噪音污染着僧人的耳朵，可这次那僧人却只津津有味地着看手中的书卷，说什么也不愿再理他了。

“……和尚，你污我清白便还不够，定要图了我性命不成？”日头偏西的时候越鸣溪终于口干舌燥地安静了下来，看看不远处依然纹丝不动的僧人，虚弱地哽咽道，“你自己辟谷则罢，小爷我可是真真的肉体凡胎，一整日水米未进，怕是要了结在这里了。”

僧人这才恍然朝他看来，匆忙放下手中书卷，拎起竹筒到溪涧边盛了山泉水；想了想又翻拣出一块看不出形状的杂粮糕，这才到越鸣溪身前喂他，似乎并没有解绑的打算。

越鸣溪颇为嫌弃地看着那块杂粮糕，饥肠辘辘的胃虽满是对红烧肉的渴望，此时却也挑不得什么，就着僧人递到嘴边的手吃得一干二净，滋味倒也不算坏。僧人喂他喝下山泉水，又将散落在巨石边的衣裳捡起来给他披上，伸指擦了擦他嘴角的糕点屑。

指腹间温凉细腻的触感又让越鸣溪想起了他方才揉捏着自己的画面，呼吸便漏了半拍，有些紧张地缩了下身子。僧人眼波流转，似乎察觉到了他的想法，手指轻轻向下，却在越鸣溪以为这和尚又要戏弄自己的时候撤了回去，俯身过来在他脸颊上亲了一下。

这下越鸣溪是彻彻底底地震惊了。

先前他单只以为这和尚是无情无心的淫僧，抓自己当功法祭品倒罢，又怎会亲、亲自己？

被人亲在脸颊上这种……害羞又刺激的事情，莫说是和不相识的谁谁，便是爹娘都不曾有过。他瞪圆了眼睛看这僧人，僧人也蹙眉摸了摸自己的唇瓣，像是也在奇怪刚刚的情不自禁；那双明媚凤眸一旦流露出懵懂的颜色，竟似有种纯情的诱惑。

已经被吓傻的越鸣溪此时暗暗想着，若是他没把自己绑在石头上，这和尚好像也没那么讨厌。

“……大美人。”好半天越鸣溪才回过神来，憋着一口气道，“咱们打个商量；虽然不晓得你绑我做什么，你现在把我放下来，我不跑就是了。”

僧人幽幽看他，像个长辈般捏了捏他的脸颊，仍是回自己的位置看书去了。

于是越鸣溪又郁闷起来，自暴自弃地闭上双眼，干脆睡了过去。

夜半他在浓重的露水寒气中打着喷嚏醒来，发现那和尚的行囊和书卷都还在原先的位置放着，人却早已不知去处。注意到绑着自己的绳索有些松动，他心中一喜，背靠着巨石慢慢地滑坐在地，拾起一块尖锐的小石头耐着性子磨起来。

不多时他便挣脱了这堆绳索，神清气爽地将衣物穿戴好，背起行囊打算趁夜开溜。脚不沾地走了十几步，越鸣溪转身忿忿地瞅了一眼溪涧边那些和尚的家当，心情很是复杂。

小心眼如他虽然很想报复回来，可想到不久前那和尚亲过自己，却又觉得这原先咽不下的怨气好像也没那么深。反正他是男儿汉，又是在上头的那个，无论如何也算不得吃亏。

没办法，他越鸣溪打小就爱以貌取人，如果让他吃这种亏是哪个不知名的丑鬼，他非得把那人大卸八块不可；然而细想一番那岫宁寺僧人的容貌，竟还觉得只是丢了点修为的自己挺划得来。可惜昨夜那番云雨囫囵吞枣似的没什么真实感，若能清醒着与他再来一下，也算年少风流一回了。

这般想法一闪而过，越鸣溪只道自己是昏了头。他走到和尚的行囊边蹲下来沉思了一会儿，从自己的口袋里翻出一点最后的碎银，拿在手里掂了掂，然后放到和尚铺得整洁的书卷上，这才三步并做二步，趾高气扬地离开了这里。

对，是他嫖了这和尚，而非这和尚淫了他！

第三章 合欢

月黑风高，一袭沾满夜露的黑影正在幽篁山脚下徘徊，步履沉重，神色忧愁。

虽然他越少庄主自诩胆识过人，向来不惮这山中有什么精怪野兽，可他一直蒙头转向地踩在山路上走到后半夜，才不得不面对一个残忍的事实——

他迷路了。

越鸣溪承认自己生来便没什么方向感，小时候出去玩必定得有数十个家丁跟着，还因此险些被人牙子拐跑过；半年前也是爹娘亲自送他上了幽篁山，真正自己一个人上路，这还是头一遭。

他原以为这不算什么难事，只要摸到山下有炊烟的人家，一路询问请教便能安然归家，哪想自己却连幽篁山都走不出。更可怕的是，他一连三次都回到了那块束缚过他的巨石旁，最后一次甚至还看到那个掳走他的僧人坐在那里，正一边烤火，一边好整以暇地乜斜着眼看他。

越鸣溪掉头就跑，约莫过了小半个时辰才堪堪停下，只觉得又累又饿，心中便又怨怼起来。这时，不远处忽然飘来了烤肉的香味，诱得他口水直流，下意识便朝那香味的源头走去。扒开草丛一看，眼前还是那道熟悉的溪涧，熟悉的巨石，而那僧人在火堆上架了只野鸭在烤，淡然朝他的方向勾了勾手，像是料定越鸣溪不会拒绝这食物的诱惑一般。

越鸣溪憋了半天，心中暗骂自己一句，还是老老实实地走到僧人身旁坐下，伸手接了烤熟的鸭腿。

这鸭腿烤得金黄焦香，上面洒了些五香粉和竹盐，看得出手艺相当不错。越鸣溪吃得口滑，又见那僧人似乎没什么跟自己算账的打算，于是敛下了先前那一点惧意，问道：“你不吃么？”

还未待他回话，便又自顾自地拎起了另一只鸭腿：“对了，你是和尚，不能吃肉的。”

“……肉，却还是吃得的。”

越鸣溪呆住了。

他明眼看到那僧人两瓣红唇幽然开合，方才慵懒磁性的声音确是从他口中吐出来的不假。僧人含笑看他，目光隐隐落在他脐下三寸的地方，又阖眼继续养神了。

这是这和尚开口说的第一句话，却是句荤话。

温暖的火光下，他吃饱喝足后呆坐半晌，余光瞥见那僧人衣衫松散，胸膛前还有些昨晚留下来的艳丽红痕，绝色容颜在迸溅的火星下更显风流，看得他喉口微微发干，忽然有了些乱七八糟的心思。抬眼朝身边看去，那僧人已兀自冥想完毕，又拿起之前的书卷读了起来。

本以为那是什么佛家经典，可越鸣溪凑近了一看，才发觉那竟是一整卷的龙阳春宫。这春宫画描绘得极其细致，男子间的情事俱是香艳露骨，看得越鸣溪脸红心跳，可这僧人却面不改色，带着禅意的美貌五官并不见一丝猥亵，倒像是在钻研什么高深的学问。

越鸣溪偷瞄他一眼，心中有了一番计较。本以为这僧人修炼淫功，定然已经身经百战了才是，可依他现下的模样来看，指不定倒是个初心者；他一把将书卷从僧人手中抽出来，刚想出言调笑几句，却见这僧人清眉一挑，竟扬手将他勾入了自己怀中。

越鸣溪还没来得及挣扎，便被再次结结实实地捆了起来，衣裳也被僧人轻盈解开，像白日里那样被他绑在了巨石上。察觉到那双温热的手已经在自己的胸膛前游走起来，越鸣溪一下子便明白了过来，心里虽有一丝不合时宜的荡漾，却还是佯装冷静地看着他道：

“师父这是做什么？”

僧人摩挲着他的小腹，右耳金环在火光下熠熠闪烁，用暧昧的嗓音在他耳边道：“当然是做施主现下正想的那事。”

越鸣溪顿时怂了。想来也是，对方一个年长他那么多岁的老和尚，哪可能看不出他方才写在脸上似的心思。“你、你该不会又要拿我练功吧！”越鸣溪言不由衷地叫苦道，“大美人，我不过是个初出茅庐的江湖小虾米，修为实在浅薄，万一被你榨干成了老头子怎么办？你长得这么好看，随便招招手便有的是人赶来献身，就当行行好，放过我吧！”

“却是无法。”僧人似乎已经情动，有条不紊地除了上身衣物，眉眼中妖气更甚，“贫僧自是与施主有缘，怎会忍心看施主焦灼苦恼？更何况施主既已舍了金银，贫僧也只不过是从善如流罢了。”

越鸣溪被他噎住，有些心虚地别过双眼，小声嘟囔道：“一口一个贫僧说得好听，你真是和尚？度牒拿出来教我瞧瞧，再念两段金刚经来听听？”

僧人没有理会，忽然欺身上来执起他垂在一旁的手，轻轻覆在了自己的脸颊。掌心下的靡颜腻理自有一番动人风情，加之被那双似妖非妖的潋滟凤眸盯着，越鸣溪鬼使神差地摩挲了好几下，这才咬着唇幽幽道：

“罢了，如今我也逃脱不得；若是倒楣殁在这里，只盼望师父能为我诵经超度一番，也不枉我二人这一宿露水姻缘。”

僧人挑眉道：“贫僧自有分寸。”

“那你把我放下来。”越鸣溪正色道，“我不跑，反正也打不过你。”

僧人略作思索，似乎也觉得绑着行事不太便宜，又见眼前的少年可怜兮兮地瞅着自己，胯下巨物已经湿漉漉地顶在了腹间，便没有拒绝，指尖一挑将那原本牢固无比的绳索解了下来。越鸣溪滚落到挂满露水的草丛中，低头咳嗽两声，然后一个鲤鱼打挺站了起来。

僧人以为这少年想要逃跑，谁知他却哀怨地看了自己一眼，伸手将身上剩余的衣物簌簌除了下来。

“……”

他还未回过神，便见少年猛然扑了过来，将他压在两人散乱的衣物上，低头啃上了他的脖颈。“师父可别误会了。”少年一边生涩地在他腰身各处煽风点火，一边颇为幽怨地瞪着他道，“我心中千百万个不愿，都是你迫我的。”

斗志昂扬的凶器已经抵在了腿间，灼热而又难耐地轻轻磨蹭起来。察觉到这口是心非的少年那来势汹汹的情潮，僧人微微一笑，手臂自发地攀上了他的背脊。

“这是自然。皆为贫僧之咎。”

闻言，越鸣溪顿时抛却了最后一丝顾虑，开始顺从自己的本能动作起来。他咽了咽口水，目光落在僧人那优雅矫健的胸膛上，盯着那殷红的两点望得出神。

不知是不是情动的缘故，他的乳头像是熟透了的石榴籽，乳晕周围沾染了些许薄汗，不似女子般柔软丰盈，却更加汹涌地挑起了他的情欲。从未想过男人的这处也会如此诱人，越鸣溪试探着捏了捏那红润的凸起，又见僧人始终含笑望着自己，没有拒绝的意思，遂低下头去轻舔了一下。

酥麻的快感从胸口蜿蜒升起，最为敏感的地方被少年含在口中专注吮弄着，僧人软了腰身，拉过他的手探向股间的那一处幽密。越鸣溪早就硬得难受，光洁的额头上冒出点点细汗，见状便会意地分开身下之人的双臀，手指犹豫着刺入了柔嫩的穴口。

昨晚容纳过自己的地方此时还有些微肿，越鸣溪还依稀记得那火辣紧致的肉壁纠缠着他的销魂快感，指节一寸寸地推入到深处，又慢慢增加到三根手指。与早就老成了精的岫宁寺和尚相比，他还青春年少，正是多情的时候，即便被传闻中的妖僧所胁迫，也下意识想要对方舒服；于是顾不得自己那急于刺探温柔乡的小兄弟，仍是耐心开拓着。

僧人红唇微启，泄出一丝若有似无的呻吟，一条修长的腿搭上越鸣溪的腰身，示意他已经可以了。见眼前人还在犹豫，他微微提臀，柔媚地含住了少年热烫的顶端。

“……”

“……！”越鸣溪平静地低下头，脑袋埋在他怀里沉默了一会儿，这才羞愤欲绝道，“刚刚那次不算，我们再来一回！”

僧人哑然失笑，只觉得这少年很是可爱。

对于一个男人而言，在床上丢面子绝对是奇耻大辱；虽然这也有疲乏和憋得太久的缘故，可年轻气盛的越少庄主还是被刺激得不轻。为了挽回颜面，他当机立断开始了第二轮攻势，抱着僧人翻了个身，再度勃起的性器在身下之人的股缝间摩擦几下，便扶着它稳稳地进入到了甬道深处。

身下和尚一声低吟，越鸣溪松了口气。因为头脑清醒，比记忆中更清晰的快感便沿着两人相交的部位袭了上来，诱得他也再顾不上温柔，搂着那僧人的腰便大力操干起来。

后入式带来的主宰感让越鸣溪很是满意，此时又哪还记得自己是被练淫功的老和尚胁迫的，只急不可耐地想要与身下之人更加亲近，将那妖娆的肉壁抽插出淫靡的水声，绕在他胸膛前的手揉捏着那两粒红乳，愈发觉得这场性事酣畅淋漓。

“如何……师父，是、嗯……这样么……”

越鸣溪轻舔着僧人的肩膀，目光越过那在自己指间微微肿胀的艳色乳头，落在他小腹上已然湿腻勃发的肉茎。许是年纪较长的缘故，这僧人的私处是蛊惑般的深红，尺寸竟也不容小觑，圆润的肉冠在越鸣溪的撞击下颤巍巍地朝他点着头，说不出的撩人。

大口喘气的同时，越鸣溪盯着僧人那模样姣好的器物，半是好奇半是情迷地握了上去。

“呵呵……”

越鸣溪听到僧人低低的笑声，却也不知这是满意，还是揶揄；作祟的自尊心驱使他将自己发泄的欲望生生忍下，手中依然搓揉着那根像是欲求未满的肉茎，从侧入的姿势顶进得更深。

僧人扬起眉，委实有些震惊于少年这次的持久力，却也不想再和他干耗下去，配合着他微微收缩内壁，略施小计扭动了一下臀，便激得没什么经验的少年贴紧他的后背，气喘吁吁地射了出来。

越鸣溪大汗淋漓地趴在僧人身上，下身仍是与他紧密相连，分明感到有什么清灵的物事随着他的精液流淌出去，消融到了这僧人的体内。

他一个激灵坐起身，下意识朝僧人火光下的脸庞看去，发觉他本就美貌的脸庞较之前更为年轻明艳起来，吓得他赶紧摸了一把自己还水灵的脸蛋，凑到溪边去照了照。

却是还好。溪水中的翩翩少年郎仍是玉树临风，英挺俊秀，没有丝毫老去的迹象；看来那传说中的淫功也没有那么厉害，只几次就能把他做成个老头子。

越鸣溪这才想起他修为虽然浅薄，却是自小吃了不少爹娘从江湖各地求来的灵丹妙药，这也是他武功粗劣，却能堪堪跻身二流剑客的一大缘由。看来这和尚还没能探到他的真身，只汲取了些许丹药筑下的修为。

意识到自己不会变成讨人厌的老头子之后，越鸣溪便从容起来，余光瞥见那僧人正披衣坐在溪涧边，背对着他清理两腿间的狼藉。看到刚刚被自己蹂躏过的小穴还不能完全合拢，吃力地从那嫣红的褶皱中吐出腥白浓郁的物事，越鸣溪只觉得脑袋一热，鼻血情不自禁地流了下来。

……

这之后他又和这僧人用各种春宫画上的姿势做了三次，到最后实在疲惫得不行，又倚靠在巨石边看着僧人骑坐在身上自己来了一次，这才精疲力尽地埋在他怀里睡了过去。

睡之前他还在想着，这春梦做得够香艳，够刺激，他越少庄主喜欢。

第四章 上山

清晨的鸟鸣声在山中响起的时候，越鸣溪皱着眉翻了个身，下意识想要靠近那个拥抱了他整晚的热源，却一连几下都摸了空，这才猛然睁开双眼，一脸迷茫地坐起了身。

周围仍是他临睡前熟悉的巨石和溪涧，只是早已不见了那容姿妖娆的和尚，连篝火的痕迹都被收拾得干干净净，实在看不出曾有人同他歇在这里的迹象。

然而越鸣溪思索了半晌，愈发觉得那决计不会是春梦。想来他越少庄主自小便养尊处优，几时风餐露宿过？就算囊中羞涩厚着脸皮寻个农家歇下，也没可能自个儿摸到山上找块石头睡啊。

他耸了耸鼻子，隐约嗅到还有些湿润的空气中若有似无的香药味，想来那僧人还未走远，于是匆忙提上自己的行囊追了过去。

虽然明白不过是一夜情缘，他也不知道自己干嘛还要去寻那个岫宁寺妖僧，只是一想到对方就这么把他丢在山里，连句告别的话都没有，心里就有点来气。

好在那僧人并未离开太久，脚速也委实不快，越鸣溪一路追赶，还是在山脚下的一处车坊前觅得了他的身影。

“喂喂！大美人，你要上哪儿去？”

那僧人见是他来，也并未露出讶异之色，只梳理着身前骏马的鬃毛，淡淡道：“要事在身，这般前往江州寻人。”

“你却是走得好生利落，连声招呼也不打。”越鸣溪不满地摸了摸那马儿的侧颈，随即眼前一亮道，“江州？巧得很，我也正要回江州老家去，咱们恰能一起上路。”

僧人闻言未作应允，只是用意味深长的目光看着眼前的少年，轻易窥破了他的心思。越鸣溪被他盯得心虚，知是自己表现得太过热切，便咳了一声道：“师父不要想多，我可没什么花花肠子，只是觉得有个相识的人伴同上路，能相互照应罢了。”

“……如此，是贫僧多虑。”僧人微微颔首，见骏马已经吃饱了草料，便牵着它走出车坊，轻飘飘地落下一句道，“只是贫僧向来不惯与他人同行，却是不必了。”

越鸣溪瞪着他的背影，迈出去的步伐被自己生生拽了回来，心底很是委屈。这个昨晚还在自己身下香汗淋漓、淫荡如斯的岫宁寺妖僧，不过一晚过去，榨足了修为便翻脸不认人了；这会儿若是再跟上去，倒显得他越少庄主跟个不依不饶的弃妇似的。

好你个臭和尚，这仇我实实在在地记下了。越鸣溪暗自腹诽一番后，扬声道：“既如此，敢问师父尊姓大名？法名法号恳请赐教，日后奔走江湖若有幸重逢，姑且还能算个故人。”

越鸣溪深信自己这话定是万分诚恳，听不出半点内心的暗涌，可那僧人却只是轻扬起鞭挥在马臀上，在空中落下一句：

“不过泛泛之交，何须互通姓名。”

便绝尘而去。

……

见这和尚真的头也不回地丢下他自个儿上了路，越鸣溪的眼眸变得幽深起来。

他自小丰衣足食，人又生得俊俏伶俐，几时受过这种气？这天下恐怕找不出第二个强行承了他的鱼水之欢，还道这只是泛泛之交的狂人了。

越鸣溪狠狠地踹在车坊前的青苔石上，气过了，又开始心疼起自个儿来。世间能入他法眼的美人本就凤毛麟角，偏偏是个和尚；若只是正统佛宗下不识五戒的风流和尚倒罢，偏偏是个邪道妖僧，吃了亏也讨不得说法，更怕是再也无缘得见了。

不过好在越少庄主素来是拿得起放得下的好汉。这番回去越家庄之后，他一定要诉尽这半年来在竹间派遭受的委屈，再狠狠地告上这可恶的妖僧一状，向娘撒撒娇讨几个美貌丫鬟来侍候。

这般想着，越鸣溪的心情不由得好了许多，见自己既是已经寻到了租卖马匹的车坊，便走进去询问了一番价码。他的运数倒也不算太坏，车坊老板道是有辆贩卖丝绸的货车要上江州去，只是要加乘他一人的话，得多掏些银子。

越鸣溪心知货主的开价不算贵，以前他还在越家庄做纨绔少主的时候，几百两银都可以拎着打水漂；可如今他最后的那点碎银已经做了和尚的嫖资，全身上下不剩几个铜板，又见老板还在目光灼灼地盯着自己，只得硬着头皮将手伸向干瘪的口袋。

不抱希望地摸索了一阵后，他忽然感到自己先前那些给了和尚的碎银都还在原来的位置，除此之外又碰到了一个沉甸甸的物事，有些犹豫地捡出来一看，发觉竟是一枚闪闪发亮的金锭。

越鸣溪盯着那金锭，根本不知道它是何时跑到自己的口袋里去的；而喜上眉梢的车坊老板赶忙捧着去给他兑了银两，这才把闷闷不乐的富家少爷送上了货车，随货主一道上江州去了。

……

到头来，他还是被那和尚嫖了。

越鸣溪说不出自己在看到嫖资被退回，又被对方好心地塞了路费时的心情。只觉得那臭和尚在他心中又可恨了几分。

同是地处江南，幽篁山距越家庄不算太远，行了三四日便望见江州城那青青的墙头，再往东便是越家山，也就是他家的山头了。越鸣溪付了银子，货主便稍微绕了些路将他送到山脚下，此时已是残阳如血，百鸟归林的窸窣动静在晚霞下更显幽密。

和货主道谢辞别后，越鸣溪随手拔了根嫩绿的草茎咬在嘴里，一边欣赏着阔别已久的自家山景，一边慢悠悠地朝山顶走去。身为一方武林正宗，越家庄的山头自是埋着不少秘术禁制，若非顶尖高手，贸然上山绝非容易之事，只是这些禁制还难不倒他们的少主罢了。

越鸣溪步履悠闲地走到半山腰，忽然瞥见不远处有一袭熟悉的身影。那人似乎也刚刚上山，此时正坐在小道边歇脚，听到声响便扬起一双深渊般的美眸，朝越鸣溪看了过来。

越鸣溪：“……”

僧人：“……”

越鸣溪羞涩道：“师父，我们又见面了。”

第五章 彻莲

……

彻莲看着眼前颇有些喜形于色的少年，右眼皮隐隐一跳，面上虽漾起了惯有的微笑，内心却暗暗叹了口气。

在岫宁山中沉睡整整三十八年，又静修调养两年，他匆忙赶来江州寻访故人，却不想在路上遭到入境第六层的夺相密法反噬，经脉剧痛难忍的同时，又不愿以真身的老态去面对曾经的师父，恰见这少年生得俊美可爱，鬼迷心窍间便做了那悔之不及的事。

倒也并非他担忧这个富家小公子会遣人寻仇来，最怕是他初尝云雨滋味，自此惦记上了自己；而依这少年现下的神情来看，他或许当真招惹上了一个不小的麻烦。

心下无奈之余，他双手合十略施一礼，假意没有看到少年眼中那脉脉的水波：“如此不期而遇，是贫僧今日福缘。却是不知施主去往何处？”

越鸣溪哪看得出眼前僧人的头疼，兴高采烈便道：“我么？自然是回家去。这是我们越家庄的山头，我姓越名鸣溪，是这儿的少主。”

彻莲微微挑眉，似乎有些讶异。越鸣溪兀自激动了会儿，便察觉到他和这僧人重逢的地处有些不对；这条山道一路通往他家的正庄，而他们越家山禁制繁多，绝不会是来往行人能够偶然迷路上山的地方。

“说到这儿，大美人你上我们庄做什么？莫非你的故人是我家的庄客？”越鸣溪有些好奇地凑近了些，慷慨道，“若是如此，这余下的山路不如和我同行，毕竟我们越家庄的禁制虽然难不倒你这样的高人，却还是会耽搁一些功夫的。”

彻莲心下了然，起身礼貌而又疏离地点一点头，道：“那便有劳施主带路了。”

看着僧人踩在山道上远去的背影，越鸣溪发了会儿呆，随即追上去道：

“哎哎！大美人，你还没告诉我你叫什么呀！”

……

江州越家庄，虽然称不上是历史悠久的武学世家，在战乱末年避世建庄也不过四十载，却早已在江湖中颇具威望。现庄主越天河是远近闻名的富商，偏偏身怀非凡武艺，为人又好善乐施，自然备受景仰；他与夫人伉俪情深，不曾纳过偏房妾室，膝下仅有一子越鸣溪，平日里视若珍宝，却也因此对他管教甚严，更是为了历练爱子将他送到儒道名门竹间派去修行剑术，已是半年有余。

越夫人正坐在房中绣一朵木芙蓉，听闻家丁禀报少主回来了，心中又惊又喜，绣花针一下子扎到了大拇指。她惊的是儿子只在竹间派待了半年就回来，定是犯下了什么为师门所不容的过错；喜的是半年未见，她自然想念得紧，也顾不上其他，起身便去门前迎了自己的宝贝儿子。

“娘，我回来啦！”

越鸣溪自小便和娘亲感情亲厚，头一回离家这么久，心中万千委屈不必多说，扔下行囊就扑进了越夫人怀里。越夫人见素来娇贵的儿子竟瘦了这么多，已隐约明白了几分，遣了家丁去听剑堂告知庄主，这才携着儿子坐下来，听他讲这半年来的遭遇。

越鸣溪本就想要告状，喝了口水便提起在竹间派的种种来，将长老们平日里是多么凶神恶煞，入门弟子又如何讥讽欺侮他，最后又怎样觅得借口将他逐出幽篁山，添油加醋地跟娘亲讲述了一遍，末了还掉几滴眼泪，当真是副惹人怜惜的模样。

越夫人心疼得要命，当即跟儿子一起将竹间派那些个儒剑圣人骂了个狗血淋头，又吩咐丫鬟去准备洗澡水和儿子最喜欢的糕点甜茶，这才注意到门前还站着个僧侣打扮的客人。

“娘，这位是……”越鸣溪停顿了一下，早就忘了还要告状的事，斟酌着便道，“我被老头子们赶得匆忙，落了许多银子在幽篁山上，是这位大美……呃，大师接济了我，这才侥幸攒齐了路费。他是来我们庄上寻人的。”

越夫人本就信佛，见有慧僧登门更是不胜惶恐，连忙双手合十谢道：“我佛慈悲。儿郎一路多有叨扰，越家庄感激不尽，日后必将拜访贵刹捐赠香火，以敬功德。不知大师所寻何人？若是我听剑堂弟子或名下庄客，妾身这便遣人去唤来。”

彻莲便也向她施了一礼，道：“多谢越夫人。贫僧不知那人俗名几何，只道法名迦玉，人称迦玉法师的便是。”

“这般倒也不难寻，迦玉……”越夫人正要遣人去唤，却蓦然一惊，磕磕巴巴地重复道，“释迦玉？迦玉法师，那不是……岂不是……”

见娘亲神色恍惚，越鸣溪也在一旁听得蹊跷。若他没记错的话，那传闻中的迦玉法师是继妄喜真人后，夺相密法的唯一集大成者，更是个正邪难辨的岫宁寺艳僧，已在江湖中销声匿迹了近五十年，如何会藏在他越家庄中？但看娘亲这欲言又止的模样，怕是这迦玉法师非但和越家庄有牵连，还和他们关系匪浅。

眼见气氛僵冷下来，门外忽然闯入一个风风火火的影子，正是接到家丁传讯，赶来教训不孝子的越庄主。越天河一踏入门槛，就看到自家孽子正若有所思地坐在那里嚼着酥点，又想到这半年来竹间派掌门信中论到的种种顽劣，气得正待发作，却被夫人柔荑一捞，瞥见了旁边还站着个陌生的僧侣。

见是夫君来，越夫人像是抓住了救命稻草，忙起身到他身边去耳语了一番，这才慢慢平息了他的怒火，一双剑眉深深蹙了起来。

他略作思索，朝眼前僧人拱了拱手道：“这位大师，寻人之事越某已听拙荆说得一二，只是家父自归俗以来，已过荏苒春秋四十载，自那时起便再不过问岫宁寺中事，却是不知大师此番寻访所为何事？”

越天河言辞恳切，隐约觉得眼前僧人有些古怪，正在思量如何将他打发走，便见他淡淡摘了头上箬笠，露出方才被遮掩住的惊人艳色来。

“且去告知令尊，岫宁寺弟子彻莲来访；越庄主便会知道这其中缘由了。”

得知来人的身份后，越天河陡然一惊，而他身旁的孽子则已经彻彻底底地吓傻了。

这是怎么回事，为何从未有人告诉过他，他亲爷爷竟是那劳什子迦玉法师？若只如此到罢，眼前这个伴他上山、几日前还在同他巫山纵情的风流艳僧，竟是江湖中鼎鼎有名的妖僧彻莲。

传闻前朝内乱迭起之时，菩风寺住持无忧大师从战后荒村抱回两个男婴，日后即为大弟子彻莲，二弟子彻海。两人皆生得端正美貌，彻海俊逸儒雅，生性慈悲；彻莲邪肆妖娆，却是常年藐视佛门清规，禅心不纯。

然而即便彻海的声望和人缘都远高于彻莲，无忧大师却更为偏爱大弟子，在众僧不解之中将下任住持之位许给了彻莲。

无忧大师年二百岁，于梦中窥得生命玄机，告知众僧自己将于不久后示寂；三年后南北高僧皆前来送丧，发觉继任住持的却是二弟子彻海，即当今武林中主宰菩风寺的醒尘上人。

江湖流传最广的一说是，当年无忧大师示寂前，终于明白自己将菩风寺交予彻莲的决定是个谬误，便打算让二弟子彻海继任住持。彻莲也因此怀恨在心，不单在师父天命终结前便毒害了他，更是火烧藏经阁，掠走佛藏百卷；又重伤师弟彻海，斩断了他的左手，所作所为可谓是令人发指，罄竹难书。

那之后妖僧彻莲便不知去向，有人道他已经走火入魔而死，也有人道他是去岫宁寺投靠了迦玉法师；毕竟打从那一年起，迦玉法师便不再现身于江湖，岫宁寺也开始在武林中得势，想必是得了那些佛藏密法的缘故。

现在看来，那些武林人士竟还猜对了其中一二，彻莲果真与迦玉法师有些纠葛，却不知当年岫宁寺中又是怎样一番风起云涌，那位释迦玉竟归俗娶妻，在这江州山头建起越家庄，成了他越鸣溪的亲爷爷。

只是……

越鸣溪看着眼前仍在等他爹答话的彻莲，心里忽然有些不是滋味。

“原来是纯溪上人，是晚辈有眼不识泰山。”越天河踌躇良久，还是恭谦行了一礼。这位纯溪上人虽然承了迦玉法师的恩情，二人以师徒相称，可实际上却要比迦玉法师年长许多，几乎是他越天河的爷爷辈；越庄主活了近四十载，纵横商海与武林各界，早就活成了人精，可在这位武林头号危险人物面前，却不得不谦称一句晚辈。

“只是说来话长……家父二十年前便已过世，临终前也并未留下与贵刹相关的嘱托，可叹上人无缘，却是白来一趟了。”

彻莲听罢只微微一笑，并未放在心上：“越庄主莫要说笑，他是死是活，我这个亲传弟子又怎会不晓得？你不愿我见他，我自己去寻便是了。”

说着摘下腕上那串看不出颜色材质的舍利子，平放在掌心念念有词。窗外已经入夜，越鸣溪分明感到一阵来历不明的阴风自脑后袭来，手臂上生出些许鸡皮疙瘩的同时，竟看到那些剔透的舍利子挣脱了丝线的束缚，在他掌心中汇聚到一个未知的方向，颤抖着呜咽起来，像是宛如黄泉般的泣声。

彻莲了然一握，便撇下越家众人径自朝门外走去。

越鸣溪见他步伐稳健，似已成竹在胸，心下不由得困惑起来，抬脚便想跟上去。自家爷爷早在他出生前便已过世，这一点是毋庸置疑的；而依爹娘现下那显而易见的慌张来看，却又似乎有些蹊跷。

莫非爷爷其实没死，爹娘对他隐瞒了些什么吗？

“……上人这却是要晚辈难做了。我越家庄在武林中的声望虽比不得岫宁寺，可也不是任人随意进出的地方。”见彻莲已踏出门槛，对他身后警告充耳不闻，越天河心中一紧，提上剑便追了上去，对守在门外的家丁喝道，“拦住他！”

越家庄的家丁也都曾师承听剑堂，个个武艺不凡，闻言便蜂拥而上，抽出腰间铁剑指向了这个不速之客。

越鸣溪原本还想跟上去，可看到周围那一张张熟悉的面孔，还是知趣地回到了越夫人身旁。这些伴他长大的家丁武功几何，他自然是极清楚的；以他越少庄主当前的修为来看，打一个还能应付，打两个勉勉强强，三个以上便可以倒地装死，更别提这乌泱泱的一大群再加上个姑且算是高手的他爹了。

他偷眼去看彻莲，心道这倒是个摸清他修为的好机会，也未出言去劝些什么，躲在越夫人身后静等他出招。

然而出乎意料的是，彻莲似乎没有接战的心思，放缓了些脚步仍是迎着他们的剑刃向前走；众家丁见状想要展开攻势，却在下一刻面色惨白地纷纷后退，双腿在夜风中不断打颤，像是在承受着什么无形的压力。

远远看着的越鸣溪只一愣，便明白了过来。彻莲手中连半柄兵器也无，此时压迫他们的自然不是什么凌人剑气，而是武学已臻化境的人物所释放出的煞气。

“越天河，你是个聪明人。”彻莲走到越天河身前，平声道，“活要见人，死要见尸；我只当他是诈死，不肯遵守我二人之间的约定。欠了我的，便要他越家子孙来还了。”

越天河虽然未受煞气影响，却皱紧了一双英挺的眉，看来也清楚了眼前妖僧的境界。这迎面而来的煞气并不十分狠戾，加之源头是个僧人的缘故，带着道不出的空幽与静寂，却令人挣脱不得，只想落荒而逃。

他不知道自己唐突引战会有几分胜算，然而现下看来，迫他与自己交手绝非明智之举；纵然他对彻莲并无半分好感，也不愿让他看到爹如今的面貌，可此时为了越家庄免遭无妄之灾，他只得收起了剑，扬手屏退了众家丁。

“恕晚辈方才失礼。”见彻莲没有动嗔的意思，越天河紧绷的心绪缓和了一些，见已四下无人，便定了定神道，“事到如今越某也不便隐瞒；家父确乎已于二十年前坐化家中，尸身却一直坐镇越家庄，未曾葬下。方才上人那寻向的舍利，怕也只是觅得了家父生前所居精舍而已。”

他说着又深一俯首，诚恳道：“家父临终前曾嘱咐晚辈，绝不可教外人来扰他清梦，那间精舍二十年来也未曾有人踏足过，如此还望上人能予家父一个清静，此外越家庄内金银神兵，皆可赠予上人以示晚辈孝心。”

越鸣溪惊呆了。

相传古时候落魄潦倒的王公贵族，为了东山再起掳来得道高僧的佛身遗骨，供奉在家中风水宝地，不日便可扶摇直上，福禄延绵；只是后来世间高僧寥寥，示寂也仅仅葬在若干武僧看持的宝刹，也就未曾再听闻过有谁是靠此旁门左道发的家。

谁知他们家不但供奉了佛骨，而且那高僧还是他亲爷爷，甚至还是曾经名满天下的迦玉法师。这事要是传出去，指不定他爷爷的遗骨就会变成比妄喜夺相书还要腥风血雨的存在了。

这么说来，他越家庄这些年来的风生水起，也和爷爷的神灵庇佑大有干系；彻莲这般寻访，便是抓在他们的命穴上了。

彻莲蹙眉看着越天河，似乎已是相信了几分，半晌只是道：“我无意为难越家庄，只是昔日恩师是死是生，还需眼见为实。”

越天河无法，只得叹气道：“上人且随我来。”

……

几人一路同行至越家庄后庄一处清幽典雅的精舍。这里临靠水源，聚气藏风，一看便知是精挑细选的宝地，庭前摆设也是古色古香，门上悬着一把沉重的铜锁。

越天河道：“这便是家父坐化之地。此门已被施咒锁死，连我越家人也动不了丝毫，上人不如……”

越天河话音未落，彻莲便扬手点在了那铜锁的正中；只听锁芯一声咔哒，颓然掉落在纤尘不染的地面，原本紧闭的门也应声而开。

门内幽火冥冥，书案经卷墨迹未干，石炉内燃着袅袅香檀，依稀还是二十年前的模样；一具早已风干的佛尸端坐龛上，盘膝垂眉，面容沉静。

第六章 佛尸

越天河见精舍封印被彻莲强行撞破，已是惊愕不已，时隔二十年又见到爹那栩栩如生的容颜，只觉鼻尖酸涩，双膝一软便跪在了龛前。

越夫人也跟在越天河身边跪下，抬眼望着佛尸，一双美目早已盈满泪水。

越鸣溪这还是第一次见到他爷爷，抑或说是以艳僧之名蜚声于世的迦玉法师。昔日武林中的传奇人物就这么安详地端坐在自己面前，尽然已经脱干了所有水分，也似是老态龙钟的模样，可那眉眼中的倾城颜色却是枯萎凋零的皮囊所遮掩不住的。

江湖各种野史轶闻称，迦玉法师身世传奇，乃是前朝皇太妃生在棺材中的遗腹子，幼年便已看尽世间悲欢离合，虽有一颗菩提之心，却因修炼妖法而不能成佛，到头来他究竟是善是恶，世人亦无定论；只是那些对此津津乐道的茶客怕也不会想到，这位艳僧到头来竟是终结在了这里。

见爹娘只跪在佛尸身前兀自垂泪，越鸣溪虽有些五味杂陈，可他毕竟未曾和爷爷熟识过，因而除了有些欷歔之外，实在生不出什么悲伤的情绪，默不作声地看了片刻，便把目光投向了仍在龛前岿然站着的彻莲身上。

彻莲注视着眼前佛尸，面上看不出喜悲，半晌便抬脚离了越氏夫妇身侧，走到了一旁的书案前。书案上笔墨纸砚尚在，最为显眼的地方搁着三封像是方才写就的书信；尽然现世已过了二十年光阴，可那封口的字迹却仍是鲜艳簇新，仿佛还带着下笔之人的温度。

越鸣溪看着彻莲拿起信来，便也凑过去瞧了瞧，只见第一封上头写着：江南骥灵洲明镜山庄，高思远。第二封则是：晋北入暮岭三宝禅寺，无我大师。第三封没有写上收信人的名姓，却在封口处画了一朵墨莲。

彻莲便自书案前坐下来，抽出那叠不算薄的信笺，对着烛火凝神读了起来。越鸣溪实在很想看看爷爷都对大美人说了什么，却又觉得这般偷窥不是君子作为，只得按捺了下来，目光落在了砚台边的一幅画卷上。

这显然是他爷爷生前的最后遗稿，上面只提了四句小诗：

苦偈泥洹入梦前，岫宁山中一点莲。  
多情纵使归佛去，婆娑灯火满人间。

画作却尚未完成，只隐约看得出是菡萏的根茎，又似是要涂抹什么人的脸庞。越鸣溪对着这诗琢磨了一会儿，脑海中流过某种说不清道不明的灵感，迟疑着抬眼朝彻莲看去。

只见彻莲虽仍是读着那信，双手却忽然剧烈地颤抖起来，将那叠信笺抓出道道褶皱，半晌一个趔趄俯到书案前，竟吐出了一口鲜血。

越鸣溪大惊失色：“大美人，你怎么了？！”

他明眼看到鲜血滴落在爷爷的画卷上，化为一抹金光消失在了那些墨迹之间，而那首小诗也连同未完成的菡萏一起，瞬间凋零褪色，只余下一幅空白而老旧的画卷。

“爹！”越天河惨声道。

越鸣溪猛然抬头，发觉先前那端坐着的尸身已经风化成了沙粒，落在龛上消失得无影无踪；与此同时精舍内的摆设也蓦地爬满了岁月的痕迹，燃着香檀的石炉变得斑斑驳驳，蛛网和灰尘覆满了角落各处。

彻莲拭去唇角血迹，将腕上舍利缠绕在掌心中，周身隐有佛光，口中似乎念念有词。

“南无香云盖菩萨摩诃萨……”

越夫人知他念起了香赞，忙拉着夫君和儿郎在龛前跪下，虔心听他诵起无量寿经来；一连听他诵了七遍，才道一声阿弥陀佛，仍是两眼鳏鳏，伏在越鸣溪肩头小声啜泣着。

“二位毋需惊忧，迦玉法师既已赴往极乐净土，日后只将此处略作清扫，供奉牌位便是；他生前的祝福尚且灵验，越家庄自当日升月恒，世代繁荣。”彻莲说着便捡起书案上已经蒙尘的两封书信，拂了拂揣入袖中，神色从容地朝精舍外走去。

越天河一愣，忙追上去道：“却是不知上人这般要去往何处？”

“迦玉法师生前修书两封，我须得到明镜山庄送信才是。”彻莲停下脚步，似是想起了什么一般回过头来，指向越鸣溪道，“对了，还请令郎与我同行。”

猝不及防被点了名的越鸣溪还正安慰着自家娘亲，闻言心中一喜，面上却不动声色。“这……晚辈斗胆问一句何故？”越天河看了一眼吊儿郎当的儿子，颇有些难以置信。

“迦玉法师生前曾将一些私物托付给了明镜山庄的老庄主高崇，其中便包括本为我岫宁寺典藏的妄喜夺相书下卷；如今老庄主过世，继任庄主高思远武功平庸，怕是难以守住庄中秘宝，迦玉法师已在信中告知我可前去将其收回。只是我退隐江湖已久，未免难以服众，须得携一个他的后人去作证才行。”

越天河神色一凛：“既是如此，晚辈愿与上人同行。”

越夫人也上前道：“老爷平时事务繁多，实在有些走不开身；妾身虽然不才，却也懂些拳脚，愿与上人同行。”

“二位好意我已心领，却是不必了。”

见两人不解，彻莲冷淡道：“我不喜欢老头子，也不喜欢女人。”

越氏夫妇：“……”

越鸣溪暗自乐开了花。年纪尚不到四十的越天河摸摸自己为了威仪而蓄起的美髯，心中很是无奈；万万没想到他尚觉得自己正当壮年，到头来却被一个不知活了多少岁的武林妖孽嫌弃成了老头子。

于是他叹息着应允道：“也罢，这小子刚在竹间派闯了不少祸，多出去历练历练也是好的；今日天色已晚，还请上人随我到客房歇下，明日再整顿上路。”

彻莲摇头道：“即刻上路。高崇已故去多日，武林各门派都在明镜山庄聚得七七八八，迟则生变，却是不敢再耽搁。”

越天河还未回话，便见越夫人忽然紧紧抱住自家儿子，哽咽道：“不成，鸣儿这才一路披星戴月地赶回来，累得连口家常饭都还没吃上，怎能又这般仓促离家？多少今晚好生歇一歇，明早再上路又能迟到哪里去？”

“不成？”彻莲挑眉道。

“就是不成。”越夫人不明所以，坚持道，“妾身姑且也算越家庄的主母，这点主意还是拿得的。”

彻莲听罢看了看她，唇角隐约挂着一丝嗤笑。越夫人嫁给越天河时年纪尚小，此时也不过三十余几，加之保养得娇艳，乍一看还似个二八少女，长辈的气势便弱得微乎其微，身形在彻莲的注视下愈发渺小，最后只得妥协了。

……

好在彻莲见越鸣溪困得无精打采，还是允了他小睡两个时辰，自己则打点行装去越家庄的马厩牵了两匹上等好马，天色未亮便在一众家丁的围观下将他们还在梦中口角流涎的少主绑上马背，辞别了越氏夫妇，一路朝极东的骥灵洲去了。

越鸣溪自小便是个睡着了雷打不动的主儿，朦胧中感到自己被绑上马背也并未挣扎，翻过身去寻了个更舒服的姿势继续睡。

一睁眼便已是正午，两匹良驹行出越家庄百里，道路两旁正是江南的初春美景，暖阳和煦地洒在他们身上，倒也别有一番旖旎情调。他趴在马背上懒散地朝和尚看去，只见他戴着草帽，依旧将美貌遮盖得严严实实，除却专心致志地赶路外，并未分神来瞥自己一眼。

“大美人。”越鸣溪不咸不淡地唤了一声。

见他没有理会，越鸣溪挠了挠头道：“那个，大师，啊不，上人……”

两人快要行至一处关口前的客栈时，越鸣溪终于想起了他的名字，连忙骑在马上追至并肩，深情款款地唤道：“彻莲！”

耳旁一声嘶鸣，眼前僧人猛然勒了马，转过头来意味不明地看他一眼，食指挨在唇前幽声道：“少主，出家人的法名可不是一般人能唤得的；况且你应当知晓这二字在江湖中不甚光彩，何必要同我招摇过市。”

越鸣溪看到远处客栈前的熙熙攘攘，心知自己方才喊得大声了些，知趣地缄了口默默跟在他身后，半晌又小声嘟囔道：“我叫你你又不理我……人家又渴又累，已经赶不动路了嘛。”

彻莲下了马，顺手将马绳交给客栈前候着的伙计，闻言便微一挑眉，十分自然地朝仍在马背上的他伸出手道：“累了？那便随我进去歇上片刻。”

越鸣溪出神地望着递到自己眼前的手，有些迟疑地将它握住，被掌心的温腻柔滑迎下了马。明明更令人害臊的事都已经做过，他却因这轻浅的接触而悸动了一下，只觉得两人已很是亲昵，举手投足间仿佛有些说不出的味道。

这般认知令他的心情雀跃了不少，乖乖地尾随彻莲进了店小二腾出的雅间。半日间马不停蹄地赶路，两人自然腹中饥渴；眼前的彻莲和尚似乎颇为阔绰，与小二耳语几句教他们去做些精致菜肴，不一会儿便殷勤端了上来——

有酒有肉。

“大美人，你……”越鸣溪咬着筷子看向眼前的僧人。

既已四下无人，彻莲便除了身上遮掩，耳下金环仍是明亮而妖冶地闪在越鸣溪眼底，眼下一抹绛色尽显妩媚风流。他捡了块卤好的肥鹅丢入口中，又为自己斟上一杯酒，吃相并不文雅，反倒颇有几分江湖豪杰的肆意快活。

见越少庄主望着他发呆，彻莲便饮尽了酒，不以为意地拭着嘴角道：“我人前姑且还要仰仗佛祖几分薄面，人后便是这副邋遢脸孔了。如何？少主失望了吗？”

失望？那是不可能的。

越鸣溪注意到彻莲与自己相处得愈发闲散随意，早就不再称什么施主贫僧，甚至还毫无保留地展露出人后的模样来，心下微微荡漾的同时，脑海中不可遏制地流过一些香艳淫靡的画面，感觉更……更刺激了。

“快吃吧。越夫人可是在临走前强塞给了我不少钞钱，生怕你跟着我受委屈。”

越鸣溪喏喏地应了，提起筷便夹起一块东坡肉，塞进嘴里食不知味地咀嚼了两下，目光仍是紧紧地粘在彻莲身上。

即便是早春，江南的正午也热得相当恣意，彻莲早已敞了怀，露出那沾染着几分薄汗的胸膛来；一滴酒液顺着他的唇角流淌而下，淌过胸前的一点红嫩凸起，又淌过腰腹间漂亮的蜜色肌理，逐渐隐没在了诱人的深处。

越鸣溪也觉得很热，想把自己的外衣褪下来，却又觉得这情境有几分说不清道不明的暧昧。试探着抬起头时，彻莲正若有所思地挑眉看着他，显然已经发觉了他那不规矩的视线；见自己已经暴露，越少庄主干脆破罐子破摔，用比先前更加露骨的眼神从上到下地扫了他一遍。

“好看么？”彻莲似笑非笑地看着他道。

越鸣溪想了想，理直气壮道：“好看呀！”

“……”

彻莲噗嗤笑出了声，似是有几分无奈，凤眸再度变得幽深起来，闪烁起了某种越鸣溪看不懂的光芒。他伸出舌尖勾了勾自己的红唇，然后俯过身来，桌下修长的腿微微抬起，轻而暧昧地摩挲起了眼前少年的小腿肚：“既是好看，少主想不想对我做些什么？”

“……”

越鸣溪惊呆了。

他显然低估了眼前这只老妖精的能耐，想不到他居然能在自己已经这么厚颜无耻的情况下，作出比他还要厚颜无耻的举动来。他不知道怎样才能算赢回去，兀自憋了半天，却连一个惨败的姿势都找不出来：

“那个，我……你……我是说，若你还需要找人练功，我也是可以的……”

他红着脸结结巴巴地说完，又小声道：“大美人，你们这个功是要多久合欢一次来着？”

眼前少年那浑然天成的纯情令彻莲莫名的心情舒畅，又给自己斟上一杯酒悠然饮下，这才不紧不慢地答道：“说不准，视人而定吧。若是我这般的大能，一年一次便就够了。”

越鸣溪愕然道：“一年一次！”面上有着显而易见的失落。

他的心思全写在脸上，甚至也没打算掩饰，不甘心的可爱模样看得彻莲勾起唇角，忽然道：“你若也想练，我可以教你。”

越鸣溪顿时眼前一亮：“真的？”

“只是这夺相密法本是玄门秘辛，筑基相当困难，单是第一层或许就要耗上十年之久。”

越鸣溪闻言一愣，也不知想起了什么，眼眸中的光彩倏然黯淡了下来：“十年啊……却是不知我还能不能活到那个时候……”

“嗯？”

“无事，只是这功还挺难练的。”越鸣溪连忙摆手，心有余悸地缩了缩脑袋。彻莲点点头，把玩着手中的酒觞淡然道：“确实难练。夺相密法须得自断全身经脉后重塑不提，每一层都有走火入魔的风险，反噬时更是彻心彻骨，称得上是求生不得，求死无门。”

越鸣溪听得直皱眉：“既是如此，大美人你为何非得练这种可怕的功法？只因它可使练功者青春永驻，而你不喜欢自己变成老头子吗？”

“非也，”彻莲笑道，“我是为了报仇。”

“报仇？”

“心存苦恨，不得成佛；既不成佛，有仇不报，枉为修罗。”

第七章 酒话

眼前的艳僧用近乎于呓语的阴狠语气撂下这句话来，教越鸣溪忍不住打了个寒战，忽然有些不敢看他。与出家人并不合衬的戾气浮上眼底，却并未持续多久；待越鸣溪抬起头来时，彻莲仍是若无其事地喝酒吃肉，仿佛方才那句大逆不道的话不是他讲出来的一般。

越鸣溪纠结了一会儿，小心翼翼地问道：“那，与你结仇的是什么人？”

彻莲并未答话，似乎已经不愿再提，而越鸣溪思索了一阵后，想到昔日江湖中的传闻，便试探着道：“莫非是那个菩风寺的醒尘上人，你当年的师弟？”

彻莲听罢只是冷笑了一声，却形同于默认。想起以前在茶馆中听说书先生讲烂了的菩风寺旧事，越鸣溪这才意识到此时坐在自己面前的是个世人口中不折不扣的大魔头；以往他并不爱八卦这些江湖恩怨，可如今当事人在此，他便有些好奇当年的真相了。

“大美人，你当年真的……因为住持之位的归属而谋害醒尘上人，还斩断了他的左手吗？”

彻莲放下酒觞，淡淡扫他一眼道：“我说不是，你可愿信我？”

“我信。”越鸣溪理所当然道，“毕竟你这么好看的人，怎可能会做出这种事？那些江湖人未曾见过你，所以信谣；若他们也似我般与你对饮一回，知你是这么个神仙人物，哪还会去理说书先生胡诌。”

倒也并非他越少庄主看脸下菜，虽然他与这岫宁寺艳僧才相识不久，也确乎觉得对方全然没个和尚样子，可纵然他禅心不纯，眉目间也尽是妖邪惑人，却分明没有半点大魔头应有的恶煞之气，他信得过自己的眼光。

“……”

见眼前的少年又在赞他美貌，彻莲不由得扬了扬眉，低声失笑的同时，先前心头那一点郁滞与暴戾也不翼而飞，抚着腕上舍利悠闲道：“是啊，以我在江湖中盛传的恶名来看，当年若真想要斩他一手，哪会是不痛不痒的左手，而应当是他惯用的右手才是。”

越鸣溪沉吟良久，恍然大悟道：“莫不是那个彻海和尚想要住持之位，使了苦肉计来陷害于你？”

彻莲不言，眼眸中隐有暗光流过，越鸣溪便知是自己说对了。“……想不到这老和尚居然这么坏。”越鸣溪咂舌道，又看着眼前流露出些许失意之色的美人，只觉得十分气愤，“强抢了住持之位，还污了你的名声，的确该死。”

彻莲见他竟是一副比自己还要忿忿不平的模样，略有讶异地扬眉道：“我还当少主会劝我出家人应当守五戒、修安忍，由此因缘助己成佛才是，这般我欲杀了他报仇，你却也能领会？”

“我是不大懂你们佛家即便遭人陷害，却还要感谢那怨敌功德的觉悟。”越鸣溪认真道，“若连恶事做尽的彻海和尚都能修得正果，佛祖未免也太过不公；便是如你所说，既然已经不得成佛，人在江湖，快意恩仇才是要紧事。”

彻莲听罢一笑，也并未十分放进心里，只是勾起唇道：“少主倒是个通情达理之人。”

说着夹起一片盘中的糖藕，亲自送到少年嘴边来，像是要作为谢礼。见彻莲得了自己的安慰，情绪亦似乎好上许多，越鸣溪心下不由得有些飘飘然，正欲张口去吃那糖藕，却见彻莲忽然筷子一撇，红唇轻轻凑到他耳边低声道：

“不过，你倒是真愿信我。万一我先前那话都只是诳你，我的确是个欺师灭祖、无恶不作的妖僧呢？少主是否还愿与我同行，这般善解人意的漂亮话又是否作数？”

越鸣溪闻言一愣，显然并未想到这个可能，凝眉似是苦恼了一阵后，便朝他露出一个大大的笑容来。

“……那也无妨。”他张口咬住糖藕，含含糊糊地说道，“我亦不是什么正道之人，心中并无大义，只晓得美即是善，丑便是恶；对我好是善，待我坏是恶。你长得好看，又待我好；因而你是正义，仅此而已。”

这话初听见时，彻莲只想嗤笑；然而他看到少年眼中那郑重的颜色，发觉这竟真是他心中所想，原本欲脱出口的揶揄便堪堪收回，心中隐约荡起了一丝涟漪。

他打量着越鸣溪，没能从那还带着几分稚气的俊美五官中窥出那人的影子，却愈发觉得这少年很是合他心意。越鸣溪吃完那片糖藕，意犹未尽地舔了舔他的筷子尖，原本是再自然不过的动作，他却想起了那晚被这少年轻吮着乳尖，拥抱着顶入深处的缠绵滋味。

腹下隐隐骚动起来，这是他除却功法反噬的征兆外，从未有过的情热感觉；彻莲收回筷，有些苦恼日后该如何与这少年相处下去。说一千道一万，越鸣溪心性单纯，不是他这种污浊之人应当招惹的。

越鸣溪却显然没想那么多，说完话便觉得肚饿起来，埋头扒了一碗饭，抬眼看到彻莲正盯着他走神，便又道：“对了，大美人你去明镜山庄讨回那劳什子密法后，日后有什么打算？”

彻莲淡淡道：“自然是报仇雪恨，教这天下还我一个清白。”

越鸣溪小声打了个饱嗝，点头道：“这我却知道。报仇之后呢？你是要回岫宁寺潜心修佛，还是像我爷爷那样归俗娶妻？听闻这夺相密法修成后有大把光阴可挥霍，余生只在岫宁寺中待着，未免有些无趣。”

见少年灼灼望着自己，彻莲似乎窥出了一点他的心思，却也不明说，顺着他的话道：“这我倒是还未考虑过，一切尚无定数。不知少主有何高见？”

越鸣溪顿时精神一振，也不知想到了什么，脸颊竟有些微微泛红起来，支吾着道：“我觉得……呃，既然大美人你已是不朽之身，报仇后又恐怕难以成佛，不如暂且褪了僧服，从头领会一番市井热闹也是好的。是说……”

越鸣溪暗暗咬了一下自己的舌尖，终于壮着胆子道：“依我看，你不如归俗来做我的少主夫人。”

……

彻莲看着眼前神情忐忑的少年，心中既好笑，又无奈；虽然也清楚这少年恐怕对那两晚的耳鬓厮磨念念不忘，却没想到他连心意都不曾表白，开口便是提亲。

这番下山果真邂逅了不少始料未及的新鲜事，世间竟会有人胆大如斯，向他一个妖僧求亲；不过看着越鸣溪这副乖巧的模样，倒也不觉得讨厌。

察觉到少年见他不回话，悻悻地像是在后悔自己的唐突，彻莲起了逗弄之心，一声长叹后露出犹豫的神情来，道：“少主既然晓得我在江湖中的恶名，就应当明白娶我进门会打击到越家庄的清誉；日后便是我侥幸沉冤昭雪，怕也难以说服天下人。更何况庄主与夫人膝下仅你一个独子，如何会情愿亲儿娶一个归俗的僧人？”

越鸣溪见自己竟没有被断然拒绝，心中自然欢喜，笑眯眯地便道：“这有何不可？越家庄行事磊落，哪还怕那些无能之辈指指点点？若入了我越家门，看谁还敢对你不敬。我娘亲最是疼我，只要撒撒娇便没有行不通的道理，至于我爹……我爹……”

越鸣溪的声音低了下来，似是也想到了越天河届时那暴跳如雷的模样，低头琢磨了一会儿后，干脆自暴自弃道：“谁管那个老头子答不答应，我喜欢的人便是天王老子又能奈何；大美人你只管告诉我，你心中是如何想的便罢了。”

“……”

见少年又把话头抛给自己，彻莲没有做声，而是执起了他那还搭在桌上的手，温腻的指腹在掌心轻轻刮挲，桌下的小腿也悄无声息地磨进越鸣溪的双膝，带着难以言状的惑人味道。“……还想做那事么？若是如此，我没什么好拒绝的；只是我有这奇诡功法在身，许多时候怕是不能自制，若和你做得多了，你便会老得很快。”

越鸣溪正被那双手撩拨得心痒难耐，是有些想和彻莲亲热一番，却又见他这般误解自己，心底便闷闷不乐起来，甩开他的手只是道：“我不是那个意思……”

话音未落，越鸣溪忽然安静了下来。

“大美人，你……你在我之前和多少人练过功？”

闻言，彻莲了然地挑了挑眉。这少年果然和世间大多数男子一样，起了那等心思后，便会来在乎伴侣是否清白，纠结起过往的那些个情史来了。

“是想听实话么？”见越鸣溪点头，他便道，“在你之前，仅一人而已。”

“……”

彻莲本以为越鸣溪会问那人是谁，可他却兀自发了会儿呆之后，面不改色地点点头，从他面前拿过空了的酒觞，也给自己斟上了一杯。见这少年一脸淡然，并未流露出什么心潮起伏的迹象来，彻莲迟疑了一下，问道：

“你呢？虽然还年少尚未娶妻，家中也有几个通房丫头侍候吧？”

越鸣溪一愣，随即哀怨道：“哪儿能呢，爹娘都看得紧，不许我有功课外的心思；我其实同你一样，幽篁山那晚之前，也只一人而已。”

彻莲看着他倏然苦闷下来的小脸，倒是对这少年的过往生出几分兴趣，于是道：“哦？不知少主的初次是和哪位丽人？”

越鸣溪不答，只笑眯眯道：“大美人，你吃醋了吗？”

彻莲意味不明地看着他道：“我若说是，你待如何？”

越鸣溪肃然道：“那我现在就回家准备准备，择日向岫宁寺下聘。”

看到眼前的大美人再度忍俊不禁，用那双妖异美眸含笑望着自己，越鸣溪如沐春风，抓着那只先前被自己甩开的纤纤玉手便亲了一口。“大美人放心，那可决计不是什么端庄丽人，而是一个我所痛恨至极之人。”

“痛恨至极？”

“是啊，也曾恨到同大美人你一样，想要将他千刀万剐，挫骨扬灰。”

第八章 灵洲

彻莲一怔，长久地凝视着眼前分明像是与苦难无缘的富家小公子，本以为他是在与自己顽笑；然而这般与他四目相对，竟也当真从那清澈的眉眼间嗅出了一丝同类的气息。

眼前原本剔透的少年倏然变得深不可测，他的心绪有些微微复杂。越鸣溪仍是弯着眼睛，好似并未觉得自己方才那话有何不妥，轻飘飘地带过之后便又与他说起求亲的事来，言语间虽还携着些少年人情窦初开般的憨涩，却很是真挚。

末了又道：“大美人，我不是急着要你现在便应允我，只是我……我喜欢你，第一眼便喜欢了。现下只是想要你知道这心意，日后待你打理完了那些正事，再来答复不迟。”

彻莲笑了笑，心中漾起些许暖意，伸出手来捏捏少年的脸颊，半晌只是叹息道：

“傻瓜……”

……

两人稍作整顿后，便继续赶路。

位处江南骥灵洲的明镜山庄，乃是历年来武林人士募集情报以及专职密卷保管之场所，密庄中藏有万卷功法秘籍、和璧隋珠，有些是历代庄主千金购得的典藏，有些则是不知名的江湖客将祖传神兵等物托管在这里后，或因横死异乡、或因金盆洗手而未能取回，被深晓江湖道义的庄主束之高阁的无主秘宝。

这其中不乏原本被武林各大门派声张主权的宝物，觊觎此处的眼睛也始终遍布江湖，然而明镜山庄毕竟是多年来牢牢占据势力榜三甲的大宗，老庄主高崇更是曾被誉为天下第一刀，于是纵然那些奇珍异宝诱得他们心痒，却也不敢上门叨扰；如今高崇已死，继任庄主高思远资质平平，眼看明镜山庄江湖地位不保，那些本就蠢蠢欲动的武林人士便按捺不住了。

不少门派纷纷遣来使者，表面上称是送丧，可那暗地里的风起云涌却是连草莽百姓都看得分明。

其实明镜山庄中的大多数金玉神兵，尽管也称得上是稀世珍宝，却难入那些名门正派的法眼；他们想要争取的最中之最，便是妄喜夺相书。

武林中功法秘籍千千万万，却难有一本教人如何成仙，而玄门道传弟子万万千千，至今也未曾听闻过有谁真正成仙，只除了千年前以荒淫之道得以飞升的妄喜真人；这世间或许鲜少有人期冀成仙，却无人不想长生不老。这夺相密法修至第七层便可青春永驻，除却修炼时那一点斑驳苦痛外，简直是天下人梦寐以求的秘籍。

传言妄喜夺相书共上下两卷，上卷为岫宁寺所有，下卷却被当年的迦玉法师托付给了高崇。如今岫宁寺得势，明镜山庄却岌岌可危，他们自然先把算盘打在了后者身上。

越鸣溪深知这些所谓的武林正派面上虽对此功深恶痛绝，扬言要将其回收销毁，可那背地里龌龊的念头却是你知我知，彼此心照不宣罢了。

两人一路赶到极东的水上福地骥灵洲，划开层层碧水乘船朝着紫光满盈的镜山岛驶去。越鸣溪虽然在几年前高家长子大婚时同越夫人来过一回，却并不识路，只由着艄公为两人撑船，自己则悠然地仰靠在船头看那两岸风景。

尽管还是初春季节，极早便以人间仙境而闻名的骥灵洲却已是繁花似锦，加之方才下了场幽绵的春雨，从云间洒出的日光柔软悱恻，更是一派烟波万顷、风月无边之貌。

艄公从一处桃花林下划过时，越鸣溪坐起身，扯了扯彻莲的袖子想唤他看看这景，却发现他正在闭目小憩，箬笠下红润的薄唇微抿着，似乎有些疲累；见他不理自己，越鸣溪踌躇了一下，大着胆子靠过去枕在了他盘起的双膝上。

虽然大美人还没有答应做自己的少主夫人，却并不抗拒他的亲昵，这般认知让越鸣溪愈发肆无忌惮起来，平日里更是使出撒娇耍赖的看家绝技不在话下，磨得彻莲很快失了戒心，也就渐渐随他去了。

彻莲从禅定的梦境中醒过来时，睁眼看到的便是少年那沉静的睡脸，神色微微一滞，心中很是无奈。越鸣溪果然已经摸清了他的底线，明白自己无论做什么都不会被讨厌，就这么顺理成章地偎在他怀里睡着，好像对他放心得很。

他抬起手来拍了拍越鸣溪的脸颊，想教他换个地处睡，目光却忽然缓缓下移，落在了少年那在梦中微张的唇间。

越鸣溪生得一副讨喜的好相貌，这是他早前便知道的；然而这却是他头一遭如此细致地观察这少年的五官，尤其是那曾在他身上留下无数枚印迹的嘴唇。越鸣溪的唇并不似他一般薄得冷冽，而是水嘟嘟得有些微翘，唇珠也柔软而精致，唇瓣即便闭拢着也像在向他讨吻，令人生不出丝毫嫌意。

他微微低头，有些情不自禁地想要亲一亲这个少年，却又在中途蓦地刹住，转而用手指轻抚了上去。

他不曾吻过什么人，以前没有，日后更不会有；因此只是饶有兴致地轻触着那唇瓣，很快感到某个温热湿滑的东西从中探了出来，将他的指腹轻轻缠住，缓慢而暧昧地轻吮起来。

见大美人若有所思地望着自己，越鸣溪又轻咬了一下他的指尖，舔舔自己沾染了些许银丝的唇角，用期待的眼神朝他看去。

彻莲心头一动，再度不由自主地朝他缓缓靠近。两人鼻尖相抵，彼此都能感受到对方呼出的热气，愈发粗重起来的鼻息氤氲在面颊上，痒痒的很是撩人。

双唇相触的一刹那，船身忽然荡了一下，像是撞击在了岸边；不明所以的艄公转过身来招呼了两人一声，道是已经泊在了镜山岛的渡口。

越鸣溪内心哀怨无比，面上却还是做出一副乖巧的样子起了身，随彻莲一并下了船。

二人下了渡口，方才发觉这明镜山庄确乎如同传闻中那样，已是萧条了许多，偌大的镜山岛上除却武林人士的渡船和马匹外，几乎再难觅得什么人烟，过眼尽是一派颓靡之色。

越鸣溪还记得几年前他随娘在这里小住，彼时明镜山庄就已经有了几分衰退的迹象，毕竟老庄主高崇年事已高，这些年江湖生意又不好做，只得外迁了许多家丁仆役。兴许也是应了日中则昃，月盈则亏的道理，明镜山庄如今落得如此光景，倒真怪不得高思远没本事。

两人一路上山到正庄前的事务堂，堂下虽也装饰得辉煌典雅，却是空空荡荡，只有两名使女司接待之事。越鸣溪翻了翻来访者的登记簿，发觉他们果真来得太迟，高崇两日前便已下葬，如今各门派都在庄中候着，想也知道高思远现下的焦头烂额。

“越家庄？我们却是从未收到过拜帖，未曾安排寝宿，还请少侠见谅。”

使女语气生硬地对越鸣溪说着，看得出是存了赶客的心思。越鸣溪知道他们八成也被当成了趁火打劫之人，正琢磨着该如何教她们松口，抬眼打量了一下这两个美貌却年纪稍长的使女，忽然觉得有些眼熟。

彻莲挑了挑眉，正欲开口，却被越鸣溪抢了先。“两位姐姐，三年不见，你们可是不认得我了？”越鸣溪说着摘下了箬笠，笑吟吟地望着她们道。

使女一愣，继而朝越鸣溪看来，惊喜道：“阿鸣？！”

“是我是我～”越鸣溪说着便执起一名使女的手，半是激动半是感慨般说道，“三年前高公子大婚，我与娘亲在镜山岛小住了一段时日，受了二位姐姐不少照顾，自那以后一直想再回来看看，却苦于没什么契机；这般爹娘差遣我来探望高伯伯，却合了我与姐姐们再会的心意。如此还请姐姐行我与这位大师一个方便，待阿鸣正事办妥，便来与姐姐好生叙叙旧。”

两名使女面面相觑，皆是有些赧然；便连忙允了越鸣溪，为他二人录了名帖，又引他们去明镜山庄待客的沧海居放了行囊，将午后庄主会于议事堂接见各大门派的讯息讲明，这才一步三回头地离去了。

“……却看不出少主倒是个有情之人。”彻莲看着她们的背影，意味深长地对身旁的人说道。

越鸣溪见两名使女并未走远，忙比划出一个噤声的手势来，小声道：“大美人你可别误会了，我其实并不记得她们，没看到我方才只顾唤姐姐，却没提过她二人名姓吗？早就忘啦，先前只是想到我生得这么俊俏可爱，她俩必然记得我才是，哪知一试便中了。”

彻莲听罢一笑，抬手给了他一记栗暴，心下倒是深信不疑。这少年的确生得俊秀，又能说会道善于讨人欢心，确实很难不教人记忆深刻。

“先前只道你不识阡陌，生性迷糊，却没想到连人都记不得，还是自个儿平日里最喜欢的美人；我看少主这般若是离我而去，不消几个年头便会把和尚忘得一干二净了。”

越鸣溪幽幽道：“这哪能呢？你可是未来的越家庄少主夫人，即便我把这天下的美人都忘了，也万万忘不得你。更何况她们的美貌哪能和你比，我是记不得路边的野草，怎会还记不得心仪的红莲？”

见彻莲勾起唇角，似乎对他这不算高明的奉承话很是受用的样子，越鸣溪上前便亲了他一口，一溜烟儿跑走了。

第九章 聚议

他跑到廊前回过头，见大美人正淡淡地抚着自己的脸颊，幽邃的目光游离着不知在想些什么。

晌午时分使女为两人送来饭食，因着心情好，越鸣溪一口气扒了三碗饭，嘴巴抹了蜜般又与她们说说笑笑到未时，将二人哄得花枝乱颤不提，末了才抬眼看到彻莲已换了身得体僧衣，正倚在门边看着他。

越鸣溪于是知趣地和二位姐姐暂且告别，在她们依依不舍的眼光中追上彻莲，见他似乎有些不愿搭理自己，便笑道：“大美人，你可是醋了？”

彻莲瞥他一眼，懒散的视线若有似无地朝他下身扫了一眼，矜持道：“贫僧只是忧心施主忙着调情，饭不曾吃饱，晚上没力气罢了。”

说着便大步流星地朝议事堂走去，留越鸣溪一个人在风中凌乱。

怕他晚上没力气……

晚上没力气……

晚上……

越鸣溪边走边琢磨，暗戳戳地窥了一眼彻莲那草帽下的侧脸，看见那红唇边一丝显而易见的笑意后，确信了这句话就是他理解的那个意思，顿时精神大振，美滋滋地踏进了议事堂。

一进到明镜山庄为各类武林盛事而修葺的议事堂，越鸣溪仰脸看到头顶那高高的碧瓦朱檐，石阶之上的大堂已是聚满了侠士，不由得皱了皱鼻子。

果然是江湖第一富，连个议事的地方都建得跟皇帝的朝堂似的，连他们越家庄都被比了下去；只是不知今日过后，高庄主是否还守得住他们家的恢弘。

高庄主似乎还未现身，议事堂内喧嚣一片，想必已是等得十分焦躁。越鸣溪掰着手指算了算日子，心下也对这些武林名门的耐心感到佩服，居然一直忍着等他办好了丧事，又打点好庄内杂事，这才迫得他要在今日给个交代。

如此一来他们赶得也是时候，就是不知那高庄主现下是如何打算的了。

越鸣溪在那群熙熙攘攘的武林人士之间穿梭着，好半晌才找到一张空置的六仙桌，于是唤道：“大美人，来这边坐！”

说罢一扭头，看到他们的邻桌坐着一群儒装打扮的剑客，为首的是个颇有几分仙风道骨的老头子。老头子正撇着八字胡喝一壶菊花茶，看到越鸣溪的脸便瞪圆了双眼，一口茶水喷了出来。

——冤家路窄，冤家路窄。

“越鸣溪，你这厮在此处做甚！”

竹间派掌门施明甫看到这个刚刚被逐出师门的学道弟子，被茶水呛过的老脸憋得通红，也不知是惊的还是气的。越鸣溪面无表情地看了他一眼，拉开杌凳招呼身后的彻莲坐了下来，这才不紧不慢地为自己倒上一杯茶，道：

“怎么，幽篁山不教我待，明镜山庄又几时成了你们竹间派的地盘？”

看到越鸣溪那副优哉游哉的模样，又想起平日里他不服管教的种种，直气得老人家想跳起来抽他；然而施明甫深知这小子口齿伶俐，以前被训斥时也从未让他沾上半点光，于是堪堪忍耐下来，沉声道：

“今日这武林群雄集议的大事，尔等未入流的小辈来做什么？更何况老庄主方才下葬不久，此处又岂是你这泼皮戏顽之地？”

越鸣溪啧了一声：“这就奇了，老庄主下葬我为何不能来？好歹我娘亲和高夫人也曾是手帕交，我越家庄又一向是极重情分的；莫说明镜山庄，便是日后您老去了，我也得到幽篁山送送别呀。”

闻言，施明甫气得七窍生烟，再也顾不得什么长者风度，当即便要提剑去教训这个口出恶言的狂徒，被身后的一众竹间派剑客慌忙拦了下来。

“掌门师伯！冷静！！”

见那些曾经的师兄好言劝慰了一番施明甫，又对自己怒目而视，隐约有几句叱骂声传来，越鸣溪不屑地朝他做了个鬼脸，扭头对彻莲道：“大美人，我不想坐这桌，咱们去寻别处坐吧。”

彻莲挑眉道：“怎么？他们欺负过你？”

“不是，他们太丑，看着难受。”

竹间派众：“……”

这时，原本还有些嘈杂的议事堂忽然安静了下来，耳边隐约传来些许衰颓的脚步声，渐渐地近了，便从内门的翡翠屏风旁踏出一双略有些浮肿的脚来。

看到不远处上了些年纪的儒雅男子时，越鸣溪忽然记起这继任的高家幺子本是个读书人，自身并不是什么习武之才，老庄主高崇也从未想过要他继承这明镜山庄，只是怎奈高家长子和二子都在后来的武林纷争中不幸殒命，才迫得他扔了笔杆来接这烂摊子。

由此看来，倒是实在可悲。

已过花甲之年的庄主高思远在众人眼前站定，明显忧思过度的额间已是浮上了些许纹路，见自己正被无数双暗涌起伏的眼睛盯着，便不卑不亢地拱了拱手道：

“各位大侠远道而来，在沧海居内等候多日，高某却忙于打点庄中琐事，故而有所怠慢，实在惭愧。择今日一聚，实是有要事相商；诸位在百忙之中送来拜帖，想必都是为了敝庄内无主之宝的归属一事。实不相瞒，这几日高某虽然忧思不能寐，却也拿定了主意。”

众人显然未料到高庄主竟会如此直截了当，心下微微尴尬的同时，却也都雀跃不已。既然高思远肯开口，便再容不得他耍什么花腔，只待他露出那青黄不接的为难之色来，便可劝他变卖秘宝来救急，他们亦可勉强代之保管。

谁知高思远顿了一下，却道：“高某愿承家父遗志，将庄内珍藏无偿献与各大门派，遣散明镜山庄，自此相忘于江湖。”

这下众人是切切实实地震惊了。

他们以为即便高思远会妥协，也断不可能说出散尽家财退隐江湖的话来；即便明镜山庄没有能人继承，如今似乎大势已去，可毕竟百足之虫，死而不僵，只要高思远谨慎经营招募贤才，也不至于连下一代都无法延续。

可看高庄主这已是憔悴至极的模样，又哪像是在和他们顽笑？

哗然间，施明甫率先起身劝道：“高庄主，万万不可！世人皆知明镜山庄中秘宝乃是历代庄主沥血集成，这般草率散尽江湖，我等却是受之有愧。”

“……高某心意已决，还请各门派使者随我庄中使女到密庄小坐片刻，以确认宝物图鉴和受赠清单。”高思远平静道，“高某这几日已就各门派之需将百般家宝做了归属，定然不会教诸位空手而归。”

众人神色各异，心中虽然喜大于惊，面上却仍是不动声色。一阵窃窃私语之后，越鸣溪瞥见不远处同为剑客打扮的儒装侠士站了起来，凝眉道：

“我派虽对高庄主的决定感激不尽，却不知庄主的自行归属是何依据？正如我松间派与竹间派一脉相承，所期冀的秘籍神兵怕是有所重合，庄主又该如何公平作数？”

高思远点头道：“这便是高某今日请诸位到此聚议的缘由。若这些秘籍神兵中有被多方看中之物，高某也不便偏袒，因而提议不如以门派比武的形式决定归属，能者得之；小友有何高见？”

松间派侠士闻言抱了抱拳，众人也当然称好。施明甫更是全然忘了方才被越鸣溪气得半死之事，与坐在不远处的松间派长老对视一眼，颇有些暗暗较劲的意思。

“既然在座各位并无异议，待清单确认完毕后，请大家自我庄中演武堂集合。”高思远说罢，有些疲惫地扶着额心，正欲离开前思索了一阵，又道，“此外若无争议，玄门珍物如摄梦铃、镇元玄师刀、十全百炼炉，交与三清教；佛面金闳鼎、莲华如意璧，《千钧杖诀》《妙善刀法》《药经》等佛门之物则归菩风寺所有，不知各位意下如何？”

众人沉浸在喜悦之中，当然没有贰言。那些玄之又玄的法器本就算不得稀罕物事，于一般习武之人更是无甚用处，他们也懒得和那群半截身子入土的和尚老道争抢。

“……阿弥陀佛。感谢高施主。”

越鸣溪这才注意到议事堂的东南角有十数个不起眼的武僧坐着，为首的是一个精神矍铄的老和尚，看起来慈悲善目，颇有威仪。他左顾右盼，不见这议事堂中有其他和尚的影子，于是拉拉彻莲的衣袖，小声道：

“大美人，不是说你们岫宁寺的和尚也来了吗，怎么不见他们？”

这些菩风寺的和尚应是极早便赶来了明镜山庄，打定了主意要来分一杯羹，可传闻中也同样动身的岫宁寺却还迟迟未现身；眼看佛门秘宝就要落入菩风寺手中，越鸣溪打量着那些姿色不足的和尚，心中很是不爽。

见彻莲迟迟不回话，越鸣溪这才发现他似乎一直在盯着那个老和尚，眼下隐有阴霾之色；又见那老和尚左袖稍长，顿时明白了过来。

正欲开口，彻莲却收回了目光，抬眼一望窗外的天色，抚着腕上的舍利子淡淡道：“应是快了。”

话音刚落，大堂外忽然传来一阵脚步整齐的簌簌声，伴随着佛珠相撞的悦耳清音，十数个倩然魅惑的身影挟着些许飘渺幽香踏进来，截住了高思远的去路。

“……高庄主，我岫宁寺弟子明明已经递上拜帖，你又怎可自作主张，将我佛门秘宝尽数让与菩风？”

第十章 妖刹

说话的是为首一个阴柔妩媚、唇若点樱的和尚，看上去不过二十几许，同样身着幽魅缁衣、血炼佛珠，又及眼下一抹妖冶绛色，与东南角那些中规中矩的武僧天差地别，正是姗姗来迟的岫宁寺艳僧。

越鸣溪朝他身后的一众和尚看去，只见他们个个年轻貌美、体态风流，先前还垮着的嘴角顿时翘了起来，愈发觉得不枉此行。而武林众人虽然早就听闻过这妖刹的威名，奈何岫宁寺近些年来在江湖少有踪迹，大多数后生晚辈这还是第一次见到真容，尽管心知来者不善，却还是被他们的颜色惊得有些说不出话来。

高思远一愣，见为首的和尚面露不悦之色，敛起的内息隐隐显露出高深莫测的修为来，心知不好得罪，忙歉意地俯首道：“先前见贵刹久未登门，菩风寺各位师父又忙于家父法事，便自作主张做了归属；如此是敝庄考虑不周，若贵刹相中哪方秘宝，且随高某前去演武堂一聚就是。”

那和尚便轻一挑眉，颔首道：“善哉善哉，高庄主确是通情达理之人。小僧空梵，这般代我岫宁寺弟子谢过了。”

便为高思远和跟随着使女的各派使者让了路。见远处的六仙桌旁有个俊俏少年正在探头探脑地看自己，空梵和尚微微一笑，侧首脉脉一瞥，竟似朝他抛了个媚眼。

越鸣溪初解风情，哪曾见过这种架势，当即红透了脸埋头喝茶；彻莲与那空梵和尚对视一眼，了然地看向身侧已有几分春心萌动的少年，意味深长道：

“好看么？”

越鸣溪点点头，又摇摇头，叹了口气故作深沉道：“好看是好看，可惜曾经沧海难为水，有这么个大美人坐在身侧，再好看的小美人也不觉得好看了。”

彻莲见他口中虽如是说，目光却仍是紧紧地粘在那空梵和尚身上，不免失笑道：“既是不好看，那你还看他做什么？”

越鸣溪看看空梵，又回头看看自己的大美人，若有所思道：“方才便觉得这个小美人有些面熟，原来竟是和大美人你长得有些相似。”

彻莲听罢不置可否，抬眼淡淡地看着正朝自己走来的空梵和尚，也不知回忆起了什么，半晌只是道：“你倒也不是第一个如是说的。”

两人聊得正酣，不远处坐着的施明甫暗暗窥着他们，心下总觉得哪里有些奇怪。

方才他只顾着气越鸣溪，不曾留意他身边还有个僧侣打扮的侠士，而他的衣着举止都和在座的菩风寺弟子大相径庭，显然不是那里的出身；待看清他身上缁衣与这些岫宁寺艳僧大同小异，那刚刚叫板高庄主的空梵和尚又带着恭敬的神色朝他走来，施明甫心中一声咯噔，有了些微妙的预感。

“彻莲师兄，我来得迟了，不知师兄下山后一切可还安好？”

闻言，众人纷纷把目光投向彻莲，已是惊掉了下巴。

……

他们万万没想到这明镜山庄中的秘宝不但引来了妖刹岫宁寺，甚至还引来了五十年前便已在江湖中销声匿迹的妖僧彻莲；尽管也曾有传言称当年彻莲逃往岫宁寺，成了迦玉法师座下弟子，可那毕竟只是传言，更多人宁愿相信他已经死了，不然若有朝一日他卷土重来，本就纷争不断的江湖便再无安宁之日。

妖刹岫宁寺，妖僧彻莲，这两个最不可说的名号如今重叠在了一起，很难不教人慌神。这在座的一干侠士中年逾五十者寥寥，许多都是自小听着彻莲暴戾恣睢的传奇故事长大，此时已是面如土色，对自己前来明镜山庄探宝的决定后悔不迭。

彻莲抚在舍利子上的手稍稍一动，离他最近的竹间派众人便登时吓得大气也不敢出，生怕下一刻这议事堂内便要溅起血光；谁知他只是顿了顿，道：

“师弟，好久不见。”

他这话貌似是对空梵说着，眼睛却看向了东南角颤巍巍站起的老僧，眸中已是一派云淡风轻，敛起了方才那刻骨的恨意。

“阿弥陀佛……”

醒尘上人朝他们看了过来，苍老的面容中隐有憔悴，枯松般的右手紧攥着暗色的持珠，似是忆起了当年那些不堪回首的往事，继而深深地叹一口气，终是未能开口，带着身后的菩风寺弟子率先离开了议事堂。

彻莲目送着他们离开，面上波澜不惊；然而这般若无其事的态度，看在不明真相的武林众人眼里却又是另一番意味了。

普天之下谁人不知他彻莲魔头当年在菩风寺犯下的滔天罪行？若是有几分自知之明，从此避世绝俗不再现身于江湖也就罢了，偏偏这会儿又光明正大地来挑衅事主，仿佛当这里的武林正派都不存在一般。

众人神态各异，最先回过神来的却是施明甫。“妖僧！”他霍然站起，怒目而视道，“竟还有脸在这江湖中现身！休要以为我等不清楚你当年做的恶，如若你要在这明镜山庄闹事，竹间派自当奉陪到底！”

他虽然也同样心存惧意，不清楚这失踪多年的妖僧境界几何，但毕竟人多势众，底气勉强也足了几分，见彻莲看向自己便努力挺直了腰板，不去理会那掌心渗出的细汗。

“……施掌门这话却是说得贫僧好生心寒。”彻莲望着他幽幽道，“我岫宁寺此番来访，也同样只为求宝，愿遵高庄主之提议于演武堂正当争取，老庄主又尸骨未寒，怎会唐突闹事？施掌门又以为贫僧会如何闹事？”

这嗓音慵懒磁性，仿佛一杯醇厚而又不失清冽的美酒；众人虽看不清他草帽下的容貌，身子却莫名地酥了半边，像是一根翎毛轻轻绕在心尖，有些年少的甚至红了脸。

“我、我怎会知晓！”施明甫憋了半天，气焰似是被浇熄般说不出话来，只得硬着头皮道，“谁不知道你们岫宁寺修炼那等荒唐淫功，需要习武之人的修为来采补；这里有的是江湖好男儿，万一被尔等贼子掳掠去，囚于寺中百般折辱又该如何？”

话音刚落，越鸣溪噗嗤笑出了声。彻莲叹了口气，一双凤眸尽是掩饰不住的嫌弃之意：

“原来如此。施掌门大可放心，我岫宁寺弟子既是以端正美貌而闻名天下，便不会在此事上敷衍草率，向来是宁缺毋滥的主儿；施掌门这般年纪的男子，怕是连家中妻妾都未曾真正满足过，我岫宁寺即便再落魄，这主意也姑且还打不到您老身上。”

“你……！”

这下不单是越鸣溪，许多人都因彻莲这诙谐的嘲弄暗暗发了笑，面上却还要顾及着竹间派的面子，忍耐得不可谓不辛苦；而与此同时也有人发觉，这传闻中的妖僧彻莲似乎也不是他们想象中那般冷血冷性的大魔头。

也不知是谁先笑出了声，只听得倏然一声剑响，竹间派众围坐的桌后站起个与越鸣溪差不多大的年轻弟子，提剑指着彻莲的方向，双目喷火道：“魔头，不许你污蔑我师尊！”

彻莲意味不明地瞥了他一眼，低声笑道：“贫僧又怎能算得污蔑。莫非他床上行不行，小施主你却知道？”

这话说得颇为暧昧下流，越鸣溪赶紧佯装羞涩地捂住脸，尚不通人事的竹间派年轻弟子更是恼羞成怒，也顾不得此人究竟是江湖中多么危险的存在，当即提了剑便要上去和他拼命。

变故只发生在弹指间。竹间派毕竟是以妙绝轻功而闻名，施明甫此番带来的又都是各长老的得意弟子，不明状况的众人根本来不及阻拦，甚至还未观清那年轻弟子的身形，便见他剑刃滞于那妖僧面前约一寸远，被他以两指轻松挟住。

那年轻弟子大骇，正欲挣扎，原本汇聚于寒刃的剑气却陡然被冲破，两人周身扬起一阵异风，将彻莲那原本压得极低的草帽掀落了下来。

众人忽然陷入寂静。年轻弟子一愣，还未来得及对上彻莲那终于暴露在日光下的容颜，握在剑柄的右手却自指尖升起了阵阵尖锐的痛楚，当即疼得他丢了剑，一屁股坐在了议事堂冰凉的青石地面。

彻莲以指轻拭剑刃，艳色惊人的面孔没有流露出一丝情绪，闪烁着微光的漆黑瞳孔似在端详着手中的剑，看不出在想些什么；然而紧接着便有一股极其狠戾的煞气自他周身弥漫开来，缓缓笼罩住了惊惶失措的年轻弟子，又沿着桌脚攀爬到了冷汗直流的竹间派众人身上。

隐约探出这煞气之下深不可测的修为后，施明甫暗道不妙。眼见彻莲执着那剑，身姿诡谲地朝自己那已被吓傻的弟子走去，施明甫略定了定神，连忙起身追到他身侧，忍气吞声地做出一副愧疚的模样道：

“彻……纯溪上人，方才是晚辈太过莽撞，说了些大逆不道的荒唐话，还请上人莫往心里去，我竹间派日后定将备上厚礼登门道歉；小徒毕竟天真鲁莽，又护师心切，只望上人能暂且宽恕他这一回，饶他一命，竹间派自当感激不尽。”

彻莲恍若未闻，仍是一步步朝那地上的年轻弟子挨近，煞气也似乎越来越盛。

眼前带着杀意朝自己逼近的人是毋庸置疑的天下第一艳僧，妖丽惑人的眉眼像是幻化成佛的地狱业火，目光似是慈悲，却又形同修罗。年轻弟子的身躯在他的注视下不住地打颤，鼻尖一酸便要落下泪来，终于迟钝的意识到自己究竟是个多么渺小的存在，在他眼里或许连只蝼蚁都不如。

眼见彻莲已经在那年轻弟子面前弯下了身，剑刃也逼上了他的喉口；正当施明甫犹豫着要不要下跪来求这妖僧，年轻弟子也做好了赴死的准备时，彻莲忽然寒刃一转，将手中的剑插进了他腰间的剑鞘。

“倒的确是把好剑。好生收着吧。”

……

越鸣溪在一旁看得热泪盈眶。

他未来的媳妇儿真帅，太帅了，这辈子不娶他娶谁，就这么愉快地决定了。

那年轻弟子显然还沉浸在劫后余生的难以置信中没能回过神来，兀自呆滞地坐在地上，见师尊亲自过来拉他才踉跄着退下，抬头又对上彻莲那还带着笑意的潋滟凤眸，一张稚气未脱的少年脸庞便红了个彻底。

他端坐在杌凳上揣好剑，又恋恋不舍地在剑柄处摸了许久，微张着唇似是要向彻莲道谢，却还是顶着热烫的双颊低下了头。越鸣溪斜眼瞥着那明显已经被迷住的小子，不满地嘟囔了一句：“招蜂引蝶。”

空梵和尚始终微笑着站在他们身后旁观，目光时不时地落在越鸣溪身上，不经意间又与他相对，便回了个不逊色于彻莲的魅惑眼神。

越鸣溪慌忙别过头去，脸颊微红的同时，忽然觉得自己好像也没什么立场指责大美人招蜂引蝶。“……走吧，高庄主再过不久便会理完秘宝清单，我等先行去往演武堂等候便是。”彻莲看了空梵一眼，悠悠道，“四十年未曾再交过手，借此良机，我可要看看师弟你的武功长进了没有。”

见空梵轻笑着颔首，他便朝还坐在那里的越鸣溪勾了勾手指，带着岫宁寺众僧走出了议事堂。

众人见方才那出戏已然落幕，便窃窃私语起来，目光时不时地瞥向竹间派，想也知道在嘀咕些什么好话。

施明甫心中尴尬，见越鸣溪竟乐颠颠地跟了上去，更是气不打一处来，伸手将他堪堪拦住，拉到了自己身边。“越鸣溪！”他忍住想要抽这厮一巴掌的冲动，压抑地低声训斥道，“亏你还曾是我竹间派学道弟子，怎能与武林贼党同流合污！与这些妖僧厮混，却不怕给你爹娘面上抹黑？！”

越鸣溪顿住脚步，眯着眼睛打量了他一会儿，面无表情地落下一句：

“干卿何事。”

便尾随着岫宁寺众僧扬长而去。

第十一章 空梵

说是去演武堂，彻莲却先与风尘仆仆的岫宁寺众僧一齐到沧海居吃了顿斋饭。明明彻莲是刚下山不久的样子，可他们看起来却好似有许多年未见了，越鸣溪插不上话，便知趣地没有跟进去，而是衔了根狼尾草躺在沧海居的屋檐上，边等边晒太阳。

打从被赶出幽篁山的那日起越鸣溪便一直忙于赶路，未曾睡过好觉，此时被微醺的日头烘烤着，便慢慢地阖起了眼。正欲坠入梦乡的时候，他感到面上一凉，似乎有什么人挡住了自己的阳光；于是睁眼朝来人看去，发觉竟是方才的空梵和尚。

“你、你是……”

空梵自他身侧坐下，很是悠闲地扬眉道：“越少庄主在议事堂中盯了小僧那么久，这才不过半炷香功夫，便不认得了？”

“认得认得，”越鸣溪讪讪道，“你是大美人的师弟，失敬失敬。”

眼前的美人师弟闻言笑了笑，继而不动声色地打量着自己，仿佛在思索些什么。越鸣溪想到这空梵和尚既是大美人的师弟，那便也是自家爷爷的亲传弟子，无形间便觉得和他亲密了几分，正待开口，却忽然觉得哪里有些不大对劲：

“等等，空梵师父又怎会认得我？”

空梵攥着手中的琥珀念珠，闻言顿了一下，漫不经心地道：“小僧不单认得少主，连少主的生辰八字都知晓。”

眼见少年望向自己的双眸愈发困惑起来，空梵收起念珠，慢条斯理道：“少主七岁那年曾经大病一场，当时越庄主出了重金寻找江湖名医，恰逢小僧云游至江州城，便救了少主一命；如此看来，却是少主把小僧忘得一干二净了。”

越鸣溪这才一个激灵想了起来。

难怪这空梵和尚如此面熟，他和大美人长得相像是一回事，敢情就是当年救了自己一命的那个云游医僧！

虽然他当时病得迷迷糊糊，昔日种种皆似雪泥鸿爪般遗忘得彻底，却依稀还记得那年轻僧人为自己精心调理的双手，以及他那秀美温柔的面容；痊愈后他虽也问过爹娘那位恩公师父的下落，可爹却只道那是一个疥癞游僧，教他不要惦记，后来便就不了了之。

时隔多年重逢自己的救命恩人兼半个初恋，越鸣溪的心情很是复杂。

本以为是个青葱水灵的小美人，结果又是一个老妖精。

“原来竟是恩公师父，我……”

“道谢的话却是不必了。”空梵适时地打断了他的胡思乱想，转而以一种相当玩味的眼神看着他，又道，“只是有件事小僧实在好奇，还请少主不吝告知。”

越鸣溪一愣：“什么事？”

“少主和师兄双修了吗？”

“……”

“滋味如何？”

“……”

越鸣溪艰难地把目光从美人恩公那写满了求知欲的脸庞上挪开，忽然觉得有些忧愁。

他不知道空梵是怎么看出自己和大美人有一腿的，虽然他从未奢求过岫宁寺出身的和尚能知道矜持二字如何写，可就这么被对方堂而皇之地问起床笫私事，饶是脸皮再厚也有些微微的汗颜。

然而转念一想，毕竟是大美人嫖他在先，自己也实在没什么好心虚的，于是变得淡然起来，揪着手中的狼尾草道：“嗯，就还蛮、蛮好的吧。”

说着便回味起了那晚的情热，想到彻莲不久前那暧昧的暗示，更是开始期待起了夜晚的降临。空梵将他的神色看在眼里，心中微微一动，状似无意般问道：

“喜欢上他了么？”

越鸣溪点点头，肃然道：“我要娶他。”

空梵闻言蹙起眉，很是仔细地打量起了眼前这个语气坚定的小少年，半晌忍不住笑出声来，目光似嘲笑也似怜悯。

末了只是叹气道：“少主果然年轻，却是不知自己说出了什么荒唐话来。”

越鸣溪看得出眼前这美人恩公的不以为然，心下便有些不服气起来，正色道：“恩公师父莫不是嘲我年纪幼小，尚不通晓真情为何物，日后恐将是个轻诺寡信之人不成？可我确实打定了主意地喜欢他，并非随便说说而已。”

“倒也并非如此。”空梵摇摇头，眼中的怜悯似乎更盛了，“只是你若想娶，却也要他同意才行。”

越鸣溪正待反驳，却忽然安静了下来。仔细想想，大美人好像真的没应允过自己什么，先前在客栈中的告白也只是予了他一个不算拒绝的回应，他倒的确没有完全的把握彻莲会为他归俗。

欲言又止地瞅了空梵半天，越鸣溪忽然消沉了下来。空梵撑着下巴，将他的心思看得分明，了然道：“奉劝少主趁早打消这个念头。师兄这般绝情绝爱的人间修罗，心中除却复仇二字外怕是再无其他，此生决计不会爱上什么人；依我看，与其试图去感化他，转而向我求亲许还更真切些。”

越鸣溪闷闷不乐道：“说得就好像我喜欢你，你便能归俗做我的少主夫人一样……”

空梵莞尔道：“少主若不试试，怎能轻易断言？我毕竟是半路出家，比不得师兄还算对佛门有一分执念，兴许你喜欢了我，我便借此契机归俗下山，与你一同做那快意江湖的侠侣鸳鸯了。”

说着便朝越鸣溪挨了过来，灼热的鼻息缭绕在少年圆润晶莹的耳垂，话里带着岫宁寺艳僧独有的蛊惑妖冶：“若你对师兄的喜欢只是源于一场鱼水之欢，倒不妨同我试试，万一我比师兄更与你契合得来，少主便也不必为此困扰了。”

话音刚落，他明眼看到这少年眸光微闪，似是心动了一下；然而正当他勾起一抹志在必得的微笑，不断靠近的嘴唇快要与少年相融时，却被两根手指拦住了去路。

”谢谢恩公师父，这心意鸣溪自是感激不尽。“越鸣溪挡住他的唇，很是认真地思索了一阵后，抬头道，“只是我既然已经喜欢了大美人，便不打算再与任何美人相亲相爱；可惜我二人相遇得太迟，注定无福消受了。”

空梵听罢也不气恼，抬手轻触了一下被越鸣溪碰过的唇瓣，心中不知漾起了什么涟漪，许久才轻声道：

“是说，若少主先痴缠上的美人是我，即便日后见到了更为喜爱的师兄，也同样会不为所动吗？”

他这话问得颇有几分幽凉的怨意，嗓音虽比彻莲低柔些，听着却十足撩人；只不过越鸣溪的心思显然没在这上头，而是很快地答道：“没错，是这个理儿。”

“……”

空梵没想到这少年竟会拒绝得如此暧昧，偏偏又一脸正色，不似在安慰自己，静默了半晌只是幽声道：“少主这话说得讨巧，却不知若师兄问起你时，又会是一番怎样的作答。”

“大美人若是问我，我也会如是作答。”越鸣溪丝毫不觉得自己方才那话有什么不妥，坦然道，“我确乎不是没有喜欢上恩公师父的可能，只是情爱之事无非讲究一个先来后到，我既然已经喜欢了大美人，便不会再准许自己对其他美人动情，仅此而已。”

空梵听得心头微滞，长久地注视着身旁目光明亮的少年，终是撇出些许无奈的笑意来。他想了想，正欲开口说些什么，转眼却见食毕斋饭的岫宁寺众僧已经走出了沧海居，彻莲也站定在花圃前看着他们，于是起身抖了抖沾上些许微尘的僧衣，拍拍他的肩只是道：

“走吧，师兄已是在等我们了。”

……

越鸣溪跟着岫宁寺众僧逶迤来到明镜山庄富丽堂皇的演武堂时，门派比武似乎已经告一段落，场下围坐的各路侠士有人欢喜有人愁，却是个个兴致正浓。

竹间派大胜同为儒剑学宗的松间派，掌门施明甫全然忘了方才在议事堂的危机，此时正翘着八字胡笑得磕碜，哪知下一刻便看到那群妖僧飘然而至，扬起的嘴角便僵在了得意洋洋的面皮上。

先前还热火朝天的演武堂登时变得鸦雀无声。“高庄主，且恕我等来迟。”空梵走到场下坐着的高思远面前，瞥了眼擂台道，“佛门的比试，应是还未开启吧？”

高思远拭了拭额角的细汗，道：“正是。还请各位师父稍坐片刻，待台上这轮比试完，便可由二座宝刹派门下弟子上场。”

空梵便了然一笑，目光掠过不远处静坐的菩风寺，自行择了个僻静之处入座。越鸣溪相当自然地挨着为首的彻莲坐下，一身茶白的剑士打扮在一群妖冶缁衣中显得尤为扎眼。

高思远这才注意到越家庄的少主也跟这群不详妖僧混在一起，心下有些微微诧异，想要开口去唤上一声，却见这群妖僧中最为绝色的一个神态自若地横在两人面前，遮挡住了他的视线。高思远先前走得仓促，不曾知晓彻莲的身份，只是见那少主看起来也不似有什么危险的模样，只得苦笑着收回视线，仍是看那台上比武。

倒是百无聊赖的越鸣溪发觉高思远在看自己，便扬手招呼了一声：“高伯伯，好久不见！”

高思远点点头，正想教他到自己身边来问上几句，台上的比试却已然结束，原本静坐的菩风寺弟子站起身，似在小声商议着什么。

“师父，不知这首场比试谁去为好？”

“阿弥陀佛……”那德高望重的岫宁寺老僧朝彻莲看过来，灰白的长眉深垂着，对身旁的大弟子道，“玄照，你且去试试吧。”

越鸣溪便知他们是派出了首席大弟子。那名唤玄照的大和尚生得虎背熊腰、孔武有力，一看便知是道行极其高深的武僧，又看了看自个儿身边那些弱柳扶风的美貌艳僧，愈发觉得这场比试颇有看头。

这边彻莲见他们的大弟子已经上了擂台，便朝空梵使了个颜色。空梵执着琥珀念珠起了身，抬脚便要走上前去，却被身后一个苍白瘦弱的年轻和尚拦了下来。

“这般等闲之辈，还无须师父亲自上场。”说罢双手合十，走至台前朝玄照施了一礼道，“小僧道觉，愿与师弟切磋一二。”

第十二章 比武

那玄照和尚见自己竟被如此轻蔑，心下本就不悦，又见这狂妄妖僧苍白憔悴、一脸病容，更是嗤之以鼻，当即冷哼着执起杖指向擂台正中，道一句：

“还请赐教！”

鼓鸣声起便翻身向道觉袭来。

越鸣溪见美人恩公竟允了个这么不起眼的小弟子上场，以为他定然有两把刷子，连忙直起腰朝场上看去，想要看清这道觉和尚是如何将菩风弟子打倒的。

然而出乎意料的是，那玄照和尚来势汹汹，手中的千钧禅杖舞得虎啸风生、游刃有余，一看便知是菩风寺出类拔萃的得意弟子；反观道觉和尚，手上却连半柄兵器也无，被袭到眼前的雄浑杖意逼得节节后退、狼狈不已，一招一式更是脚步虚浮、毫无章法，看得场下众人频频嗤笑倒罢，已是对这岫宁寺的名号有了几分怀疑。

越鸣溪越看越觉不妥，试探着瞧了一眼身旁的大美人，却见大美人始终气定神闲地看那两人缠斗，并未流露出焦灼紧张之意，便还是放下心来，继续屏气凝神去看那道觉和尚的应对。

只听得衣帛撕裂的簌簌声响起，那道觉和尚已是跪坐在了擂台中央，原本完好的僧衣被凶煞般的杖气撕扯得支离破碎，萧索地挂在倏然暴露在日光下的白嫩身段，竟隐约现出几分凌虐般的美感来。

那道觉和尚仰首望着眼前又朝自己袭来的武僧，忽然媚声道了一句：

“师弟，你真是好生威猛……”

这一句唤得婉转缠绵，仿佛最娇艳的情人在床帏间的爱语，竟听得玄照和尚禅杖一滞，生生被逼退了两步，双腿微颤着站定时，面上已是臊红一片。

越鸣溪恍然大悟，看了一眼那颇有些满头雾水的玄照和尚，同情地叹了口气。

眼前的道觉和尚袅袅婷婷地起了身，用娇嗔含怨的目光看着倏然警惕起来的玄照和尚，见他手执禅杖迟迟不攻，便主动迎了上去。先前他虽然也称得上是眉清目秀，奈何一副病怏怏的羸弱面貌，在这群风姿绰约的艳僧中本不算起眼，可此时动了那夺相密法的媚功，竟流露出几分难以言喻的倾城之貌来，看得众人瞠目结舌，欲望竟已有些微微抬头。

道觉和尚衣衫尽碎，赤裸的胸膛上两点殷红在微凉的空中赧然立着，腹下的隐秘之物也在众人的视线中若隐若现，看得玄照和尚尴尬不已。然而他毕竟是定力过人的清修武僧，并未如此轻易地被挑逗了去，略微定了定神便再度攻上去，与这不可貌相的妖僧缠斗起来。

道觉和尚一反方才那弱不禁风的狼狈姿态，步履轻盈地与玄照和尚胶着在场上，一边躲避着禅杖的攻势，一边用柔若无骨的双手在他那肌肉遒劲的腰身间挑逗摸索，你来我往地不像在比武，倒像是在调情一般。

“……”

场下众人哪曾见过这等比武的架势，心里虽都在痛骂这岫宁寺妖僧伤风败俗，目光却仍是紧紧地跟随着道觉和尚那柔美妖艳的姿态，早已欲火焚身。在座的众多侠士里不乏风流的寻芳客，然而他们所见过的最热辣的花姐儿、最会伺候人的倌儿，都比不得眼前这艳僧的一半美、一半媚。

人前还是一清白少年的越鸣溪早就捂住了眼睛，此时正从指缝里窥得正酣。只见那玄照和尚屡攻不中，又躲闪不及，竟一个不留神被摸到了大腿内侧；他赶忙伸手去挡，却不慎触到了道觉和尚那胸膛前肉肉的乳珠，嚇得一个趔趄跌倒在地，已是汗如雨下。

尽然他自幼遁入空门，可毕竟还是五感健全的正常男子，并非不能人道的太监，胯下暧昧淫靡的触感还在隐隐作祟，指尖也热烫难言，加之又被那道觉和尚一记眼波瞥过来，恍惚间下身早已坚硬如铁。

道觉和尚含笑看他，竟还不忘火上浇油道：“……师弟为何这般看我，莫非是在想那事不成？”

见玄照和尚手中的禅杖已颓然落地，道觉两步上前，引得他与自己赤手空拳过招几个回合，期间娇喘连连、笑意盈盈自不必提，更是褪去了上身那本就褴褛的僧衣，待其将眼前高大威猛的武僧掀倒在擂台，便俯身幽然笑道：“若师弟肯就此罢手，我倒也可许你一度春风，不如今晚……如何？”

众人倒抽一口凉气，玄照和尚更是羞窘不堪，几番想要站起，却被道觉和尚捉住了脚踝，动作愈发缠绵旖旎起来。

越鸣溪正看得津津有味，却忽然听得身侧的大美人叹了口气。他看到彻莲微蹙起眉打量着道觉，分明是一副不甚满意的模样，便小声问道：“大美人，你可是觉得这小师父打得不够好？”

“实在欠缺火候。”彻莲言简意赅道，“若是他师父上场，何须肌肤相抵，只消几眼便能教他输了去。”

越鸣溪一愣，颇有些难以置信地朝空梵看了过去。他本以为这道觉小师父的媚功已是登峰造极，原来这世间还有更为高深的境界，单凭眼神便能看得人丢盔卸甲？

许是察觉到了越鸣溪惊异的眼光，坐在不远处的空梵和尚朝他微微一笑，眸中别有深意，很快便移了开来，仍是专心看着场上弟子的比试。越鸣溪打量着他那明显较道觉和尚艳丽得多的身姿，虽然并未亲眼见过，却已是信了几分。

空梵和尚的媚功他其实不算好奇，只是转念想到自个儿身边还有个真正大名鼎鼎的端丽人物，便咽了下口水，试探着问道：

“那大美人你呢？若是你上场的话，又会如何对付他？”

彻莲听罢清眉一挑，有些好笑地看着他道：“你想我上去试试？”

“当然不是！”越鸣溪忙不迭地摇头。他才不想教这里的任何人窥见他未来媳妇儿的诱人姿态，更不想教那群菩风寺的丑和尚占大美人的便宜，只是想到连那么个姿色平平的小师父在使出媚功时都能美艳如斯，不由得对彻莲的极限浮想联翩起来。

见彻莲似乎没有为自己解惑的打算，他小声嘀咕道：“只是那两晚我觉得，你好像也没那么厉害嘛……”

彻莲瞥了他一眼，越鸣溪赶紧噤声，装作无事发生一般仍是看向台上。看得出这少年怀揣的心思，彻莲也不挑破，静坐了会儿只是道：

“双修和斗武毕竟不同，你若轻易泄了身去，又还如何采补？况且这些武功未至火候才打来做障眼法的昏招，我平日里也不屑去使，只用那正统招式便是；不过若你实在好奇，我今晚也可教你领会一番。”

越鸣溪闻言大喜：“此、此话当真？”

眼前的少年正是怀春年纪，一旦尝到了甜头便毫不掩饰内心的激动，那双清澈见底的眸子更是亮得耀眼，看得彻莲情愫微动，心下也并不反感与这少年多亲近一番。他见越鸣溪这跃跃欲试的模样实在可爱，便忍不住出言逗道：

“自然是诳你的。若少主实在想要领会，不妨去找空梵师弟；他武功虽不及我，双修之术却颇得造诣，定能教少主满意而归。”

越鸣溪一愣，知是自己刚刚那与空梵在屋檐上的种种被大美人窥了去，便急忙解释道：“大美人你不要误会，我除了你谁都不要，从未对空梵师父动过那等念头……”

话说到一半，越鸣溪看到彻莲唇边那一抹隐隐的笑意，便知是自己被逗弄了，心下也并不气恼，反而有些微微的荡漾。刚想拉起他放在膝上的手亲近亲近，越鸣溪灵光一闪，感觉抓住了什么重要的东西：“等等大美人……你怎么知道空梵师父极擅双修之术？莫非你和他……你……”

见彻莲不明所以，越鸣溪发了会儿呆，又道：“夺相密法的修炼者之间，也是可以相互采补的吗？”

彻莲悟了他的意思，神色好似有些古怪，半晌只淡淡道：“夺相密法修炼至七层以上便不再需要采补他人修为，大成后更可助年长者重焕青春，于双修之事上提点一下后辈，也是常有的事。”

越鸣溪知道彻莲定然还未修炼至第七层，然而见他并未撇清自己与空梵的关系，不由得更好奇了。他看看那边身姿窈窕的恩公师父，又看看这边倾国倾城的大美人，暗暗纠结了一会儿，试探着问道：“……那你们平日里修炼时，谁上谁下？”

彻莲似笑非笑地看了他一眼，没有作答。

场上菩风与岫宁二寺的比试似已接近尾声，道觉和尚仍是一副蛊惑众生的媚态，出手却较先前迅猛了许多，辗转挑逗之余竟也使出正统的武学功夫，与那玄照和尚打得难舍难分，甚至渐渐占据了上风。

越鸣溪明眼看到道觉和尚已有许多回制住了玄照和尚的要害，却迟迟没有下手，在几乎胜负已定的时刻收起攻势，转为暧昧难言的爱抚。那玄照和尚体力渐失，又屡攻不中，此时已是叫苦不迭，大汗淋漓的赤色面庞上满是难耐之色，仔细看去口中还念念有词，竟是默默诵起了清心咒。

只听得锒铛一声巨响，道觉和尚终是戏耍得腻味，将已是湿了一裤裆的玄照和尚狼狈打下擂台，道一句：“承让。”便随着击起的鼓鸣声下了擂台。

见岫宁寺只派出一柔弱小僧，便大胜菩风寺首席弟子将佛面金闳鼎收入囊中，场下众人神色各异，已是彻底领教到岫宁寺那传闻中的本事，欲望平息之后更是惶恐了几分。他们不知岫宁寺究竟还有何打算，只晓得若这些妖僧若真真意欲闹事，他们这些江湖豪杰确乎奈何不得。

高思远拭了拭额前冷汗，愈发觉得明镜山庄这最后的一场比武盛事变了味道，定下神来正欲开口，却听得不远处传来了一清脆的声音。

“未完未完，道觉师兄既已出尽风头，又哪有我道静踯躅不前之理。”说出这话的是空梵身后一相当狂气的岫宁弟子，自作主张便又上到台前，朝菩风寺众僧施了一礼道，“莲华如意璧及诸多佛门秘籍还未曾归属，请各位师兄赐教。”

醒尘上人叹了口气，将目光移向身后的一众弟子。场下的菩风弟子见玄照师兄竟败于那等荒唐淫功，已是胆怯了几分，并不愿于亲身上阵丢丑，聚集起来窸窸窣窣地商议过之后，便支使出了一名胆大的弟子，默念三遍清心咒后提了降魔杵去迎战。

越鸣溪默默为他掬了把泪。

半盏茶的功夫后，菩风弟子衣衫不整地被摔下擂台。

场下一片寂静。

“聒噪。”道静和尚矜持地单手立掌，朝场下那群呆若木鸡的菩风弟子媚然一瞥，衣冠楚楚地拂一拂衣袖，恭敬地回了空梵身后。

这一回合结束得极快，那道静和尚似乎是个急性子，不屑于似道觉和尚般佯装弱势，加之对手不过是个寻常的菩风弟子，在众人观清他招式之前便毫发无伤地了结了这场比试，面上也是波澜不惊。菩风寺颜面尽失，已再无人敢上前应战，那始终一言不发的醒尘上人长叹一声，教随行的医堂弟子将那两人带下，道：

“阿弥陀佛……我菩风寺技不如人，心悦诚服，这些佛门之物便请岫宁寺代为珍藏吧。”

见醒尘上人如是说，高思远也只好依言道：“既如此，还请岫宁寺使者随高某到密庄中查点清单，但凡贵刹所需秘宝，高某定当尽数奉上。”

方才那两场淫乐般的比武，高思远虽觉不妥，可毕竟也未曾定下规则，岫宁寺算是赢得堂堂正正，容不得他出尔反尔。他暗中庆幸这岫宁寺似乎没有和其他门派继续比试的意思，不然以他们那些教人琢磨不透的功法，便是挑了这明镜山庄，也未尝不可能。

“却是不必了。”彻莲忽然起身，面上并无丝毫大胜菩风的喜悦，远远地望着他沉声道，“高庄主，我岫宁弟子此番来访，为的不是这些华而不实的秘宝，却与在座的各大门派不谋而合；至于那是何物，你也应当心中有数。”

高思远微微一怔：“这位师父……何出此言？”

“还请高庄主莫要佯为不知，将我寺迦玉法师于五十年前托付在此的妄喜夺相书下卷交出。”

第十三章 事变

此言一出，满座哗然。

先前他们虽也对高思远的装聋作哑心存不满，都在暗暗商量着如何迫他开口提及此事，却不想竟被这妖僧如此轻易地道出了心思，个个面露窘态不提，皆是把幸灾乐祸的目光投向了此处，想要看他这下该如何作答。

哪知高思远只是迟疑了一下，便面不改色道：“原来如此。想必在座各位大侠都曾听闻过妄喜夺相书在我庄中存纳的讹传，然而事实却是不巧，迦玉法师虽与先父交情甚笃，也曾将一些私物托付于此，可这其中并没有任何武学密法，如此教诸位白来一趟，高某实在惭愧。”

众人面面相觑，心下是极为不信的。高思远顿了顿，又道：“如若不信，待我庄中余下秘宝决定归属之后，明镜山庄大小若干密庄，皆可由在座大侠自行探索，倘使能将其找到，大可径自拿去。”

这话说得颇有几分成竹在胸，众人在场下喁喁私语一番后，又见高思远始终面不改色，不似在撒谎，心下便都没了主意。

他们朝彻莲看去，只见那美貌妖僧微微一笑，自袖中抽出一封泛黄的信笺来，执在指间递到高思远面前，似是不以为然般说道：“还请高庄主休要架谎凿空。这夺相密法如今存于何处，迦玉法师早已于信中说得分明，遣我来将其取回，真假是非，高庄主阅过便知。”

“……”

越鸣溪看到那先前还泰然自若的高庄主忽然颤抖了一下，长久地凝视着眼前的妖僧，似乎猜出了他的身份；继而难以置信般接了信，定睛朝封口处笔走龙蛇的潇洒字迹看去，面上神色变幻莫测，好似在忍耐着极大的内心波动。

他看不出高思远这突如其来的情绪是什么，下一刻便见他若无其事地收起信，仍是以平静的口吻对彻莲道：“并非高某信不过师父，只是迦玉法师的墨宝鲜少流落于江湖，许多豪侠未曾见过，这笔迹还需高某到书房中略作鉴定，请各位在此稍等片刻。”

见那高思远嘱咐下使几句，便紧攥着信笺匆匆离开演武堂，只留得稀里糊涂的众人在此等候，越鸣溪隐约觉得有些不大对劲，想了一下便小声问道：“大美人，爷爷写给高庄主的这封信，内容你可看过了？”

“未曾。”彻莲自越鸣溪身侧坐下，接过身后弟子为他斟的一杯茶，“除却予我的那封外，另两封都在封口处凝了法印，只有收信者才能打开。”

越鸣溪吃了一惊，想起高思远方才那有些莫名的神色，忧心忡忡道：“既然我们也不知道爷爷信中说的是什么，万一他包藏祸心，撕毁信物不愿承认又该如何？”

彻莲听罢若有所思，许是也想到了这个可能，末了却只是冷笑一声，妖气横生的幽丽眉眼中带着几分不屑：“我却怕他不成？”

毕竟见识过了岫宁弟子的身手，又对大美人那传闻中早已出神入化的武学境界深信不疑，越鸣溪挠挠头，虽然仍旧有些不详的预感，却还是放下心来，试探着朝彻莲身边靠了靠，见他没有什么反感的意思，便无比亲昵自然地握住了他桌案下的手。

见彻莲面上虽然风平浪静，暗处却还是缓缓反握住了他的手，似是无意识般温柔地与他十指相扣，越鸣溪受宠若惊，像所有情窦初开的少年一般心如鹿撞起来。

喜欢之人温热的掌心正贴着自己，瞥向他的目光也隐有一丝纵容，越鸣溪放下心来，欣喜之余也顾不得现下是否合乎时宜，犹豫了一下便轻声问道：

“大美人……今晚真的……可、可以吗……”

“……嗯。”

确认自己当真得了应允之后，越鸣溪幸福得几近昏厥。

高思远迟迟不归，仍在演武堂等候的众人不免有些牢骚，偏偏最是招惹不得的岫宁寺妖僧还都在不动声色地默默坐着，又不敢轻举妄动，只得姑且忍耐下来。

这期间不少人都注意到了有个少年模样的年轻剑客与那群妖僧厮混在一起，然而越鸣溪毕竟初出茅庐，未曾随父母在大场合露过面，尽管他们都在暗暗猜测这少年的身份，却没什么竹间派之外的人真正知晓。

注意到连那菩风寺的老和尚都在看自己，越鸣溪心下有些微微别扭。这劳什子醒尘上人确乎就是曾使出苦肉计陷害了大美人的彻海和尚，这点他在看到那老和尚藏于袖中的左臂时便已明白了过来；这般与大美人的死敌同处一室，他也糟心得很，但见彻莲眼中的恨意稍纵即逝，显然另有打算，便还是按捺了下来。

好在一番苦等之后，高思远还是回到了演武堂，越鸣溪赶忙正襟危坐，只待他开口说出那信中内容，还大美人一个清白。

然而许是他方才那微妙的预感不幸应验，当高思远面色苍白地站定在彻莲面前，用压抑而苦痛的语调怒叱出口时，不单是他，这演武堂中的一众侠士俱是震惊不已。

“妖僧彻莲！！你却是有何颜面胆敢上我明镜山庄讨要秘宝！迦玉法师素来待你不薄，你却恩将仇报害他死于非命！苍天在上，你这恶贯满盈之徒可知那仁义二字如何写！！”

高思远怒目圆睁地骂完，嘴角竟隐隐溢出一丝鲜血来，整个人都恍似苍老了不少。变故来得太过突然，众人不曾想到连高庄主这般文人雅士也有怒不可遏的时候，一时间陷入死寂，许久未能回过神来。

率先打破这寂静的便是越鸣溪。“高伯伯，你究竟在胡说些什么？”越鸣溪站起身挡到彻莲面前，蹙着眉不满道，“我爷爷明明是自己坐化的，关大美人什么事？”

高思远剧烈地咳嗽着，面上怒意丝毫未减，闻言微微一怔：“……你爷爷？”

“是啊，迦玉法师便是我爷爷。”越鸣溪不知这高思远葫芦里卖的什么药，只本能地想要为大美人辩解，便正色道，“四十年前我爷爷归俗娶妻，在江州山头建起越家庄，他早在二十年前便已于山中精舍安然坐化，又怎会是大美人害死的？”

“……”

明确了这与妖僧厮混的少年真正的身份，又见他们提起神隐江湖多年的迦玉法师，过多骇人的讯息砸得众人云里雾里，目瞪口呆之余也并无一人插话，只屏息看着那两人对峙。

“荒唐！”越鸣溪见高思远神色恍惚，正欲继续说起爷爷的死因，便听得他瞋目切齿地斥骂起自己来，“越鸣溪，倘若迦玉法师真是你越家祖宗，你又缘何撒诈捣虚，替这贼人开脱！”

越鸣溪一愣，随即气得跳脚，不明白这高庄主为何吃了秤砣般铁了心要冤枉大美人，恼火间正欲回骂过去，却被身旁的彻莲挥手拦了下来。

彻莲见那高庄主一副悲愤填膺的模样，心下已是明白了几分，继而叹了口气，好似并未感到意外。“……高庄主，你道是我害死迦玉法师，可是有何证据？”

高思远将手中信笺摔至彻莲面前，厉声道：“这信中白纸黑字写得分明，容不得你这妖僧抵赖！”

越鸣溪劈手夺了那信，当即一目十行地浏览一遍，发觉那果真是一封血气森森的遗信，道自己被妖僧彻莲所害，恐将不久于人世，要高庄主保管好他的遗物不被掳掠，更盼他有朝一日能取下妖僧首级，为自己这个故人报仇。

越鸣溪看了又看，确认这字迹与自己在精舍书案前看到的那首画中小诗如出一辙，神色微微一滞，知道这其中必有蹊跷。他心中万般恼火，却又知晓这明镜山庄不是能教自己任意撒娇的地方，能为他撑腰的爹娘也不在身旁，因而想了又想，只得勉强咽下这口气，转而用商量的语气对高思远道：

“高伯伯，这其中定然有所误会，单凭一纸书信便下此断言，未免太过草率。”

“草率？”高思远冷笑道，“谁不知道妖僧彻莲五十年前便是个忘恩负义、欺师灭祖的魔头，同样的恶行能做一回，何尝不会再做第二回？他这人品性如何，你且问问在座的醒尘上人便是。”

猝不及防被他提起大美人最憎恨的人，越鸣溪更是火冒三丈，顾不得去看彻莲的反应，当即跳出来指着那垂眸静坐的菩风寺老僧道：

“老和尚，我倒偏要来问问你，五十年前菩风寺中的那些旧事，真相到底如何？你当真是被大美人谋害未遂，丢了一只左手，而非一场拙劣的苦肉戏？”

见越鸣溪竟对住持如此不敬，话音未落便有菩风弟子想要起身反驳，却被醒尘上人用眼神拦下。醒尘上人默然不语，在众目睽睽之下手握持珠离了坐席，拖着左边袖口处空荡荡的前端，蹒跚走到了彻莲面前。

“五十年未见了，师兄……”他看着彻莲，半晌竟自眼角落下一滴浑浊老泪来，颤声道，“师兄，你还在气我么？”

越鸣溪倒吸一口凉气，对这老和尚装傻充愣的本事佩服万分。

这一声师兄唤得情深意重，饱含着苦楚与悔意，面上的惭愧更不似半分虚假，在越鸣溪看来正是他做了亏心事的铁证；然而这老和尚毕竟生得慈眉善目，言语间更是一副佛陀般怜悯众生之相，看在不明真相的旁人眼里便是他要既往不咎，对这妖僧报怨以德的大度姿态了。

与之相比，极早便被冠上妖僧之名的彻莲美得邪佞，本就是一副修罗面貌，在这真正诵佛多年的正派和尚面前便平白少了原有的禅意，隐约流露出几分煞气，愈发无法教众人信服。

偏偏彻莲也没有同他虚与委蛇的打算，只微微一笑道：

“气？师弟，只这一字未免太过儿话。可惜你当年疏忽一时，才留得我这五十年来夜不成寐，憾不得将你食肉寝皮；只须知晓不是不报，时候未到，今日我岫宁寺不忍在这清净之地大动干戈，不日便是你的死期。”

“好！好！”醒尘上人还未作反应，旁边那一直冷眼看着的高思远便拍案道，“诸位豪侠可是听清楚了！这妖僧非但谋害迦玉法师，甚至还口出狂言要将醒尘上人食肉寝皮！你我既是同为江湖义士，今日难道还要放任此等妖孽作祟人间不成！”

说着便转身面对演武堂中的一众侠士，双目已是潸然：“迦玉法师毕竟曾为先父挚交，这般被妖僧贼党所害，若不能满足他报仇雪恨的遗愿，高某枉为人侄；如此还请诸位豪侠应高某一个不情之请，同明镜山庄一行将妖僧彻莲在此拿下，替天行道！”

话音刚落，以彻莲为首的岫宁寺众僧忍不住噗嗤笑出了声，直笑得场下众人面如土色，颇有些心慌意乱。

虽然他们还未清楚方才发生的一切是怎么回事，迦玉法师是如何与越家庄扯上关联，又如何被认定是惨死在彻莲手上的，然而见高庄主这般便要拉他们一同下水，不由得暗暗叫苦，深感不妥；可他们毕竟受了明镜山庄的珍藏秘宝，不好公然说出拒绝的话来，只好一言不发，且看岫宁寺会如何应对。

“慢着！高伯伯，你明镜山庄想要聚众讨伐岫宁寺，可曾问过我越家庄的意思？”越鸣溪见高思远全然没把自己放在眼里，不由得眯起了眼睛，也同样对那些不知所措的侠士正色道，“诸位前辈且仔细思量，你们究竟是要听信这失势的明镜山庄莽撞突袭、今后与我越家庄为敌，还是闲事休管、各自捧着秘宝归家去？莫要小看了这些师父，我并非鄙薄各位，只怕这在座的大多数前辈都毫无胜算。”

越鸣溪此言一出，演武堂内更安静了。

看得出这些所谓的武林正派暗地里的焦头烂额，彻莲不以为意地站起身，带着岫宁寺众僧从醒尘上人身边飘然而过，朝演武堂外走去，离开前只傲睨自若地瞥了高思远一眼：

“也罢。高庄主，贫僧只道尔等若是唐突挑战，怕是会输得颜面尽失；今日便姑且容得你们商议一晚，精心部署一番战术，明日再与我岫宁寺做个了断，尚不算迟。”

第十四章 幻夜

……

……

是夜，越鸣溪翻过沧海居内相隔的墙头，悄无声息地潜入了彻莲歇下的客房。离开剑拔弩张的演武堂之后，他一直心神不宁，入夜也久久无法睡下，便想来和大美人说说话。

他摸到了还燃着一盏灯火的床头，发觉大美人并不在这里，只是还残留着些许余温的榻上放着外袍，似乎是起夜去了。

随身之物都被漫不经心地扔在一旁，看得出大美人的确悠闲散漫，全然未把白日里的种种放在心上，越鸣溪心情复杂地在床边坐下，自己也说不清心头的这点忧虑是什么。他的目光落在那些被彻莲褪下的贴身衣物上，鬼使神差地拿起来嗅了嗅。

淡而幽雅的香气萦绕在鼻间，越鸣溪嗅得安心，先前那隐约的不安也渐渐消散，正想把那件外袍放回去，趁大美人还没回来之前溜回自己的客房时，他下意识抬了抬头，见彻莲正趿着木屐倚在门前看他。

“来了？”

彻莲端的是刚沐浴回来，身上还带着些薄薄的水汽，温热清芬的气息扑在越鸣溪的脸颊上，很是自然地在他眼前缓缓除了衣物。

越鸣溪呆了好一会儿，这才迟钝地想起他们白日的约定来，鼻血蜿蜒流下的同时，慌忙捂住眼睛解释道：“大美人，我不是这个意思，白天的事……”

他分明感到那具火热性感的蜜色胴体已经偎了上来，胸口前的衣襟也被绵若无骨的五指灵巧地探了进去，登时有些头皮发麻，双臂难以自制地环住彻莲的腰身，腹下那紧贴着他的分身也蠢蠢欲动地翘了起来。

“不是这个意思？”察觉到眼前少年的慌乱，彻莲低声笑道，“可我是这个意思。”

他轻盈地解开少年的裤带，越过幽草中蛰伏的双丸，轻轻握住早已坚硬如铁的玉茎，触手果然湿腻一片，蓄势待发。见少年面上还隐有挣扎之色，湿漉漉的眼眸就像一只不知所措的小狗，他指间微微用力，便听得越鸣溪呻吟一声，用尽最后一分力艰难地小声道：

“大美人，那些烦人的家伙这会儿说不定还在秉烛夜谈，合议着明日该如何对付岫宁寺，我们……”

话音未落，衣衫凌乱的他便被彻莲推倒在榻上，同他一样烫得吓人的物事正抵在腰间，眼眸中氤氲着浓浓的情欲之色：“春宵苦短，提那些煞风景的物事做什么？若少主实在不愿，我自有的是岫宁弟子愿意服侍。”

越鸣溪幽怨至极，想到岫宁弟子的居处此时都在被那些有心人盯着，现下显然不是什么欢好的良机，情潮便有些冷却的迹象，可奈何大美人又使出了挑逗的手段，光洁的膝盖磨着他敏感的肉冠，已是教他舒服得险些失了魂魄；毕竟身为怀春的少年，如此引诱自己的又是极喜欢的人，便再也顾不得那么多，翻了个身抬起他的腰，将欲望埋在他并拢于胸前的双腿间，一下又一下地摩擦起那柔嫩的会阴来。

彻莲不知这少年想要玩什么花样，只是配合他屈起膝，看着他满头大汗地模拟着交媾的姿态在两腿间抽插，火热的顶端几次蹭过柔媚的穴口，却似乎并没有插入的意思。

明白过来越鸣溪心中的顾虑，他觉得有些好笑，主动探出手去摸了摸那根幼嫩却巨硕的性器，想要引导着它进入自己的身体。

谁知越鸣溪却不满地一口咬在他的肩头，仍在那会阴处徜徉的火热愈发猛烈地动作着，溢出点点欲液的肉冠不时撞击在艳色的玉袋，竟也似真正的水乳交融一般带来了阵阵颤栗，令他忍不住低吟出声。

“大、大美人，你……”越鸣溪正是意乱情迷的时候，消磨欲望的同时也没忘记让身下人舒服，抽出手来将彻莲的物事伺候得精神抖擞，偏偏见他意识清明，只用那含笑纵容的眼神看着自己，便忍不住凑上去轻声道，“你叫叫我……”

彻莲抬手抚上他沾着薄汗的鬓角，凤目中隐有微光闪烁，依言唤了一句：

“鸣儿……”

他看到越鸣溪眼前一亮，嘴唇亲昵地吻上自己的小腹、胸膛，又在脖颈处缓缓轻蹭，最后悬在了他那微张的唇前。察觉到少年的意图，他犹豫了一下，虽然只是一瞬间的走神，可这下意识的瑟缩却教越鸣溪堪堪止住了动作，转而轻吮住他的耳垂，用舌尖勾弄那枚妖冶的金环。

彻莲心中微动，久久地凝视着眼前极尽温柔的少年，最终主动上前，在他额头上浅浅印了一吻。

越鸣溪一愣，莫名的悸动化作阵阵极致的快感，瞬间冲垮了他的防线，就这么埋在彻莲腿间泄了出来。

与那些靠夺相密法强撑姿态的和尚相比，眼前的艳僧是真正的媚骨，根本无须在床笫之间动用劳什子累赘的功法，便能诱得他软了心，酥了身，只想一辈子醉在他的旖旎风情，再也不问什么江湖。

他喘息着还未来得及起身，便看到彻莲忽然伸指揩了揩溅射到自己腹间的白浊，探出舌来舔了一下，勾着唇角朝他魅然一笑。

……

又是一番汹涌情潮。

“大美人，你不要碰我了……”

子时已过，沐浴之后的越鸣溪与彻莲躺在榻上，放纵过后的身躯隐约有一丝疲累，却仍像在空虚地叫嚣着。他顾忌着大美人明日许是要和明镜山庄战上一场，因而忍着自己的欲望没有插入，本以为今晚的情事已告一段落，两人相拥着入眠便罢，可偏偏彻莲的手并不安分地在他腰间来回轻抚，好似察觉不到他的良苦用心。

“鸣儿……”

这嗓音懒散性感，带着些许诱人的沙哑，听得他气血翻涌，连忙翻过身来制住了彻莲仍在他下身作祟的手。“别……”他咬着唇可怜兮兮地望着彻莲道，“我怕我忍不住……”

彻莲察觉到越鸣溪的亵裤已经再次撑起了帐篷，年少俊美的面庞也是有苦难言的模样，忍俊不禁的同时，拉过他那只有些虚软的手覆在自己的胸膛上，安抚般轻轻拍了拍。“忍不住便不要忍了。我身子哪有那么弱，只一晚便能被你做得走不动路了不成？”

寂静漆黑的夜里，掌心传来的心跳声沉稳而动听，紧致结实的肌理下蕴含的生命脉动仿佛透着轻浅的诱。彻莲的胸膛颇有几分不俗的厚度，越鸣溪只需微拢起手掌便能触到那弹性极佳的乳肉，柔软的乳珠早就在他的摩挲下立了起来，被他夹在指缝间细密地爱抚着。

越鸣溪本想着稍微亲昵一下便好，可看大美人也被自己摸得很舒适似的，便又着迷地摸了好一会儿，最终还是毅然决然地缩回了手，背过身去闷闷地道：

“不成不成，他们人多势众，我可不愿让我未来的少主夫人有个什么万一。今日便到此为止，睡吧。”

意识到这少年确乎打定了主意不愿做到最后，彻莲幽幽望着他的后背，凑到他耳边低声道：“却也无妨，只是少主现下……又当如何？”

越鸣溪一滞，低头看了眼自己仍像是期待般巍然翘着的小兄弟，一脸菜色地伸出手去摸了摸，又撸动了几下想教它快些释放出来，却始终有点味同嚼蜡。察觉到大美人还在身后注视着自己，越鸣溪翻身过来，拉过彻莲的手放在那被他勾起火来的下身，用撒娇的口吻道：

“大美人，你帮我摸摸嘛。”

彻莲了然地扬起眉，看着少年紧挨着自己躺下，闪着黝黑的眼睛催促他快些动作。他叹了口气，伏过身来撑在越鸣溪那情热的部位，然后轻轻拉下他的亵裤，张口含了上去。

“……！”

倏然暴露在空气中的肉冠被吞入热烫湿润的口腔时，越鸣溪彻底惊呆了。

他瞪圆了眼睛看着下身那两瓣吸吮在自己性器上的红唇，最敏感的顶端被柔腻嫩滑的小舌辗转挑逗着，几乎剥离了他的神智。他没想到看起来颇为自矜的大美人竟会情愿以口相就，惊吓与羞涩伴随着阵阵不知所措，险些教他就这么一个激灵泄了出来。

“大美人，我……我已经可以了……唔……”

他看到彻莲专注地用那绛色的舌尖轻刮着自己的铃口，甚至挑开嫩粉的褶皱，触到了连他也不曾探索过的秘地，雪白的贝齿滑过高耸的茎身，在他暖润的丸袋上留下点点痕迹；继而又将炙热的整根吞入进喉间，让他不由自主地挺动腰身，逐渐溺毙在这前所未有的快感当中。

一想到他最中意的红唇居然在为自己这种事，将他溢出的精华尽数沿着舌根吞进胃里，越鸣溪身躯轻颤，呼吸愈发急促起来：“别……我受不了……”

察觉到口中的硕大在舌尖隐隐颤动，分明是高潮来临的征兆，彻莲好整以暇地将它吐出大半，双手缓缓揉弄在根部，又在那朵在他看来相当可爱的肉蘑菇上轻嘬了一下。

越鸣溪的欲望瞬间决堤，浓白的精华溅射在彻莲的身上面上，这才令他稍稍清醒了一些。他看着眼前高潮过后有些羞赧、却又心满意足的少年，自己也实在不明白为何会受了他的蛊惑，竟主动去吮弄男人的那物，甚至还乐在其中。

然而这少年在面对情欲时那诚实又直接的反应着实讨人喜欢，因此他在惊异过后，却也并未感到后悔。他拭着嘴角去看越鸣溪，越鸣溪也正红着脸看他，凑过来擦了擦那些沾染在他脸颊上的白浊，半是埋怨半是调侃地道：“都说教你停了，这可怨不得我……”

说着便抱了过来，鼻尖轻蹭在他的颈窝，好半晌才低声道：

“大美人，我喜爱极了你。”

“……我知道。”

第十五章 对峙

平静而沉稳的心跳声响在两人相贴的胸膛间，越鸣溪鼻尖一酸，将他抱得更紧了。他听得出彻莲那淡然的嗓音绝非敷衍，并没有因为自己比他年轻许多而小瞧这份心意，只是暂时还无法回应罢了。

他知道彻莲也是喜欢自己的，只是这喜欢与他想要的那种喜欢差多远，尚且不得而知；虽然也想继续趁着这缱绻的气氛谈情说爱一番，可眼下既已纾解了欲望，先前那被压下的危机感便又隐约冒了头。

“……大美人，你说高伯伯为何歪曲了那信中事实，硬要诬蔑于你？亏我先前还道他是个正人君子，竟也会使这些下三滥的阴招。”

听得出少年话里的忿忿不平，彻莲笑了笑，指尖在他掌心轻轻勾划着，道：“少主又为何断定是他诬蔑我？越家庄以前似乎和明镜山庄交情不错，不去信他一个老熟人，偏来信一个相识不久的妖僧？只因为我生得好看么？”

“唔，生得好看倒也算作一个缘由……”越鸣溪想了想，认真道，“只是我直觉这其中必有蹊跷罢了。现在想来，高伯伯的举止未免太过古怪，我怀疑那封信根本是他伪造的；毕竟若爷爷信中真的白纸黑字道得分明，他又何必过了那么久才回来？早前便听闻高伯伯是个颇有才学的书法大家，模仿爷爷的字迹写出一封以假乱真的信来，也未尝不可能。”

说罢沉默了一会儿，又愈发觉得困惑起来：“不过他又为何要诬蔑大美人？退一万步来讲，即便爷爷真的是被你害死的，他又缘何愤怒至此？”

他自是不清楚老一辈的恩怨纠葛，算起来高伯伯也应当是大美人的晚辈，这来历不明的切齿痛恨似乎更加莫名其妙了。

“……谁知道呢。”

过了好半晌，彻莲才隐约轻叹出声，慢慢道：“其实迦玉法师想杀了我，也并非不可能。”

越鸣溪愣了一下，脑海中隐约冒出了那日在山中精舍看到的四句小诗，忽然生出了某种难以言状的复杂情绪，又见彻莲阖着双目，像是没什么继续说下去的心思，犹豫了一下便道：

“大美人，那日你上我家时，说爷爷未曾遵守你二人之间的约定，故而亏欠于你；他欠了你的，究竟是……”

见彻莲扬起眉，他连忙摆手道：“不必理我，只是随口问问而已。”

说着便沉默下来。见眼前的少年仍在出神地望着自己，似乎陷入了某种纠结，彻莲顿了一下，道：

“却也没什么不可说的。我当年夜投岫宁山，为岫宁寺的得势立下汗马功劳，迦玉法师曾应允过要助我向彻海老儿复仇，却最终趁我闭关修炼之时悄然下山，自此不见踪影。瓶颈突破后我经脉受损，在岫宁寺中沉睡四十年；醒来后便匆忙下山去寻他，哪知他却早已坐化。”

察觉到越鸣溪有些恍惚，他顿了顿又道：

“我与他感情并不亲厚，与其说是师徒，倒不如说是各取所需。”

他不知这话听在喜爱自己的少年耳中会不会有几分欲盖弥彰的意思，只见越鸣溪回过神来，神色虽有些复杂，却并未追问他与释迦玉的关系，半晌又朝他怀里蹭了蹭，下巴安然枕在他的颈窝，也不知在想些什么。

正当他以为越鸣溪已经感到困倦，就这么窝在他怀里睡了过去时，少年低低的声音又自耳旁响了起来：

“大美人，你说那群为了秘宝不要命的江湖闲汉会应允高伯伯一道来讨伐你么？若是明日这些武林名门同时来欺负我们，会不会有些不好对付？”

听得出这少年在担心自己，彻莲心中微暖，抬手捏了捏他的脸颊。“普天之下武学境界高于我释彻莲的，唯有当年夺相密法的大成者迦玉法师；如今迦玉法师已死，便是彻海老儿又能奈我何？莫要忘了我人间修罗的名号，也并非一朝一夕在这武林中叫响的。”

说罢又冷笑一声：“更何况，便是他们能打得过我，怕也不会轻易置我于死地。毕竟这妄喜夺相书的上卷还在我这里，未能清楚它的下落之前，怎会有人轻举妄动？”

越鸣溪对彻莲的话笃信不疑，心里也清楚大美人这般的神仙人物断不会教他们轻易占了便宜去，只是觉得好生麻烦，更气高思远要让大美人受这无妄之灾。

他没了困意，抱着彻莲嘟囔道：“说到底，这劳什子夺相密法到底有什么好，明明自诩正派却不好好练功，非来争得头破血流不可……只苦了我的大美人，还要委屈自己去收拾这些丑八怪。”

彻莲听罢一笑，垂眸道：“不过是对长生不老心驰神往罢了，莫说这些贪生怕死的凡夫俗子，你便未曾动过心么？”

越鸣溪点点头，又摇摇头。

“人生不过数十载，能长生不老自然是极好的。”越鸣溪认真道，“只是于我而言，生老病死才是正道轮回，只有真真经历过了，才不枉这一世红尘逍遥。”

彻莲见他说得淡然，不由得微微一怔，心道这少年倒的确是个有趣人物。明明清澈得像是春日的小溪，他却总觉得有些琢磨不透，仿佛一湾埋藏着什么秘密的深潭；可他又确乎知道这少年对自己的喜爱出于真心，便也放弃了去细想这其中奥妙。

于是静默了半晌便道：“少主如此通透豁达，堕入红尘也未免可惜，倒还不如随我带发修行，兴许日后也可攀缘觉悟，得道成佛。”

闻言，越鸣溪的脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，抱紧他道：“不成不成，我是半颗菩提心也无，参不透般若渡不了众生；与其勉强自己皈依佛门，倒还不如做个田园隐士来得自在些。”

说着又正色道：“不过，与大美人你相处的这些时日，我倒也悟出了几分真谛道理。”

“是如何？”

越鸣溪停顿了颇久，继而悄无声息地凑过来，笑眯眯地在他脸颊上亲了一下：

“……人间皆虚妄，唯有你是我的无量佛，我的温柔乡。”

……

……

彻莲说不出自己在听到少年再一次赤忱告白时那复杂的情绪是什么，抬起手来本想去摸摸他的脑袋，却还是沉默了下来。好在越鸣溪并未要他回应，只是贴着他寻了个更舒服的姿势躺好，洒在他颈窝的呼吸也慢慢平稳了下来，像是终于感到了倦意。

他便为这少年掖好被角，想在天亮前与他一同小睡一会儿。

……

然而他终究还是难以入睡。

在岫宁山中酣眠的那四十年，他一直在无边无涯的梦海中沉浮，不曾知晓窗外物换星移，早已物是人非。他从未想过自己也有被当作寻常人真心爱慕的一天，也因此怕自己一旦合眼，明日这少年也如镜花水月般消散了。

可他又觉得这般心思实在要不得。或许越鸣溪便是他的情劫，是他报仇雪恨、真正摒除杂念后的最终考验，日后他究竟还能否成佛，成败尽在此一举。

天边露出鱼肚白之时，他披衣起身，像往常在岫宁山中的那些个日日夜夜一般，照例执着那串看不出颜色的舍利子默默诵经。

一连诵了三遍，他便觉得耳根清净，方想调身入定，身形却微微一滞，摘下项上一枚血炼佛珠，出手极快地朝屋中一隅狠狠击去。

只见得一袭窈窕身影踉跄了一下，反应敏捷地扬手截住那枚击向自己命门的佛珠，执在眼前蹙眉看了看，便自那昏暗的角落里踱步而出，同时飘来一句略有幽怨的话来：

“师兄，你明知来人是我，何苦下这么重的手？若我方才没有躲过，这会儿便已是一缕黄泉孤魂了。”

彻莲燃了灯火，见空梵不慌不忙地自桌前坐下，便冷声道：“若是连这点雕虫小技都躲不过，我看你是不用继任岫宁寺住持了。”

空梵闻言略有讶异地扬起眉，细细地打量着面无表情的师兄，半晌道：“看来师兄已经见过了师父最后一面。也好，这般我便不必再解释些什么了。”

“……”彻莲心中一沉，愈发觉得眼前的年轻和尚比四十年前还要讨人厌。

他明知道自己是不可能清楚这四十年间的来龙去脉的，偏偏做出一副欲言又止的模样，只悠闲地待自己开口去打听。好在他并没有求问于空梵的打算，只是压低声音道：“既是无须解释，你这种时候到我房里做什么？”

空梵听罢勾起唇角，目光瞥向仍在床帘后睡得正香的少年，用那岫宁寺艳僧惯有的低柔嗓音道：“师兄莫要误会，我可不是寻你来的；只是少主白日里应允过要与我双修，哪知我去他房中寻不见踪迹，便道他是上你这儿来了。”

想起先前越鸣溪与他在屋檐上如斯亲密的模样，彻莲嗤了一声，对他的挑拨很是不以为然。“师弟，四十年未见，你那凡是我的囊中物都意欲横插一脚的毛病，可是丝毫也未曾变过。”

说着掂了掂手中舍利，不再与他多言，仍是自那松软的蒲团上盘膝而坐，只当他是空气，阖起双目便要入定。

空梵笑道：“以前毕竟少不更事，那些个与师兄争抢的荒唐过往我都在此谢罪，师兄大人有大量，这般宽恕我便是。”

见禅定中的彻莲仍是面不改色，又道：“师父归俗后我在岫宁寺中冥思四十年，自觉亦是尘心未泯，只苦于未曾有过契机；眼下见这少年与我有缘，便还请师兄且让我这一回，放我同他重归红尘。”

彻莲这才睁开双目，以一种极荒唐的眼神看着他道：“便是你意欲归俗，也非这个少年不可？”

“是也，”空梵从容道，“非他不可。”

彻莲不知空梵曾在数年前救过越鸣溪一命，只道他是今日见这少年心仪自己，便又起了争抢的念头，因而只是不屑道：“你是非他不可，然而他对我痴心一片，师弟又当如何？”

空梵听罢一顿，叹息道：“师兄这话说得却是好生薄情。既然你未曾应允他，还不许我喜欢他了不成？”

“他不会喜欢你的。”彻莲冷然起身，当即低声训斥道，“岫宁寺中数十年清修都未曾为你换得一颗禅心，还敢在我面前提起归俗之事，净说些眷恋红尘的混账话，说出来教天下人耻笑！”

见师兄因此动嗔，空梵也并不意外，仍是笑吟吟道：“好啊，只要你现在应允了去做他的少主夫人，我便死了这条心回岫宁寺安安稳稳做住持，如何？”

……

越鸣溪朦朦胧胧地醒过来时，看到的便是大美人和小美人正在桌前对峙的神奇光景，双眼闭了又睁，以为自己仍在梦里。

“醒来便好。”空梵朝他媚然一瞥，忽然用那带着几分哀怨的缠绵口吻道，“……少主，你幼时可是允了要娶我做少主夫人的，现下可当真不记得了？”

眼看大美人朝自己投来了意味深长的目光，越鸣溪目瞪口呆。

他不明白美人恩公为何要在这晨光熹微的时刻跑来，当着彻莲的面用那控诉负心汉的语气质问他，赶忙坐起身想要做点什么，却发觉自己好像没法说出否认的话来。

天知道他七岁的时候曾对一个面貌都记不清的救命恩人许下过什么承诺，不记得是一回事，他也当真不敢保证喜好美色的自己一定没说过那种昏话。

见还有些惺忪的少年扶着额角，似是陷入了沉思，彻莲眸色一沉，心头忽然升起了些微妙的情绪。“瞧见了吗，师兄，有约在先的可是少主与我。”空梵将彻莲的神色看得分明，火上浇油道，“若师兄并无异议，此番回去岫宁寺后，我便归……”

话音未落，只听得衣摆摩擦的簌簌声响起，待越鸣溪抬起头时，那两人竟就这么在这间不算宽敞的客房里你来我往地过起招来。

越鸣溪更加傻眼了。

这、这又是怎么一回事？

第十六章 祸起

他不知自己几时成了祸水蓝颜，见大美人出手极其狠戾，分明是一副动了真格的模样，本能地想要上前去劝架，却又深知自己这点浅薄的修为怕是架不住几招；踌躇间，两个僧人已是破窗而出，在那沧海居曲径通幽的内院愈发激烈地打斗起来。

越鸣溪赶紧追出去，还未来得及说点什么，彻莲却在一击之后回过头，极其冷冽地瞥了他一眼。越鸣溪这便知道他是不准自己多话的意思，只好苦着脸扯了根竹叶，默默站在廊下围观。

他本以为以大美人的武学境界，把小美人打趴下应当是易如反掌的事，可他却看到彻莲虽是占据上风，眉头却隐隐蹙了起来。这两人毕竟同为岫宁寺弟子，未曾使出那等尴尬的媚功，招法似乎集各大门派绝学而成，抛开心头的那点顾虑，倒也称得上十分精彩。

两人激战正酣，彻莲忽然右手疾出，朝空梵的致命部位袭去。越鸣溪以为这场比试便要就此终结，谁知彻莲将手一挽，指间竟夹着一枚闪着寒光的袖箭。

这时，越鸣溪隐隐感到不对劲起来。

先前那还隐约露出几许曦光的骥灵洲，此时已是雾霭沉沉，镜山岛清晨的鸟语花香荡然无存，周遭寂静得近乎于诡异，似是暴雨来临的征兆。

彻莲停了手，若有所思地打量着手中那枚险些令他走神的师弟魂断于此的袖箭，又放在鼻下轻轻一嗅，明眼看到自己那沾了它的手指已经变得乌青起来。

他朝不远处深陷在阴霾之中的花圃望过去，扶额叹息道：“我还道高庄主与诸位豪杰紧锣密鼓地商议一晚后，会想出什么教我岫宁寺措手不及的万全之策来，不想却是黔驴技穷，竟派了尔等文弱如斯的儒风剑客打头阵。”

花圃深处阵阵骚动，余下寝于沧海居的岫宁弟子俱是睡眼惺忪地从房中走出来，听到彻莲如是说便朝那隐匿着危机的庭院一隅看去，个个面露了然之色，却未曾有人因此而变得惶恐不安起来。

一阵晦暗的阴风吹过，原本朦胧的天色愈发昏沉黯淡，在花圃深处埋伏的竹间派众便隐约感到了忐忑。

他们打心底不愿掺合这明镜山庄的祖辈恩怨，更不想与如今颇有声望的越家庄为敌，可经高思远一再激劝后，心中也有几分觉得近年来自家门派金牌不稳，此番若能一举剿灭妖刹岫宁寺，再度立威于江湖是件再好不过的事。

然而逼他们最终下了这个决定的，是那高思远竟连夜遣离了候在码头的渡船，如此一来纵然他们即刻通风报信，十余天内也根本无法离开镜山岛，大有破釜沉舟之势；事后高思远又召集众人密谈，愿将明镜山庄中的万贯金银赠予拿下妖僧彻莲的谢礼，如此威逼加利诱，众人便不得不硬着头皮上了。

好在高思远并非愚莽之徒，还是定了周全的计划，又为应对那夺相密法的媚功教他们每人吃了两剂清心丸，又辅以功力大增的丹药，自觉不会再有什么闪失，便由最是急功近利的竹间派众打了个头阵。

竹间派并非没有惧意，可说到底，他们此番聚集在明镜山庄的各路豪杰足有几百人，能教一个区区十数人的妖刹剿灭了去？因而大起胆来，夜明前便暗暗蛰伏在这里，耐心待着一个恰当的时机。

然而见那妖僧竟如此轻易地拦下他们竹间派引以为豪的迅绝袖箭，此时又是一番天人交战，不知是否应有悔意。彻莲轻弹了两下指尖，那原本浓深的乌青便慢慢淡去，冷笑道：“不敢正面与我冲突，却趁我与师弟切磋之际躲在暗处掷来淬了毒的袖箭，好一个江湖正派。”

见他说得轻蔑，施明甫终于按捺不住站起身来，执着剑沉声道：

“纯溪上人，便是你乃武林前辈，杀人偿命，也实属天经地义。”

彻莲笑道：“好一个天经地义。明明最该偿命之人，都还瞒过了佛祖苍生在菩风寺好端端地念着经，我释彻莲又何惧之有？念在尔等曾是这少年授业恩师的份上，我今日姑且还可饶你一命，还是闲事休管，这般归家去罢。”

施明甫不知其意，这才注意到越鸣溪这会儿还在廊下悠然看戏，心生恼意之余，暂且率竹间派众退后两步，已然摆出剑阵的攻势来，深吸一口气对那彻莲身后的人道：

“越鸣溪，虽不知你缘何受其蛊惑，执意要与整个江湖为敌，念你曾为我竹间派学道弟子，此般若是回心向道，还可既往不咎，竹间派仍可迎你二度入门。”

他不知彻莲为何如此掉以轻心地将后背交给旁人，好似对这少年放心得很，亦不知这两人间有何瓜葛，只在最后心怀一丝妄图，想要劝越鸣溪回头是岸。

“……您老还是省省吧。打从我下了幽篁山，便再没打算回去。”越鸣溪幽幽道，“竹间派谁都知道您老本不愿我入门，只因收了我爹许多钞钱，又想自我这里打听出几分越家庄独门绝学，这才勉强收我做个洒扫弟子罢了。好在我嘴巴紧，半年愣是没能给您吐出半个越家剑法的字眼儿，这才被寻到契机赶了出来，哪还有回去的道理。”

见越鸣溪如是说，竹间派众下意识看向掌门，只见施明甫胡须微抖，显然气得不轻，却又说不出反驳的话来，垂在身侧的掌心向后微微一勾，身后弟子便倏然暴起，一齐执剑朝彻莲攻了过来。

彻莲拧起眉，显然没料到这老头子那盛怒的神色竟是个障眼法。与此同时，松间派和三清教众人也自院后逶迤爬出，展开极迅猛的攻势朝彻莲背后袭去。

彻莲微不可查地轻叹一声，抬手接住施明甫袭到眼前的白刃，周身凝起的煞气蓦地震退围到身旁的几名弟子，垂在身侧的另一只手甚至懒得抬起，就这么游刃有余地与竹间派这一代最为盛名的剑术圣手过起招来。

他没有过问身后袭来的另一帮豪杰下场如何，只听得沧海居内惨叫连连，被扰了清梦的岫宁弟子心中怨怼，未待彻莲开口便主动迎战，区区十数个竟也能轻易与众多高手战得平分秋色；更是不惮于使出各种怪谲功法，为这乌云密布的沧海居凭空添上几分旖旎。

彻莲制住眼前剑势，下意识分神朝越鸣溪看去，只见那少年虽然头顶竹叶在一众侠客间吱哇乱叫，手中佩剑挥舞得毫无章法，却能堪堪架住三个人的攻势，空梵在一旁对敌的同时也没忘护着他，于是稍稍放下心，凝眉沉思起来。

眼前杀意来势汹汹，虽然功力浑厚，彻莲却深知这晚辈根本不是自己的对手，愈发觉得这般对峙很是无趣，也懒得再与施明甫胶着，径直劈了他的剑，又是一声长叹：

“施掌门，你我本无冤无仇，岫宁寺此番也从未想过在这明镜山庄内伤人性命，可惜贫僧实在疲于应战，只好先行杀鸡儆猴了。”

说罢反指一勾，竟生生在那凛冽攻势下夺了施明甫的剑，只见得寒光一闪，施明甫瞪大双眼，竟就这么从空中直直摔落下来，已是气绝身亡之相。

“掌门师伯！”

“师父！”

竹间派众大骇，纷纷狼狈地躲避着岫宁寺的攻势，朝施明甫身边聚来。彻莲扫过这些个年轻弟子的面庞，煞气氤氲的凤眸内似有一丝怜悯，或许更多的却是嗤意，当即将那剑身轻拭于指间，下一刻便又是一阵血影迸溅，余下的松间派与三清教众已是面如土色。

……

空梵看着他已是修罗面貌的师兄，很是无奈地轻一抬手，示意众岫宁弟子罢手。

他万万没想到彻莲见与这群小卒讲和不成，还是坐实了自己妖僧的名号，这般便要与这诬蔑了他的明镜山庄拼个鱼死网破。心下喟然之余，他抬眼朝那个将师兄视为无瑕美玉的少年，只见他仍是头顶散乱竹叶，面无表情地倚在廊柱边看着，内心好似没有半分波澜。

空梵身后的道觉和尚见师父看那少年，便也凝神打量了他一会儿，半晌才凑到空梵身边低声道：“师父，这越家庄的少主，怕不是个简单人物。”

空梵闻言讶异地朝他看去：“何出此言？”

道觉和尚也不知自己那说不清道不明的古怪预感从何而来，只是又朝越鸣溪看了看，斟酌着道：“这少年……似有邪性。”

空梵失笑道：“何止是邪性。”

想了想又道：“罢了，尔等不必关心。”

眼看沧海居内半数以上打头阵的豪杰都已成了彻莲的剑下亡魂，余下的人是逃也不是，战也不是，又见那凛然剑意已经逼到了眼前，感受到死亡在喉间的威胁，有些年轻的竟已吓尿了裤子。

“……师弟，躲在廊后袖手旁观了如此之久，若是再不上前做英雄，我可就要像五十年前血洗菩风寺一样，血洗这明镜山庄了。”

彻莲说罢看向一自廊后蹒跚而来的身影，收回悬在那一干年轻侠士颈间的剑，眼见他们屁滚尿流地躲向菩风弟子身后，这才与来人对上了双眼。

不过是一夜的功夫，眼前的彻海似乎又较昨日苍老了许多，凝望着他的浑浊眼眸满是凄怆，将那些惊魂未定的年轻侠士挡在身后，颤声道：“师兄，你若是恨我，这条不值一提的老命拿去便罢，只莫要为难这些施主。”

众人见醒尘上人虽然沧桑瘦弱，这话却说得很是浑厚有力，立在彻莲身前稳稳地并无半分惧意，不由得对他更是感激景仰。积年的恨意袭上头来，彻莲一手扼住彻海的喉头，拎到自己面前冷笑道：

“老畜生，你当我真信你的鬼话么？”

说着便当真朝他胸前击去，出手之快令众人咂舌，眼看就要震断醒尘上人的心脉；然而醒尘上人神色一凛，并未坐以待毙，同样迅猛地出手挡住彻莲的攻势，两人当即跃上沧海居笼罩着阴霾的屋檐，极其狠烈地缠斗起来。

这一场缠斗不同于越鸣溪先前观看的任何一场，两人都曾是制霸武林的宗师级人物，一来一往身形快得如同星驰电走，根本看不清招式，只能隐约觉察出大美人应对得并不轻松；毕竟曾在岫宁山中沉睡四十年，经脉余僵未除，面对的又是当今佛门泰斗，断然不可能赢得轻易。

然而他毕竟有突破第六层的夺相密法加持，体态年轻敏捷，自是比垂垂老矣的醒尘上人耳聪目明，几个回合下来终究还是占得了上风，见眼前的老和尚已然面露疲态，心中陡然升起狠意，扣住他的脉门便意图下手。

“大美人！”越鸣溪远远地唤了一声。

彻莲这才如梦初醒，欲予彻海最后一击的手掌堪堪收回，改为制住他的咽喉，指间骨节咯咯作响的同时，低头对那始终站在池间假石边的一袭身影道：

“高思远，方才这些人的下场你应是已瞧得分明，我姑且最后赏你一个生还的机会；交出妄喜夺相书下卷及迦玉法师的真正书信，否则休怪我今日拿明镜山庄来血祭。”

第十七章 石炉

偌大的骥灵洲乌云滚滚，黑窒的阴风中掺杂着浓郁的血腥之气，为数不多的岫宁弟子踏在死状各异的尸体间，个个单手立掌垂眸而立，妖冶的美貌俱是透着清灵的禅意，仿佛与这场屠戮毫不相干。

沧海居早被各大门派与明镜山庄的若干精将包围了起来，此时那矮矮的墙头后却寂静无声，衬得这处溅满血影的庭院愈发悚然可怖。

见彻莲一双猩红妖目朝自己直直扎来，高思远从假石后缓步踱出，灰白的发丝在冷风中微微颤动着，一夜之间爬满褶皱的脸庞深陷在浓云的阴影里，堆满了晦暗不明的情绪。

事已至此，侥幸捡回一条性命的侠士早已面色惨白，而在这庭院四处隐迹潜踪的其他人也都惊骇至极，纵观整座明镜山庄，已再无人敢为高思远卖命。

见高思远仍是默然不语，彻莲将那老和尚扔下屋檐，提剑指着趔趄扶稳师父的众菩风弟子，先前的煞气已渐渐消散在微腥的风中，道：

“如何？高庄主，这些人性命如何，可就看您的了。”

阴云中已隐有细小的雨滴簌簌砸下，高思远分明感到身后有无数双恐惧怨忿的眼睛正盯在自己的脊背上。这些资历尚轻的年轻侠士毕竟生在相对平和的年代，谁曾料想到这传闻中的妖刹竟恐怖如斯？

生死关头，立威与财宝都已被抛诸脑后，只恨高思远偏来诱他们入局，若他这般还不识趣，硬要他们拼了性命来与这妖僧相斗，怕是大多数贪生怕死的凡夫俗子便会就此倒戈。

“……好。”

不知过了多久，高思远朝彻莲深一俯首，话里听不出什么情绪：“还请纯溪上人随高某前往密庄一叙。”

见彻莲扬起眉，慢慢放下手中的剑，深压在镜山岛的浓云也似有淡去的迹象，众人吁了口气，眼见彻莲跃下屋檐，抬脚像是要朝高思远走去，却又在中途停住了脚步。

他顿了一下，自袖中拿出一只小小的玉瓶，扬手开了顶头的布塞递到高思远面前，缓缓道：

“如此甚好。只是高庄主毕竟对贫僧出言不逊在先，实在无法放心，还请高庄主与诸位豪侠将此毒药服下，待贫僧顺利讨回夺相书及师父笔信后，自会拿出解药。”

察觉到先前还松懈下来的众人再度紧张起来，彻莲笑了笑，又补充道：“此乃我岫宁寺秘制蜈蚣丸，一粒服下后，两个时辰内若无解药，便会痛如万蚁噬心，化作一具黄泉乌骨了。”

众人听罢自是苦不堪言，知是这妖僧机警，不肯给这狡猾如狐的高庄主半点暗算自己的机会，心中纵然已将其千刀万剐，却也别无他法，眼睁睁看着高思远微颤着手接了，囫囵服下一粒，又将玉瓶递与身后的人，这才道：

“高某已依言服下，愿为纯溪上人带路；只是在此之前，明镜山庄还有一不情之请。”

他环视一周，上前俯首道：“高某深知自己此番不仁不义，已是连累了诸多英雄豪杰，若留这些侥幸保全性命的大侠与贵刹在此等候，怕将心中有恙，还请上人暂且将各位岫宁寺师父遣离明镜山庄，以免教他们骇怕。”

闻言，岫宁弟子神色各异，淡淡扫了那些仍躲在菩风弟子身后的年轻侠士一眼，发觉他们果真已是一副吓破胆的模样。空梵微微拧眉，隐约觉得其中有诈，刚想出言拒绝，却见彻莲转身摆摆手，不以为然道：

“去吧，便是没有你们，我也断然不会遭遇什么不测；两个时辰后若我还未下山，你们再上来替这些亡命之徒收尸超度，尚不算太迟。”

见他说得笃定，加之深信师兄的身手不会轻易教他们暗算了去，空梵也只好悻悻携了余下的岫宁弟子，又看了越鸣溪一眼，极其利落地率领众僧撤出沧海居，这般便暂且到山下等候去了。

越鸣溪目送着他们离开，又自然而然地跟上了彻莲的脚步。

注意到越家庄的少主还寸步不离地紧跟着彻莲，高思远停了下来，略有些无措地道：“前辈，这……”

彻莲叹了口气，回头捏捏越鸣溪的脸颊，低声道：“你且在这里随他们一道等候，我去去就回。”

见越鸣溪不动，他又道：“乖。”

越鸣溪看了看四周那些长相伤眼的陌生人，心情复杂地瞅着他，实在舍不得和大美人分开。彻莲又哪里不知道他的心思，很是无奈地凑到他耳边呼了口热气，用那充满蛊惑的嗓音道：“鸣儿……听话。”

这一声亲昵异常，似乎还带着昨晚那浓情过后的甜腻与沙哑，越鸣溪听得身心酥麻，知道大美人确乎不想自己跟着，便只得闷闷不乐地停住脚步，看着彻莲随高思远往密庄去了。

……

彻莲跟在高思远身后，一路都在观察他的步调，清眉微微蹙起，发觉此人明明昨日还身康体健，今日却像晚秋枯萎的黄叶一般内力空匮、手脚虚浮，眉眼间更是一副濒死之貌。

他断定此人已不长久，绝无可能拖着这副病弱之躯与自己交手，可高思远这轻易的变卦却又不得不教他提防；昨日这老书生那彻骨的恨意都还历历在目，他眼眸微沉，下意识攥紧自己腕上的舍利子，终是随他踏入了明镜山庄最为隐蔽的密庄。

明镜山庄毕竟是在前朝以票号发家，藏放秘宝的那些个密庄自然修葺得很是牢固隐蔽，并不似正庄般高大宏伟，而是散落在镜山岛各处，深幽得仿佛从未有人踏足过。

彻莲看着高思远寻得一处隐藏在山涧角落的密庄，拨开层层绿叶青苔，敲了敲那青灰的山石，这般便现出一个隐匿的入口来。他踏上铺展至自己面前的长廊，又见高思远在一间间密室前穿梭着，终是落脚在尽头的一间，拿出银钥匙来开了锁。

灯火燃起之时，彻莲便看清了这间装饰得很是典雅的密室。排排书架紧挨着青石墙壁摆放，最中央有一鼎白石制的巨大丹炉，在这密闭的地处隐隐冒着紫烟，看起来倒的确似个珍物。

高思远走到一排标注着绝字的书架旁，手指滑过那些或厚或薄的书脊，用略带歉意的口吻道：“这夺相书已不见天日了五十年，晚辈实在记不大清楚，可能需要翻找些时候。”

彻莲盯了他许久，未能从那怆然的褶皱中看出心怀不轨的踪迹来，冷笑一声便道：“不急，我自有的是耐心候在这里，高庄主只需在两个时辰内找到便罢。”

说罢便不再理会，只凑近了去看那丹炉，似是极有兴致的模样。

高思远见状便道：“此乃栖凰宫上任女宫主托付于此的浣尘醒心炉，本算不得什么珍奇物事，只因这炉中自有一番水月乾坤，幻化而成的汤池具有美容养颜之效，不少女侠极爱上门去讨要此物来泡澡，这才被头痛的宫主送来了敝庄。上人若是喜欢，便当是晚辈的赔礼，只管拿去便是。”

彻莲闻言意味不明地笑了笑，反倒离了那丹炉。“却是不必了。”他慢慢道，“我只怕这是三清教的法宝十全百炼炉，高庄主这般引诱我等进去泡澡，却是打的要将和尚炼化在此的主意了。”

见彻莲如是说，高思远的神色似乎有些拘窘，遂不再多说什么，只专注地在那一排排书架间找寻着。约摸过了一盏茶功夫，他灰头土脸地从最末端的书架旁走出来，道：“高某似是记错了存放此物的密室，实在惭愧，还请上人随我到另一间去寻。”

彻莲挑了挑眉，没说什么。高思远拉开密室那道沉重的石门，下意识做了个请的动作。“……还是高庄主您先请吧。”彻莲拂了拂袖口沾到的灰尘，淡然道，“贫僧并不惯于将后背留给旁人。”

高思远一愣，随即歉意地点点头，先行走出了密室。

他这一路都未曾露出什么马脚，彻莲更是料定他不敢与自己叫板，正欲随着他踏出密室，眼前那道石门却轰然闭拢，整间青石垒成的密室严丝合缝，竟就这么将他牢牢地封锁在了里面。

彻莲微微一滞，瞬间明白过来了自己现下的处境，心下不屑之余，拧起眉对石门外的人道：“高思远，你莫不是不要命了？”

石门外传来一阵剧烈的咳嗽，随即响起一个苍老怨毒的声音：

“要命？我爹死了，那人死了，我又何必独独苟活于世？便是这聚于明镜山庄的一众狂徒，我也要他们为那人陪葬！至于你这妖僧，我要亲眼看着你在这十全百炼炉内被炼化成一颗人丹，煎熬受尽，生死两难！哈哈哈哈哈！！”

说着便是一阵癫狂的笑声，伴随着已然日薄西山的脚步在长廊间渐渐远去了。

周遭传来山石碰撞的颓然声响，彻莲退后一步，一掌击在那些正从四面八方朝他聚拢而来的石壁上，却见它们纹丝不动，竟在下一刻幻化为了充斥着刀光剑影的火舌地狱。原来那玄门珍物并非这间密室中的丹炉，而是整座密庄都由那传闻中连佛骨都可炼化的十全百炼炉幻化而成。

彻莲暗道不妙，连忙敛起身形就地而坐，摘下腕上舍利执于胸前，默念起了冰火咒。

他深知这十全百炼炉并非平平无奇的祭炼法宝，炉内时间流逝缓慢异常，或许他在这火舌地狱中苦捱数十年，炉外人间也只堪堪过去几个时辰，在空梵等人察觉到异常之前便将他生生炼化在这里，也并非无稽之谈；他必须在自己维持冰火咒的法力消耗殆尽之前，寻出一个突破炉壁的法子来。

他不曾想到高思远竟会狠绝至此，便是拉上所有人陪葬也定要置他于死地不可，偏偏他方才因那竹间派的袖箭中了些毒，内息的流动还有些迟缓，此时根本没有气力来强行突破；想到那少年此时兴许还在沧海居苦等着自己，心头便在某一刻忽然对高思远有了杀意，胸口亦是隐隐作痛起来。

……

好在十全百炼炉的幻化之境并非天衣无缝，一个月后彻莲便探到了炉内灵息最为薄弱的一隅，将自己余下法力尽数汇聚于掌心，正待孤注一掷将其打通，头顶却忽然白光乍现，将他好容易凝起的真气莽撞冲破，竟自顶端不知名的地处跃下一个浑身沾满草叶的少年来。

彻莲愕然道：“你……”

越鸣溪拍了拍身上的草屑，见到彻莲便眼前一亮，猛然朝他抱了过来，未待他开口便道：“我方才不放心，想想还是尾随你们一同到这密庄来了，本想着躲在外头等你就好，谁知高伯伯出来后却迟迟未见你身影，便自作主张进来瞧了瞧。”

说罢环顾一下四周，颇有些困惑地道：“大美人，这是什么地方？好像有点热。”

彻莲：“……”

第十八章 桃源

彻莲心知若越鸣溪再晚上一刻进来寻他，他便可突破炉壁顺利逃脱，哪知却在最后关头被这少年稀里糊涂地冲散了真气；已然空虚的丹田处尚在隐隐作痛，他心中无奈，却又明白是这少年忧虑自己，也说不出什么埋怨的话来，只得幽幽叹了口气。

他平静道：“贫僧自是谢过少主关心，可惜你我福薄，怕是要了结在这里了。”

这一个月来他都勉强支撑着冰火咒在这火舌地狱中苦熬，加之又把余下的气力全都耗在了方才那一掌，此时已是精疲力竭，自己一人尚且不知该如何是好，脚下这几近消释的冰凌怕是更难以护得两人周全了。

谁能想到他释彻莲一世逍遥不羁，到头来却终结在了这黑魆魆的丹炉里；只是不知这余下的时间，还够不够他为自己和这少年诵上一遍往生咒。

越鸣溪愣了一下，仔细地打量着周遭的景色，恍然大悟道：“莫非这是那三清教的法器十全百炼炉？”

彻莲正欲开口，却见越鸣溪忽然拔出腰间佩剑，动作极快地在两人脚下的炎岩画出一个形状不明的符文，口中念念有词，神色很是专注。

他不知这少年想做什么，只见下一刻，那些刻在岩石上的沟壑金光乍起，原本还在朝两人逼近的熊熊烈焰便蓦然消失得无影无踪，嘈杂的轰鸣声响起之时，成千上万的岩浆与火石应声下沉，原本漆黑的天幕碎裂了几块，从中渗出清晨般静谧和煦的微光来。

越鸣溪收回佩剑时，原本张牙舞爪的火舌地狱早已幻化为了山水如画的世外桃源，脚下青草蔓蔓、春泥柔软，再无半分丹炉中的炽热难捱，反而源源不断地散发着仙家的清灵之气，竟是彻莲从未见过的洞天福地。

彻莲恍然回过神，只见越鸣溪饶有兴致地打量着四周的奇景，揪揪草儿薅薅花儿，又轻功一跃攀上身旁一棵枝繁叶茂的乔木，窸窸窣窣地摘起了枇杷。

既是危机已除，他便也耐着性子任由越鸣溪在这陌生的仙洲撒了好一会儿欢，见他摘了满满一衣摆的枇杷跳到自己面前来献宝，这才捏起一颗枇杷果来看了看，问道：“少主是如何会这玄门的幻化之术的？”

能够轻易画出正确的符文来操纵十全百炼炉内幻境的，莫说是身为玄门外人的年轻剑客，便是三清教修为最为高深的长老们怕也屈指可数。他看向仍是眼神澄澈的越鸣溪，心绪有些微微复杂。

“嗯？这个吗？”越鸣溪剥了颗枇杷果正吃得香甜，闻言便挠挠头道，“以前在老头子的书房看过一本三清教的符文书，觉得那些画儿都还蛮好看，闲暇时便临摹过几幅，哪知今日便派上用场了。”

说着又小声道：“其实那本符文书八成是江湖书生的盗刻，实在不足深信，我也就是试上一试，不晓得它会幻化成什么模样来，如此一来倒是误打误撞，不必被炼化在这劳什子百炼炉里了。”

彻莲无言，心下倒切实佩服起这少年的运道来。

话休絮烦。越鸣溪吃饱了枇杷果，便跟着彻莲上路去寻这仙洲幻境内可以突破炉壁的地处。他此番虽是拯救了自己和他未来的少主夫人，使他们二人不必再受火炼煎熬，却也将那本不算深邃的地狱幻境修改为了更加广袤无垠的异世人间，寻得一处炉内灵息最为薄弱的突破口怕是难上加难，只是这里毕竟时间流动得缓慢，足以供两人消磨罢了。

他们降落的地方是一位处于水乡西北的清幽小岛，隔着飘渺的水雾便能望见对岸的繁荣人烟，端的也是一副江南春日的良辰美景，只是百姓们的穿着与他们略有不同，似是前朝的打扮，却个个有血有肉，并无半分幻境中的朦胧虚渺。

越鸣溪跟着彻莲划船上岸，一路好奇地四处张望，愈发难以断定此时的自己究竟是庄周梦蝶，还是蝶梦庄周。

见大美人坐在岸口的石凳上歇脚，他走到街巷边的书铺去瞧了瞧，随手翻开一本卖得红火的诗集，发觉那上头所有知名的诗人都很是陌生；又翻开一本白话史书，看到书中编录的历史也与他记忆中的人间大相径庭，这才终于确定自己仍是在这百炼炉的幻境中。

他放下那线缝的厚重书册，只听得深巷中隐约飘来机杼与鸡鸭的鸣声，市井间的吆喝叫卖此起彼伏，不由得唏嘘万分。

一花一世界，一叶一菩提。

却是不知炉外人间的他们，是否也同样生活在过于真切的幻境中。

见大美人坐在那里凝眉沉思，复又起身在这岸口市集闲逛起来，似乎还没有从何寻起的头绪，越鸣溪也乐得与他多些时间独处，跟着他漫步在商铺林立的大街小巷，不一会儿便全然忘记了自身现下的处境，左手糖葫芦右手五香蛋，像个游玩的富少爷般吃得不亦乐乎。

彻莲停下脚步来瞥了越鸣溪一眼，也并未打扰他的兴致，在街边的食肆要了碗汤豆腐坐下，一边用调羹慢慢地搅动，一边看他又凑到不远处卖首饰的姑娘摊前，在各式发钗和花簪间挑拣得兴致盎然。

越鸣溪方才看到有个年轻渔夫买了支精致的银钗给他夫人，心中便有些痒痒，也想来挑个什么物事送给大美人做定情信物；然而他挑拣了好一会儿，才蓦然想起自己的大美人是个和尚，根本不需要这些花里胡哨的发饰，不免幽怨起来，叹了口气便打算离开。

这时，他忽然感到自己的肩头被一只纤纤玉手拍了拍，回头见那摊主姑娘正含笑看着自己，手上拿了把雪白的象牙梳。这象牙梳端的是精巧漂亮，顶头还镶嵌着各色玛瑙宝石，越鸣溪见了着实喜欢，心道回去后可以送给娘亲做礼物，便道：“姐姐，这把多少钱？我要了！”

那摊主姑娘却摇摇头，竟是赠予他的意思。原来她见这少年在市集间流连，照顾了不少她本家人的生意，衣着又不似这里的常户，便也尽个地主之谊送他一件不算贵重的小玩艺。

越鸣溪明白过来，兴高采烈地握住那姑娘的手道：“多谢姐姐！”

这少年本就生得俊美，皓齿明眸有如珠玉般耀眼非凡，加之又真诚热忱地望着自己，摊主姑娘很快红了脸，羞赧地垂下了头。

越鸣溪美滋滋地揣着那把象牙梳回去的时候，彻莲早已吃完了汤豆腐，此时正意味深长地瞧着他，分明是将方才那一幕尽收眼底的模样，便教他隐隐心虚起来。见大美人不说话，他顿了一下想要主动坦白，却见彻莲伸手捞了他的象牙梳拿在手中把玩，道：

“送我的么？谢谢了。”

越鸣溪一愣，幽幽道：“这是方才那位姐姐送我的……”

彻莲挑眉道：“我若想要，少主可是不愿割爱？”

越鸣溪当然说不出半个不字，恋恋不舍地看着那把象牙梳被彻莲收入袖中，又扫了一眼他光洁的头顶，小声嘟囔道：“可是你又没有头发……”

见彻莲斜了他一眼，越鸣溪连忙正襟危坐，道：“好吧，这梳子我本是想送给娘的，现下送了她儿媳也不差许多；只是大美人你也得予我件定情信物才行。”

彻莲不曾想到这少年竟会主动开口向自己讨要物事，略有些讶异的同时，却也未出言拒绝。他往身上摸了摸，自觉没什么可以予他的贴身之物，便道：“想要什么？我去给你买回来便是。”

越鸣溪眼前一亮，显然没料到彻莲竟会如此轻易地应允了自己，目光扫过大美人的周身上下，最后停留在他腕上那串似乎很是爱惜的舍利子上。

察觉到越鸣溪的意图，彻莲迟疑了一下，褪下那串看不出颜色和材质的舍利子，放在手中摩挲片刻，最终还是递了出去。

“本也算不得什么稀奇之物。你若喜欢，便拿去吧。”

见他虽是难掩心下的不舍，却做出一副淡然之相赠予了自己，越鸣溪心中欢喜，便也不再惦记那把象牙梳，左右只觉得这笔买卖十分合算。

越鸣溪很是宝贝地捧着那串舍利子看了看，谨慎地揣进自己怀里，又同他坐了会儿，这才道：“大美人，我们现下应当如何是好？”

既是已经心满意足，他便也想起他们的正事来，只是一想到如今的自己还有的是时间与大美人独处，便不由得有些喜上眉梢，无论如何也不似在忧虑。彻莲看了他一眼，道：“我方才中计于高思远，法力和真气都已在那火舌幻境中消耗殆尽，怕是需要调养些时日才能恢复过来；你我稍后便去租两匹良马，离开此处去寻这百炼炉的出口。”

“这样啊……”越鸣溪若有所思地点点头，又道，“大约多少时日？”

“这幻境极为广大，怕也不太容易；短则一月，长则数年。”

越鸣溪吃了一惊，未曾料到这劳什子百炼炉竟会将他两人困上这么久，一时也不知该喜该忧，于是沉默下来，学着彻莲思索时的模样摩挲起了怀里的舍利子。

彻莲慢慢地饮了一盏茶，见这少年似乎心情复杂，便道：“想到要与我在这炉中相处多时，少主可是腻烦了？”

越鸣溪摇摇头：“我自然欢喜。”

顿了一下又道：“只是有些忧心待我们重返人间之时，炉外早已物是人非了。”

他是巴不得和大美人就此归隐田居了才好，只是想起还在越家庄中等候自己的爹娘，便隐隐想念起来；却是不知若他们当真过了十数年回去，天下又会是怎样一番光景。

“这却不必担忧。”彻莲适时地打断了他的臆想，“这十全百炼炉内的时间自是与炉外不同，先前我在那火舌幻境中过了一月，于你也不过须臾之间而已。”

越鸣溪这才放下心来，从食肆老板娘的手中接过一碗热腾腾的鲜肉馄饨，正待拿起调羹，却又蓦然抬起头来看向彻莲。

“大美人，你、你先前在那里……”

他惊得像是烫到了舌头，细细地打量着彻莲，果真在那无暇美貌中觅到了些许苦熬过的痕迹；又想到他既已真气耗尽，先前那在火舌地狱中的艰险显然非同小可，偏偏又一脸淡然，不似要跟自己提起的模样，不由得心酸万分，恨不得去将那人面兽心的高伯伯碎尸万段。

见越鸣溪如此反应，彻莲自觉失言，起身淡淡道：“无妨，他却未能伤我性命，这笔债我自会记在他明镜山庄头上，日后定将尽数讨回。”

又指了指他面前那碗鲜肉馄饨：“快吃吧。我先行去这附近看看有无车坊可以行些便利，稍后便回来接你。”

“……大美人！”

他正待离去，却被身后的少年紧紧地扯住了袖子。

彻莲回过头来，只见越鸣溪抬袖拭了拭鼻尖的细汗，内心好似在斗争着些什么，虽有些踌躇，却还是站稳了脚步在自己面前，一双清澈的眼眸望着他道：

“我与你在这炉中结伴而行，遥不知期，心下有一小小请求，不知可否求个应允？”

彻莲不知这少年葫芦里卖的什么药，便道：“但说无妨。”

越鸣溪深吸一口气，少年清朗的嗓音虽然不大，却很是坚定：“我是不知能与你在这幻境中相处多久，亦不知你现下对我情意多少，只想用这些日子来赌一赌，看我二人重返人间之时，你心中究竟是佛祖多些，还是我越鸣溪多些。”

见彻莲有一瞬间的恍惚，他又道：“是说，炉内的这些日子我将不是什么少爷少主，你亦不是什么妖僧艳僧，我们两人如同真正的侠侣一般自在过活，直到归家的契机来临之时，如何？”

闻言，彻莲沉默了下来。

他自然明白眼前的少年对自己喜爱至极，也并不排斥那些亲昵的要求，却未料到越鸣溪竟是想出了这么个主意，想要与他夫妻相称，由此来盼望他能在这红尘中摒了禅心，归俗来做自己的少主夫人。

他一时无言，便见眼前等待审判的小少年紧张起来，双手不安地扯在衣摆两侧，耷拉着脑袋的乖巧模样可爱异常，却是教他说不出拒绝的话来。

“……大美人，你不愿么？”

见越鸣溪面露黯然之色，彻莲顿了一下，淡淡道：“却也并非如此。只是觉得少主为人很是有趣罢了。”

说着便朝他靠近了些，凑到他耳旁低声道：“少主应是目睹了我先前屠戮竹间派的修罗之貌，竟还对我心仪如斯，却是不怕我在这幻境中厌烦了你，也像杀了他们那般干脆地教你毙命于此？”

越鸣溪听罢微蹙起眉，原先清澈的眸子倏然变得幽深起来，低头似是思索了一下，很快答道：“我先前也说过，我全然不在乎你是正是邪，或善或恶；那些不相干之人的生死亦与我无关，更何况……”

他有意拉长了音调，教彻莲听不出自己话中的含义，随即猛然抱了过去，双臂柔软地搂在他的腰间，扬起一双水汪汪的眼睛抿唇道：“我生得这么可爱，大美人你当真舍得杀我？”

“……”

彻莲身形一僵，被这少年碰触的肌肤蓦然生出些许鸡皮疙瘩来，似是有些受不了这样的撒娇。越鸣溪又眨了眨眼，赶忙趁热打铁道：“大美人，你就允了我吧？”

彻莲凝视了他颇久，终是微不可查地叹了口气。

……也罢，他日二人重返人间后，这幻境中的种种便可尽数当作黄粱梦一场，纵使他褪了僧衣暂且归俗田园，于他漫长的僧侣岁月也不过一缕点缀，实在无伤大雅。

这般想着，他便启唇道：

“好。”

……

彼时的彻莲也未曾想到，这幻境中的两年竟会是他余下光阴中最为幸福的一段日子。

第十九章 红锦

“越公子，又来为你家娘子挑新衣裳啦？”

傍晚的岭南之乡悠悠浸在殷红的落霞里，小镇上忙碌了一天的染坊正待打烊，却见一个披着蓑衣的年轻公子走了进来。

那年轻公子怀抱一匹面料，生得煞是俊美灵秀，貌似这里的常客，与那执着水烟袋的老板打过招呼，便笑吟吟道：“今儿个不买成衣，想托掌柜的为我染一匹云锦。”

掌柜的便暂且搁了水烟袋，接过那匹云锦细细瞧了瞧，捋着胡须道：“可是还染成绛色？”

“不错，”越鸣溪神秘地竖起一根指头道，“正红。”

掌柜的闻言胡须微颤，对着眼下这匹显然价值不菲的云锦瞅了好一会儿，还是忍不住出声道：“越公子，时下风靡的布色也有好些种，城里的千金大多喜爱鹅黄、艾青、丁香，便是红色，也有杏红、海棠等姑娘家适宜的俏丽颜色，纯粹的大红未免，未免……”

未免俗艳了些。

见越鸣溪恍若未闻，目光仍旧兴致勃勃地在成衣铺的各式大红衣裳中流连，掌柜的又是胡须一颤，知趣地没有说下去。

“多谢掌柜的提醒，却是不必了，只要正红。”越鸣溪回过神来，也不知想起了什么，羞涩的笑容里颇有一丝不易察觉的荡漾，“我家娘子自然穿什么都好看，正红最是好看。”

说着便付了定金的银钱，步履悠闲地踱过一排排姹紫嫣红的成衣，迎着夕阳归家去了。

掌柜的目送着他走远，有些唏嘘地叹了口气。

约莫一年前这位越姓的年轻公子带着他的夫人来到此地，暂居在城郊的小桃山脚下，倒是过起了不错的小日子；据说这越公子本是个富家少爷，因他喜爱的姑娘不被家中应允，便携了她一同私奔到此地，两人自是琴瑟和鸣，恩爱之情着实教人艳羡。

镇上的人时常见这位越公子上街采买，或是出船打渔，却鲜少见过他那位娘子，只隐约听说那姑娘似是比他要年长许多，为人也娴静神秘，出门总会戴着遮掩容貌的帷帽，身量十分高挑；因而日子久了，便有闲言称她在嫁给越鸣溪前其实是邻州的有夫之妇，还有人道她是归俗的比丘尼，然而说来论去不曾有过定数，真正断定的也只是这越公子的确喜爱极了他家娘子。

想到这里，掌柜的打着算盘摇了摇头。他家姑娘每次见到越公子都会面泛桃花，不少媒人也总在打听他是否有娶个平妻或侧室的打算；只可惜这位越公子与他家娘子情深意笃，若非如此，单凭那副好相貌和伶俐讨喜的口舌，他倒也真想招他上门做个姑爷。

……

越鸣溪一路哼着小曲回到他和大美人落脚的山下小屋，进门的时候落日恰巧垂入深山的阴影，整座小桃山十分幽静，只听得到山涧流淌的潺潺声。

他燃了灯，环顾着收拾得很是整洁亮堂的小屋，见大美人还未回来，便绕到后院三下两下把柴劈好，升起灶料理了一条鲜鱼，蒸上黍米饭；看看时候还早，又烙了几张葱油酥饼，熬了一锅香浓的菌汤。

虽然平日里都是大美人下厨，不过偶尔由自己煮一回饭也不错。尽管他越少庄主确乎曾是个十指不沾阳春水的富家小少爷，可好歹也曾在幽篁山被那群师兄赶着做过炊事，对自己的手艺还是有几分信心的。

他尝了尝味道，自觉很是不错，便踌躇满志地摆好碗筷，坐在桌边只待大美人修炼归来。

自那日他与彻莲立下在这幻境中结为伴侣的约定后，两人跋山涉水四处找寻，半年后终于在这处岭南之乡的西部小桃山找到了百炼炉内的灵脉所在，只需彻莲使出平日里的八分功力便可突破此处，回到他们的人间。

只是他毕竟身受重创，这忙于奔波的半年来也未曾有空闲调息养身，尚需要些时日来恢复，两人便在这小桃山脚下暂且居住下来，一边调养一边过那越鸣溪所向往的田园生活，日子倒也逝去得飞快，算算已是一年有余。

想到大美人不多时便会踏着夜露归家来，兴许还会夸赞他料理的手艺，越鸣溪便强撑着困意将灯火燃得更亮些，打起精神继续等。

然而他今日毕竟随渔民在大湖劳作了整个下午，这会儿正是疲累的时候，自家小屋又温暖惬意，便还是昏昏欲睡起来，最后竟趴在饭桌上睡了过去。

朦胧间他感到竹门吱呀一声被推了开来，熟悉的身影挟着山中的冷香走到自己身边，似乎看了桌上那些精致的菜肴一眼，很是惊讶地顿住脚步，试探般拍了拍他的肩头。

越鸣溪潜意识知是大美人回来了，困倦的双眼却始终无法睁开，只是侧头用鼻尖蹭了蹭那搭在自己肩头的玉指，依然埋在臂弯里继续睡。停在他身前的人叹了口气，放弃了唤他起来一同吃饭的打算，拿起汤勺盛了碗菌汤轻啜一口，又朝他看了一眼，慢悠悠地喝完汤、吃过饭，这才将剩下的饭菜用竹筛罩上，弯身将他抱了起来。

越鸣溪感到自己被一双柔软却有力的手臂搬到了床榻上，翻身便抓过那只蜜色的手大大地亲了一口，将人整个拉倒在自己怀里，脑袋深埋在他的肩头蹭了蹭，这才又心满意足地沉沉睡去了。

感受着少年喷洒在颈间的温热呼吸，彻莲垂下眼眸，扬手熄了仍在跳跃的灯火。

清晨的曦光点点洒入小桃山脚下，睡得十分香甜的越鸣溪一觉醒来，枕边早没了昨晚共眠的美人，只是怀里还残留着些许熟悉的药香。

温馨的山中小屋寂然无声，他拉开床帘一看，鬒发如云的红衣美人正背对着自己端坐在梳妆镜前，似是在洗漱。

彻莲拿起沾湿的帕子擦了擦脸，正打算篦一篦头，便从铜镜中瞧见了一张放大的笑脸，腰身也被少年有力的双臂圈起来，于是了然地放下手中的象牙梳，任由他亲亲热热地贴上自己，将鼻尖埋在清香的发丝之间。

既是答应了暂且归俗做他的夫人，这一年多来彻莲未曾再剃过发，再无半分阻力的青丝长得极快，此时已是垂下了肩头，被越鸣溪挽在掌心中把玩着，别有一番缱绻风情。

“……大美人。”越鸣溪凑到他耳边低声呢喃着，原本揽在腰间的手也顺着他的小腹摸索了上去。

这些日子彻莲遇到一个小瓶颈，每日早出暮归，在这小桃山中幻化成流瀑的灵眼边打坐修炼，已是晾了精力旺盛的越鸣溪颇久。两人许久不曾欢好，彻莲只当这少年想和他亲热，于是放松了身子躺倒在他怀里，任他那带着薄茧的手指覆上自己的胸膛，轻拢慢捻地挑逗起来。

越鸣溪熟稔地探入敞开的红裳，目光触及那蜜色的胸肌上两粒肉肉的乳头，喉口便有些发干，见大美人没有拒绝的意思，便放心大胆地捏了捏，指腹贴在那色泽诱人的乳头上轻轻打转，低头吻上了暴露在空气中的精致锁骨。

小屋中微凉的空气倏然变得灼热起来，越鸣溪轻声喘息，一手揉捏着眼前美人挺翘的臀瓣，一手仍是玩弄着敏感的乳头。他极爱彻莲这副熟透了的身子，比寻常男子更加饱满的乳头上小小的凸起柔媚地磨着自己的手指，诱得他情欲高涨，几乎想要就着这个姿势顶入那渴望已久的温柔乡。

然而他抬眼看到铜镜中同样情动的大美人，心下却忽然有了别的主意。

彻莲被身后的少年揉捏得舒爽不已，胸前的敏感被照顾得很是周到，许久未曾滋润过的身体不由得开始盼望更多的爱抚；他分明感到少年那炙热昂扬的欲望已经贴上了自己的臀缝，正沿着最为私密的地处缓缓摩挲，却又不知何故收了回去。

失去热度的后臀有些难以言状的空虚，他眸光微沉，下意识舔着唇朝越鸣溪看去，却见他只是低头亲了亲自己的脸颊，笑眯眯道：“大美人，我先去冲个澡。”

他挑起眉，见越鸣溪竟真的丢下衣衫凌乱的自己，若无其事地抱着木盆去了溪边洗澡，不知这少年在打些什么主意，略感疑惑的同时也只得合衣起身，走出了这间沐浴在清晨中的小屋。

他例行走到溪边一块平整的石头上坐下，一边缓慢地调息，一边仍像在岫宁山中时那般默念起心经来，呼出胸肺间滞涩的浊气，又平息了下腹暗暗骚动的欲望，这才扬起一双恢复清明的美眸朝那溪涧中的少年看去。

越鸣溪甩着巾帕，当真是在中规中矩地搓着澡，裸露在阳光下的上身泛着健康迷人的麦色，薄薄的肌肉层次分明地铺在结实的臂膀，介于少年与青年之间的身姿性感挺拔，却并不魁梧夸张，沾满水珠的腰身像是蕴含着蛊惑的生命力。

彻莲凝视着不远处那宽阔得颇有几分情色味道的脊背，忽然皱了皱眉。

这一年多来他一直克制着与越鸣溪欢好的频率，也从不允许他射在体内，就是怕自己情到浓时无法自制，会汲取这少年的修为而使他老去；可如今看来越鸣溪虽是没有老去的迹象，成长速度却还是快了些，已经隐约能看出几分青年的影子，比他实际年纪要大了两三岁。

想到这里，他那又被眼前炽热的肉体勾起的情欲也褪去了几分，不再去看那溪涧中搓澡的少年，拂了拂衣袖便闭目冥想起来。

耳旁传来溪水迸溅的响声，彻莲睁开双眼，看到越鸣溪抬起一条腿来跨在岸边，正专注地擦拭着自己的下身。从他的角度看去，少年浑圆结实的双臀和腹下的幽密之地一览无余，尺寸惊人的性器也温顺而乖巧地垂在两腿之间，随着他擦拭的动作在空中微微颤动，湿润而粉嫩的蘑菇头冲着他轻晃，通红的茎身以及那缀在根部的柔软肉球，端的是淫靡诱人。

想到这柄器物曾在自己体内肆虐的快感，彻莲呼吸微滞，看到越鸣溪忽然回过头来，若有似无地朝这里瞥了一眼，这才后知后觉地意识到这少年似乎在勾引他。

先前那被越鸣溪触碰过的肌肤不可遏制地有些发烫，察觉到自己空虚已久的身子又开始燥动起来，彻莲赶忙阖起双眼，决心不再理会。

他毕竟是个自幼出家的僧侣，纵使修炼那等需要交合的邪功，也从未像俗家人那般动过强烈的欲念；可不知为何，打从在幽篁山脚下邂逅这心悦于他的少年，他便再也找寻不回以往的清静，只想每时每刻褪了僧衣与他巫山纵情，哪还记得什么佛心梵行。

好容易将那几分邪火按捺下来，他忽然听到不远处传来些许异样的声响。踌躇着抬眼朝那里望去，只见越鸣溪正侧对着自己，埋头专注地摆弄着腹下翘起的物事，喉间不时溢出几声满足的哼哼，竟是光明正大地在他眼前自渎起来。

看着那根粗壮红润的性器在双手的撸动下轻颤着涨得更大，热嫩的肉冠渗出点点晶莹，最后自铃口猛然射出一道白浊，融入溪水中飘散开来，彻莲眯起眼睛，分明看到越鸣溪朝他露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

明明喜爱至极的人就在自己面前，他却站在冰凉的溪涧中不动声色地自渎，心思可见一斑。

“……鸣儿，”彻莲终于忍不住哑声开了口，“过来。”

第二十章 雪梨

越鸣溪眨了眨眼睛，擦干身子乖巧地朝他走来。彻莲攥紧衣袖，伸出去的手指刚触碰到眼前少年的脸颊，便见他忽然一拍大腿，转身道了一句：“哎呀，都差点忘了。”

彻莲不明所以，看着他埋头在潺潺的溪涧间，从岸边打捞出一筐溪水浸泡过的雪梨。“昨儿个在市集用一桶草鱼换的，清甜得很。”

说着拣出两颗最为饱满的雪梨擦了擦，递来一颗放在彻莲手里，低头便大大地咬了一口。这雪梨确乎鲜嫩多汁，雪白饱满的果肉衬得少年那微红的嘴唇很是水润，随着他的咀嚼自唇角流下甘甜的汁液来，散发着诱人的味道。

注意到彻莲的目光长久地停留在他那软软的唇瓣上，越鸣溪吃完雪梨，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角，露出疑惑的神色朝他看去：“大美人，你不吃吗？”

彻莲这才恍惚着垂眸，依言咬了一口手中黄澄澄的雪梨，却是有些食不知味。

不知为何，他觉得眼前少年的嘴唇定然比这雪梨清甜得多，又小口咬了一块梨肉细细咀嚼，这才想起自己似乎从未和越鸣溪亲吻过。

他知道两人还尚在明镜山庄的时候，越鸣溪曾试图吻过他，却因他那隐约流露出来的一丝不愿而放弃，之后的数次欢好也未曾再动过这个念头；说不出是遗憾还是懊恼的复杂心绪涌上头来，他红唇微张，却是回避了越鸣溪的视线。

“大美人……”

手中的雪梨吃了一半，他忽然感到身旁的少年亲热地偎上了他的耳畔，还带着果香的嘴唇轻轻蹭在颈侧，低声道：

“你想亲我吗？”

少年的嗓音带着一丝情欲过后的餍足，像是在问他，撒娇般的语气又像是笃定。察觉到越鸣溪那红嫩的舌尖已经试探般伸出来，轻轻舔了一下他的耳垂，彻莲身形微晃，手中的半颗雪梨便滚落在了草丛中。

他不知该如何作答，只觉得嘴唇有些发干，渴望被什么温热甘甜的物事滋润一下；他也料定这少年察觉出了自己的心思，于是没有开腔，只微微侧首等待着他亲吻上来。

“……不想吗？”少年幽幽的嗓音再度响起，下一刻便离了他的身，“那便算了。”

彻莲一怔，看到越鸣溪又跨回到溪涧中去，十分郁闷似的拿起澡豆朝自个儿身上搓，先前的旖旎气氛也一扫而光，不由得哑然失笑。

他总算悟出了越鸣溪那盼望着自己能够主动一回的心思，想想也确乎觉得最近忙于修炼，有些忽略自家每日等着他归来的小少年，便也放柔了目光，心下斟酌一番后开口唤道：

“鸣儿……”

这声音慵懒而磁性，带着些许朦胧的引诱，他知道越鸣溪最是抵挡不住。

不远处还在跟澡豆纠缠的越鸣溪果然轻颤了一下，回过头来欲言又止地看着他，鼓起的腮帮仍是有些闷闷不乐的模样。彻莲笑了笑，将几缕垂到面颊上的碎发撩到耳后，用那蛊惑的语调清晰地说道：

“鸣儿，吻我。”

……

看到眼前红衣妖魅的大美人竟真的向自己妥协，露出了难得的邀请之态，越鸣溪只觉得有什么在心口轰然炸开，方才发泄过的分身再次硬挺着地贴上了小腹。

他正裸身站在溪涧中，腹下的光景自然被彻莲尽收眼底，唇边勾起一个了然的笑意。他轻轻扯开胸前的衣襟，露出那先前被越鸣溪爱抚得很是肿胀晶莹的乳珠，舔湿自己的指尖便在那薄薄的乳晕上打起转来。

越鸣溪又哪里经得住这般诱惑？径直丢了手中的澡豆和浴巾便跨上前来，跪坐在已是半裸的彻莲面前，轻声道：“大美人，你……你闭上眼睛。”

彻莲便依言合起双眼，感受到少年灼热的目光注视着自己的五官，脸颊也被一双手托了起来，心下竟隐隐有了些紧张的情绪。越鸣溪与他鼻尖相抵，唇间轻拂着他呼出的热意，终是缓缓挨了上去。

相触的红唇有些冰凉，带着雪梨汁甘甜的香气，他生涩地挑开那诱人的唇瓣，舌尖便碰到了同样悄然探出的柔软。

这是他与彻莲第一个真正意义上的吻，只是单纯的口舌厮磨，却比他们以往的任何一次欢好都更令他悸动。他认认真真地捧着彻莲的脸颊缠绵亲吻，轻吮那有些不知所措的热嫩舌尖，汲取着他口中香甜的津液。

彻莲毕竟从未与他人亲吻过，轻易被这不算高明的技巧弄软了腰身，被卷入口中细细摩挲的舌头升腾起异样的麻痒与高热，感觉快要因这交缠的唇舌失了魂魄。少年温暖如春的口腔满溢着清朗的气息，他被吻得满足，却又隐隐生出了一丝复杂的情绪。

他还记得越鸣溪在他之前也曾有过春宵一度的美人；他从未问过这少年那人姓甚名谁，原也以为自己并不在乎，却莫名在这个时候嫉妒起来，想要去杀了那个也同样被他温情对待过的人。

原本清修多年的自己蓦然生出这样的念头来，他心中一滞，下意识朝身旁波光粼粼的溪水看去。

支离破碎的水镜中，衣衫半褪的他被越鸣溪吻得纵情，属于岫宁寺艳僧的容貌虽是未曾有过改变，然而没了身上的僧衣和佛珠，多了垂在颈边的墨发，此时的他不得不面对着自己那原本坚忍的禅意快要被一年多来的鱼水之欢洗涤殆尽的事实。

这并不是个好苗头。

世尊素来对弃恶从善之人极为宽容，纵然他日后手刃彻海，只要觉悟尚在，发心不改，也未必不能成佛。

然而若他在自己的僧侣生涯中动了情，贪了欲，多年苦修必将前功尽弃。

这一刻他思绪万千，却是回吻住了眼前的少年。

越鸣溪不知他心中所想，只感到眼前的美人倏然变得激动起来，主动献上甘美的唇舌与他吻得更深，热辣得几乎教他招架不住。来势汹涌的欲望燃烧得他有些疼痛，手指顺着彻莲的脊背一路滑向股间隐秘撩人的穴口，在那里轻轻浅浅地按揉着，终是抵不过心头的焦灼，猛然站起身来将勃起的性器贴在了彻莲的脸颊。

彻莲一怔，感到带着几分甜腥的肉茎在自己的唇角缓缓磨蹭，散发着急切和渴求的热度，便也微微启唇，从善如流地将那湿漉漉的肉冠含入口中，舌根抵在轻颤的铃口，包裹着它吮弄起来。

越鸣溪深吸一口气，十指埋进他如墨的发丝间，挺动着腰身使自己被吞入得更深。心上人充满蛊惑的蜜穴早就在他的爱抚下徐徐绽放开来，他是很想径直插入到那情热的花地，却又怕太久没欢好的自己不知轻重，伤了大美人；只好恳求着拿宝贝蹭蹭大美人的脸颊，却也没想到他会真的为自己口交。

他隐约感到大美人的动情，双手捧在肉根上舔舐时端的是一副迷离而专注的姿态，分明对他喜爱至极；这般认知使他口干舌燥，分身在彻莲唇间跳动了一下，又被吮住最脆弱的肉蘑菇，顶端的肉筋被不轻不重地咬了一口。

一年多来的水乳交融使少年那原本粉嫩的色泽变得有些深沉，勃起时的私处是种情色的暗红。彻莲不单吞吐着那硬挺的肉茎，圆润的指腹更是逗弄着根部蓄满种子的肉球，半晌抬起一双迷离的凤眸，模糊地问道：

“鸣儿……舒服么？”

越鸣溪听罢身心酥麻，终于泄在了彻莲口中。大量甜腥的液体涌入喉口，彻莲克制着不曾吸收他的修为，便将那普通的精水尽数咽下，又伸出红嫩的舌尖为他清理茎身上的白浊。

无论将来如何，现下他只想让这心仪自己的小少年舒服。

还是半勃状态的分身在彻莲的舔舐下再度变得热硬，看到大美人着迷的模样，越鸣溪便也不再客气，将他推倒在溪岸边平滑的矮石上，撩起那大红的衣摆探了探湿润的入口，见那里已经分泌出了晶莹的液体来欢迎自己，便扶稳烙铁般的性器，径直顶入肉穴的最深处。

彻莲被他顶得一声呻吟，两条蜜色的长腿早已圈上了他的腰身，空虚已久的小穴蠕动着将这柄肉刃吞入得更深。越鸣溪感到自己深陷在一只热嫩美妙的肉壶中，每一次抽动都被那妖娆的肠肉紧紧吸吮着，两人的下身也不断传来淫浊的水声，心跳也仿佛转移在了那旖旎的肉壶中，令他几乎神魂颠倒。

“嗯……轻、轻一点……”

越鸣溪撑在彻莲身上，挺动着腰身有力地抽插在艳红的肉穴里，饱满的囊袋撞击在他翘挺的圆臀，愈发迷醉不已。

“大美人，我想……可以吗……”

不知过了多久，他起身换了个姿势，让彻莲坐在自己的大腿上，向上耸动着进入得更深。他着迷地吻着彻莲的耳垂和脖颈，又轻舔胸膛上那对那因情欲而肿胀的乳珠，最后可怜兮兮地望着他道。

彻莲知道越鸣溪是想射到自己体内，原本迷乱的眼眸便清明了些，心情有些复杂。以往不论怎么央求，彻莲几乎都会顾忌着他修为普通的身子，不准他太过放纵；可今次见他着实渴望，便也心软了一回，低头吻吻他的鬓角，算作默许。

得到应允后，越鸣溪眼眸一亮，溢出薄汗的胸膛与彻莲紧紧相贴，双手捧住那两瓣翘臀，将自己的热情一股又一股地浇灌进了蜜穴的最深处。

彻莲被那热烈的浇灌激得手脚发麻，柔嫩的肠壁微微收缩，也同样泄了出来。

……

浓白的物事沾染上越鸣溪沐浴过后的小腹，他整个软倒在彻莲怀里，心满意足地撩撩眼前美人的墨发，又在那轻声喘息的红唇上落下一吻。“……好舒服。”他说着蹭了蹭彻莲的颈窝，喃喃道，“大美人大美人，我喜爱极了你。”

“我也……”

越鸣溪精神一振，眨着晶亮的眼睛朝彻莲看去。彻莲顿了顿，继续道：“我也很舒服。”

越鸣溪瘪瘪嘴，露出几分失望的神色来，郁闷地枕在他的肩膀上不说话了。

“还有……”

彻莲故意拖长了音调，见越鸣溪无精打采地再度朝自己看过来，这才凑到他耳边轻呼一口热气，笑道：“鸣儿昨晚煮的饭很好吃，谢谢。”

第二十一章 中秋

越鸣溪一愣，仍停留在彻莲体内的分身动了动，下一刻便再度硬胀了起来。

看到大美人唇角的盈盈笑意，他心口热热的，有着说不出的欢喜；于是又亲亲他的脸颊和耳畔，兴致高涨地打算再来一回。

察觉到体内器物的变化，彻莲微微拧眉，有些好笑地伸指弹了一下他的脑门：“你倒是精神得很，这些天都做什么去了？”

他们定居在小桃山脚下的这一年来，彻莲虽是每日勤于调养修炼，越鸣溪却是个无所事事的主儿。起初彻莲还想教他一套心法来强身健体，奈何越鸣溪实在又懒又娇气，每每耍赖不肯练功，彻莲也就绝了教他习武的念头，只由着他每日到镇上闲逛，或是跟着湖边的渔家望风采薇。  
娇气  
他注意到越鸣溪似乎较前些日子晒黑了些，掌心处渔网拖拉过的痕迹也很是分明，便知他是又去了大湖，昨晚也一副劳累的模样，不晓得是在忙活些什么。

越鸣溪眨眨眼睛，一边动着腰身继续顶撞彻莲的敏感点，在专属于自己的肉壶中细细研磨，一边回答道：“这些天我随大伙一同在西岸打渔，昨儿个捕到好大一条金钱鮸，赶紧拿它去换了匹上好云锦，已经送去染坊啦！还在裁缝铺当了几日学徒，这回我要亲自给大美人做身衣裳才行。”

彻莲听得微微僵硬，下意识看了眼自己凌乱着披挂在身侧的红裳，颇有几分无奈地道：“还是红色？”

他自是不懂这少年为何对红裳如此执着，打从两人头一回去成衣铺置办换洗衣物时就执拗地要买大红，虽说皆是些男女莫辨的款式，从未这般打扮过的彻莲还是有些别扭；只是他毕竟允了这少年要顺从他的心思，便就没有推却过。

既是归俗，俗得彻底一些也未尝不可。

越鸣溪点点头，细细地欣赏了一番他身着红衣的曼妙姿态，随即凑上前来响亮地亲了他一口，笑眯眯道：

“我的大美人自然要穿红色。”

这样才像我的新嫁娘。

这句他埋在心底没有说出来，顿了顿又道：“大美人，再过几日便是中秋了，到时我们一同到镇上赏桂花、猜灯谜如何？”

说着又是一个挺身，在精液的润滑下进入得更深，托住他的双臀保持着交合的姿态站起来，用这般在彻莲看来很是荒唐的姿势肏干着他，亲昵的语气与其说是请求，倒不如说是直截了当的宣告。

汗水顺着两人相贴的肌肤落入股沟，彻莲眯起眼睛看着驰骋在自己体内的少年，双腿紧缠在他优美结实的腰身，主动轻摆着臀迎合那猛烈却也温柔的肏干，喉间溢出一丝不易察觉的叹息。

其实他今早便想告诉越鸣溪，他的身子已经调养得差不多，原有的修为恢复了七成左右，连同那先前被夺相密法反噬的内伤也治愈得七七八八，指不定这几日便能突破炉壁离开此处，根本无需在这幻境中待到中秋。

然而他虽是动身心切，却不忍在缠绵之时扰他兴致，算一算也自觉还有些时日可供他二人消磨，便颔首应道：

“好。”

说罢吻上少年水润精致的嘴唇。

越鸣溪一愣，半是欣喜半是激动地回吻住他，愈发明亮起来的双眸满是幸福之色，看得彻莲心头微动，却在某个他未曾注意到的时刻露出了苦笑。

……

时至中秋，越鸣溪早早地从裁缝铺放工回来，彻莲也已是候在家中，两人稍作打点，便迎着暮色下了四面清幽的小桃山，挽着手朝燃起万千灯火的镇上走去。

临行前越鸣溪仔细地检查了一番彻莲的行头，确认那缀着层层薄纱的帷帽将他的容貌遮挡得严严实实，这才安下心来，满意地亲了亲被握在自己掌心的玉指，小声道：

“既是我家娘子，这样好看的脸当然只许我一个人看。”

彻莲拂了拂眼前的薄纱，挑眉道：“少主未免太霸道了些。”

越鸣溪笑眯眯地挠了一下他的掌心，这边正欲开口，便看到大美人忽然凑上前来，挑开薄纱在他耳边落下一句暧昧的低语：“……晚上，你还可以更霸道些。”

越鸣溪呆了一下，只觉得面上一阵燥热，鼻血情不自禁地流了下来。

他的大美人这几日委实忒火辣了些，他是喜欢得不得了，却也快要招架不住了。

镇上早已高高挂起了灯笼，亭台酒楼聚满了团圆赏月的人家，两人勾着指漫步在桂花飘香的大街小巷，悠闲逛过庙口热闹的灯谜会，寻了个最为雅致的观景阁上楼望月。

楼上不少酒客看到一对衣着绮丽的年轻夫妻迤然走来，认出是越公子携着夫人来此处观月，便也殷殷笑着招呼了他们，主动让出便宜两人幽会的临街雅桌，教那小二哥速速取了月饼和桂花酒来。

越鸣溪见到熟人，谢过他们之后便也聊上几句，不俗的谈吐和那俊美的身姿很快引来侧目，不少年轻姑娘都在赧然地窃窃私语，却在看到他那只始终与彻莲相握的手时露出了遗憾之色，转而打量起他这个不以真面目示人的夫人来。

彻莲轻叹一声，心下倒的确佩服起这少年招惹桃花的本事来。他二人初到小桃山脚下定居时，镇上便不时有媒人打探越鸣溪的身世家底，得知他已娶妻后也并未气馁，甚至还曾趁他出门在外时前来拜访，劝彻莲这个为人妻子的为夫家子嗣着想，主动为他娶上一房好生养的妾室。

彼时彻莲啼笑皆非，却也并未想过这岭南小镇的姑娘为何如此愁嫁，要来打一个身份不明的外乡人的主意；如今看来却是他家少年实在招人喜爱，诱得这些年轻姑娘便是为他做妾也甘心。

他透过帷帽的薄纱看着越鸣溪已经脱去了几分少年稚气的侧脸，终于后知后觉地意识到自家少年确乎已是个颇具风情的倜傥男子，剑眉星眸端丽的不必多说，微翘的唇角纵然不开口，也像是时刻带着笑意，很难不教人心生好感。

这世间漂亮姑娘万万千千，他却不知为何唯独对自己心仪如斯。

也注定是场孽缘。

察觉到身旁的大美人那有些微妙的情绪，越鸣溪捏了捏他的掌心，三言两语打发走了眼前的熟人，携着他在那张很是风雅的酒桌边坐下，然后忽然凑上前来，撩起那层薄纱在他唇上亲了一口。

他这一下亲得极为响亮，也根本未加掩饰，许多邻桌的姑娘都因他这大胆的举动红了俏脸，却又对那身着红裳的越家娘子暗暗羡慕起来。彻莲轻抚着自己的嘴唇，瞥了眼那些正在朝这里窥视的酒客，低声道：

“少主这是做什么？”

越鸣溪正托着下巴笑吟吟看他，闻言便顿了顿，幽怨道：“我亲一下我家娘子，有什么不对。”

他这话说得理直气壮，身旁的人也都暗暗发了笑。彻莲扬起眉作苦恼状，手指在他掌心轻轻一划，用那略带沙哑的嗓音慢慢道：“这里毕竟外人诸多，还是收敛些为好，待到夜深……”

他还未说完，便听得越鸣溪长长地哦了一声，仿佛不懂他言语中的暗示，很是中规中矩地为两人斟上桂花蜜酒，应道：“那我不亲便是了。”

说罢当真不再去看他，从盘中拣了块酥皮月饼咬在嘴里，出神地望起了亭阁外枝繁叶茂的桂树，以及那轮满溢着银辉的圆月。彻莲只当他又是在和自己闹别扭，正想出言去哄哄他，却见他忽然喝了一口桂花酒，伸出舌来在唇边轻舔了一圈。

彻莲的目光便鬼使神差地停留在了他的嘴唇上。

这少年似乎极为清楚自己的魅力所在，喝了一口酒来将那本就微红柔软的唇瓣润泽得更加诱人，酒液有些许流到衣襟深处，不必看也知那里是怎样一番旖旎风景。

彻莲隔着薄纱看他，愈发感到喉间干渴，也低头饮下一口那香甜的蜜酒，心中却隐隐有些骚动。一旦试过了亲吻的滋味，他便有些情难自制，先前被越鸣溪亲过的唇瓣也微微发痒，像是在不满方才的那一下浅尝辄止。

而越鸣溪却只是在悠闲地赏着桂花吃着月饼，好似全然没有注意到他的异常，愈发教彻莲感到些许难耐，半晌也拿起一块盘中的月饼，掩饰着送到了嘴边。

“大美人。”

“嗯？”

“那是五仁馅儿的。”越鸣溪点点他手中的月饼，皱着鼻子道，“味道很是难以下咽，还是不要轻易尝试为好。”

彻莲依言把那块月饼放下，又看了看盘中余下的几块，道：“那鸣儿喜欢吃什么馅料的？”

越鸣溪听他又唤起了自己的昵称，眸中隐约闪过一道亮光，将手中吃了一半的月饼递过去，乖巧地答道：“鲜肉、蛋黄我都喜欢，这块是云腿玫瑰馅儿的。”

彻莲微微一笑，见越鸣溪的心情似乎较先前好了许多，便伸出手来打算接过那半块月饼尝一尝；谁知越鸣溪却猛然缩回手，低头在月饼上咬了一口，又轻轻撩起眼前的薄纱，含住那半块朝彻莲吻了过来。

被潮热的软舌顶入口中的酥皮很快融化在唇间，的确是浓郁的玫瑰与精制云腿的滋味，彻莲猝不及防被吻到深处，又来不及咀嚼，只能任由它在自己的齿间慢慢化开，承受着那渴望已久的唇舌细细舔舐的麻痒快感。

越鸣溪吻得很是专注，将那块酥皮月饼磨碎在两人齿间，顺着那条小舌的边缘轻吮着吞咽，又以舌尖清理了黏在柔嫩内壁上的碎屑，这才又干干净净地吻了良久。

两人分开时拉开一道暧昧难言的银丝，彻莲拭着唇角，望着他幽幽道：

”鸣儿……“

“我知道～”越鸣溪意犹未尽地舔舔唇角，托起下巴笑着回望他，“可我看你方才的模样，似是很想我亲你似的。”

已是得到滋润的唇瓣缓缓转凉，彻莲眼波流转，瞥见了邻桌那些仍是朝这里暗暗窥视的影子。他知晓方才越鸣溪深吻自己的姿态与风情，应是被那些爱慕自家少年的年轻姑娘看在了眼里，心下便不知怎的烧起了一把情绪不明的火。

他站起身，俯到越鸣溪耳边低声道：“鸣儿，你随我来。”

越鸣溪不明所以，乖乖地跟上了大美人的脚步。

彻莲下了观景阁，一路带他踩着幽凉的青石来到四下无人的水榭，扯过他的衣襟将他抵在一处隐蔽的假石后，扔了帷帽便将一条修长的腿卡入少年腹下的私密之处，挑逗般轻而缓慢地摩挲起来。

“诶诶诶，大美人！”越鸣溪被蹭得来了感觉，不由自主地挺起腰身与他贴合得更加紧密，捂着脸羞涩道，“你不要这样，我会以为、会以为……”

“就是那个以为。”彻莲俯身摸了摸少年手感舒适的胸肌，挑眉道，“如何，你却不愿？”

越鸣溪摇摇头，环顾着四周小声道：“可是这里随时都会有人过来，万一被看到了可该如何是好？”

他面上虽是一副忧心忡忡的模样，扯下腰带的速度却一点不慢。

彻莲：“……”

第二十二章 欢情

不过是眨眼的功夫，身材漂亮结实的少年便坦诚在了自己面前，颇有些厚度的优美胸膛在月光下透着蛊惑的色泽。彻莲眸光微暗，吻上越鸣溪还带着桂花酒香的唇，又吻上他温热的脖颈和肩膀，最后停留在那诱人的胸膛前，舌尖打着转将那小小的乳粒含入口中。

他一向极少主动爱抚越鸣溪，可想到那些觊觎着自家少年的姑娘们炽热的眼光，便忍不住想要吻遍他的全身，在这副年轻矫健的身躯上留满自己的印记。

他学着越鸣溪以往对自己所做的那样，换着花样舔弄那两颗小小的乳头，只觉得舌尖卷起的肉粒很是弹润，与主人一般可爱，目光便愈发缱绻温柔起来，掌心包裹住分身根部的柔软肉球，熟练地安慰着他的欲望。

“唔……”

以往彻莲独自在小桃山瀑布修炼时，越鸣溪多日见不到他的面，便也悄悄自渎过，可他腹下的那柄器物仿佛认定了大美人才是它的主子一般，自己从来难以尽兴，却能轻易在这不算巧妙的抚摸下立起粗长的真身，兴高采烈地耸着顶端的肉蘑菇向他祈求更多。

柔腻的指腹在冠沟处流连，修剪得整齐的指甲不时刺在凸起的肉筋，越鸣溪随着他的动作轻声喘息，模模糊糊地好像说了些什么，彻莲便停下来，扬起头侧耳去听。

“……你们平日里修炼，是必须在下的吗？”

彻莲顿了一下，淡淡道：“却也并非如此。在上在下皆可成事，只是若对方不愿，在上便很难汲取修为，在下更便宜行事罢了。”

“这样啊……”越鸣溪若有所思地搂着彻莲的腰身，安静地又任他揉弄了一会儿，忽然道，“大美人，你想在上吗？”

彻莲没料到他竟会提起这个，也不知他在打些什么主意，因而只是笑道：“鸣儿愿意如此？”

越鸣溪想了想，颇有些赧然地点点头，在他怀里放松了身体。

彻莲一怔，随即意识到越鸣溪应是把他方才的所作所为当成了某种意图，溺在情欲中的目光便变得幽深起来。

他知道以这少年对自己的喜爱，或许不会拒绝他为上的要求，却也未曾料到越鸣溪竟会主动献身，愿意为自己在下；他打量着眼前已是脱去了稚气的俊美男子，原本没有那等采撷的心思，却在看到他泛红的耳根时腹下一热，隐隐觉得干渴起来。

察觉到越鸣溪的紧张，他仍是熟练地揉搓着那根热嫩湿滑的欲望，漫不经心般说道：“……你就当真这么喜欢我？”

越鸣溪闷哼一声，凑过来轻啄着彻莲细腻的脖颈，撒娇般蹭蹭他道：“一千一万个当真。”

然后又是脸颊一红，期期艾艾道：“不过我……我没有在下过，大美人，你温柔一点。”

说罢竟主动牵起彻莲的手放到了自己的腰间，示意他来爱抚身上的敏感，也似是做好了迎合的准备。

彻莲心中微暖，抚摸着少年臀间滑润的肌肤，感受到指尖滑过之处带来的阵阵颤栗，便轻捏了一下他的屁股，下巴搁在越鸣溪的颈窝间，很是懒散地说道：

“罢了，我并不在意为上还是为下，这些日子又着实修炼得辛苦，没什么气力；还是你来吧，我也省些功夫。”

说罢便收了手，换了个姿势贴上越鸣溪的胸膛，主动伸出指来按揉着后方紧闭的穴口，察觉到有些微痒的肉壁已因情热而缓缓溢出些许欲液，便抬高了腿夹在越鸣溪的腰侧，无声地催促起来。

越鸣溪看着又软成了一汪春水偎在自己怀里的大美人，这才明白过来彻莲压根儿没有推倒他的打算，先前还有些紧张的腰身倏然软了下来，低头亲了亲大美人的鬓角，见他已是一副任人为所欲为的魅惑模样，便摸索到股间湿润的肉穴，轻抬起那蜜色的大腿将自己缓缓插入了进去。

熟悉的饱胀感使彻莲眯起一双凤眸，满足地在越鸣溪耳边轻呵了一口气，双臂搂在他优雅矫健的背脊，微微提臀好教这少年进入得更深；潮热的肉道蠕动着吞吃他的分身，每一寸褶皱都在有力的撞击下被缓缓撑开，任那布满着狰狞肉筋的器物擦过最深处的敏感。

越鸣溪感到自己快要被这只温软的肉壶吸走了魂魄，每一下抽插都被那香艳的肠肉紧箍着不肯放开，湿滑的欲液顺着相合的缝隙蜿蜒淌出，将他腹下的幽草染得泥泞不堪。

他翻过身来将彻莲推倒在假石旁，从背后愈发猛烈地肏干着他，吻着他的耳垂喃喃道：

“大美人，我喜爱极了你。”

见已是香汗淋漓的彻莲恍惚着似未听见，他停顿了一下，又道：

“莲儿，我喜爱极了你。”

……

彻莲蓦地从梦中醒来，长久地凝视着越鸣溪抵在自己肩头的侧脸，似乎对这个陌生的爱称有些困惑；他努力撑起身来，半晌似是回忆起了什么，掠过的一丝灵感却在越鸣溪的又一个挺身下变得支离破碎，只能发出低而妩媚的喘息。

“嗯……鸣、鸣儿，我……啊……”

越鸣溪的眼眸不知何故黯淡了下来，不再出声去说些什么爱语，只专注着将自己火热的性器嵌在他温软的体内，一下又一下地肏干着这月光下的红裳美人。

这一晚他们在这随时会有人经过的水榭翻来覆去地云雨了三回，直到夜半浑身酸软的彻莲才被越鸣溪抱回家去，又在温暖舒适的床榻上做了两回。

彻莲从未想到越鸣溪也会有如此狂野的时候，那双复杂的星眸始终凝视着自己，察觉到什么一般失了原本温柔的力道，每一下都执拗地干到肉壁的尽头，似是要将他尽数揉进骨里；他便也配合着他张开柔软的怀抱，任凭这小豹一般优雅矫健的少年侵犯着自己。

……

天色渐晓之时越鸣溪埋在他怀里睡得昏沉，彻莲吻了吻他的额头，一双褪去情欲的眼眸翻腾着不明的情绪，终是淡了下来，回归了初始的寂然。

第二十三章 离别

……

……

年关将近，这一年的冬日似是比往常更冷些，岭南之地竟下起了百年难遇的绵绵细雪，整座小桃山端的是银装素裹，山麓连延之处遍生银花珠树，将冰封的溪涧边一处林间小屋妆点的很是幽雅秀气。

镇上公认的老字号裁缝铺碧织坊，过了午时便清闲起来，门前洒扫的短工正忙活着，却听得坊中爆发出了年轻公子的雀跃之声：

“大功告成啦！”

越鸣溪猛然从案边起身，目光炯炯地盯着手中已然裁好的成衣，想到大美人穿上它时那美貌风流的模样，便不由得勾起唇角，对自己的手艺大为满意。

他这些日子一直耗在裁缝铺学制衣，就是想为家里的大美人亲自做出一身衣裳，也不知废弃了多少块精细布料，最终将那匹最为名贵的云锦裁为了一件精细成衣；原本他还想跟坊里的绣娘学学绣工，在衣襟处装饰几朵墨莲，然而毕竟是个手脚粗笨的小公子，尝试了一番后便还是放弃了。

他将这件由他越少庄主亲自裁好的秀丽红裳细细叠好，又向掌柜的讨了块黄绢来把它裹起来，这般便向碧织坊辞别，打算径直奔回家献宝去了。

“越哥儿，不如在这边吃顿家常饭再走了！”正在督查绣娘的内掌柜见越鸣溪要走，忙出言挽留道。

“多谢卢嫂子，却是不必啦，我娘子还在家中等着哪！”越鸣溪笑道，“我得赶紧回去教他穿上这新衣裳，再跟他讲讲这碧织坊是多么个神仙地处，不光巧匠师傅手艺超俗，老板娘也是人美心善；待到除夕过后，我定携着娘子一同来上门拜年。”

内掌柜不过是个年轻少妇，见他这样说自然心中欢喜，忙的又道：

“既是如此，你路上多加小心便是。”

说罢又吩咐了尚在庭院中忙活的短工去搬了些鸡鸭鱼肉、坚果糖糕来，细细地装上几袋，塞到越鸣溪手中道：“嫂子这里有些冗余的年货，坊里姑娘们分不完，你且捎回去与越家娘子一道吃些。”

看到袋中装的都是自己喜欢的吃食，越鸣溪喜滋滋地谢过内掌柜，又与她闲谈几句，便迎着素白纷飞的小雪回到了小桃山脚下。

小屋内炉火燃得正旺，点点红光映在越鸣溪微凉的脸颊上，暖洋洋的很是舒适。他自墙角放好那些年货，轻手轻脚地走到掩得紧密的床帘边，试探着唤了一句：“……大美人？”

耳边静悄悄的没有回应，他便挑开床帘朝里边窥去，发觉彻莲并不在这里，于是下意识朝窗外看了一眼，只依稀看到冻结的溪涧边站着一袭衣着单薄的身影。

越鸣溪忙抄起一件大氅奔出门外，将只穿着轻薄缁衣的彻莲裹紧在怀里，确认他的身子渐渐温暖起来，这才略有埋怨地蹭了蹭他的脸颊道：“在这里发什么癔症哪，万一受凉了可该如何是好……”

话音未落，他忽然觉得哪里有些不大对劲，又朝怀里那神色清冷的人看了一眼，皱眉道：“大美人，这大冷天的，你缘何将头发剃了？”

彻莲淡淡地看着他，略显僵硬地从他怀里挣了出来，单手立掌微微欠身，道：

“少主，我们是时候动身了。”

……

原本还悠悠着飘转而落的小雪，不知何时变为了夹杂在大风中纷纷扬扬的鹅毛大雪，沉浸在素白中的小桃山寂然无声，将这一对相顾无言的人影映在了水面的冰晶上。

眼前之人一袭幽魅缁衣，项上佛珠红光流转，光洁无发的头顶以及眼下一抹风情绛色，右耳上熠熠生辉的金环，依然是初遇时那妖冶的艳僧之貌。

越鸣溪愣愣地看了他许久，才恍惚着转身朝那还燃着炉火的林间小屋走去，口中喃喃道：“大美人你饿了吗？裁缝铺的卢嫂子予了我们好些年货，今晚便还是我来煮饭，你先歇一会儿等我便是。”

说着便回屋升起灶，将那年货中的生鲜肉品拣出来清洗了，拿起菜刀认真地切丁、下锅、翻炒，并不理会在自己身后默然站着的和尚。

他煮上饭，煲起汤，搬了张杌子坐在灶边看着火候，一张较一年多前更加成熟俊美的脸庞写满了苦闷，不多时便低下头，眼泪大滴大滴地落了下来。

其实打从彻莲一反常态，每次情事都会和自己尽兴缠绵到天明的那一日起，越鸣溪便已知晓了他不会放下多年的僧侣修行、归俗来当他少主夫人的事实；可他却始终心怀一丝侥幸。既然大美人已经在伤好后又一言不发地陪自己在这里荒唐了这么久，到最后关头能改变主意，放下执念重归红尘也并非无稽之谈。

然而现在看来，彻莲根本从未动过一丝这般念头，也不知心底是否还在暗暗耻笑他的天真。

昨晚还披着被香汗沾湿的墨发，挺起胸膛在他身下欢愉呻吟的俗世美人，今日却轻易寻回了被自己抛却近两年的禅意，仍是当初两人在幽篁山初遇时的模样，仿佛这一年多来那情人般的相处都是场不足挂齿的骗局。

“……我们做了将近两年俗家夫妻，你心中却仍是只有你的佛吗？”

身后之人不置可否。

越鸣溪将余下的泪水硬生生憋回去，自嘲般又道：“这般看来却是我越鸣溪自作多情，竟还以为你也早就喜欢我，只是碍于心中旧魇，隐忍不发而已。”

身后之人依然没有应声。

窗外寒风呼啸，微小的火星在炉中噼啪作响，越鸣溪揭起锅盖，将那酥香可口的焖肉起了锅，又为两人分别盛了一碗饭，捧着碗在那张温馨不再的小桌边坐下时，面上已是恢复了平静。

彻莲看着越鸣溪似往常一般埋头扒饭，苦闷过后的脸庞再无半分波澜，心绪有些微微复杂。

他已是做好了这少年会哭闹，会质问，亦或是恳求自己的准备，却不想他竟只是在短暂的消沉过后，便坦然接受了两人即将别离的事实，远比他想象得要冷静淡然得多。

这理应是他所期冀的结果；可当他在少年面前坐下来，捧起那碗掺了些告别意味的白饭时，心中竟泛起了一丝说不清道不明的酸楚。

“莲儿，你可要想好了。”

见他也已是吃得差不多，越鸣溪放下了碗筷，双手搭在膝上正对着彻莲，面上忽然浮出了某种异样而又令彻莲感到些许熟悉的神情，直视着他定定道：

“我且最后问你一次。若你愿意为我归俗，从此再不问佛寺中事，回到炉外人间后我二人便还可这般只羡鸳鸯不羡仙地过活；而若你已决心要将我看作露水情缘，依然一心苦修向佛，我们便到此为止了。”

他说着顿了顿，沉声道：“当真到此为止。便是你日后要我，来痴缠我，我也断不会心软半分。”

“……”

彻莲微微一怔，不知越鸣溪为何会用笃定的语气说出这话来，好似坚信自己日后会去痴缠他一般，不由得轻蹙起眉，端坐着静默下来。

越鸣溪不知他想了些什么，是否在心中有过片刻的犹豫，念起他的好；然而当彻莲抬起头来，自喉间溢出一声深深的叹息时，他便已是知晓了答案。

“少主的恩情贫僧自是没齿难忘。可叹却也只得到此为止了。”

这话宣判了两人的终结，使得越鸣溪那一颗如坠冰窟的心再也泛不起半点波澜。他听罢点了点头，平静地站起身收拾着桌上的碗筷，将它们都收进壁柜中去，简单打点了一下自己的行装，便道：

“师父，这些琐碎物事我们毕竟带不走，扔到这幻境中也总归是个念想，不如一把火将这间屋子烧掉，倒还落得更干净些。”

冷漠而疏离的嗓音听得彻莲眸光微沉，扫了一眼周遭的摆设，颔首道：“也好。”

越鸣溪便将屋中器物掷到地上，大件的全部砸碎捣烂，小件的则投入到炉火中去，动作十分流畅自然，像是在丢着墙根处堆积的低廉干柴。彻莲始终沉默着站在一旁看他，深幽凤眸中倒映着熊熊的火光。

越鸣溪掂了掂脚下的几只口袋，道：“只是可惜了这些年货，便当我二人已是吃过了吧。”

便也投入到炉火中。彻莲注意到床边放着一匹像是裹着什么物事的黄绢，下意识拿起它便想要看看里面的内容，却被察觉到的越鸣溪劈手夺过，慌张道：

“只是一些不值钱的碎布头，这般烧了便是。”

彻莲手指一勾，沾上些许灰尘的黄绢便散落了下来，露出里面殷红的云锦来。

他注意到这是一件精心裁制的成衣，细腻的手工和绚丽的纹理道明了它不菲的价值，胸口莫名一滞，目光落在了越鸣溪分明还带着针眼和茧子的双手上。

越鸣溪看了他一眼，没有说话，扬手将这件红裳丢进了火炉。

彻莲下意识伸出手去，却没来得及将他拦下。

火舌尖叫着吞噬了殷红的云锦，像是将越鸣溪心中最后的一丝眷恋也生生剥离，化为了炉中片片看不出形貌的灰烬。看着眼前那越燃越旺的火炉，彻莲的呼吸隐隐变得急促起来，蓦然紊乱起来的真气冲撞着他好容易修复的经脉，终是在他的压抑下缓缓停歇。

“好啦。”越鸣溪拍拍手，仿佛并没有察觉到他的异常；再度站起身来时，眉眼间已又是当初那个灵动可爱的俊俏少年。

他望了望面容陷在阴影中的彻莲，笑道：“师父，我们走吧。”

第二十四章 逆转

……

……

人间四月芳菲尽，山寺桃花始盛开。

越鸣溪与彻莲在那十全百炼炉内度过近两载春秋，炉外人间也不过一个多时辰，仍是江南的初春景致，甚至还未及晌午；早间便乌云密布的骥灵洲不知何时下起了倾盆大雨，冲淡了空气中铁锈般的腥气。

嗅到那掩藏在暴雨之下的浓郁血腥味时，越鸣溪暗暗蹙起眉，下一刻便与彻莲一同朝沧海居赶去。

整座明镜山庄被雨水冲涮得十分荒寂，昏沉天幕中的电闪雷鸣淹没了庄中四处的刀光剑影，沧海居内早已空无一人，只余下泥土间早已淡化得不甚明朗的血迹。

越鸣溪蹲下身来揩了把微红的湿泥，便知是这里生了变故，跟随彻莲一路踏着纷乱的血迹朝山顶寻去，果不其然在已是被砍得漫山狼藉的密林中觅得了缠斗在一起的众人，拨开低矮的灌木朝他们看去，发觉那为恶的一方竟是菩风寺众僧。

谁能想到在两人消失的短短一个多时辰内，明镜山庄竟生出了这么个窝里反的变故来，那些原本还是善僧之貌的菩风寺和尚此时已是暴露了凶恶的本性，手中猎猎禅杖是真正地攻向众人死穴。

而先前那些惨死于彻莲剑下的竹间派众，此时竟活生生地在这里与菩风寺交手，只是个个遍体鳞伤，已渐无招架之力。那气若游丝的竹间派掌门施明甫看到彻莲自林中走来，当即挡下一招来丢了手中的剑，跪倒在泥泞的血河中高声道：

“上人，且救我等一命！”

彻莲微一挑眉，好似并未对此感到意外；越鸣溪则冷眼看着那些似是死而复生的剑客，一副了然之貌。

原来这些本以为自己已经惨死彻莲剑下的竹间派众自一个时辰前悠悠转醒时，竟发觉此处变为了菩风寺的杀戮地狱，原本团结一心意欲围剿妖刹的武林各门派更是死伤惨重，许多人甚至尚不清楚这突变的缘由，便这般潦草地魂断在了大雨倾盆的骥灵洲。

竹间派众骇然之余，也只得提剑仓促迎战，这才知晓原来高思远自以为已将彻莲炼化于百炼炉内，便匆匆来寻醒尘上人商议，打算集结余下战力清扫尚在山下等候的一众妖僧，迫岫宁寺交出蜈蚣丸的解药。

谁知那彻海老僧在听闻彻莲已被炼化，此地于菩风寺已再无半分威胁之时，忽然暴起斩下高庄主一臂，更是一扫慈悲之态凶相毕露，以这明镜山庄内的一众侠士性命相挟，要他速速交出夺相书下卷来。

高思远宁死不从，众人见状自是慌忙上前助他脱险，却见庄中之人竟开始陆续咳血而亡。原来在武林各门派候在沧海居等高思远料理老庄主后事的时候，菩风寺已然悄无声息地在他们的酒水中下了毒，此时正是毒发的时候，只有先前服下蜈蚣丸的一众侠士相安无事，又见那从假死中醒来的竹间派众只是受了些皮外伤，这才终于明白了过来。

彼时彻莲见众人已然受那高思远蛊惑，将自己认定为妖僧，怕是更无可能看穿菩风寺的把戏、听信自己的劝说服下解药，便也就坐实了自己的恶名、逼出竹间派众体内毒血，又教其余人等服下蜈蚣丸，这才令他们堪堪逃过一劫，只是那些尚在暗处后援的人便没有此等好运了。

如此正邪颠倒令众人措手不及，明白过来之后更是后悔不迭，知是岫宁寺在这江湖中背负了数十年的不实骂名，那被誉为佛传武学正宗的菩风寺才是真正的妖刹；更是憾恨自己将要殒命于此，这其中真相怕是也无后人知晓了。

若菩风寺在此屠尽明镜山庄，夺了夺相密法自行归去，日后却栽赃岫宁寺，对天下称是妖僧彻莲作的恶，天下恐也无人不信。

越鸣溪早就猜出了彻莲的心思，此时看着狼狈奔来向他求救的施掌门，唏嘘的同时颇有几分不屑，只怪这一把岁数的老家伙也同样识人不清，教他竹间派的一众师侄徒弟平白遭了许多罪。

彻莲看着那些倒在血泊中的一干无辜之人，深深蹙起一双清眉，从施明甫手中提了剑便闯入菩风寺的攻阵，早就调养如初的经脉涌动着绵绵不绝的内息，轻盈如燕的身姿在大雨中极快地穿梭，那些还未看清来人面目的菩风寺弟子尚来不及反应，便被彻莲制住了要害，打昏在了山间的泥泞之中。

见大难不死的施明甫忙率众弟子躲到彻莲身后，一边敛声屏气一边疼得直抽抽，越鸣溪抹了一把脸上的雨水，揶揄道：“我说掌门老爷子，早知今日，何必当初哪；若非我二人赶到得及时，下回再见到您八成就是幽篁山上一块石碑了。”

施明甫喘着气，扯下一角衣袂给自己简单地包扎了一下，闻言没好气地瞪了越鸣溪一眼道：

“你小子马后炮放得倒是响，这会儿还不是一样躲在此处受纯溪上人庇护，若真有胆，也上去跟这些魔道和尚逞一番越家庄少主的威风？”

越鸣溪叹了口气，幽幽望着彻莲迂回在雨幕中的身影，托起腮道：“我又如何不敢。若我当真在此出手，莫说这些学艺不精的年轻后辈，只怕这位纯溪上人也未必招架得住。”

施明甫被这狂妄的语气惊得胡须一抖，下意识便想嘲笑这少年的不自量力，却在看到他那淡然的眉目时微微一滞，默然缄了口。

虽然只是一个多时辰未见，他却觉得这越少庄主的身量长了许多，面容依稀有了青年的影子，举止投足间更是有种说不清道不明的老成，压迫得他几乎喘不过气来，竟也不觉得那是句诳语。

他欲言又止地瞥了眼越鸣溪，正想着要和他开口说些什么，却见眼前那位纯溪上人已然将这里清扫得彻底，八九个菩风寺武僧被他捆了扔在染红的泥浆中，又上前打中印堂穴，迫使他们清醒过来。

施明甫看得冷汗直流，不曾想到这数个险些将他们武林名门逼至绝境的魔道和尚，竟就这么轻易地被彻莲制伏在了此处，甚至于身上缁衣都未曾沾染半分污泥；现在想来，若彻莲真是那高思远口中的恶徒，想要他们性命根本易如反掌，何须与他们这些天真的偷袭者多费口舌？

而那玉石不分的高庄主竟鼓动众人认贼作父，落得如此田地，简直可笑至极。

“念尔等年纪轻轻，我姑且不在此处了结这桩恩怨。”彻莲擦拭着从泥浆中捡起的禅杖，将那顶头利刃指向菩风弟子，像是在睥睨一群渺不足道的蝼蚁，“彻海老儿何在？”

阴郁的天色劈下一道青白闪电时，为首的武僧高抬起右臂，下一刻便紧扼住自己的命门，无力地软倒了下去；周遭众僧见状，也纷纷效仿，在这瓢泼大雨中自绝经脉而亡。

彻莲一愣，上前探了探他们的鼻息，随即冷笑道：“好一个厉害的老畜生，在这佛门中也能为自己养出这般慷慨就义的死士来。”

说罢便朝袖中探去，想要拿出那串贴身的舍利子来定向，几下却只摸到了自己光洁的手腕，这才想起他早先便将它予了越鸣溪，目光微微一黯，竟觉得有些窘迫。

他曾目睹越鸣溪将所有满盛着两人回忆的物事都投进了火炉，却没有印象他是否也同样销毁了那串舍利子，那毕竟是第一件他赠予这少年的信物；而现下他需要那串舍利子去寻彻海老儿，却不知该如何开口。

越鸣溪似是看出了他心中所想，并未主动交出那件他所期冀之物，而是懒散地站起身来打了个呵欠，道：“我晓得他在哪里。”便背上自己的剑，淡淡道：“师父且随我来吧。”

不知为何，在听到少年这疏离的语气时，彻莲只觉得胸口一紧，先前在幻境中那真气冲撞的刺痛感再度席卷而来；然而他终是强迫自己将这古怪的情绪放下，半晌叹了口气，尾随着越鸣溪朝山腰走去。

施明甫略一踌躇，与身侧众弟子耳语几句，嘱咐几人将伤重的弟子送去医务堂，也跟了上去。

……

越鸣溪道自己知晓彻海的去处，彻莲虽不疑有他，却隐隐觉得奇怪；他始终注视着少年自一年多前高大了许多的背影，觉得有些陌生，也有些微妙的熟悉。

越鸣溪施展轻功跃到一座明镜山庄中血腥之气最为浓郁的密庄前，破开溅上血影的竹林间已然七零八落的禁制，听得庄内隐约飘来惨呼之声，便劈开门闯了进去。

入目果然是死状各异的尸体，大多是些使女与庄客，看得出是那心急如焚的魔头杀红了眼所致。同行的几人寻到那噪声的来源时，竟也恰巧算是赶得及时；满地狼藉中，那些被明镜山庄珍藏多年的秘籍卷轴几乎损毁殆尽，而已是恶煞之貌的彻海正挟持着奄奄一息的高庄主，眼看那柄寒气森森的弯刀便要自他头顶落下。

“……！”

寒铁落地的咣当声响在这死寂一片的密庄中尤为突兀，彻莲一掌重伤彻海心脉，将他从高思远身上掀了下来。

双目猩红的老僧呕出一口鲜血，似也伤得不轻，一张树皮般枯槁的脸庞却似回光返照一样红润惊人，并未在意身后之人的袭击，而是粗喘了几声又爬起来逼向高思远，掐住他的脖颈形貌癫狂地高声道：

“高思远！我且再知会你一声，若你执意不肯交出这夺相书的下卷来，我非但要屠了你这明镜山庄，还要你那些侨居乡外的庶子孙儿也一并陪葬！！”

闻言，早已被鲜血浸没的高思远张了张口，强撑着已然出气无多的躯体坐起身，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

他凄然笑道：“我亦是说过，当年这半卷夺相书是迦玉法师亲自托付于父亲和我，也必然只有他本人能够取回；便是他的徒弟与孙儿来讨要，我也断不可能将其拱手相让，遑论尔等佛面兽心的江湖鼠辈！”

彻海听罢又是暴起，拎起地上那柄弯刀便欲再度朝高思远砍去，被身后冷眼旁观的彻莲轻而易举地制住要害，摔在了冰凉的青石板上。

彻莲微拧起眉，这才发觉虽然高思远失去一臂，此时更是几乎重伤濒死，却不想那彻海魔头竟也伤得不轻，看得出这两人之前在这密庄内有一番苦战，竟也战得平分秋色；这位总因资质平庸而在江湖惹人讥笑的高庄主显然深藏不露，并非只是一介弱质书生。

被一个如此籍籍无名之人重伤至此，此时的彻海根本不足以掀起他心中的半分波澜。

彻莲微阖起眼，下一刻便又清明地睁开，走到彻海身前踩住他那老弱的肩臂，弯下身来淡淡地看着他道：“师弟，你今日便要死在这里了，却是不知还有什么遗言需要交代？”

彻海似是还沉浸在方才的癫狂中未能清醒，好半晌才将那双失去焦距的眼睛挪向彻莲，又缓缓挪向他身后的某个方向，忽然自浑浊的胸肺间发出一声粗重的喘息，竟咧开嘴笑了起来。

“……你杀不了我的。”彻海平静道，“他快要来了。他便是要来救我了。”

眼见半梦半死的彻海流露出醉酒般朦胧的痴态，彻莲隐约生出一种古怪的预感，下意识朝身后那人看了过去。

始终在几人身旁作壁上观的越鸣溪走到高思远身前，伸指探了探他的鼻息，继而深深地叹了口气，道：“高伯伯，你为何宁愿搭上自己和这明镜山庄数百口人的性命，也不肯将那夺相书交出来？若迦玉法师真真已经死了，你这份好意与执念他怕是也难以心领。”

高思远艰难地撑开眼皮朝越鸣溪看过来，又缓缓地再度阖起，断断续续道：

“我……除了他，谁都不能……”

“……”

越鸣溪垂下眼眸，面上满是复杂的情绪；然后站起身，原本清朗的少年嗓音倏然变得醇厚低沉起来，凝视着高思远那风中残烛般枯灰的面容，轻声道：“不过，高伯伯曾说若迦玉法师亲自来向你讨要，便可任他取回，此话当真？”

这时，彻莲忽然心中激荡。

他隐约感到了即将发生的可怕之事，稳住虚晃了一下的身形，便慌忙伸出手朝越鸣溪探去，像是要抓住那个钟情于自己的少年幻影；可惜却已是来不及，只能眼睁睁看着他周身弥漫起精纯紫气，褪去稚气的眉目幽光流转，化为这世间最动魄惊心的绝世之貌来。

那自渺渺紫气中走出来的青年墨发披肩，一双星眸脉然如水，美得像是聊斋中最善诱人的狐鬼精怪，虽无佛珠傍身，却似满怀空灵禅意，一如多年前那个岫宁寺中对酒当歌的不羁艳僧。

他笑吟吟道：

“迦玉法师在此，高庄主这回可愿交出那半卷夺相书来了？”

……

高思远望着他那眉目之间的倾城颜色，已是潸然泪下。

第二十五章 旧事

……

……

王朝末年纷争迭起，天下江湖志士大多分流为两派，一派接受朝廷招安，一派则参与民间起义军，在莽莽中原大地厮杀不休，不少无家可归的幼童因此失怙，彻海与彻莲便是同被父母遗弃在战后乱葬岗的孤儿，被下山做法的无忧大师抱回了菩风寺。

菩风寺已多年不曾有新弟子入门，更未收养过尚在襁褓中的男婴，众僧倍感新鲜，原本沉闷的佛门也因此增添了些许人气，晋北三宝禅寺的无我大师更是专程赶来为他们祈福消灾，盼望这两人日后能成长为人中龙凤，重兴菩风寺。

然而众多年轻僧侣争抢着要照看两个小师弟，彻莲与彻海也开始牙牙学语时，无忧大师却始终未曾露出半分为人师父的喜悦，只是时常注视着他们，目光中似有悲悯。

他告诉师弟无我大师，这两个男婴中有一人是魔君转世，必将为这俗世带来灾难，不可不惮；虽说若能将其扼杀在萌芽中是最妥当不过的法子，可毕竟佛门慈悲，他想先行教养这两人几年，只盼望这位魔君在长大成人前便能够皈依我佛，从此去邪归正了也未必可知。

无我大师听罢很是悚然，却也无甚更好的主意。此后岁月如梭，彻莲与彻海在这菩风寺中慢慢长大，五六年后无我大师再访菩风寺，发觉这两人已是性格渐显。

这两个孩子皆生得粉雕玉琢，年幼时那尚且稚嫩的美貌便被旁人瞧得分明，相较于彻莲的活泼好动，彻海更柔弱内敛一些，凡事不争不抢，即便被彻莲使坏欺负了也不愿吭声，只默默地跟着师父诵经念佛，眉眼间已隐生慈悲之态。

于是无我大师便认定彻莲才是那个魔君转世；谁知无忧大师却摇摇头，抬手指向了尚在菩提树下打坐冥思的彻海。

两人年纪渐长，到弱冠时更是天差地别，彻海极早便成了享誉一方的少年慧僧，时常引领众僧下山布施，在这菩风寺同龄比丘中广结人缘，颇具威信；而彻莲为人极其张扬放纵，并不以佛门清规约束自己，平日里喜好梳妆打扮，甚至穿了耳洞戴上金环，彼时就得了香粉和尚的诨名，却并不以为意。

因彻海与彻莲都是百里挑一的俊美相貌，自成年起慕名而来的女香客便络绎不绝，比起彻海对那些女施主暗送秋波的视而不见，彻莲倒不惮与她们眉目传情，也时常应邀下山去与她们月下幽会，成了荤素不忌的酒肉和尚。

一时间嗅到风声的菩风寺众僧都对彻莲颇有微词，纷纷去向无忧大师告状，无忧大师也只是道一声：“由他去吧。”

便又携了彻海与他一同诵起十善业道经来。

菩风寺众僧这便以为是无忧大师断定彻莲无法教化，要将下任住持之位许给彻海的意味了；哪知几日后无忧大师携彻海闭关三月，出来后却做了由彻莲继任菩风寺住持的决定。

那日正逢重阳佳节，彻莲又与在外结识的友人一同登高饮酒，尚不知菩风寺中因师父这一决定而掀起的波澜，厮混到夜半才踉跄着回到寺中，在那墙外轻敲几声，便唤得了自己起夜的师弟来开门。

彻海见他醉得昏沉，又嗅到那衣袖间若有似无的脂粉香气，便忍不住皱眉道：“师兄，我且劝你一声，这平日里破荤戒酒戒倒罢，若当真惹下什么出家人最忌讳的桃花债来，怕是连师父也无法保你了。”

彻莲微微掩面打了个酒嗝，便由着师弟将自己搀扶回屋，不以为意道：“我又没与那些女施主做什么，只是谈个天喝个酒，如何坏到需要师父保我了？”

彻海便叹了声气，将烂醉如泥的师兄扶上榻，弯身为他除下鞋袜，正想去为他端盆来洗漱时，却忽然发觉彻莲正在喃喃嘟囔些什么。他凑近去细听，便见彻莲若有所思道：“……不过说来我倒也想尝尝这俗家人的男欢女爱是个什么滋味；可惜那些女施主实在姿色无盐，教我生不出那般旖旎的心思来。”

彻海顿了一下，淡淡道：“男欢女爱，不就那么一回事，本也无足可道。”

闻言，彻莲猛然从榻上坐起，一双酩酊朦胧的凤眸倏然清醒过来，看着他细细地拧起眉道：“师弟，莫非你……”

他是想不到自己一颗榆木脑袋的师弟也曾破过色戒，见彻海并未出言否认，心下又是惊异又是好奇；于是扶额默默地思索半晌，恍然大悟道：“莫不是那个宫里来的玉儿？”

他还记得前段时日宫里来了些女眷上这菩风寺参拜礼佛，大多是些不受宠的妃嫔和女史，其中有个自称玉儿的贤人生得国色天香，虽然年纪稍长了些，却也切实教从未见识过如此颜色的彻莲着迷了段时日；谁知这玉儿在彻莲面前始终有些不咸不淡，却对不解风情的彻海极为殷勤，现下看来，竟是早与他这位深藏不露的师弟暗度陈仓了。

见彻海形同默认般沉默不语，彻莲有些微微泛酸，心中却又十分快活。他先前单只以为师弟是真正的油盐不进，此生怕是不会做出什么与清修相悖的举动来，却不想也有俗心未泯的时候；换言之，有了破过色戒的彻海做陪衬，他便也不觉得自己唐突如来了。

于是彻莲便笑道：“你倒是好样的。不过师弟，你当真心仪那玉儿？若是如此，归俗娶了她倒也并无不可，我代你去向师父求个情便是。”

“……多谢师兄美意，却是不必再提。”彻海平静道，“玉儿她，活不久了。”

彻莲闻言愣了一下，继而微蹙起眉，总觉得今日的师弟哪里有些古怪。他与彻海自幼一起长大，自以为是这世上最了解他的人，却也时常会在某些时候觉得他言行诡谲，教人琢磨不透。

他正欲开口，却忽然听得禅寮隔壁传来些许悸噪之声，似是有什么人在来回踱步和低语，不免胃中酒劲翻搅，只觉得很是头疼。彻海朝窗外看了一眼，了然道：

“师兄今日回来得晚了，不曾知晓傍晚的时候师父宣布了何等骇人的决定来，这会儿师兄师弟们都下了课业歇在房中，难免喧闹睡不着。”

“哦？是什么决定？”

“他将那下任住持之位许给了你。”

彻莲听罢僵硬了半晌，再三打量着眼前面无表情的师弟，确定这不是什么一时兴起的顽笑话，便匍匐下来用那枕头埋住脑袋，幽声怨道：“却也不论我是否情愿？教释彻莲这厮后半生都苦修在半分风月也无的山顶旧刹，倒还不如去做个云游闲僧来得逍遥。”

听到师兄如此抱怨，彻海迟疑了一下，面上神情变幻莫测，终是轻声道：

“倒也确乎如此。师兄生性自在散漫，这清净之地于你实在拘束得紧，不如我……”

“这住持之位，我实是很不愿的；奈何师父毕竟于我二人有恩，此生我亦是与红尘无缘，便也就此罢了。”酒意伴随着困倦袭上头来，彻莲轻声打了个呵欠，翻过身去含含糊糊地道，“既然师父还愿看重我，我又怎能辜负这养育我多年的菩风寺？从明日起我便安守五戒，做那最为体面的善僧便是。”

……

察觉到眼前的师兄呼吸逐渐变得平稳，若无其事地沉入了梦乡，彻海坐在床头看着他那张分明比自己妖调得多的脸庞，原本平和的眼神终是变得阴冷起来。

那之后彻莲果真一反常态，与那些山下的酒肉朋友通通断了往来，每日念经入定，安心做起了地道本分的清修僧人，不消经年便也修得了一方慧僧纯溪上人的雅号，足以应对当年质疑的琐碎之声。

只是他毕竟开悟尚晚，又生得妖冶风流，本就不似佛门池中物，加之善缘与声望都远不及彻海，因而在菩风寺众僧看来，最适宜做住持的还是醒尘上人彻海。

彻莲安安稳稳地做了半辈子善僧，与彻海一道从襁褓到耄耋，本以为自己会毕生守在菩风寺，在师父示寂后继任住持，虔心于佛陀脚下过完一生；可他未曾想到的是，自己与彻海兄友弟恭了这么多年，到头来还是栽倒在了这个他最信赖的师弟手中，被他毒害了师父，纵火烧了藏经阁，污蔑为妖僧赶出了菩风寺。

变故那日菩风寺外雾霭连绵，身中剧毒的彻莲得以躲过众僧追捕，倒在茂林遮掩下的泥潭气息奄奄。他已年逾九十，自以为早就看尽人间悲欢离合，再不会为这红尘中的污蔑欺辱而嗔恚动怒，却在这生命即将终结之时安忍尽弃，悔恨莫及。

他终于知晓为何明明更有佛缘的是彻海，师父却始终对他存有一丝忌惮，多年来待他从未如自己这般随和亲近过；也恨自己老则老矣，却是天真纯善了一生，不曾看破这魔头多年来的心中暗涌，更恨不分青红皂白便要惩处他的菩风寺众僧。

断裂老弱的经脉已再聚不起半分内息，体温渐渐从彻莲那枯萎的身躯上流失，毒液在鲜血中撕咬带来的剧痛教他再也动弹不得；他睁着眼睛，只能在这漫天雾霭中等待着自己的终结。

——他又如何甘心等死！

彻莲咬咬牙，用尽最后一丝气力从泥潭中撑起身，踉跄着越过层层林海下了山，拦下过路的马车便朝江南岫宁山赶去。

彼时的江湖，妖僧彻莲或许尚且无人知晓，艳僧释迦玉却早已名满天下。

也只有这个人，能在这等荒唐的境地，用那奇诡的功法救他一命。

过路的马夫见这老僧举止癫狂，面上一副枯死之态，唯恐遇上了回光返照的疯子，故而赶路极快，到了江南便速速将他丢到岫宁山下了事，连银钱也未跟他讨要。

初秋时节的江南美景有别于彻莲所熟知的黄土中原，他披着黄叶朝山顶那座浸在烂漫枫花中的秀气小刹攀去，每一步都仿佛踩在鲜血淋漓的毒刃上。

岫宁寺前坐着打盹的小沙弥倏然惊醒，见一陌生的老僧摔倒在未经洒扫的门槛前，赶忙上前搀扶住了他。

“菩风寺老僧彻莲，求见岫宁寺迦玉法师。”

第二十六章 迦玉

……

释迦玉从悠长的梦境中醒过来时，禅房内的香烛只燃到一半，岫宁山的秋日午后清凉宜人，将窗外那不同寻常的窸窣动静掩盖在了金灿灿的落叶之中。

见有弟子敲门禀报，他便起身穿上僧袍，拿起香案前一串赤炼佛珠，缓步走了出去。

不记得自己在这孤寂的岫宁寺中度过了多少载春秋，还好那人如期而至。

他高高地坐在石阶之上的弥勒榻，教身侧弟子去泡壶茶来，然后便侧卧在那里，面无表情地垂眼看那匍匐在自己脚下的落魄老僧。

那老僧端的是遍体鳞伤，已然凋零的美貌再也觅不到当年的半分风流，枯朽的身形深深地佝偻着，喉间喑哑的声音仿佛也带着腥甜的血气，濒死的模样甚是滑稽可笑。

他道明了自己的来意，便又跪拜下来，颤声道：“还请迦玉法师救老僧一命。”

“……”

释迦玉久久地看着他那苍老的容颜，终是轻声叹了口气，目光似怜悯也似不屑。“纯溪上人既是知道我所修炼的夺相密法得靠交合来施救于人，却也甘心雌伏在一介妖僧身下？”

他幽然开了口，明眼看到鲜血自彻莲身下蜿蜒流出，慢慢染红了光洁的地面。“况且你伤得这般严重，即便侥幸寻回了青春，怕是也撑不了多少时日；倒还不如就此认命，我岫宁寺自会以高僧圆寂的礼遇将你厚葬。”

彻莲又是深一俯首，尽然已虚弱不堪，眼神却十分坚定：

“若迦玉法师肯屈尊救我，便是只能再撑个几日，容我凭这最后一丝生气向那彻海老贼复了仇，也算死得其所；若放任此人瞒过佛祖，瞒过苍生，老僧便是死后堕入饿鬼道，怕也不得安宁。”

释迦玉闻言似有所想，指尖扶在自己的额角静默半晌，忽然嗤了一声道：

“纯溪上人求生之欲倒的确令人感动。不过，我又为何要救你？”

见眼前老僧倏然愣住，他便缓缓道：“你也应当知晓我并非那等怜爱众生的善僧，因修炼奇诡邪法，需要习武之人服侍枕榻不提，对身段样貌亦是极为挑剔，若是碰了尔等垂暮老僧，怕是能把隔夜饭都呕出来。”

说罢当真摆出一副嫌恶之色，又上下打量了眼前萎弱的老僧一番，便缄声饮下杯中香茗，仍是懒散地侧卧在那弥勒榻上，且看他如何应对。

彻莲微微一滞，垂头看着自己爬满皱纹的枯朽手背，收到宽大的衣袖间慢慢握紧，继而抬起头道：

“老僧虽然不才，却也在内功武学、歧黄之术上颇有造诣，余生愿为岫宁寺效犬马之劳，定可为法师日后扬威江湖的左膀右臂。至于法师不喜老僧的样貌……”

熟悉的剧痛再次席卷而来，彻莲强撑着摇摇欲坠的身躯，咬咬牙又道：

“说来惭愧，老僧如今只憾美人迟暮，年轻之时也曾美貌风流过。我乃前朝黄河边的战场遗孤，生母乃是上任栖凰宫女宫主越香凝，不知迦玉法师可曾听闻过；百余年前她曾是武林第一美女，因真心错付被前朝乱将抛弃，愤而携我一同投河自尽，幸得有恩师无忧大师救我一命。恩师曾说过我长相极似母亲，若得以……咳，若得以返老还童，再现昔日容貌来，断不会教、教迦玉法师失望……”

体温渐失的他摔倒在地，声音已然十分低弱，只得再次将那恳求的目光投向释迦玉。

释迦玉始终一言不发地冷眼看着他那因痛苦而蜷缩的身躯，半晌终于从弥勒榻上起身，唤来医堂弟子去取了瓶蜈蚣丸扔到他怀里，从石阶上缓缓踱下来，经过他的时候略停了一停，便又淡然朝门外走去。

“给你续命的。且服了这蜈蚣丸去沐浴一番，好生歇上一歇，可别到我起兴致前便死了。”

见迦玉法师撂下这话离开，一旁候着的岫宁弟子便忙去倒茶来喂这老僧服下药丸，医堂弟子也将他那些深可见骨的伤口处理一番，好容易将他从鬼门关生生拽回，这才小心翼翼地搀扶着他去药浴了。

夜半释迦玉敲着棋子与自己对弈，到三更时也无甚困意，便又想起白日里那个滑稽老僧来。左袖中隐约响起些许震颤之声，他抬起腕，看到那串舍利珠在自己的掌心内缓缓汇聚为一个方向，踌躇之下便也终是站起身，朝彻莲歇下的禅寮走去了。

坐落在江南深山的岫宁寺本就香火寥寥，精心修葺的禅寮也并无几个僧人长驻，释迦玉轻易寻得了彻莲酣眠的那一间房，提着灯推门而入，站在床头隔着点点幽冥灯火打量着他。

纵然年轻时曾以那有悖于清修佛相的妖冶美貌闻名四方，可将近九十载的人间光阴，却也切实将那曾经的风流淹没在了枯灰的眉目间。好在他今日经医堂救治，又在那岫宁后山中灵气充沛的药泉中泡了一泡，此时倒也较原先丰润了许多，不再那么难以下咽了。

彻莲在朦胧中睁开双眼，看到的便是释迦玉近在咫尺的脸庞；那一双摄魄星眸始终注视着他苍老的眉宇，沉溺在缅怀中的目光像是钝痛，也似有一丝温柔。

他已行将就木，破败不堪，而眼前的艳僧正值风华正茂，俊美得令人心悸。

他早前便听闻过迦玉法师身世传奇，是当年那位称得上是祸水红颜的前朝玉太妃生在棺材中的皇子，因缘巧合之下看破红尘，出家在这鲜为人知的岫宁寺；却不知生出这般神仙人物的那位太妃，又该是怎样的花容月貌。

玉太妃……

一丝奇怪的灵感掠过脑海，彻莲凝视着释迦玉那风情的眉眼，隐约感到自己似乎遗忘了什么旧事，却被他接下来的动作骇了一跳。

释迦玉沉下眼眸，熄了灯火翻身上榻，就这么压了过来。

……

漫漫长夜，朝思暮想了数十年的人就在自己身下，释迦玉却没有与之温存的心思，颇有些食不遑味地终结了两人的初次，将那夺相密法所累积的纯阳之气渡了些许与他，直到掌心下干瘪的肌肤重新变得骨肉丰盈，洗尽了经脉间的暮气。

天色将晓之时他又燃起灯，深吸一口气低头朝胸膛前的温度看去，睡在自己怀中的果真已是朱唇凤目、般般入画的年轻美人了。

方才经历过一场激烈的情事，彻莲埋在释迦玉颈间睡得昏沉，原本无发的头顶由于纯阳之力的催化，刹那间垂落了满榻如云青丝，双眉虽因梦魇而微微蹙着，却难掩其中妩媚风流，依稀是当年那个张扬肆意的香粉和尚，轻易撩动了释迦玉的心弦。

如斯美貌，果真没教他失望。

释迦玉知道这是彻莲的初次，却并未感到多大欢愉，云雨间始终抵在他的肩头压抑地呼痛，也是他有意为之。他想教彻莲记住这初次的破身之痛，从此亦只对他一人敞开心扉，在这长久的相伴中对他渐生情愫，做这岫宁山中最恩爱的眷侣。

他抱着彻莲，心思不住地活络着，始终无法安然入睡。

不知梦到了什么旧事，彻莲在他怀里翻了个身，胸膛上两颗熟透的石榴籽在灯火下透着妖艳的色泽，看得释迦玉口舌微干，双手不由自主地绕到他的后臀，轻缓地揉捏起来。

他舔了一下那肉肉的乳头，捏住另一粒夹在指腹间打转，便听得彻莲在梦中呻吟了一声，低低的，却无比诱人。

于是他也再不愿忍耐，分开眼前柔韧的双腿，手指伸进还湿润着的穴口搅动了几下，见它已经微微翕动着吸吮自己的指尖，便抬起腰将勃发的肉茎埋进那片过于紧致热情的蜜地，缓慢地律动起来。

散发着情欲气息的床榻吱嘎作响，释迦玉眼眸微红，弯身吻上彻莲的额头。他已多年未曾再动过欲，也不知道两厢情愿的性事应当如何做才好，本想对身下承欢之人再温柔一些，情到浓时却根本无法抑制自己，动作愈发粗鲁狂野，只想溺毙在这火辣旖旎的肉道之中。

“……”

彻莲终于被这凶猛的顶撞激醒过来，还未来得及感到愕然，便被嵌在体内不断膨胀的男根刺进最深处的敏感；陌生的情欲使清修多年的他有些不知所措，只得下意识夹紧了释迦玉的腰身，迎合着他的撞击挺动双臀，主动献上自己的甘美。

释迦玉吻去他胸膛溢出的汗水，双手探索着他身上所有的敏感，在这一下又一下的顶撞中渐渐找到了诀窍，生平头一回真正享尽鱼水之欢。

两人风流到日上三竿，彼此都忘了原本的立场，只是不断地厮磨对方温热的躯体，懵懂而又热烈地索求这最为原始的快感。

也不知在这无人打搅的禅寮中纠缠了多久，当释迦玉抱着身下疲惫而满足的美人再次入睡，神清气爽地在秋日慵懒的夕光中睁开双眼时，身侧早已不见了彻莲的踪影。

他披衣起身，透过窗看到彻莲正背对着自己出神地望着什么，于是走出门外，踱到他身后揽住那纤细的腰身，结实的胸膛贴上他微凉的背脊，凑到他耳旁低声道：

“莲儿在看什么哪？”

彻莲抬起手来，恍惚指向已是被烂漫粉色浸没的岫宁山，道：

“……桃花开了。”

第二十七章 桃花

岫宁山中夕阳渐沉，落霞染得万千殷殷桃花瓣更是绮丽，怒放在这不合时宜的初秋季节，令彻莲生出些许恍若隔世之感。

释迦玉便也顺着他的目光去看那些桃花，并未感到多大惊异，半晌只是将下巴轻搁在彻莲的颈窝，笑道：“想来莲儿也是个有福之人，这才头一回上岫宁山，便赶上了这反季的桃花，倒是与你十分相称。”

彻莲如梦初醒，这才注意到自己和释迦玉的暧昧姿势，连忙挣脱了他的怀抱跪下来，垂落的青丝遮住了面上神色，沉声道：

“老僧谢过迦玉法师救命之恩，此生自当没齿难忘，日后愿为岫宁寺差遣，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞！”

“……”

听得出这话里真心实意的感激，释迦玉却隐约感到几分不悦，看着这个不久前还在榻上与自己抵死缠绵的年轻美人，一双剑眉蹙了又松，终是默默地叹了口气。

“好吧。你现下又是如何打算？”见彻莲果真待自己如同恩人般疏离，释迦玉便也敛起了先前的亲昵之态，垂眸道，“若是想回菩风寺找那彻海老儿复仇的话，恕我直言，以你现今的修为是决计奈何不了他的。”

彻莲听罢神色一动，眸中虽弥漫出了愤恨之色，却是渐渐冷静了下来，目光幽深地思量着，好似也无甚更好的打算。

于是释迦玉便道：

“不若这样；我教你修炼夺相密法如何？”

见彻莲愣了一下，他又道：“复仇不必执着于一朝一夕。你现在修为有限，又毕竟身为俗世中人，寿命短暂，唯有夺相密法可助你青春永驻，还可抑制你体内那无名之毒，日后只要勤奋修炼，定有亲自手刃老魔头的一天。”

彻莲不曾想到迦玉法师竟会愿意教他这武林中人人希冀的功法，愕然之余不由得激动万分，顾不上还有些发虚的身体再次跪到释迦玉脚下，道：“既如此，请师父且受徒儿一拜！”

被彻莲如此行云流水地拜了师，猝不及防的释迦玉微一挑眉，放缓了声音道：

“只是……”

晚霞已将两人薄薄的影子拉得老长，茂密的桃花林中传来悠远的钟声，偏僻的禅寮愈发幽深静寂。“我也不可白白教你，须得你拿些什么来换才是。”

待彻莲抬起头来看自己，他便顿了顿，上前将那云墨般的青丝绕在指尖，低头在他耳边呵了口气，暧昧地说道：“……莲儿果真所言非虚，样貌确乎没教人失望，我中意得很。”

见眼前的美人不明所以地看着他，一双茫然凤眸当真不解其意，他便无奈地收回手，正色道：“是说，我身边尚缺一个暖床的弟子，你若想要修炼这岫宁寺中密不外传的夺相密法，须得用这身子来报答我才行。”

继而又补充道：“况且这密法本就需要采补，现下你怕是也找不到比我更适宜的人选，双修之时还可加以提点，岂不是两全其美。”

彻莲这才明白过来，下意识抬手摸了摸自己光洁如初的脸颊，又回忆起昨晚的种种癫狂，心绪虽有些微微复杂，却还是垂下头来轻声应道：

“……好。”

说着便站起身，沉默了半晌又道：“只是这暖床的弟子毕竟与寻常弟子不同，还望师父也能应允我一个不情之请。”

“且说无妨。”

“我唯恐自己学艺不精，孤身一人怕是难以有万全的把握手刃彻海老儿，还请师父介时与我同去，助我了结这一夙愿。”

释迦玉闻言许久未曾出声，知是这切骨之恨已经魇住了他那颗原本剔透的禅心，此生怕是难以疏解，一颗原本还怀有那般憧憬的炽热之心便隐隐凉了下来，有些烦闷地背过身去不再看他，许久才道：

“那便如你所愿。”

……

释迦玉这般便与彻莲在岫宁山上做了十年的师徒。

十年于世间大多数光阴有限的红尘客而言，已是个堪堪够得上物是人非的年限，足够一个垂髫小儿成长为英气少年，晚暮老人崩离为一方坟土；可于夺相密法的大成者来说，不过是庭前花落的弹指一瞬间。

彻莲削了发，穿上一袭缁衣，手执佛珠再度在这岫宁寺中开始了僧侣的修行，却是不再像以往身为继任住持那般谨慎梵行，仍是穿金环搽香薰、既饮酒也吃肉。用他的话便是，既已成了妖僧，便也要有妖僧的模样来，若还要他压抑本性学菩风寺的伪善和尚来惺惺作态，佛与不佛，本就无关紧要。

他与释迦玉的关系始终不远不近，白日里两人是合乎规矩的师徒，除却请教问话外并无其他，便是与他同进同出的弟子也瞧不出半分端倪来；夜晚却在那寂静无人的偏僻禅寮中巫山云雨，抵足而眠，十年韶光便就这么温吞流过。

释迦玉本以为十年的朝夕相处，足以暖化一颗冷硬而空寂的心，即便彻莲没有在这朝朝暮暮的温存缠绵中对他渐生情愫，也终会比旁人更亲近些；却不想三千多个日夜过去，彻莲复仇的心思一日也未曾淡过，武学境界亦是突飞猛进，从不曾留意过他那爱恨交织的眼神。

虽是早就与他在床笫之间知根知底，大名鼎鼎的妖僧彻莲却是真正的不解风情，向来不知释迦玉对自己心存真意，只当那是爱慕他榻上风情。而释迦玉也因那几分为人师尊的骄矜，不肯亲口道明自己的心思，久而久之便也浮躁起来，总爱刻薄找茬、讥讽嘲骂不提，平日里更是不再在双修之时对他温柔以待。

可毕竟彻莲较他年长那么多年岁，昔日在菩风寺中修过多年安忍，从未因这些事而扰乱过心弦，被他摔了碗筷便扫起来，被他撕了字画便捡起来，从未像释迦玉所期冀的那般露出失魂落魄的样子过。

不论他在榻上多么百般折腾彻莲，换来的也只是一声不吭的隐忍，第二日留给自己的便又是已然冰冷的枕榻。

似乎比起这些无关紧要的琐事，彻莲唯一关心的便是何时复仇，释迦玉何时助他大成；一旦得空，便会问他何时将那妄喜夺相书的下卷交予他，好使他加快修行速度，早日下山重出江湖。

如此这般，十年后的某一日，释迦玉便终于绝了自己那旖旎的心思。

他最后一次唤来彻莲与自己双修，极尽温柔地爱抚过他的全身，吻了他的胸膛、小腹，甚至破天荒含住那根硬热的肉茎，迫得他低泣着泄在自己口中；终是趁彻莲迷乱之时打通经脉，将生平修为全部渡与了他。

事后，释迦玉静默着坐在床头看了他许久，然后起身出门，唤来管事和尚空梵，安顿好了寺中杂事，又嘱咐了他几句，便收拾起自己的行囊孑然下山去了。

临走前空梵满头雾水地问他：“师父，您这是要上哪儿去？”

释迦玉回过头，注视着空梵那与彻莲有几分相似的眉眼，笑道：“做僧侣实在苦闷，我想去到人间再访红尘，不知何年何月才会回来；梵儿不必挂念，待到师父安顿下来后，定会寄手信回来。”

说罢朝那夕阳下依旧幽寂的禅寮望了一眼，想了想又道：“若你师兄醒来时问起我，便代我转告他，就说我二人此生师徒缘分已尽，教他不必特地下山寻我。”

便不再在这蹉跎半生的岫宁寺中多做逗留，又好言安抚了一番不舍自己的小徒空梵，迎着殷红的余晖下了山。

释迦玉一路云游闲逛，头发越来越长，心境也越来越悠然。他这一路都未曾感到对佛门净土的眷恋，只愈发觉得自己尘心未泯，俗世的确是个适宜他的好去处。

走到江州东侧一座不知名的山头时，他在林中救下一个正欲轻生的窈窕女子，彼时已是身怀六甲，只因上京做买卖的丈夫被山贼所害，苦于伶仃一人无依无靠，便打算在这荒寂老林中了结此生，谁知竟侥幸被释迦玉救了下来。

释迦玉既已救人一命，又听闻了这可怜身世，自不忍看她潦倒至此，因而思索了一番后便提议道：“我本是归俗僧人，正想寻得一处宝地定居安业；夫人若不嫌弃，可暂且随我在这江州住下，日后为我管家得些月钱，未尝不是一条出路。”

女子兀自红着眼睛，闻言便点点头，问道：“却是不知恩公名姓？”

释迦玉一愣，这才想起自己并无俗名，语塞了半晌只是道：“我……我姓越，你平日里唤我越大哥便好；只待你安心产子后，我自会托媒人再为你寻得一处好人家。”

那女子便流着泪跪下谢恩，当真同释迦玉一道上山，在这不知名的江州山头建起了越家庄。

数月后这名可怜女子产下一羸弱男婴，未经几日便血崩而死，释迦玉黯然之余为此子取名为越天河，真正在这越家山上过起了有家有子的俗世生活。

在这二十年的余生中，他虽早已认定彻莲得了修为后便去复了仇，断然不会有来寻自己的可能，却迟迟未曾听闻菩风寺住持暴毙的消息，心下便也还盼望着他有朝一日能醒悟那份心意，还来与他做一对最恩爱的情人。

然而释迦玉未曾想到的是，彻莲本就身中奇毒的躯体贸然受了那等深厚的修为，不堪承受的经脉遭到重创，竟就那么在岫宁山中陷入了长久的昏迷。

一梦四十年。

第二十八章 破心

已然被赋予了名姓的越家山冬去春又来，在这纷争不断的江湖中渐渐扬名立威，身份神秘的庄主素来深居简出，研桑心计以经商为主业，从不主动挑起事端，更是时常矜贫救厄、为人乐善好施，终是将初露头角的越家庄捧为了一方正道势力。

身为如此名声在外的越家庄少主，自小便锦衣玉食的越天河天不怕地不怕，时常带领着家丁小仆混在偌大的江州城内惹是生非，称得上是个鬼见愁的小霸王。

然而他唯独怕极了自己那不苟言笑的老爹。

这天他与几个同龄的小公子去湖边捉螃蟹，回来时已是华灯初上，轻手轻脚地从自家后院翻墙回来，见四下无人正欲开溜，却被那守在墙根的管家老爷子抓了个现行。

管家相当怜悯地知会了他一声，道是老爷教他亲自去忏悔堂领罚，而越天河也不知自己做的哪一件好事败露给了爹，只得苦着脸默默去武师那里领了板子，被打得满身青紫也咬着牙大气不敢出，直到武师被那熟悉的声音叫停，这才抬眼对上了正坐在太师椅上悠闲喝茶的自家老爹。

释迦玉冷着脸看他道：“天河，你可知晓爹这次为何打你？”

越天河趴在刑凳上苦思良久，知道这话中陷阱重重，断不可轻易作答，因而憋了好半天才试探着道：“是我打了邻镇那总爱狗眼看人低的张衙内，还是纵马时不小心撞翻了城北老秀才的书摊？”

“……”

释迦玉听得青筋暴跳，也没了叱责的气力，扶起额来只是道：“我傍晚时去大湖边置办水产，那湖边摆渡的李渔夫说，最近有个不知名的锦服小少爷总爱偷看他家闺女洗澡？”

越天河闻言一愣，随即气得跳起来道：“潮儿这个缺心眼的叛徒！她答应我不跟她爹告状的！”

“给我跪下！”他爹眯眼看他，“下次还敢不敢了？”

释迦玉是没想到自家虽然整日胡作非为、却也侠肝义胆从不作恶的独子，竟会如此伤风败俗地去偷看小姑娘洗澡，当即气得回来教他去领了板子，这会儿只待等一个检讨。

他本以为越天河会像往常那样，赶紧朝自己下跪认错，再拿出孝儿的姿态软绵绵唤几声爹，正所谓伸手不打笑脸人，往往他也就没奈何了；谁知这次越天河却只是咬着唇看他，竟不说话了。

“你是还想吃板子吗，嗯？”

释迦玉冷声说着，见越天河依旧垂着头一言不发，便使了个眼色教那身旁武师将他按回刑凳，又抄起板子着实朝他腰臀抡去。

本意只是想吓吓这个不识相的孽子，再打几板迫他认个错也就罢了，谁知越天河这次却十分硬气，就那么生生挨着，越发让恨铁不成钢的释迦玉起了火。“倒是有点骨气。不认错是么？那便继续挨着吧。”

越天河忍住腰背间传来的剧痛，泪水在眼眶里打转，好半晌才闷闷道：

“孩儿当真喜欢她……”

释迦玉微微一怔，一双怒目忽然就平静了下来。他叹了口气，再次看向越天河的眼神似有复杂。

这小子不愧是他养大的，和当年的自己如出一辙。

情窦初开的小少年自是十分倔强，哪怕被打得皮开肉绽也不肯哼哼半声，看得释迦玉终是隐隐心疼起来，挥退了武师静坐半晌，又看着越天河踉跄着从那刑凳上起身，便平声道：

“潮儿早就与城东粮铺家的小公子定了娃娃亲，你便是喜欢也没用；更何况现下只是你的一厢情愿，小姑娘又未曾说过喜欢你，做出这等感天动地的样子却也不怕惹人笑话？”

越天河正待回话，却不知牵扯到了背上哪处伤口，当即疼得龇牙咧嘴，便也不再吭声，目光却很是坚定。

释迦玉又是叹了口气，看向他的目光颇有几分嫌弃，思索了一下便道：

“不若这样，只要从今往后你安生一些，每日好好习武上课，争取早日成才以继任这庄主之位，我便出面替你去向那李家求亲，待你二人长大成人后便把潮儿娶回来，如何？”

越天河一呆，难以置信地朝他爹看过来，见他爹一本正经的不似在顽笑，便也顾不上腰间仍在作痛的淤伤，热泪盈眶地扑了过来：“爹！”

他一直在忐忑爹会不会同意自己迎娶一个渔女，又顾忌着潮儿还与别人定有亲事，却不想释迦玉竟如此轻易地应允了他，还愿意主动出面去提亲；方才这一顿打真是挨得好，挨得妙！

释迦玉嫌弃地看着自家儿子那幸福的傻样，捏着鼻子将他从自己怀里拎出来，目送他欢天喜地地蹦跳着离开，没几步便又因牵扯到伤口而痛呼出声，面上虽是忍俊不禁，眼神却缓缓黯了下来。

这些年他没了夺相密法傍身，已与寻常俗人无异，如今也确乎是快要入土的年纪，却是不知自己还能否捱到越天河成亲那日。

此后越天河果然一反常态，热情高涨地每日背书习武，在武学和行商经营上都显出极高的天赋来，当真有了踌躇满志的少庄主模样。

渔女潮儿十五岁时，释迦玉便正式下了聘，为越天河迎娶了这位年轻的夫人。

潮儿生得白白胖胖，性子十分单纯温良，虽是平民渔家出身，却因家中教养得好，武艺与女红都颇有造诣，只是有时会显得有些迟钝傻气，于主母而言还是差了些气度。

不过越家庄也不需要一个多么雷厉风行的主母，一切都有儿子打理，他的夫人只要他中意便好。

打理完两人的婚事后，释迦玉便在某日将这对年轻夫妻唤来，道：“如今天河已长大成人，娶妻立业，我这尘世中最后一桩夙愿亦已得偿，也是时候与你二人辞别了。”

越天河猛然抬起头，难以置信道：“爹，您的意思是……”

“此生我命数已尽，今晚将于山中精舍内坐化。日后虽然再没有爹长伴左右，但只要你们夫妻同心，凡事皆可迎刃而解。”

越天河听罢双膝一颤，扑通跪了下来。

刚入门的越夫人也随夫君跪在了公爹面前，却不似他那般冷静，哭着便道：“妾身这般才刚过门，还未来得及给您老人家尽孝，何苦执意先走一步！”

越天河亦是流下泪来，想说些什么来挽留，却也深知不过是徒劳。释迦玉见他们悲痛如斯，便安慰道：“却也不必太过感伤。我只是此世已了，尚且还有来生，今晚便会为自己念上一段往生轮回咒来；你我亲缘未尽，来世或许还可重逢。”

说着便又嘱咐了几句，傍晚时分在庄中梳洗沐浴了一番，安然踏入后山一处风雅精舍，最后望了这越家山一眼后，便含笑在他二人面前关上了禅门。

“……爹！”

三年后，越夫人被诊出喜脉，待到次年开春时节，越家庄少主越鸣溪便呱呱坠地。

而后又十六年，越鸣溪被竹间派逐出师门，在幽篁山脚下邂逅了一个方从睡梦中醒来不久，下山去江州寻访故人的岫宁寺艳僧。

……

……

……

“便也就是这么回事。”释迦玉说着便叹了口气，好似也对自己的境遇很是无奈，想起什么似的转身看了那瞠目结舌的竹间派掌门一眼，拱手道，“先前我记忆尚未囫囵时，少年心性多有得罪，还望施掌门大人不计小人过，宽恕我以往的荒唐言行。”

施明甫已然惊得说不出话来了，半晌也只是不迭地点头，眼见着释迦玉又把目光投向彻莲，两人便同时沉默了下来。

他隐约觉得这两人之间的气氛似有古怪，像是有些剑拔弩张，却也有些说不出的旖旎，终是在这无言的相对中渐渐变得冰冷下来，被释迦玉率先打破了沉默。

释迦玉看着眼前仍似在恍惚的彻莲，低声笑道：

“当年我坐化前还在想着，转生后我兴许会投胎在俗世人家做一辈子闲散逍遥的少爷，与你的缘分也就当真到此为止了；谁知两世兜兜转转，我头一个动情的人都是你。”

说罢又微眯起双眼，意味深长道：“其实先前我不说，你也应当隐约察觉出了才是。”

“……”彻莲避开了他的眼神，将内心所有波澜尽数掩盖在平静的面色之下，红唇微微嗫嚅着，过了许久也只是道，“你是……什么时候完全想起来的？”

“却也难说，”释迦玉道，“幼时便模模糊糊地有些记忆，整日在庄中哭闹不休，着实教爹娘担心得紧。后来七岁那年梵儿专程来了一趟，施法将我上一世的记忆全部抹除，这才侥幸教我得了个还算无忧的童年。遇上你之后便时不时能想起一些；完全记起，却是我二人身在幻境中的时候了。”

说罢不再去看彻莲表情，径自走到了高思远身前，微蹙着眉质问道：

“高思远，我明明在信中写明要你将那夺相书交予莲儿，为何你却违背我的意愿，甚至摹写我的字迹伪造出书信来，鼓动众人意图加害于他？”

高思远恍若未闻，只是痴望着他，好似在看自己半生的迷恋。

释迦玉心头一动，依稀从这苍老的眉目间看到了当年那个恭顺懦弱的少年身影，心中有些慨然，又似有些悲悯。“……罢了，此事既已过去，我也不便再提。”他言简意赅地重申道，“且将那下卷书拿出来吧。”

高思远这才回过神来，强撑着自己破败不堪的身子坐起，吁了口气便道：

“当年我与家父为了不负重托，将这夺相密法藏在了世间最为隐秘的地处，我现下……便拿给您……”

说罢用那仅剩的一臂拾起掉落在青石地面的弯刀，反手一挽，竟狠狠地朝自己的胸膛剖去。

彻莲眼睁睁看着他破开自己的心口，自血肉模糊的胸腔中抽出一卷漆黑的卷轴，毕恭毕敬地捧在枯槁的掌心中，望着释迦玉颤声道：

“还请……迦玉法师过目。”

第二十九章 痴念

十四岁那年高思远第一次见到迦玉法师。

彼时那人不过是个以艳名著称的风流和尚，他爹高崇却是切切实实被誉为天下第一刀的人物，刀法奇绝又正义凛然，说是那个年代的武林第一人也不为过；然而他这般纤尘不染的江湖正道，却与那亦正亦邪的迦玉法师做了一生的挚友。

那年岫宁山出了奇景，反季的桃花开得旺相，高崇久违地离开骥灵洲来到此处拜访旧友，顺道捎带上了自己初出茅庐的幺子，想引他见见世面。高思远打小便内向腼腆，一路上都紧紧地扯着父亲的袖口跟在身后，好奇地打量着四周不同于明镜山庄的风景，终也放松了下来。

然后他便看到了山中凉亭内饮酒弹琴的艳僧。

那人醉眼朦胧，敞着怀坐在靡靡桃花下哼着一首不知名的曲子，风雅至极，潇洒至极。鸽血红的佛珠被他拆了做棋子，经书善论被他拿来垫琴脚，明明是大逆不道的行径，可高思远恍然看着他眉目，竟觉得他才是佛。

那一刻他终于知晓，原来驿站茶馆中那些说书先生所编排的美人传奇故事并非诳语，世间当真有人生来如此，只一眼便能教众生神魂颠倒，

他就这么躲在父亲身后看着那人，半晌悲从心起，如同看尽了自己求而不得的一生。

释迦玉见友人携了个面生的少年，便笑着问道：“这是阿遥？”

高崇便唤他从自己身后出来，教他向释迦玉问了好，不免得意地向这个没有子嗣的老友炫耀道：“这是幺子阿远。”

释迦玉闻言便惊讶地放下手中酒壶，着实打量了他一番，若有所思道：“多年未见，高家小幺居然都已经这么大了？”

说着便朝他伸出手，像是想摸摸他的脑袋，却又在中途放了下来，转而拍拍他的肩，笑道：“那便陪大伯来喝一杯吧，阿远。”

感受到那人掌心的温度，高思远鼻间一酸，几乎落下泪来。

这是他此生第一次也是唯一一次与那人花下饮酒，尚来不及去想什么旖旎的心思，只呆呆地捧着酒壶看父亲与他高谈阔论，漆黑的眼眸中倒映着他的音容笑貌，便也由此回味了一生。

他听到父亲跟那人抱怨自己性子柔弱木讷，平日里只爱吟风弄月，没有侠者风范，日后怕是难以在这江湖上立足，那人却摇摇摇头，好似不满父亲的说辞：

“这话委实奇怪了些。何谓侠者风范？有些人金玉其外，败絮其中，以貌取人实属大忌；便是只拎得动笔杆子，也并无当不了大侠的道理。正如生在空门的我喝酒吃肉，却又哪里不像佛了？”

那人说着便朝他看来，面上虽还带着微醺的酒意，却当真比这世间任何一个安守五戒的僧人都更像佛。

他知道那人是在鼓励他，心中百感交集，正想打破自己一贯的羞赧来与他说些什么，却忽见得远处一戴着斗笠的僧人缓步走了过来，停到那人身前看他一眼，淡淡禀道：

“师父，修炼的时辰到了。”

他明眼看到那人双眸倏然亮起，注视着眼前弟子的目光变得温柔而深情，像是在看一个钟情的爱人，一颗原本炽热的心便渐渐凉了下来。

高崇打量着那面容藏在斗笠之下的僧人，又见释迦玉起身与他亲昵地耳语一番，三言两语将他暂且哄走，便也隐隐明白了过来，打趣道：“我却忘了，迦玉如今可是有妻室的人。”

那人没否认，笑容更是璨然。

酒过三巡，释迦玉便说出了此番请高崇来岫宁山做客的目的，将半卷夺相书托付给了这个老友。

彼时他戏言：“本也不是什么稀罕到需要托付高庄主来管存的物事，只是我刚过门的夫人毕竟是冲着此物才委屈下嫁的，只怕前脚教他拿了，后脚便会狠心休了我；所以还请高庄主暂且拿去，待到日后我与他缘尽之时，自会写信遣他来讨。”

听他如是说，高崇起初也未曾将这半卷书十分放在心上，回到明镜山庄后便在高思远的要求下交给了这个幺子来保管。

此后不知何年何月，释迦玉忽然出走岫宁寺，未曾再与自己的老友联络过；直至二十年前老庄主才接到密信，道是释迦玉已安然坐化，自此辞别了人间。

听闻自己的痴望已是驾鹤西去，高思远却始终不愿去信，仍盼望着有朝一日他能上这明镜山庄来，亲自取回他所托之物，仍用当年那鼓舞而温柔的目光看自己一眼。

多年过后他终于来了，却是转生成了与他不算相熟的越家庄少年，与一个容姿绝色、却又不知何故有些面熟的僧人一起，拿着他亲笔写就的书信，向他讨要那半卷夺相书。

他爱慕那人已逾痴狂，自然知晓这是迦玉法师的亲迹，明白自己应当遵从他的遗愿，将这夺相书交予前来讨要的后人；可他蓦然想起方才那个行事乖张的妖僧彻莲，就是当年被他戏称为夫人的岫宁弟子，迦玉法师不为人知的毕生所爱。

……

因那心中疯狂滋长的嫉妒，他鼓动这山庄中若干觊觎高家秘宝的狂徒一同围剿岫宁寺，也自以为已将彻莲炼化在百炼炉中，一解心头之恨；却不慎在这最后关头栽倒在了那群真正佛面兽心的菩风寺和尚手中，被彻海轻易卸下一臂，只得在这满目疮痍的密庄中背水一战。

他虽一直资质平平，却因那人当年的鼓舞始终刻苦习武，身法境界其实也可圈可点；只是毕竟身心有恙，重创彻海后，他亦是出气无多。

好在那最后一刻，他还是见到了他。

虽然始终不曾有过机会来诉说这份情思，弥留之际他也只能剖开自己的胸腔，将那珍藏多年的夺相书亲自交到他手上；最后得了那人满盛着悲悯与怜爱的一眼，已是足矣。

……

……

释迦玉看着地上那具体温渐凉的躯体，终是叹息道：“傻孩子。”

便撩起衣摆在他身旁坐下，拿出那串又回到了自己手中的舍利子，默默诵起经来。

他诵得很是专注，一如往昔在岫宁寺中的无数个日日夜夜。市井故事集中的迦玉法师便是如此，他若想要风流快活，佛也不奈他何；他若想要虔心渡人，佛却也要惭愧三分。

彻莲始终在身后垂眸看他，半晌才忽然想起被遗忘的事来。抬眼朝那摔坐在地的老僧看去时，已近乎是面呈死相的彻海正以一种极诡谲的目光痴望着释迦玉，似是与方才的高思远相似，却又多了些莫名的猥昵和暧昧。

他皱起眉，在那好容易压抑住的厌恨与怒火间踯躅，忽然感到了某种来历不明的不安。

释迦玉诵完经，便也站起身将那沾满污血的夺相书擦拭干净，递到了彻莲手上，道：“夺相书实属我当年欠你的，这下卷你且拿去，日后继续修炼便是；只不过若你只为复仇，如今怕也没有这个必要了。”

彻莲平声道：“此话怎讲？”

释迦玉看了彻海一眼，黑幽的星眸中波动着复杂莫名的情绪，半晌只是道：“这些年来他修炼各种妖法邪功，早已魔魇入体，如今更是近乎于一具腐烂的躯壳，周身脏器皆被反噬得不成人形，只要得不到夺相书继续修炼此功，本也不剩下几年活头；与其这般轻易地了结他，任他活着倒还更快意些。”

“迦玉……”

彻海忽然爬了过来，吃力地抱住释迦玉的脚踝，仍是用方才那痴狂的目光仰望着他，像是在乞求他再看自己一眼。见释迦玉不为所动，他气喘吁吁地伏在地上歇息片刻，又朝彻莲爬了过去，抓住他的衣摆央求道：

“师兄，我不要这劳什子密法了，再活几日都无甚所谓，你将迦玉还给我便好，迦玉……”

释迦玉被唤得手脚冰凉，当即上前踹了这老僧一脚，端的是踹得极狠，心有余悸般拉着彻莲远离了他；而彻莲抬起头，分明在他眼中看到了一丝恐惧。

于是他下意识问道：“你与他……”

话未说完，他蓦然缄了口。回想起那日与越鸣溪在江南客栈中的酒话，他已经隐约明白了过来，垂在身侧的手微微颤抖着，忽然有些不敢去求认这呼之欲出的真相。

释迦玉见状稍稍一愣，似是看出了他心中所想，苦笑着便道：

“他是我爹。”

第三十章 灯火

释迦玉的身世其实与坊间流传的那些个野史故事相差不多，确乎是前朝太妃死后诞下的棺材子，只是俗世百姓大多都理所当然地认为他是一个流落民间的皇子，却不知他生父其实另有其人。

那一年皇帝抱恙，宫中若干不算得宠的女眷奉太后旨意上菩风寺求神拜佛，其中一个名唤玉儿的贤人对彻海一见倾心，在这山中逗留的十几日间对他百般讨好，只求换得他一晚露水情缘，以慰藉自己今后凄清难捱的冷宫生活。

而彻海虽对男欢女爱提不起兴致，却因彼时夺相密法初步大成，需要与人交合来采补，便也没有拒绝这位送上门来的皇妃；那之后女眷与侍官尽数回宫，无人知晓轿子里的绝代佳人已经成了何种枯槁的模样。

数月后玉太妃在冷宫中无故暴毙，被隐约察觉出丑事的皇帝下旨草草埋下，生前服侍左右的老宫女扶在棺前悲恸不已，正打算撞墙殉主的时候，却听到棺材中传来了婴儿的啼哭。

老宫女慌忙破棺将那被生在了棺材中的婴儿抱出，知道这或许是当初那个俊和尚的血脉，便逃出宫抱着婴儿连夜赶到中原，求见醒尘上人彻海。

当彻海看到那在老宫女怀中呜咽的男婴时，虽是挑了挑眉，却也并未感到惊讶。他谢过忠心耿耿的老宫女，将取名为迦玉的男婴养在菩风寺中不为人知的一隅，抱着某种不可说的目的把他一日日抚养长大。

在彻莲年轻时那模模糊糊的记忆中，似乎的确有这么个时常坐在菩提树下发呆的孩子，只因彻海对外称是自己俗世友人寄养在这里的幺子，他便也没有怀疑过。

只是他实在不喜欢小孩，从未对那个孩子关注过许多，只在心情好时才会唤来身边说上三言两语，虽然隐约记得他平日里喜欢粘着自己，却也不清楚是在何时没了踪影；因而并不知晓那就是日后扬名一方的迦玉法师，与他纠缠了十年的师父。

幼时的释迦玉时常在想，为何这世间从未有过佛祖口中的安乐，为何自己要活下去。

彻海当年诱奸玉太妃，除却功法所需外，打的便是要俗世女子为自己生一个子嗣的主意。他所修炼的那些个奇诡功法、炼制的毒丹秘药，须得有人替他先做尝试才行，而与自己血脉相连的亲子无疑是最适宜的人选。

于是释迦玉从襁褓时起，便不得不作为人靶生生忍受着来自于亲父的各类残忍试炼，有时喂他服下多枚毒性相克的药丸，将他封入黑坛中以身饲虫，事后根据那些虫蛇的死活来判断药力；长大一些后便要他筑基练功，强行打通他的经脉来试探那些妖法反噬几何，更是封了他大半的五感，从不教他说话识字，以至于尚且懵懂的他虽然痛苦，却从不知如何呼救。

彻海并不来折磨自己的时候，他便呆呆地坐在菩提树下看小沙弥们玩耍，混沌的视野虽不清晰，却也勉强能够感知他们的烂漫与无忧，心中隐隐觉得羡慕，尚且稚嫩的头脑却根本思索不出自己与他们有异的缘由。

然后他看到那人朝自己走来，端的是世间最为魅惑倜傥的身姿，极尽风情的眉眼，右耳一枚闪进他眼底的幽光金环，似佛非佛，似妖非妖。

那人像是方才从山下回来，身上还带着些凉凉的酒气，心情颇为愉悦的样子，在他身旁悠然坐下，也顺着他的目光去看那些正在掷沙包的小沙弥，问道：“为何不去与他们一起顽？”

他听罢似懂非懂，下意识张了张口，却什么也没能说出来。

彻莲一愣，看着这小童双目无神的呆傻模样，心中说不出是遗憾还是怜悯，抬手摸了摸他幼滑的脸颊，轻声叹道：“竟是个哑儿。”

温凉的指腹带来的触感很是舒适，他微眯起眼睛，不由得想要与这只手的主人更加亲近，便蹭了蹭他的掌心，将自己幼小的身子偎进他怀里，满足地打起了盹儿。

彻莲迟疑了一下，脱下自己的外袍裹住这个小小的孩子，轻轻拍着他的背，倒也并不抗拒这突如其来的亲昵。他摸了摸这孩子柔软的头发，忽然发觉他衣领间似乎有不少相叠的旧伤，看得出是遭到重创后又被治愈的痕迹。

他微蹙起眉，隐约觉得哪里有些不对；可彼时他毕竟与彻海兄弟情深，又对师弟的佛心禅性深信不疑，根本想象不出这些伤竟是彻海所为，只当是这痴儿平日里玩闹时不知轻重，自己磕绊的皮外伤。

因他今日心情尚好，便也难得耐心地任这孩子枕在他膝上，从夕阳西斜一直睡到了月上梢头。露水渐凉时他才从冥思中醒来，将怀里睡得昏沉的孩子唤起，道：“夜里寒凉，还是回屋去睡吧。”

那孩子却只揉了揉眼睛，惺忪地望他一眼后，忽然将目光投到了远处的夜幕中。

彻莲看到他漆黑的眼底映出点点灯火，便也回头朝那天边璀璨的夜色看去，只见万千燃着的天灯正从山下小镇悠悠升起，漂浮在月朗星稀的天河中，灼灼若梦。

他知道这孩子或许从未见过这般景色，便道：“那是祈天灯。今夜山下似乎正有庙会，有不少小孩子喜欢的吃食耍货，你想去逛逛么？”

孩子恍惚地点点头，思索了一会儿后，又摇摇头。彻莲当然不知道他心中在顾忌些什么，很是自然地起身将他抱起，朝那些天灯的方向指了指，笑道：“那我们便去镇上放两盏天灯，如何？”

猝不及防陷入一个陌生却温暖的怀抱，虽然牵扯到了他腰间还未愈合的新伤，却轻柔得不可思议。他看着彻莲那映在灯火中的温柔侧脸，忽然便流下泪来。

这世间第一次有人抱他，小心翼翼的带着新奇与试探，没有他想象中的伤害和怒叱，轻而易举地探进了他的心底。

于是那日七夕，彻莲抱着他下山去放天灯，还给他买了甜糕巧果、花鼓鞠球，他也生平头一回露出了笑容，像个真正的稚龄小童一般窝在长者怀里撒娇，就这么将这不算深重的好意铭记了一生，即便日后彻莲早已不再记得。

虽然那晚回去后彻海又以找不到他为由毒打了他一顿，自那之后的折磨也愈发变本加厉起来，可释迦玉却莫名觉得不再难熬，每每趁彻海不在时跑到禅寮去找彻莲，缠着那人教自己弹琴识字，日子便也就这么一天天过去。

只是后来彻海还是发现了。

彼时释迦玉束了发，已从总角小童变为稚嫩的少年模样，心中便有了些对那人的迤逦情思，彻莲有事不能见他时便窝在自己的漆黑小屋内写写画画，画便是各种水墨莲花，写便是《涉江采芙蓉》，彻莲第一首教予他的汉诗。

他自认将这些笔法稚拙的字画掩藏得很好，不想日后还是败露了自己的心思，被彻海发现了一首还未送到彻莲手上的情诗。

那日彻海将滚烫的盐水泼在他新长出嫩肉的伤口，他躺在地上气息奄奄，口中却不停哭嚷着：

“……我当真喜欢他！”

彻海闻言更是暴怒，打穿了他的锁骨和脚踝，自此将他囚禁起来，再也不准他踏出这间伸手不见五指的黑屋半步。自这时起直至多年后岫宁山初秋，他都未曾再见过彻莲一眼。

也是那之后不久，释迦玉少年身躯已逾成熟，彻海也开始修炼夺相密法，意外发现若采补之人是自己血脉相连的亲子，竟会比寻常习武者精进数倍，便欣然开始了乱伦之孽，迫他在初经人事的年纪与亲父苟合，作为最卑贱的炉鼎活着。

同样是整整十年。

这十年间释迦玉也曾想过一死了之，恨彻海，恨将自己送到菩风寺来的老宫女，也恨起了彻莲。

原本粘在身旁的孩子就这么悄无声息地消失在菩风寺中，彻莲却丝毫不以为意，只在多日后才偶然问了彻海一句，得知那孩子已被父母接走后便不疑有他，好似自己真的于他无关紧要一般。

起初释迦玉还盼望着有朝一日彻莲能察觉出端倪，将自己从这间不见天日的黑屋中救走，久而久之却也绝了这个念想。多年来的雪压霜欺使得他体质特殊，自有一番毒素沉积出的不俗修为；慢慢摸索出门道后，他便也在与彻海交合时不动声色地修炼，终是在彻海即将突破第七层之时夺取了他的全部修为，又震碎束缚着自己的锁链，带着两卷夺相书连夜逃出了菩风寺。

从此释迦玉便浪迹天涯，一番蹉跎度日后也终是看破红尘，到不为人知的一方小刹岫宁寺出了家。

藏在深山中香火寥寥的岫宁寺原本只有一些垂暮老僧，多年来再无新弟子入门，只待守着落满青尘的世尊像安然归去；释迦玉到来后却传授了夺相密法与他们，道是破了戒便可如他一般永世长生。

多年后，不愿犯下俗罪的老僧寿终正寝，勘悟过来决定追随释迦玉的众僧却早已重回貌美年华。释迦玉生怕那老魔头还会来寻自己，每日精进武学不在话下，更令众僧各自收徒教养，以壮岫宁山声势，终是使得岫宁寺名声大振，成了一方传奇妖刹。

岫宁寺众僧修炼时多为相互提点，极少有出外寻那江湖莽客的人，而释迦玉更因早已突破第七层，从未再真正与谁水乳交融过；心底也隐隐期盼着有朝一日能再遇彻莲，与自己真正相爱之人共赴巫山。

他知道彻海对彻莲始终心怀狠意，却并未在自己大成之后去往菩风寺搭救，而是耐心地等待着他落难之时，再以上位者的姿态予他救赎。

于是数年过后，在初秋岫宁寺的烂漫枫花中，他果然等来了那满身泥泞的蹒跚老僧，匍匐在他脚下乞求他救自己一命，助自己向那魔头复仇。

他轻易得了他的身，却从未得过他的心。

于是上辈子只能狼狈而逃，在越家山中孑然相思二十载，写了封年少时未能交给他的情信，画了幅墨莲，然后念起往生轮回咒，将自己送往再无纠杂情思的一生。

可惜前世今生，却也不过南柯一梦，他还是那个释迦玉，喜欢的也还是那个彻莲。

释迦玉道：“大美人，我真心爱慕过你。”

释迦玉又道：“两世执念，如今才算真正看破；须得承认你我有缘无分，但凡往昔种种纠葛，便也到此为止吧。”

不同于百炼炉幻境中带着哭音质问自己的少年，眼前之人集全了两世记忆，言语间已是真正的从容淡然。彻莲始终注视着他眉眼，像是被一只无形的手扼住喉口，有些干裂的唇微微张着，却没能吐出半个字来。

释迦玉走到蜷缩在地上的彻海身边，垂眸道：“他曾伤我辱我，却只因是我生父，世尊便不许我背上那弑父之名；在岫宁山中冥想多年，原本如斯仇怨，亦已看淡。现如今我将他交付于你，如何处置，但凭心意。”

彻海仍在望着他痴笑，老朽的面容鄙陋异常，明明是自己多年来恨到巴不得食肉寝皮的魔头，可此时彻莲看着他，竟觉得自己那满盛着怒焰的胸腔正在缓缓褪去余温，只剩下一丝不知从何道起的哀凉。

他沉默了许久，终是道：“你这之后，是要如何打算？”

释迦玉闻言略作思索，沉吟道：“即便我曾为岫宁寺迦玉法师，这辈子却只是越家庄少主越鸣溪，尚有双亲需要孝养，日后娶妻生子继任庄主，不在话下。”

说罢顿了一下，望进他眼里似是还想说些什么，末了却只是抱一抱拳，道：“就此别过。”

便转身径自离去。

“……”

彻莲猛然回过神来，伸出手去想要抓住他的衣袖，却两下扑了个空，就像在幻境中看着那件被火舌吞噬殆尽的红裳一般，眼睁睁地看着他飘然离开了雨后初晴的明镜山庄。

第三十一章 水酒

……

……

点点和煦金光从云层中倾洒而出，落在镜山岛下坐着歇脚的众僧身前。暴雨过后的骥灵洲碧空如洗，空梵伸出掌心，仔细瞧着落在指缝间的细碎金斑；半晌站起身来，算算已是过了两个时辰，便又带着众僧朝山顶的明镜山庄走去。

这一路四周尤为寂静，空气中若有似无地飘荡着激战过后的血味，空梵挑了挑眉，已隐约预感到了什么。

还未行至山腰，周遭血气渐浓，过眼之处果真四处狼藉。倒在泥泞中气绝身亡的大多是不久前还意欲讨伐他们的江湖正派，从那些触目惊心的斑驳伤势来看，果真是露出爪牙的菩风寺和尚的手笔。

只是山中植被虽伤痕累累，看得出众人几番恶战，死者却尚不算多，约莫着是师兄先前放血逼毒、又哄骗他们吃下蜈蚣丸的效用。

却是不知那人现在身在何方，与师父又是否已经解开心结。

空梵默念一声阿弥陀佛，知是他们来得太迟，教随行弟子去对那些倒在血泊中尚留得一口气的侠客施救，又将死者的尸身从那污浊之地搬出，在此简陋地为他们超度一番，自己则顺着空气中一丝不易察觉的气息去寻那两人。

好容易在一间密庄前嗅到师兄与师父的气息，他走进一看，庭院中站着的却只有满目怅然的施明甫，以及那蜷缩在地上生死不明的老和尚彻海。

他看了看四周留下的痕迹，已依稀明白过来是怎么回事，便叹了口气，唤道：“施掌门。”

施明甫这才从恍惚中清醒过来，见来人是空梵，便赶忙歉意地施了一礼道：“空梵师父，先前竹间派识人不清，于这庄中多有得罪；我等毕竟愚鲁，还望师父见谅。”

空梵微微颔首，并没有将之前种种放在心上，蹙眉看了地上那还在挣扎的老僧一眼，下意识道：“我师兄他……”

施明甫听罢一时语塞，竟不知该如何作答。

空梵弯下身去探了探彻海的鼻息，发觉他竟还活着，不由得讶异地挑了挑眉，以为师兄竟放了这魔头一条生路；下一刻却发现他经脉暴动，树皮般的躯体上竟密密麻麻地涌现出无数细小的凸起，这才猛然退后一步，捏着鼻子远离了那痛呼出声的老僧。

他师兄竟真的狠戾至此，非但没有痛快地予这魔头一个了断，还放出了岫宁寺内圈禁多年的噬骨虫，会游离在五脏六腑间一点一点啃食着彻海的骨血，同时也寄居颅内教他无法自戕，称得上是世间最残忍的毒刑。

“让施掌门见笑了。”空梵双手合十，转过身来对那目睹了一切的竹间派掌门道，“但凡这两日明镜山庄中种种，不足为外人道；我等尚在山脚留有两只渡船，施掌门这般便可引贵派弟子先行归去，余下之事皆交由我岫宁寺来打点便好。”

空梵这话说得很是平静从容，并无半分威胁警告之意，倒似对一个旁观者善意的提醒。

施明甫一时无言，只是抱了抱拳。

带着若干负伤的竹间派弟子辗转回到幽篁山后，他遥望着山中茂盛青竹，竟蓦然生出些许疲累之感，生平头一回觉得自己已是真正地老了。

将掌门之位传给座下大弟子后，施明甫便金盆洗手，从此再不问江湖中事。

也因而从此无人知晓，他是这武林中唯一一个知道两代风云妖僧之间缠绵关系的人，亦将会把这个秘密带到坟墓中去。

岫宁寺多年恶名终得昭雪，菩风寺一夜之间身废名裂，也因不少江湖名士在明镜山庄中经历浩劫，天下势力重新洗牌。

只是这之后，世间却再无人见过那个妖冶风流的艳僧彻莲，连同多年前迦玉法师的名号一起，渐渐淹没在了市井间五花八门的野史话本中，再不被红尘记得。

……

时隔多日回到岫宁寺，山中正是午后晴朗的天气，空梵摘下落到肩前的一片绿叶，若有所思地朝东南的一隅禅房看去。

他走出罗汉堂，拭去石碑上沾染的尘埃，吩咐弟子们各自去洒扫念经，自己则走到那处藏匿在苍翠之下的禅房，站在窗外往里望了望，踯躅半晌后还是推开门，走到了那个醉在弥勒榻上的人身前。

那人不知醉了多少日，神智不清地敞着怀倚在酒坛边睡着，听到声响也只是睁开一双混沌的凤眸看了他一眼，仍是不以为意地继续睡着。

他不知在梦中催动了什么功法，一头冗长似墨的乌发倾泻在腰间，佛珠被扯得滚在榻上七零八落，极尽风情的面颊带着酡红，周身都烫得吓人。空梵静静地看了他许久，还是认命地出门打了盆水来，坐到旁边拧干一条巾帕，轻柔地擦拭着他鬓角的细汗。

彻莲一连醉了七日，空梵便也由着他醉了七日，只是偷偷在他那些浓烈的烧刀子中掺了水，终是迫得他从朦胧中醒过来，砸了酒坛便望着窗外发呆。

空梵见他双目清明，以为已是助他消了酒意，便去找来一把剪刀，想替他理一理那过于繁杂的长发；谁知彻莲却倏然警惕起来，躲开他的剪刀蜷缩在角落里，又揭开了一坛不知被他兑了多少水的烈酒。

空梵叹了口气，对师兄醉酒时的孩童心性十分无法，垂眼瞧见榻上掉落了一把象牙梳，便拿起来凑过去为他梳了梳发，将那些盘绕在膝间的凌乱发结尽数梳开，这才无奈地道了一句：

“师兄，你这又是何苦？”

彻莲并不睬他，仍是望着窗外绿荫，任由他在身后梳理着那因内功暴走而生出的长发，许久才灌上一口没有滋味的水酒，低声道：

“……你早就知道鸣儿是师父转世。”

他语气平淡，面上虽然像是在质问，话里却饱含着肯定。

“不错。打从他七岁时起就知道。”空梵顿了顿，放下手中的象牙梳，微眯起双眼道，“那人的性子可是从未变过。对美人的喜爱是，对你的喜爱尤甚。”

说罢又意味不明地笑道：“可惜两世轮回，他仍是一心在你身上，你却仍是满心只有复仇，从未爱过他分毫；如今将他伤了，却又独自在这里喝什么闷酒？”

“这叫什么话。”

彻莲低笑一声，扔下空了的酒坛，蜷缩起来喃喃道；

“我又如何不爱他……我怎会不爱他。”

……

彻莲还记得当年第一次见到释迦玉时，自己已是个在鬼门关徘徊的濒死老僧，萎弱而枯朽的身躯跪在那里，喑哑着求他救自己一命，却始终不敢抬头去望那人一眼。

曾经身为菩风寺中最是风流世俗的香粉和尚，他自以为已经看尽人间绝色，此生决计不会再为尘世间的美丽而动容，却在看到他的第一眼便心中剧颤，就此沉沦。

彼时释迦玉就那么高高地坐在石阶上，面无表情地打量着他，一双摄魄星眸中闪烁着他看不分明的暗光。

他已在人间蹉跎了九十余载，头一回因一介僧侣的倜傥身姿而目眩神迷，那是连年轻时的自己都无法与之比拟的意气风发。

此生能与这般神仙人物风流一晚，他已别无所求；

释迦玉要了他做自己的暖床弟子，他更求之不得。

只是那时他尚未通情窍，不晓得这澎湃的心潮源头实为俗世之爱，更不晓得那人看自己时的炽热也根本在此，只当释迦玉爱慕他榻上风情，更因那满腔对复仇的狂热，疏忽了他整整十年。

十年后释迦玉将自己夺相密法的修为尽数渡与他后，一言不发地下山去了俗世人间；而他也因经脉受损沉睡数年，醒来后又调养一番，压制住那堪堪稳定在第六层的密法反噬，这才匆忙下山去寻他。

派出去的探子回音者寥寥，只有一个来信上书了三个字，越家庄。

打听到越家庄位处江南江州后，他便连夜赶路，想要在反噬之前寻得释迦玉，哪知却还是晚了一步；五脏六腑撕裂般的剧痛迫使他在过路的幽篁山脚停下来，一边苦捱着思索对策，一边把目光落在了茶馆中一个捧着煎茶吃得正酣的小公子身上。

那长相颇为俊秀灵气的小公子端的是富家出身，悠闲地坐在窗边看着幽篁山中的初春雨景，时不时竖起耳朵听一听邻桌几个游侠的闲谈八卦，唇角扬起的弧度似有不屑。

见他出言讥嘲了那几个江湖莽汉，茶馆中对峙的气氛一触即发，彻莲出手替他解了围，示意他坐到自己身边来。那小公子不疑有他，带着亮晶晶的景仰在他对面坐下，看到他的容貌时也难掩眼底的惊艳之色，实在合他心意得很。

于是接下来的种种，也称得上是顺理成章。

他从未与释迦玉之外的人行过那事，身在岫宁寺中并无这个必要不提，平日里也没有这等宣淫的闲情逸致；迫于反噬之由与这少年一度春风，感觉倒也不算太坏。

然后他便无可奈何地被这少年粘了上来。

一路跋山涉水寻到江州越家庄，得到的却是那人早已坐化的消息；他见了他的尸身，又看了他的情信，这才后知后觉地意识到那人竟对他深爱如斯。可惜他迟到了四十年，两人今生缘分已尽。

意外的是，他其实并没有感到太大伤悲，好像那人从未真正离开过他。

或许因为身边有那个继承了他血脉的少年在。

越鸣溪年少真挚，热情可爱，与那时常对自己冷嘲热讽而又不可一世的师父说是天差地别也不为过，一言一行却总能使自己惝恍迷离，不能自已。

不过是露水情缘的富家小公子却好似熟悉自己身上所有的敏感。

不过是初出茅庐的年轻剑客却能在百炼炉内使出那等连三清教长老也未必擅长的幻化之术。

越鸣溪嗜甜爱辣、喜欢收集各种手工杂货，每每流露出与那人极为相似的情态来，彻莲起初也道是自己昏了头，竟会将单纯如斯的小少年看作释迦玉的替身；久而久之，却也隐隐意识到了那种可能。

只是他一厢情愿地劝慰自己，这些乱他心弦的相似之处不过是两人血脉相连的缘故，越鸣溪始终是他胸无城府的小少年，直到那一日两人别离了幻境，释迦玉从紫气中逶迤走来。

“既然师兄你已是察觉到了，又为何迟迟不肯应允，竟也这么由着他一走了之？”空梵问道。

彻莲沉默了半晌，终是苦笑道：“我不敢。若这一切不过是我的错觉，他只是眷恋上一介艳僧的越家庄少主，我们二人此生注定殊途，心各有志；我若修得长生不灭之躯，复仇后须得长伴世尊左右礼佛赎愆，便是当真蓄发还俗做了他的妻，他此生也不过想做个红尘逍遥客。百年后他终将老去，徒留我一人伶仃世间，与其到头来又要经历丧爱之痛，倒不如还教我做个无情无心的释彻莲。”

他微阖起眼，嗓音疲惫了下来。“而若他当真是迦玉，寻回自己的身份后仍回岫宁寺做他的风云法师，座下弟子万万千千，便是我得了他的喜爱，却又如何独占得起？正如前世他声称爱我如斯，却还是收了尔等做入幕之宾。当年我从未感到过妒，现下想来，却觉得很是可笑。”

说罢微微一顿，话里隐约流露出自嘲之意：

“……在他现出原身前，我确乎是这么想的。而现下我觉悟过来，只道自己愚不可及；想要与他重修旧好，却已是太晚。他再也不要他的大美人了。”

“……”

空梵听着听着，一双清眉蹙得越来越紧，终是哭笑不得地道了一句：“师兄，我却不知你当真是个实实在在的大傻子。”

见彻莲一愣，颇有些迷茫地朝自己看过来，空梵叹气道：“眼见，却就一定为实吗？你道我曾是他入幕之宾，也只是撞见过他留宿在我僧房，又怎见得一定是行过那事了？”

不待彻莲反应，他便继续道：“除却年少时被彻海那个老毒物逼奸的过往，他从未与除你之外的任何弟子行云布雨过，对你的心思整座岫宁寺都看得分明。”

彻莲心头一震，从弥勒榻上坐起身来沉思良久，酒意尽褪的眼眸隐约有了光亮：“我……他……”

“他现下应是回了越家庄。快些去追吧，一切尚且都还来得及。”

第三十二章 春渡

见师弟说得如此笃定，彻莲那原本封滞的心也燃起一丝冀望，当即下了榻穿衣打理，收拾起上路的行装来。他揽了揽颈后繁杂的长发，目光落到仍被空梵握在手中的象牙梳上，忽然又黯淡下来：

“只是当日他也曾郑重其事地知会过我，若我当真要和他到此为止，便是日后我心生悔意，要去痴缠他，他也断不会再心软半分了。”

空梵听罢无奈道：“师兄，你在这岫宁山中为人弟子十年，却还不知师父素来是个嘴硬心软的主儿？别的不提，他当年气你的时候可是不下一次嚷嚷着要把你赶出去，却又有哪次是当真做了？”

彻莲如梦初醒，便也不再迟疑，起身拿起空梵置在矮桌上的剪刀，将那长至垂膝的墨发修剪至肩前，又拿出自己的度牒看了两遍，眸中隐有暗光流过，下一刻便扬手将其撕得粉碎。

他看向着实吃了一惊的空梵，笑道：

“好师弟，我这便去寻他回来。”

空梵愣怔许久，低头扫了一眼那些被师兄遗弃在一旁的僧侣之物，分明看到其中滚落着一个漆黑的卷轴，不由得扬眉道：“师兄，这夺相书……”

“无需了。你且拿去存放着，日后与寺中弟子修炼便是。”彻莲说着便戴上斗笠，不再对那曾经希冀多年的夺相书看上一眼，扔了佛珠拭着手中的剑道，“他若想要长生，我自会与他一道继续修炼；他若想要过那正道轮回，我也奉陪到底，弃了这功法与他偕老便是。”

空梵看着他换了寻常武士的打扮，再也不看那被自己弃置的僧衣袈裟一眼，已然是一副决心归俗之貌，心中五味杂陈，最终也只是起身朝他微微颔首，道了一句：

“一路顺风。”

……

……

多年前空梵第一次见到释迦玉时，他于这江湖中艳名正盛，与彻莲亦是情浓的时候，携了寺中僧侣一同到山下去布施，精细的草鞋踩在曲折清幽的城郊古道上，箬笠下一双粲然星眸不经意间朝他看来，轻而易举地望进了他心底。

他是烟花之地出身，父母与姊妹都是娼籍，过了当红的年纪便穷困潦倒起来，与那些衣衫褴褛的丐帮子弟混在一处向他们讨要吃食，却迟迟不舍得离去，躲在众人身后远远地望着释迦玉，却还是被他发觉到了自己。

“莲儿，你来瞧。”他看到释迦玉招呼身旁跟着的僧人，笑吟吟道，“这孩子倒是美玉蒙尘，错生在了乞儿人家，样貌竟与莲儿好生相似。”

他闻言心中懵懂，不晓得这年轻的岫宁寺法师为何会把已然老相的自己称作孩子，却也并未开口，只任那一旁的僧人抬高头顶的箬笠，淡淡地扫了自己一眼。

“倒是所言非虚。”那僧人轻笑出声，却是默认了这般说法。

透过抬高的青青箬笠，他看到了那僧人的样貌，端的是与释迦玉截然不同的俊美风流，却也是一样的神仙人物；他不知自己何德何能，竟会被拿来与这般艳僧相提并论，只得低下头来默然不语。

释迦玉打量着他，一副极有兴趣的模样，半晌竟提议道：“小美人，你不若就此脱离了丐帮，上我们岫宁寺来修行安身如何？这里不似寻常佛刹，不必安守五戒，还可教你永驻青春的功法……且思量一番？”

这话看似轻佻，却因那一双满含着温柔笑意的眼眸，教人生不出丝毫嫌意，恰巧与空梵偶然萌生出的心思不谋而合。他忙不迭地点头，当即归家去与年长的姊姊告别，便就这么收拾起行囊随众僧一道上了岫宁山。

他曾有个烟花气十足的俗名，而释迦玉琢磨良久后，予了他空梵这个法名。

他从此便对自己的法名喜爱至极，告别了红尘中不堪回首的过往，在这岫宁寺内真正辟出了艳僧空梵的第二生。

他极早便心仪释迦玉，且又与心存顾虑而始终不肯道明情意的师父不同，多年花街柳巷生涯使得他对这般心潮极为敏感，一早便向释迦玉吐明了一切，可释迦玉却只是在愣怔过后，便苦笑着拒绝了他。

虽然他心知自己断然配不上这等谪仙般的人物，却还是止不住地黯然。“师父莫不是嫌我身躯不洁，无法与您比肩而立？”彼时他如是问道。

“这是哪里的话。”释迦玉打断他的臆想，颇有些无奈地解释道，“天下无人能决定自己的出身，只要心属明净，何来不洁之说？怪只怪我情窍开得太早，年少时便已有了钟情一生的人，与梵儿相遇得太迟罢了。”

空梵想了想，恍然大悟道：“师父莫不是钟情于师兄？”

只听得咣当一声，脚下趔趄的释迦玉满脸通红地站起身来捂住他的嘴巴，朝那不远处正在钟楼前与弟子们讲授的彻莲看了一眼，忙比了一个嘘声。

空梵便明白过来，那双与彻莲极为相似的凤眼眨了又眨，终是回归了平静。

在他心中，世间能般配得上师父的人根本凤毛麟角；只是倘若那人是师兄，他虽心有不甘，却亦无甚话说。

于是也只好勉强敛下这分绮思，仍是做那最规矩的弟子，也在师父的授意下替他守住了这个秘密，每每看着他与彻莲柔情似水，间或横眉冷对；更因被当作了唯一知晓师父秘密的人，时不时便会被释迦玉唤到身边来吐上一番苦水，似乎对师兄怨怼至极。

“方才我在梵儿房门口撞见他，他问我这么晚了是要上哪儿去，我便冷哼着道今夜来与梵儿双修，你猜怎么着？”

空梵摇摇头，释迦玉便接着道：“他竟回道：如此甚好，这几日正有些诗书要读，师父不妨多与师弟亲近几日，我也好图个清净。”

释迦玉气得哇哇乱叫，说罢便跳上榻埋头在松软的枕头里，滚了几个来回后忿忿道：

“臭和尚！死秃驴！我说要与其他人云雨，你却也不以为意？想要图清净是么，那我就如你所愿！”

空梵听得哑口无言，很想道一句其实师父您也是臭和尚死秃驴……

然而他只是无奈地笑了笑，知道师父这不为人知的小孩子脾性只会显露给自己，便就多了几分纵容。听到那赌气般的后半句时，他心中不可遏制地漾起一丝涟漪，将那隐约含了一丝期冀的目光挪向释迦玉，却发觉他早就趴在自己榻上呼呼大睡起来。

于是也只能叹一声气，转身从柜中拿出一席铺盖，在那只容得下一人的床榻边打起地铺睡了。

这之后日子一如往昔，释迦玉与彻莲的相处始终不浓不淡，空梵看在眼里，心底也隐隐替师父着急；可惜师父不准他与彻莲提起，身为旁人的他亦说不得什么。

身为爱慕着释迦玉的同门弟子，他对彻莲的感情算不得嫉恨，却也绝对称不上友好。每当释迦玉到邻州游讲回来，与寺中众僧分发手信礼品时，空梵总会有意无意地与彻莲争抢原属于他的一份，几回之后那人便也察觉到了师弟对自己的不待见，却也懒得去思索这其中缘由。

空梵知道师父把最好的都给了师兄，却仍想要一份专属于他的信物，而释迦玉也轻易满足了他这个愿望。

他花了足足一年的功夫为空梵筛选打磨了一串琥珀念珠，在药泉里泡过又亲自封上法印，称得上是件花哨的珍品。那日空梵从师父手中接过这串念珠，双手合拢摩挲片刻，也终是露出了笑容。

可他却知道释迦玉赠与师兄的那一串舍利子，其实是用他自己的牙精炼而成的。

孰重孰轻，到底还是一目了然。

但他真的已经知足。

深藏在山中的古刹始终幽静而祥和，几千个日升日落悄然过去，师父终究没能与师兄成为惹人艳羡的神仙眷侣，还在某一日收拾起行囊，将岫宁寺中事务全权移交给自己，就这么孑然下了山，说是厌倦了僧侣生涯，到人间再访红尘去了。

此后数十年，师兄未能再从睡梦中醒来。

起初空梵还尚记得师父的嘱咐，并不主动下山去寻他，只镇守着岫宁寺待师兄醒来，久而久之却也意识到了某种可能；这些年来他在寺中潜心研学卜卦，终是在某一日算出了师父转世的生辰八字，便下山去一路问寻，跟随着罗盘的指引朝江州赶去。

踏入城门时，他便听闻江州首富之子越鸣溪离奇染上怪病，越家庄正出重金四处寻找江湖名医，低头看了一眼罗盘所示的方向，心里道是得来全不费工夫。

他揭了榜，上了越家山去看那个病重的孩子，果然一眼便看出了他就是师父的转世。彼时越鸣溪虽只有七岁，已然早智似妖，允文允武不在话下，却是时常嚷嚷着一些教年轻的越氏夫妇听不明白的话语，整日在庄中哭闹不休，空梵赶来时更是已经高烧多日，奄奄一息。

空梵将冰凉的掌心贴在他的额头上，小心翼翼地将他扶起来喂了一碗药汤，又为他按摩针灸，眼看着他自昏沉的睡梦中翻了个身，口中喃喃念着：莲儿。

转世轮回的头七年，师父翻来覆去只念着这一个名字，哭闹着要他的莲儿。

他心中巨震，说不出是动容还是怅然，最终也只能默默地为这个只有七岁的小少爷调理好身体，设法将这不知何故带到第二世来的记忆全部抹除，便悄然离去。

不得不说他实是窃喜的；上一世师父过早地邂逅了师兄，便以此为由不肯再接受自己的心意，可这一世，他却实打实地先师兄一步与这人相遇。

只消暂且在岫宁寺中耐心等待，待到十年后越鸣溪长大成人，他就下山来与他再续前缘。

……

哪知却还是迟了一步。

到最后，还是看着师兄解开心结，脱去僧衣撕了度牒，在这繁花似锦的明媚春日提一把铁剑，骑上骏马追逐那人而去。

空梵在绿荫下幽深的禅房静坐到傍晚，将师兄的旧物一一收好，把那卷得来不易的夺相书送去藏经阁谨慎锁起，然后唤来自己座下两个弟子，将寺中事务暂且移交给他们，便轻声与他们道别。

道觉与道静面面相觑，不解地问道：“师父，您可是要下山去？”

空梵笑道：“正是。或许回来，或许不再回来；且看日后缘分吧。”

说着便攥起那串被他视若珍宝的琥珀念珠，戴起斗笠踏上了蔓蔓山路。他回头望了一眼月光下妖丽而皎洁的岫宁寺，拂一拂衣摆间沾染的晶莹露水，跟随着罗盘的指引朝山下未知的方向走去。

人间尚且繁华，他仍想去看看。

第三十三章 禅寺

……

彻莲一路策马扬鞭赶到越家庄时，红霞满天的江州城已隐约燃起了点点灯火，山中气候十分清凉，寂静的林间小道只听得见细碎的马蹄声。

越天河外出访友尚没有归家，颇有些冷清的越家庄只余下越夫人心事重重地坐在房中读书，听到纯溪上人再度登门的消息时吓得一个激灵，忙丢下手中的诗本迎了出去。

多日未见，眼前这位也曾称得上风云人物的艳僧彻莲竟已变了副模样，僧衣佛珠倏然不见踪影，取而代之是一身劲装和斗笠下的垂肩长发，耳边金环虽仍熠熠生辉，却早已是切切实实的俗世美人。

越夫人心下惊异，正在犹豫不知该以何种礼节来问候时，彻莲却直截了当道明了自己的来意，这般抬脚便要去寻越鸣溪。

她见状忙追上去道：“鸣儿现在并不在家中，不知上人寻他是为何事？”

彻莲闻言停住脚步，没有将这一切的来龙去脉解释给越夫人的打算，只是蹙起眉道：“他去了何处？”

越夫人迟疑了一下，看到彻莲的这身打扮，又想起鸣儿前些日子那茶饭不思的模样，心下已是隐约猜到了几分，敛起裙裾来沉默半晌，忽然道：

“且恕妾身唐突……鸣儿是不是忆起了那些前尘旧事？”

彻莲神色一滞，颇为不可思议地朝她看了过来。

他先前以为越氏夫妇定然不会知晓释迦玉轮回一事，可现下看来，即便越鸣溪十余年来举止全然似个俗世小少爷，却还是未能瞒过这一世的亲母。

见彻莲如是反应，越夫人便明白过来，兀自叹了口气，也没有再追问些什么，只是指向了北方已经融入到凉薄夜色之中的山头，道：“他在家中独自坐了几日，道是要去晋北地方云游散心；现在虽不知身在何处，上人且向北方寻去，总归是对的。”

彻莲见越夫人不似在扯谎，便不由得微蹙起眉，直觉有些头疼。晋北地方之大，天晓得越鸣溪会跑到哪里顽；他沉吟良久，忽然想起释迦玉生前还写了一封信给三宝禅寺的无我大师，而那封信也在两人行路时被越鸣溪收入了行囊，现下看来，他极有可能是去了入暮岭送信。

心下有了主意之后，彻莲便不再迟疑，谢过越夫人之后再度整顿行装，便要连夜下山去寻。“……上人！”

听得越夫人在身后唤了一句，他回过头来，看到她踌躇着朝自己施了一礼，认真道：

“还望上人这一世，不要负了鸣儿。”

他听罢一怔，心中有着说不出的百感交集。末了也只是郑重地朝她颔一颔首，又向越家庄借了匹好马，仍是打点好来时的行装，便一路朝那远在晋北的入暮岭驰去。

……

……

晋北入暮岭，五代之前一直是未曾开垦的蛮夷荒地，过眼之处自是一派莽莽苍苍、千沟万壑之貌，连绵起伏的山峦被殷红似血的残阳泼洒在沙砾黄土中，行起路来尤为艰难。

彻莲坐在岭下歇了会儿脚，并不打算假寐些时候来养精蓄锐，仍是携着满身风霜上了入暮岭，朝那坐落在嵯峨高山中的三宝禅寺攀去，狭长的影儿踩在有些虚浮的脚下，似乎已是疲累不堪。

三宝禅寺不比正宗菩风寺来得恢宏，古朴而寂寥地被苍松环绕着，像是已经等候了彻莲多时。他踏入无人看守的山门，寻了个正执着扫帚倚在石望柱边打瞌睡的扫地僧，问道：“这位师父，请问是否有个名唤越鸣溪的少年来过此处？”

那扫地僧睁开困顿的双眼打量了他一下，慢慢地开口道：

“……施主说的可是，迦玉法师？”

彻莲吃了一惊，却也来不及去询问他是如何得知，只道自己确是来对了地方，忙不迭地点了点头。扫地僧见他这般神色，便也不再多言，遥望了那远处屹立在苍翠之中的大雄宝殿一眼，悠声道：“施主且随我来吧。”

……

幽火冥冥的大雄宝殿内，苦檀的香气从石炉中袅袅升起，三世佛寂然静坐于莲坛，两侧十八罗汉赤目炯炯，好似在注视着拜垫上跪坐着的人。

彻莲随扫地僧踏入正殿，一眼便望见了佛坛边那抹熟悉的身影，多日来绷紧的心弦终是释然下来，露出一个静谧的微笑。

心下激动之余，他正想要上前去拥住这个失而复得的少年，迈出的脚步却倏然停顿在原地，隐约感到了一抹淡淡的不安。

他看到跪坐着的释迦玉身前站着一个年长的阿闍黎，手中捧着盛有香汤的釉盆，正缓缓灌过他的头顶。一缕缕青丝飘然落向冰凉的砖石，释迦玉垂着头，执着舍利子的双手合十于胸前，默默地任由老僧剔除他的鬓发。

寺外钟声已然敲响，微风吹过松叶的窸窣动静在这清净之地尤为空灵。些许挟着风霜的冷香飘转而来，释迦玉从冥思中睁开双眼，起身朝身后那愣着的人看去，原本澄澈的双眸已是空寂一片。

彻莲看着他，满腔的思念与情热终是慢慢褪去了温度，不可置信的目光颤抖着游离过他赭色的僧衣、合十的双掌，以及那已被尽数削去发丝的头顶。许久，才艰难地出声道：

“鸣儿……你这是……在做什么……”

他向前一步看进那双再无波澜的星眸，质问道：“你既说过这一世身为越家庄少主，尚有双亲需要孝养，日后须得娶妻生子继任庄主，却又怎能再入空门？”

彻莲声音颤抖，根本掩饰不住心中那一点愤怒与恐惧。

释迦玉竟就这么抛弃了他，抛弃了尚在越家庄中不明所以的父母，在这荒无人烟的晋北深山剃了度，出了家；他压抑地喘息着，闭上双目又缓缓睁开，静立在自己身旁的依然是披上了僧衣的爱人，并非他的幻觉。

释迦玉朝他微微欠了欠身，双手仍是合十在胸前，平声道：“两世轮回，阴差阳错，如今才堪堪得以攀缘觉悟；贫僧历经两度情劫，是以今日真正得道，四大皆空。余生愿以菩提之身侍奉世尊左右，如此而已。”

他那淡然无波的目光落到彻莲那与以往不同的装扮上，似乎有一瞬间的讶异，却又很快恢复了平静，仍是欠一欠身，便打算跟着阿闍黎回到禅堂去。

彻莲拦住他的去路，指了指自己俗世的打扮与已然披落在肩前的墨发，苦笑道：“我已为你撕了度牒，褪了僧衣，决心归俗来做你的少主夫人，你却要用这般顽笑惩处于我么？”

释迦玉听罢微不可查地叹了口气，仍是静静与他对视着，身后幽冥的烛影跳跃了一下，众罗汉的面容也隐有变化，目光聚焦在这佛坛边相峙的两人身上，竟像是无声的嘲笑。

彻莲终是隐隐慌乱起来，上前握住他仍执着舍利子的双手，哑声恳求道：“鸣儿，我知晓我错了……这一切皆归咎于我，先前是我不好。不要再跟我闹别扭了，我们去寻一个比小桃山更美的地处住下，仍过那幻境中的神仙日子如何？”

释迦玉蹙眉看了一眼被他握住的手，虽未挣扎，眼底的淡漠却被彻莲看得分明。

于是他终究还是慢慢地松开了那双曾在他身上纵情流连的手，又缓缓退后一步，强行压下在经脉间乱窜的真气，咽下一口涌上喉头的鲜血来。

……

他曾以为越鸣溪是他没能捱过的情劫，孰不知自己才是释迦玉求佛之路的一道劫。

现如今释迦玉终于看破了他在红尘中的最后一缕执念；从今往后，彻莲将不再是他的魂牵梦萦，不再是他的牵心挂肠，终是成了一介平凡的因缘过客，与他需要怜悯的众生一般轻重。

可彻莲明白这一切不过是他的咎由自取。毕竟当初没能珍惜少年那份真挚情意的人是自己，在幻境中选择抛弃他的人也是自己。

“我仍记得沧海居那晚你曾说过，人间皆虚妄，唯有我是你的无量佛，你的温柔乡。”想到那个也曾抱着自己殷勤告白的少年，陷入回忆的彻莲似乎微笑了一下，低声道，“……你却又不记得了？”

释迦玉只沉默着聆听，眸中似有微光浮动，却又很快湮没在入定般的寂然之中，末了道一声：“阿弥陀佛。”好似也只是在听旁人的故事。

彻莲凝视了他许久，终是轻叹一声气，妥协般垂下眼眸，故作轻松地说道：

“好，当年毕竟是我愚笨，在那岫宁寺中疏忽了你整整十年；而今我亦不相信你能将我轻易放下，只当这是对我的惩处。你在这三宝禅寺中伴佛，我便待在这入暮岭下伴你，等着你回心转意那日。”

说罢便不再去看释迦玉的神色，转身离开了沉入荒凉夜色中的三宝禅寺。

……

那年彻莲是真正以为鸣儿只是一时与自己怄气，终有按捺不住百无聊赖的僧侣生活，下山来与自己破镜重圆的一天。

却哪得知，一别十年。

第三十四章 下山

……

……

又逢一年仲夏，晋北地方连日风调雨顺，人间正是太平的时候。十年来京中常有国策利好这些偏远之地，入暮岭下村落便如同雨后春笋般赓续冒出，隐匿在荒山中的三宝禅寺也得以香火旺盛，难得在这日遣了些僧侣到临近的乡镇去做法。

晌午时分日头正盛，释迦玉顶着芭蕉叶，手扶禅杖随众僧走在陡峭的山路上，目光不时落在山下升起炊烟的人家，想起当年自己初上山时晋北那荒凉的模样，心中颇有些感慨。

这是他十年来头一回下山；短短十年，人间已是另一番风景。

邻镇距这苍松环绕的入暮岭并不算远，因此他们也并未着急赶路，步履悠悠地踏着黄土砾下了山，还在城郊的凉茶铺歇了歇脚。

释迦玉从茶博士手中接过冰镇的乌龙茶，凝视着茶碗中静寂如水的慧僧容颜，恍似想起了什么一般朝角落里一排茂盛的万寿竹看去，又苦笑着回过神来，终究还是一言不发地小口啜饮完，随那歇息好的众僧站起了身。

“哎，老人家！”

耳边传来一声滞涩的闷响，释迦玉回过头去，只见路边低矮的灌木中踉跄扑出一个白发苍苍的老樵夫，跌倒在行列最末的僧人脚边，破旧的草鞋上满是触目惊心的鲜血。

周遭几个僧人赶忙将他扶起，查看了一番腿脚的伤势，又向茶博士讨要一碗白水，小心翼翼地喂他喝下。那老樵夫无意识般吞咽着，却也不言谢，只愣愣地朝释迦玉的方向看来，被草帽遮掩住的枯萎面庞隐有颤抖，半晌终是艰难地起身，似乎想要朝他走来。

“……阿弥陀佛。”

释迦玉不动声色地退后了一步，对身后的年轻僧人道：“且拿二两银出来，赠与这位施主。”

那年轻僧人便点点头，从随身包袱中数出二两碎银，郑重其事地递到这个分明穷困潦倒的老樵夫手上，又叨了些许在释迦玉听来无外乎佛光普渡之流的空话，便辞别了他，仍是一同继续赶路了。

释迦玉看了看那串已被他在手中攥得汗涔涔的舍利子，眸中似有一瞬浮出不明的情绪，却又很快回归了平静，一言不发地与众僧踏在乡间的青泥路，步伐很是稳健。

半个多时辰后，先前那拿银钱给了老樵夫的年轻僧人忽然回头望了一眼，凑到释迦玉耳边低声道：“迦玉法师，方才那位施主似乎……似乎一直在跟着我们。”

释迦玉顿了一顿，平声道：“这却有何稀奇？不过是同路罢了。”

“可是……”

“阿弥陀佛。且由着他去吧。”

那年轻僧人皱了皱眉，分明觉得哪里有些奇怪；可看那老樵夫一介布衣，不似歹人面貌，只稍显仓皇落魄地远远尾随着众僧，实在看不出有什么危险之处，便也没再作声，由着迦玉法师越走越快，一副极想甩脱这人的模样。

三宝禅寺历来鲜少下山，偶然一次却实在是运道不好，原本的捷径被正在施工的山桥打断，不得不再行绕道从偏远的北侧丛林进城。堪堪行到城门边时已是暮色渐深，众僧疲惫不堪，释迦玉便也没有执意赶路，寻了个荒弃的土地庙教他们暂且歇上一晚。

……

夜半释迦玉在稍显寒凉的露水中醒来，看了一眼自己身上不知何时被盖上的温暖茅草，又望向窗外那轮圆得凄清的明月，沉默半晌后终是合衣起身，走出了土地庙。

月朗星稀。白日间那默默尾随着他们的老樵夫正站在一棵老槐树下，远远地凝望着他，枯朽却并不佝偻的身形微微颤抖着，似是想要朝他走来，却终究只是瑟缩在了原地。

释迦玉看了他许久，紧攥着舍利子的手青筋暴起，继而快步上前将他一把扯过，一直扯到了土地庙后一间破败不堪的茅草屋，将他一把推倒在杂乱的草堆间，欺身压了上去质问道：

“你缘何会老成这副模样？那半卷夺相书呢？又被什么不知死活的歹人强抢去了不成？”

时隔十年再次听到心爱之人的嗓音，彻莲喘着气极力平复自己的心绪，凝视着眼前那过于虚幻的俊美面容，着迷般伸出手去轻抚他的眉眼，许久才哑声道：“没有，只是我……没去练它……”

释迦玉皱眉道：“为何不练？明明只差一步，你便可突破第七层青春永驻，何苦复了仇就前功尽弃？世间多少渴望永生之人，你却也不知道珍惜。”

彻莲见他并未抗拒自己的触碰，唇边隐约漾起一丝笑意，仍是注视着他喃喃道：“你也知晓这功法须得寻人来采补，十年来你执意不肯下山，我又怎可能……教除你之外的人碰……”

释迦玉闻言愣了一下，脸色并未缓和半分：“我又没教你为我守身，你这又是何苦？”

语气却软了下来。

他欲言又止，想说点什么来缓和这诡异的气氛，却见彻莲蓦地偏过头去吐出一口鲜血，身躯也蜷缩着微微颤抖起来，分明是一副痛苦至极的模样。

他这才想起若彻莲未曾在这十年间与人交合过，那他也必然承受了同样时日的反噬，心口顿时一紧，话到嘴边又尽数咽了回去。

毕竟是武林中最为腥风血雨的奇诡妖法，夺相密法反噬起来妖邪而霸道，真气化作万千利刃在经脉间横冲直撞，那是连曾经的自己都无法忍耐的疼痛与苦楚，而他竟就这么生生捱了十年。

释迦玉心神恍惚，还未来得及探到那一抹转瞬即逝的疼惜，便看到彻莲忽然挺起胸膛朝他依偎过来，光泽不再的肌肤上布满红潮，原本清明的眼眸也变得迷离起来。

他回过神，极不可思议地看了身下之人一眼，话里有微微的恼意：

“你给自己下媚毒？”

彻莲微笑了一下，再度抬起手抚上他的脸颊，轻声道：“我在这入暮岭下等了十年，才堪堪等到你下山；你今夜若不抱我，我便会就此死去，倒也算不枉这十年相思。”

“……”

释迦玉咬着唇看他，一双沉寂了十年的星眸流转过万般复杂心绪，只觉得身下之人又可恶，又可悲。

半晌终是叹了口气，褪了僧袍与项上佛珠，俯身解开那一袭粗糙布衣。

……

……

漆深的夜色中，释迦玉从茅草屋破旧的木柜中找出一支蜡烛，点了火折子燃起一盏粗糙的灯火，举到松软的草堆前打量着已是再度重焕青春的俗世美人，目光缓缓变得幽深起来。

彻莲侧卧在自己身边，原本的皑皑白发已化作如水云墨，长睫在梦中微微颤动着，依稀是妖调艳丽的眉眼，更因切实在山下过了十年的俗世生活，已洗去了那一分不可亵玩的禅意，却较以往更加魅惑诱人。

释迦玉的目光扫过他潋滟的红唇，落在被茅草遮掩住几许的胸前风景，又滑向那优美结实的腰线和浑圆的臀部，已是得到宣泄的欲望竟又有些微微抬头。

想到这具性感火辣的胴体从始至终都只被两世轮回的自己采撷过，他便有些眉飞色舞，直觉想要扑过去再来一回；却又很快掴了自己一巴掌，心下隐隐懊恼起来。

如此轻易地着了大美人的道，却也不知是福是祸，怪也只能怪毫无定力的自己。

释迦玉长久地注视着彻莲的睡颜，着魔般伸出手来捏了捏他已是光洁如初的嫩滑脸蛋，忽然想起眼前美人的实际年纪比他两世加起来都大得多，不由得皱皱鼻子，暗骂了一声：“老妖精。”

说着便站起身，打算到茅草屋外寻个地处去小解。

在梦中失了枕边温度的彻莲忽然伸出手来，扯住他的一角衣袂，模糊地央求道：“鸣儿……别走……”

释迦玉停住脚步，转过头去没好气地道：“我不走。”

便又自暴自弃般坐回到草堆间，任由那一双柔软缱绻的手臂圈上自己的腰肢，八爪鱼似的纠缠着他继续做梦。

他看着近在咫尺的彻莲，忽然微蹙起眉，下意识朝他那深埋在茅草中的腿脚看了一眼。先前那些血肉模糊的伤处已有医堂的僧人为他简单敷了草药，看得出是时常走山路磨出来的，新伤叠着旧伤，恢复得很是缓慢；仔细沿着小腿根向上看去，关节处还有些骨折和风寒的痕迹。

拉起他搂在自己腰间的手，原本温润细腻的掌心也是粗糙无比，一看便是拿惯了柴刀和猎网。他知道彻莲这十年间在山下苦等着自己，定然受了不少罪，眼神在一瞬间变得柔软起来，却又很快恢复了怨怼。

以为吃了区区十年的苦就能被自己轻易原谅？想得倒美！

释迦玉忿忿地上前捏住他挺翘的鼻子，泄愤般在他脸颊各处揉了揉，彻莲却在梦中微微一笑，转过头来亲了亲他的指尖，仍是凑过来埋在他的肩头继续睡。

“……”

释迦玉一怔，心头的怨怼渐渐被某种复杂的情绪取代。他喉头滚动着垂下眼眸，终是沉默着在他额头上落了一吻，就像往常在岫宁寺中的无数个日日夜夜那般，揽着自己的爱人沉入了无魇无忧的梦乡。

……

彻莲从简陋而温暖的茅草屋中醒来时，窗外天色早已大亮，三宝禅寺众僧也似是已经离去多时；他身边的草堆间空空如也，只残留着些许那人的余温。

他掀开盖在自己身上的僧袍，发觉那人还为自己留下一串舍利子，以及一张墨迹未干的字条。

他看了那张字条，把它小心翼翼地收好，然后将那串舍利子合拢在掌心，终是流了泪，露出释然的笑容来。

第三十五章 木屋

彻莲回到自己坐落在入暮岭下的粗陋木屋时，晋北的天色已近傍晚，残阳殷殷地照在他美貌如初的脸颊上，暖洋洋的很是舒适。

残败了十年的身子在昨晚得到滋润之后，原本蹒跚的步伐已是稳健轻快了许多，两靥也似有还未消散的酡红，一看便知是极好的气色。出门打水时撞到正在路边闲谈的邻居，无一不是望着他瞠目结舌的模样，不知那原本打柴的老汉何时没了踪影，竟搬进一个这般颜色的美人来。

彻莲半跪在河边梳理着自己的长发，手中的象牙梳在落日的余晖中熠熠闪光，衬得那波光粼粼的水面中妖调如斯的美人更是绝艳。他出神地望着自己的倒影，半晌抬起手来摸摸那光洁的脸颊，无比庆幸自己还能捡回这年轻时的容貌来。

这样便好，鸣儿只喜欢美人，若他始终是一个鄙陋老汉，还拿什么来挽回他的心。

他头一回无比庆幸自己生了副好皮囊；昨晚释迦玉虽然称不上温柔，他却依然能感受到那被掩藏得很好的迷恋。想到不论鸣儿是否还喜爱自己，至少仍对他的身子有欲望，他便心中欢喜，连这十年间的伤痛磨难都抛诸脑后，只想着下回与他相见的事。

释迦玉留的字条上道，两人毕竟师徒一场，自己可助彻莲将那夺相密法完满修炼至第七层，这之后两人便一刀两断，莫要再多加纠缠。彻莲将那张字条翻来覆去地读了数百遍，虽然明白他没有心软的意思，却深知这是自己唯一的机会。

释迦玉道三宝禅寺这番做完法事回来，自己便会到这入暮岭下寻他，算来也要半月有余，足够他好好准备一番。

彻莲不再上山砍柴，买了些昂贵的补品将身子调养好，又配了药水洗去两手间粗糙的厚茧，点起香薰将这间不算亮堂的小屋拾掇一番，又去打了几件金饰给自己戴上。他对着铜镜端详着比当年的香粉和尚还要花哨的自己，左右只觉得不满意，最后甚至买了件艳丽的红裳，想要以此来取悦释迦玉。

这期间有邻里见他身着红衣在院中走动，又迟迟不见那外出砍柴的老樵夫归家，还以为是有成精的鬼狐吃了住在这木屋里的可怜老汉，若干流言不胫而走，最后还寻来了个江湖老道上门降妖，弄得彻莲啼笑皆非，颇费了一番功夫才将他们打发走。

好在释迦玉如约而至。

那日彻莲从市集采买回来，还未进屋便嗅见一丝若有似无的苦檀香气，心中蓦地一紧，放下背篓站在门前踌躇了片刻，将自己有些凌乱的衣装打理好，这才深吸一口气，掀起帘走了进去。

释迦玉手执一串佛珠，在那铺得十分平整的小床上闭目静坐着，似乎已经等候了他多时。听到门边传来的声响，他便撑开那双入定中的星眸朝他淡淡看来，眼底隐约流过一丝异光。

炎炎夏日，早已重焕青春的美人穿着自然十分清凉，轻薄的罗衣裹在优美结实的腰身，殷得似要滴出血来；盈盈妖魅的凤目朱唇不必多说，如云墨发更是流淌到了腰臀，当真是幅分外标致的美景。

只是两人身处的这间破旧木屋，却与如斯美人很是不相称。

明明有的是银钱去邻边的小镇衣食无忧地过活，他却选择在这离三宝禅寺最近的村庄扎下根来，做一个砍柴为生的山野樵夫，每日在斑驳陡峭的黄土间徘徊，只要抬头朝那高高的山岭望去，便能看到苍松中隐匿的金顶。

他知晓彻莲这十年间一直在入暮岭下等着他，写了数封交织着悔恨与爱意的情信，时不时便会上山恳求门前的守卫弟子替他传话，求自己出来见他一面，原本的妖调美貌也在这日复一日的苦等中枯萎凋谢，直到那日众僧下山，他终于见到久违的爱人。

周围木制的摆设虽然陈旧，却是十分素雅明净，四处皆是人间烟火的痕迹，原本似佛似妖的美人也再无半分空门禅意，像是在等候夫君归家的俗世艳妻。

他不动声色地看着，见彻莲也犹豫着像在思量些什么，便没有率先开腔，仍是阖起双目，继续自己还未完成的冥想。

许久，狭小的木屋中并无一丝动静。

正当他又睁开双眼想要看看彻莲在做什么时，却被接下来的光景嚇了一跳。

彻莲锁了门，落了闩，忽然将身上轻薄的衣物尽数除去，赤身裸体地站在他面前，妩媚诱人的私处就这么暴露在不算明朗的光线下，下一刻便欺身朝他依偎了过来。

他赶忙佯装出没有看到的模样，仍是垂着头闭目握着自己的佛珠，分明感到那微香的暧昧热气已经呼上他的面颊，又在他的耳垂边缓缓摩挲着，下定决心般挑逗地吻了上去。

“……”

湿滑软热的舌尖勾勒在最为敏感的耳廓，彻莲吻得动情，双膝跪在他的身体两侧，沿着他的鬓角一直舔到光滑的头顶。释迦玉僵硬了一下，下意识想要避开顶端那过于露骨的热潮，却在他的轻吮下倏然软了腰身，自喉间发出一声低哑的喘息。

没有发丝遮掩的光头自然经不起这般淫靡的舔舐，释迦玉的下身早已坚硬如铁，眼见彻莲舔得愈发迷乱，勃起的玉茎毫无章法地轻戳着他的小腹，胸膛上两粒艳红的乳头也不时擦过他的面颊和嘴唇，便蹙着眉将他从自己身上拉下去，对这没有任何铺垫的淫乱感到头疼。

十年未曾好好这般相对过，彻莲竟一上来便要诱他云雨，尽管他也同样情动，却对此十分不悦。

他看着彻莲，想要先和他好好谈一谈；谁知他非但没有停下，反倒从容地在他面前跪了下来，强行将自己挤入到释迦玉紧闭的两腿间，双手探到繁重僧袍下已然湿腻的裤头，解开裤带释放出狰狞勃壮的肉茎，轻轻缓缓地撸动两下后，便将它整根送入到口中，直至自己最柔嫩的咽喉。

释迦玉猛地一颤，手中佛珠蓦然落地，几乎在自己碰到那处火热却陌生的嫩肉时便被抽离了魂魄。意识到彻莲正忍着不适为他深喉，柔软的肉冠被炙烫的内壁紧绞着吸吮，本就无法抗拒的快感更加汹涌地袭来；他微喘着气，手指插入到彻莲香汗淋漓的发间。

彻莲专注地含着他的男根，舌尖挑开暗红的褶皱探入轻颤的铃口，双手也搓弄着尾端的两颗肉球，想要释迦玉久违地在自己口中释放出来。

即便相隔十年，原本的灵秀少年如今已成了一方青年僧侣，他也无比熟悉这具曾在自己身上驰骋过无数回的躯体，熟悉释迦玉面上那意乱情迷的隐忍之色。

他知道鸣儿是在跟他较劲，不愿这般轻易泄了身，或许还在恼恨不堪挑逗的自己；便也没有再强求，吐出他的欲望伏在腿边歇息了半晌，便解开他有些凌乱的僧袍，虔诚地一寸寸向上吻去。

“鸣儿……”

他轻声唤。

见释迦玉虽然对自己的触碰有感觉，却是一言不发地冷眼瞧着他，彻莲想了想，伸出舌尖在眼前那圆圆的肚脐边打了个转，果不其然看到他倒抽了一口凉气，分身更加硬热地抵上他的脸颊。

他一一爱抚过记忆中的敏感点，拉过释迦玉的手放在自己的胸膛上，示意他去触碰那两粒渴望已久的柔软；见他仍是不为所动，便主动用那妖艳的凸起去轻蹭闭拢的指缝，终是迫得他将目光落在那已有些肿胀的乳珠，无意识般夹起它主动揉捏了起来。

察觉到释迦玉的妥协，彻莲终于露出了笑意，伏身含住他的乳尖，也给予爱人相同的刺激；半晌又仰起头在那微微颤抖的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一口，最后跪在他的两腿间，试探着去亲吻那有些冷冽的唇。

阔别了十年的吻，他已经渴得太久。

柔软的红唇覆上来的一瞬间，释迦玉皱了皱眉，没有推拒，却也没有任他侵入的意思。彻莲一下又一下地吻着他，舌尖贴在紧闭的唇缝间极有耐心地摩挲，许久才挑开一丝空隙，缠绵地舔上他的牙关。

呼吸有些滞涩的释迦玉微微启唇，便被彻莲寻出空当探了舌进来，热滑的柔软撞在一起，很快激起了阵阵颤栗。

他情不自禁地吮住那游弋在自己唇间的小舌，压低彻莲的脑袋与他交吻得更深，先前那冷硬的气氛也终于软和了下来。香甜的津液在两人唇齿间纵情流转，彻莲轻一提臀，股间那湿答答的蜜穴便含住了他的顶端。

“鸣儿，抱我……”

他用绽开了些许的穴口缓缓吃进一寸火热的性器，催促般绞着那深红的肉冠，低声在释迦玉耳边恳求道。释迦玉双目通红，即便不想这么快就遂了他的意，罔顾意愿的身躯却还是迎合了上去。

巨大的肉刃拨开紧致的肠道，一下便顶进最为甜美的深处，两颗蓄满热情的肉球也拍打在圆润紧实的翘臀，留下些许湿腻的白痕。释迦玉抱着跪坐在自己身上的美人，伏在他的颈窝边轻喘着气，一边感受着自己在他体内的脉动，一边又拗下他的头来与他接吻。

明白自己终于色诱成功的彻莲虽然有些吃痛，却并未哼出声来扫爱人的兴，只愈发火热地与他缠绵深吻，主动摆起腰臀来套弄体内的肉刃，每一下都将它送进蛊惑的尽头，小心翼翼地讨好着兴致渐浓的释迦玉。

许久不曾如此彻底地享用过这只专属于自己的肉壶，释迦玉微眯起双眼，纵然还心存芥蒂，此情此景却也再顾不上去想其他，翻了个身将彻莲压在身下，将那双修长的腿盘在自己有力的腰间，粗暴地抽插了起来。

“嗯……鸣儿，慢、慢一点……啊……”

嵌在体内的性器散发着滚烫的热度，过于猛烈的肏干带给彻莲一种肉道快要被捅穿的错觉。他吃力地抬臀迎合着释迦玉的动作，与他在这野兽般的交合中断断续续地接吻，全身都因快感而浸出一层晶莹的薄汗，透着情色的香甜。

释迦玉轻吮着眼前蜜色的肌肤，感受到热软的肉壶还在紧绞着催促自己，这才回过神来，赶紧省去那些冗余的爱抚继续肏干，眼神再度变得幽怨起来。

好险好险，差一点就又着了这个老妖精的道，将当年那些幻境中恩爱的手段都使了出来。

……

专心致志地扶着彻莲的腰在那诱人的肉道中抽送了数百个来回，又坐起身将这具绵软妩媚的身躯抱在怀里，眼看原本有些阻涩的经脉都已催动得差不多，便扣紧他的双肩顶入到最深处的销魂之地，将那蓄积已久的精元尽数射进他体内。

被汩汩热流浇灌在肠壁上的快感是那样真切，将这些满含着纯阳灵气的精水吸纳为己用后，彻莲也颤抖着泄了出来。他与释迦玉双双倒回凌乱的床铺，将粘在面颊上的冗长青丝拨开，满足地轻叹了口气。

他转过头来看着自己的爱人，想与他说些什么，却发觉他已经枕在自己的臂弯中睡了过去。

双修不比得寻常性事，他知道释迦玉定然已疲惫至极，便没有试图去唤他，提臀悄悄将软下来的巨物吐出体内，忍着腿间的不适下榻穿衣，踉跄走到井边去打了水来。

他褪去释迦玉的僧袍和湿腻的亵裤，拿起沾湿的巾帕为他擦拭一番，自己则草草清理了一下有些红肿的下体，敷了些早前便买回来备用的药膏，将那灯盏中冗长的烛芯剪去一些，这才上榻挨到释迦玉身边，轻轻拥住了他。

他这几日为了等释迦玉上门，未曾再做过砍柴挑担的体力活，每日都足足酣眠上五六个时辰，所以尽管经历了一番激烈如斯的情事，此时却并不困倦，只是长久地凝视着释迦玉静谧的睡颜，半晌凑过去吻吻他的脸颊，自觉已是心满意足。

不记得上一次心无旁骛地与自己的爱人抵足而眠是在什么时候，平稳的心跳从两人相贴的肌肤传来，察觉到释迦玉很是自然地在梦中将他回抱在怀里，彻莲微微一笑，只觉得这一刻已别无所求。

他伸出手来描摹着释迦玉的五官，满是迷恋的双眸中倒映着他已较十年前成熟许多的俊美脸庞，心中很是感慨。

他这一世的面貌与上一世不尽相同，因此自己起初并没有将他和越鸣溪关联在一起，可师弟空梵却一眼便知道他就是师父的转世。

空梵说，师父的性子从未变过。

说来那晚他睡得迷迷糊糊之时，若有似无地听他在旁边骂了自己一句老妖精。

彻莲回忆着印象中那个总对自己颐指气使、师尊架势十足的释迦玉，又想想热情可爱、娇气小少爷派头的越鸣溪，不得不怀疑曾经的自己是否只看到了他遮遮掩掩的一面，而他将最为真实的一面只袒露给了知晓自个儿心思的小弟子，或许这也是空梵也同样爱慕他的缘由。

这般说来，释迦玉不在外人面前时，便是这副倔强而又惹人怜爱的模样；想到他们曾在幻境中相亲相爱的种种，彻莲心中便泛起无尽温柔。

这时，释迦玉忽然在他怀里动了一下，抬起头揉揉困倦的眼睛，惺忪道：

“……大美人。”

“嗯？”

“我想喝水。”

彻莲愣了一下，这才意识到睡得迷糊的释迦玉似乎将此情此景当成了还在幻境中的那些日子，不免轻笑出声来，依言下了榻到桌边为他倒上一杯水，像往常那样加进两匙蜂蜜，端到床边来递到了他唇边。

释迦玉接过蜂蜜水小口啜着，惬意地往彻莲身边蹭了蹭，见大美人正含笑看着自己，更是下意识便想凑过去亲热亲热。

然而就在双唇相接的一刹那，他猛然想起了两人如今的尴尬关系，便又冷了脸，背过身去不再理他了。

彻莲也不气馁，将空了的茶杯放回原处，仍是上了榻贴紧他的身躯，双手自他的腋窝两侧绕到胸膛前抱住那宽阔的脊背，低声唤道：

“鸣儿……”

察觉到释迦玉微微一动，他凑到他耳边，再度以那略显沙哑的嗓音恳求道：“原谅我好不好？”

闻言，释迦玉安静了下来。

……

许久，正当彻莲以为他又睡着了的时候，耳边忽然模糊地落下一句：“……是你先不要我的。”

他一愣，便见释迦玉翻过身来看着他，咬着唇恨恨道：

“是你先不要我的！”

第三十六章 无我

已与少年时迥然不同的嗓音还残留着些许情欲过后的喑哑，却是满盛着怨愤与不甘，一如当初那个在幻境中带着哭音质问自己的少年。

彻莲心头剧痛，想要说些什么，却又将那些过于苍白的辩解咽了回去，只将眼前尚在哽咽的人抱得更紧，语无伦次地道着歉：

“对不起，鸣儿，是我的错，是我愚不可及……我已在这入暮岭下反省悔恨了十年，本不奢求你的宽恕，只不愿看你再为此动怒伤心。”

释迦玉挣开他的怀抱，他却再度不依不饶地抱上去，仍是喃喃道：“你若想要打骂我来出气，也不要憋着；我身心从始至终都只归属于你，是生是杀任凭处置，只不要气着了自己。”

释迦玉听罢沉默良久，似乎平静了下来。

感受到眼前之人身躯轻颤，的确是一副追悔莫及的模样，他也不再说些少年心性的气话，顿了顿只是道：“你说得对，我如今毕竟已是个出家人，的确不该再为红尘往事心焦气躁。方才也只是一时冲动，你……莫往心里去便是。”

彻莲微微一动，还未来得及感到喜悦，便听得释迦玉又道：

“只是十年前我便知会过你，你既已在幻境中亲手斩断我二人的姻缘线，便要做好当真到此为止的觉悟；也幸而得你提携，我此生才可渡过情关，虔心修佛。至于我允了要助你将那夺相密法修炼至第七层，自然不会食言，这之后我仍会做回清修僧侣，还望你莫要再多加纠缠。”

说罢便捡起早前被自己扔到一旁的凌乱僧袍，微蹙了眉抻平上头的褶皱，起身穿好衣物，又拾起散落在地上的佛珠，便是一副打算离去的模样了。

彻莲恍惚地看着他动作，直到释迦玉走到门边才堪堪回过神来，赶紧下了榻捉住他的手腕，急促地说道：

“鸣儿，为何你不肯正视自己未泯的凡心？你定然还是喜爱我的，不然那晚又为何会抱我帮我解毒？”

释迦玉甩了两下手腕都没能挣脱，便回过头来不耐烦道：

“你也道那是解毒。出家人慈悲为怀，莫说是你，便是个脏污不堪的寻常老乞丐中了毒，我也同样会舍身救他；年少时这种不情愿的事做得多了，再做一次又有何难，何必如此自作多情。”

话音刚落，他分明感到四周的空气静寂了下来。

想起释迦玉年少时曾被彻海逼奸多年的过往，彻莲只觉得自己经脉倒流，双眸被猩红的煞气所盘绕，刺痛得几乎站不稳脚跟。

尽然他已令彻海生不如死，此时却仍想再寻出千百种更狠毒暴虐的法子，教那个老魔头几辈子都无法在血海炼狱中翻身。

释迦玉一愣，似乎也察觉出了方才那话的不妥，目光隐隐变得复杂起来，末了也只是甩开彻莲的手；扶在门把上犹豫片刻后，终是叹了口气，从袖间摸出一把铜钥。

见彻莲好容易自那魇中清醒，略有困惑地朝自己看来，他便道：

“我平日里身在寺中，不便下山多走动，你若无事，便可到西头禅院来寻我练功。早日修得第七层，也早日了结这桩孽缘。”

说罢便不再去看他，径自推开门迎入微凉的夜色，抬脚出了这间月色下寂静缱绻的小屋。

他站在院中迟疑了一下，还是回过头朝彻莲看去，见他正捧着那把铜钥望着自己发呆，便微抿起唇道：“我这便先行一步了。”

……

良久，彻莲攥紧手中的铜钥，将它狠狠扣在胸前，心下不由得激动万分。

他的鸣儿果真还是嘴硬心软，即便声明了多回要与他一刀了断，却还是掩饰不住暗地里想要与他亲近的渴望，不然也不会将这等私密之物交予自己，任凭一介归俗白丁自由出入那深山中的禅院净地。

想到日后他可以随时随地见到鸣儿，再也不必在这入暮岭下苦等，彻莲便难掩心中喜悦，只觉得一刻也不愿多待；可他生怕若自己即刻追到禅院去，释迦玉会就此腻烦，便也还是耐心在稍显寂寥的木屋中待了七日，这才收拾起简易的行囊上了山。

尽管入暮岭蜿蜒曲折的山路称不上好走，可彻莲毕竟在此徘徊了十年，还是轻车熟路寻到了不算恢宏的山门。

为了不至于让自己的到访太过扎眼，他已是挑在了傍晚众僧小憩的时刻上山，一路躲躲闪闪地没有教任何守卫弟子发现自己的行踪，却在西头花草幽深的禅院前被一个专注扫着庭前落叶的扫地僧挡住了去路。

他一眼便认出这就是当年引自己去见了释迦玉的扫地僧，更因这老僧每次都会在他上山求见时出现在不远处的空地闷头洒扫，是以相当面熟。

他深知这扫地僧神出鬼没，清扫时脚上布鞋纤尘不染，一举一动更是半点声音也无，显然是个武艺不俗的世外高人，无论自己多么屏声敛息从墙头翻过，怕是都会被他有所察觉；正在犹豫不知如何是好时，他却已是朝这里看了过来。

“这位施主可是又来寻迦玉法师？”

扫地僧悠然开了口，长眉下一双锐利的老眼打量着彻莲，似乎并不惊讶他的到访。

见自己已被发现，彻莲也只得现出来身应上一声：“正是。”便朝他身后那幽深的禅院看去：“师父可知晓鸣儿现下去了何处？”

扫地僧并未回话，只是若有所思地倚着扫帚瞧他，半晌幽幽地叹口气，话里似有伤感：“唉……扮作扫地僧在这小刹中试探了十年，看来莲小子当真是不记得老衲了。”

彻莲一愣，实在不解这扫地僧缘何会道出自己如此亲昵的称呼来，仔细看看他眉眼，也确乎觉得有些遥远的熟悉感。见他似是陷入了苦想，扫地僧又道：

“老衲头一回在菩风寺见到施主的时候，施主才只有这么丁点大。”

说罢比划了一个襁褓的大小，捋捋雪白的胡须不再提示更多。彻莲这才反应过来，半惊半喜道：“您是无我大师？”

……

孤儿出身的彻莲自幼没有什么亲缘，除却已故的师父无忧大师，便是与这位无我大师最为亲近，打小就很喜欢这个睿智风趣的老和尚；只是无我大师行踪诡谲不定，成年后他便再也未曾与他相见过，更没有料到自己竟真会在这三宝禅寺撞见他本尊。

见彻莲已然猜出自己的身份，无我大师笑吟吟地点头，凑上前来神秘兮兮地压低声音道：

“我说莲小子，你的相好已经在这里骗吃骗喝了十年，你也是时候想个法子把他哄下山了。这厮端的是无比巨胃，每顿都得吃上三个弟子的口粮，斋堂那边可是积怨颇深呐……”

彻莲听得忍俊不禁，刚想出声应下，却听得远处忽然传来一声咳嗽。抬眼朝禅院中望去时，释迦玉正遥遥站在苍松翠柏下面无表情地看着他们，便也顾不上再与无我大师闲谈，赶紧走到他跟前来唤了一声：

“鸣儿。”

释迦玉冷眼看他：“可是又到练功的时候了？”

按捺了七日才再度与爱人相见的彻莲满心欢喜，下意识点点头，却又赶紧摇头，只觉得自己在这一刻变得无比笨拙，不知该如何与鸣儿道起自己的相思。释迦玉的双眸微微一沉，已是有些了然，背过身去只是道：

“我方才从法堂演说回来，这会儿有些疲了，没有那等心思；你先暂且在这里等着吧，待到我起了兴致，自然会出来唤你。”

便头也不回地进了自己的僧房，末了还不忘落下锁，分明是一副要与他冷战的模样。

见释迦玉并未燃起灯，花木幽深的禅房在夕阳下更显寂静，彻莲从怀里摸出那把铜钥看了看，对自己遭到的冷遇很是无奈。虽然不知鸣儿又在和自己闹什么别扭，不过自己既然已经在入暮岭下等了十年，便也不在乎再多等上一时半会儿。

他环顾四周，见无我大师已不知何时消失在了庭前，原地只留下一把孤零零的扫帚，而地上仍有些冗余的落叶尚未清理，便一边等着释迦玉出来唤自己，一边抄起它将这不算宽敞的庭院打理了一番，自觉很是安然。

心爱之人正在距自己一墙之隔的地方酣眠，思及此，便是教他再在这冷清的禅院中苦守十年，他也甘之如饴。

……

而与此同时，释迦玉从黑灯瞎火的禅房中透过小窗窥着彻莲，牙关咬得咯咯响。

那日他将自个儿禅房的铜钥留给了彻莲，心底想的便是若这口口声声哀求自己的老情人即刻追上来，那他也就勉为其难地原谅他，做一回既往不咎的大度之人。

谁知彻莲却整整过了七日才不紧不慢地上山来寻他，委实把他气得慌；这七日间他每晚辗转反侧，不得不疑心彻莲实是在诳他。

方才为了停下自己的胡思乱想，正在房中专注诵一卷经书时，他抬眼望了望仲夏的傍晚红霞，忽然察觉到什么一般推开门走了出去，哪知看到的却是两个不知活了多少岁的老妖精正在庭前有说有笑的画面，心底更是气不打一处来。

他瞪了一眼仍在院中悠闲扫地、面上似有静谧笑意的红衣美人，闷闷地趴在榻上捶了几下枕头，心道这次无论如何也原谅不得他了！

第三十七章 香膏

这般想着，便也不再去窥他那在禅院中甘心如荠的勾人模样，当真翻过身来阖起眼，在榻上睡了一觉。

明明已经过了七个寝不成寐的夜晚，释迦玉本以为自己断然不会轻易睡着，谁知这一觉却睡得很是安适。醒来的时候入暮岭已逾清晨，他照例打坐冥思了片刻，这才忽然想起自己还扔了个麻烦在院中，于是赶忙起身去查看。

彻莲果然还在院中等候，此时正靠在禅房前的苍松边打着盹，即便睡得并不舒适，面上神色却很自在安谧。仲夏的夜晚山里不算寒凉，因此他也没有挨冻，只是免不得些许蚊虫叮咬，细细瞧去颈侧和领口都有不少红包。

释迦玉打量着那些微肿的红包，心道这些臭蚊子倒是艳福不浅，昨晚的气也不由得消了大半；见彻莲似乎还没有醒来的迹象，远处已隐约传来僧人早起的动静，便弯身将他打横抱起，趁着四下无人进了禅房。

一旦接触到了柔软的床榻，先前那些不算真切的瘙痒便隐隐作起怪来。见彻莲在梦中微微蹙眉，无意识般伸出手去抓挠自己柔韧的肌肤，释迦玉赶紧制住他的动作，起身到柜中摸出一罐消肿的药膏来为他涂抹。

敷在肌肤上的清凉之意缓缓驱散了难耐的瘙痒，仍在酣眠的彻莲便舒适了许多，红唇微张着挺起胸膛，任由释迦玉除下他轻薄的衣物，沾着药膏的指尖游走在那些凸起的红肿之处。

看到这副修长魅惑的身子一夜之间被那些不知死活的臭蚊子叮咬成这样，释迦玉的心情有着说不出的复杂。他知道彻莲明明可以运功来驱避蚊虫，眼前的情景显然有苦肉计之嫌，却还是隐隐疼惜起来，心中还有些微妙的得意。

十年，他终于可以确定大美人也同样爱着自己，不会再像对待一个不算亲厚的师父、抑或是一个分浅缘薄的小少爷一样再把他轻易抛下，最后的那一点顾忌与不悦也烟消云散，此时只想将他揉进怀里，永生永世不再别离才好。

这孽缘他两世都未能斩断，又如何斩得断。

然而话虽如此，与生俱来的那一点骄矜还是教他难以去开这个口；若只是这一世没心没肺的越鸣溪倒罢，囫囵了两世记忆的他既已在幻境中放了狠话，便也还在心酸自己那一分薄面，不知该如何与大美人重归于好。

想想自己还尚需要些时日与无我大师合议下一步的打算，释迦玉思来想去，还是决定在此之前先晾着他，只由着他对自己忏悔祈求便是。

打定主意后，释迦玉便仍是为彻莲抹着药，心情却已经豁然开朗了许多。微凉的手沿着温润细腻的小腿肚一路向上，他蘸取了新的药膏，目光无意间落到那腹下的私密之处时，忽然挑了挑眉，发觉他竟有了反应。

他便停下手，若有所思地观察着彻莲睡梦中的神情，见他微侧着漂亮的脖颈枕在青丝间，呼吸也绵长而均匀，分明是一副毫不知情的模样，便狐疑地放下手中的药罐，又凑近去看了看。

他越挨越近，直至与彻莲鼻尖相抵，也没能找出什么端倪来。

彻莲静静地睡着，柔暖的鼻息洒在他的面颊；他看着眼前这张令自己又爱又恨了两世的脸，本想忿忿地在上头咬两个牙印，却鬼使神差地亲了亲他的眼睛，又看向那秀挺的鼻下红润的唇。

正在犹豫着到底是顺势吻上去，还是就此罢手趁早起身时，他忽然身形一个趔趄，被不知何时睁开双眸的彻莲拉入怀中，嘴唇也被堵了起来。

……

……

之后如何，不提也罢。

旷了整间早课和过堂的释迦玉憋着一口闷气坐在禅院中乘凉，看着彻莲又执了帚在庭前含笑扫起地来，半晌冷哼一声，甩手去了经堂。

一整日他都在懊恼，明明现在占上风的人是自己，可两人相处的时候却好像仍是在被大美人牵着鼻子走，禁欲了十年的身子也根本经不起挑逗，一旦到了床上就意乱情迷得像个刚开荤的毛头小子；更郁闷的是，他疑心彻莲应是察觉出了自己现下的心思，连看他的眼神都变得意味深长起来。

糟心，实在是糟心。

下定决心不能再被彻莲小瞧的他修完一天的课业后，便遁入了藏经楼中看些闲书来打发时间；一直待到第二日天明，楼前的守卫弟子也已换了两拨，这才悄悄回到了禅院。

本就幽深静寂的禅院经过昨日的一番清扫后，此时更显空旷冷清，而庭前也不再有苦等着他的红衣魅影。释迦玉左顾右盼，不见这四处有彻莲的踪迹，便以为他是下山归了家，眼神再度变得抑郁起来，愈发觉得这老妖精很是可恶。

他进了自己的禅房，褪了身上那有些繁重的僧袍，正想坐下来歇息片刻，却隐约觉得四处的摆设有些不大对劲。

室内的光线似乎较昨日明朗上许多，一看便是被人精心拾掇过，书案旁的烛台与香炉被搬了出去，自己先前那张只容得一人酣睡的卧榻被拼成了双人榻；而墙上佛像字画也被收起稍许，换了些富贵山水图，好端端的禅房竟硬是被粉饰成了婚房模样。

他有些啼笑皆非，已知是哪个对佛大不敬的前艳僧的杰作，见前晚换下来的衣物已不知被收去哪里，枕榻边的衣篓也不知踪影，便起身朝浣洗房走去，果不其然瞧见了正在院中晾晒枕被的彻莲。

当他看到那个耳边金环熠熠、已是削了发换上一身僧衣，此时正戴着佛珠舍利悠然混在众多洗衣弟子中的熟悉艳僧时，释迦玉只觉得自己喉口一甜，险些没吐出一口鲜血来。

虽然他也知道已是俗家人身份的彻莲并不适宜在寺中多日逗留，却未曾料到这人为了能光明正大地与自己同起同卧，竟一言不发地再次在这里剃了度，而他毕竟也曾在菩风寺中做过多年清修僧侣，并未教身边的任何弟子察觉出异常来，至多是因他的容貌吃了一惊，却也没有引起太大的骚动。

想起昨日清晨还缠绵在指间柔软似墨的青丝，释迦玉心疼地望了一眼彻莲光洁的头顶，面上神色无比哀怨。

蓄了那样久的长发就这么削得精光，竟也不跟自己事先商量一下，他倒是丝毫不觉得可惜；现下可好了，他们又成了上一世那滑稽的模样，臭和尚对臭和尚，死秃驴对死秃驴。

见彻莲朝他看来，风情的眉目间似有笑意，释迦玉别过头去，气鼓鼓地走了。

这之后彻莲果然以初受戒的沙弥身份自居起来，堂而皇之地在他邻侧的禅房住下，借这近水楼台的便宜得以每日纠缠于他，平日里替他洗衣打扫不在话下，也并不去做那沙弥修行的课业，释迦玉打坐念经时就伴在他身边一道冥想，释迦玉外出时就端坐着待他回来，一副心安理得的模样。

释迦玉无比后悔将自己禅房的铜钥予了彻莲，每每想要趁他睡着的时候从他怀里摸出来，可彻莲却十分机警，即便是梦中也揣得无比紧密，从未教他得手过。

出乎意料的是，虽然与他每日朝夕相对，彻莲却再没有那般露骨地勾引过他，举手投足间端的是无比规矩，夜晚眠在他身侧时也只是轻抵在肩头安分睡觉，这让释迦玉暗暗松了口气的同时，却又有些说不出的失落。

这般安逸懒散的日子过了一月有余，释迦玉便愈发迷糊起来，不懂这老妖精到底打的什么算盘，心绪也隐隐变得浮躁，每日看着他那张对自己千依百顺的俊脸，却懒得搭理。

入暮岭的如火夏日终于过去，原本喧嚣的蝉鸣声也渐渐隐匿在了花草深处，释迦玉从方丈院见了无我大师回来，心事重重地回到已是多了些烟火气的禅院，推开门便又是熟悉的香案、熟悉的灯火，以及那坐在榻上熟悉的艳僧。

他看了彻莲一眼，发觉他正赤裸着上身在自己的穴道各处抹着舒缓经络的香药，整间禅房都弥漫着清甜的香气，不免多打量了几眼。

这些日子彻莲告别了穷苦布衣的市井生活，先前的旧伤已好得七七八八，且也没有疏于修炼，轻薄结实的肌肉覆在舒展的骨骼，优雅而矫健的臂膀在灯火下泛着精致的蜜色，看在许久不曾纾解的释迦玉眼里自然很是诱人。

他拿了本经书挡在面前，原本窥得遮遮掩掩；可转念一想，这里毕竟是他的地盘，多看一个不速之客几眼根本没什么大不了，于是便坦然起来，隔着摇曳的烛光看得愈发入迷。

察觉到那人炽热的视线在自己赤裸的上身流连，彻莲顿了一下，似笑非笑地看着他道：

“……好看么？”

释迦玉咽了下口水，下意识便想脱口而出好看二字，却又觉得这般情景似曾相识，不由将那到嘴边的话生生止住，别过头去憋着气道：“有什么好看的，我比你好看多了。”

话一出口，他便险些咬掉自己的舌头，只觉得这话颇有几分欲盖弥彰之嫌。再去看彻莲，只见他已是停了抹药的手，望着自己低声笑道：“鸣儿是比我好看。”

便起了身，并不将那褪到腰间的僧袍穿好，走到书案后坐着的释迦玉身前，柔软的手指轻轻一勾，便将他胸前的衣襟挑了开来。

然后趁他已有几分心神恍惚之际，十分从容自然地坐到了他怀里，在那已有几分红潮的耳边轻呼了口热气，掌心也贴在胸膛前缓缓摩挲起来：

“……我思来想去，今日也是时候练功了。”

释迦玉一愣，察觉到什么似的揽住彻莲的腰身，伏在他胸前涂抹得香气四溢的地方嗅了嗅，这才恍然大悟。

这哪里是什么舒缓经络的药，分明是寻常百姓新婚之夜拿来助兴的香膏！

释迦玉暗暗叫苦，不曾想到彻莲按捺多日轻易不诱惑自己，到头来竟又是使了这么个昏招，未免也对自己的魅力太没自信了一点。虽然这香膏药性温和，也并不伤身，和他那日为了迫自己抱他而下的媚毒根本无法相提并论，可他毕竟也同样憋了这么久的时日，又如何把持得住不伤了他。

似是察觉出了释迦玉的心中所想，彻莲吻吻他的鬓角，轻声道：“不要憋着。鸣儿，我是你的……”

欲望的热潮交织在两人相合的唇瓣间，释迦玉叹了口气，心知此劫已是逃不过，便抱着他上了榻，终于覆上这具肖想已久的蜜色身躯。“我只是……只是想和你亲热而已。”唇齿交融间，他模模糊糊地道，“可不是原谅你了，休要想当然。”

彻莲微微一笑，并没有在意鸣儿的口是心非，挺起胸膛主动迎合了上去。

多日未曾享过鱼水之欢，两人这一夜可谓是无比尽兴，相拥而眠到第二日晌午才堪堪起身，用了些斋饭简单沐浴一番，便又滚到榻上缠绵起来。

大汗淋漓间释迦玉看到的始终是彻莲凝视着自己温柔眉眼，渐渐也忘乎了所以，恍然间又与他回到了幻境中浓情蜜意的时候。

……

果然不论过了多少年，轮回多少世，天地间能真正安抚到自己的，唯有这个人的怀抱。

一觉醒来已是暮色渐浓的傍晚，释迦玉睁开惺忪的眼睛，颇为疲倦地打了个呵欠，下意识便想将枕边人揽入怀中，几下却都只摸了空；这才发觉彻莲不知何时起了身，此时正披着僧袍伫立在禅院中，遥望着入暮岭下的天色。

释迦玉起身倒了杯茶来润润喉咙，见彻莲看得出神，似乎没有回屋的意思，便也没有出声去唤他，坐在窗边捡了本志怪故事集来读。

许久，当夜色缓缓垂下入暮岭时，他看到彻莲眸中忽然闪起了亮光，转过头来朝窗前的自己招招手，似是想要他过去看一件什么物事。

他不明所以，放下手中的书本走到彻莲身边，顺着他所指的方向朝山下摇曳着阵阵笙歌的小镇看去。骤然映起星火的眼眸中，一盏盏斑驳明亮的天灯正乘着晚风缓缓腾空，与那夜幕中的烂漫繁星交织在一起，如梦似幻。

“鸣儿，”彻莲在他面前站定，笑着问道，“我们去镇上放两盏天灯如何？”

第三十八章 告白

……

多年前在幻境中想起了一切的越小公子一直在想，明明天底下的美人多得是，为何他偏偏像是中了名唤彻莲的妖蛊，轮回两世都非这人不可？

那年他尚且幼小，不知这世上有情有爱，只道无止境的折磨与毒虐便是不可消弭的人间业障，生来如此，至死方休；可却在某一日邂逅了这个风流肆意的香粉和尚，被他抱着下山放天灯，得以凭借这一分对柔情的向往从混沌中挣扎出来，这才有了日后的释迦玉。

便是孽缘，他也早已认命。

眼前的艳僧含笑望着自己，依稀是当年那魅惑倜傥的模样，自然而然地牵住他的手，将他牵入自己温暖的怀抱。释迦玉鼻子一酸，先前佯装出的一身铜皮铁骨早被暖化在了这人柔软的眼神中，也再没了脾气，搂住他的腰身闷闷道：

“……你可当真知道错了？”

闻言，惊天的喜悦刹那间笼罩了彻莲全身。

他微微颤抖起来，急切地想要说些什么来向自己失而复得的爱人起誓；虽然平日里他也称得上是伶牙俐齿之人，可毕竟在情爱一事上开窍得太晚，此时便难免显得口舌笨拙，不知该怎样向鸣儿剖白这炽热的心意。

末了也只能不迭地点头，想像年轻时那般将依恋自己的孩子抱起来，却因他如今的身量而收了手，转而与他紧密相拥，掌心安抚着摩挲他的脊背。

释迦玉任他抱了好一会儿，这才抽了抽鼻子，看着他认真道：“不许骗我！”

便也终于露出了笑意。

……

……

在入暮岭下作为老樵夫苦等的这十年间彻莲也曾想过，便是一辈子都再也得不到鸣儿的谅解也无妨，只要能拖着这副被反噬得千疮百孔的身子，多撑些时日待他下山，远远地看一眼便已是心满意足。

一朝与鸣儿心意相通，满心欢喜的同时他也隐隐后怕起来，根本想象不出若当初没有大着胆子给自己下媚毒，余生再没了鸣儿相伴的自己该是何种潦倒的模样。

他望着枕在自己膝头睡得正香的释迦玉，心中流转过万般柔情，俯身在他额头上轻轻落下一吻。

两人既已重归于好，他便开始盘算着他们日后的惬意生活，这几日也曾向香客打探过外州适宜长居的小城小镇，想要先与鸣儿寻个富足的鱼米之乡住下，好好将他们落下十年的恩爱补回来；之后再看鸣儿如何打算，想要继续闯荡江湖或是周游天下，他都奉陪到底。

心中有了这番打算后，他便也不耐这三宝禅寺中的僧侣生活，只想每时每刻与鸣儿腻在一起，撇了僧衣快些动身才好。然而奇怪的是，每当他跟释迦玉提起下山的事时，眼前的人便有些恍惚犹豫，好似并不怎么情愿即刻跟他归俗。

他知道鸣儿心中有事，既是暂时不愿告诉他，便也没有去追问；心道就算释迦玉一世都只是想在这禅寺中做和尚，他也甘愿陪他。

每日都能伴在心爱之人身边，他此生已别无所求。

看着眼前静谧的睡颜，彻莲着迷般伸出手去摸了摸，感受到这张棱角分明的脸庞再不复少年时的稚嫩柔软，便微微一笑，对这已在十年间成熟透彻的俊美更是眷恋。

许久，他猛然缩回了手。

他揉揉已有些疲惫之意的凤眸，不太确定方才是否只是自己的幻觉，便将床头的灯火燃得更亮些，举高了仔细去观察释迦玉的脸庞。

眼前的青年僧侣美貌如昔，只是在那一双阖起的星眸边有些细小的纹路，平日里很难被注意到，看在彻莲眼中却十分突兀。

联想到某个可能后，他忽然手一抖，灯盏便蓦地摔落在地，挣扎了一番后还是恹恹地熄灭在了脚下。

……

释迦玉被灯盏的落地声从小憩中惊醒时，看到的便是彻莲那放大在自己眼前的容颜，以及凤眸中掠过的那一丝陌生而恐慌的情绪。“……呜哇，你不要吓我啊大美人！”

他一边抱怨，一边很是自然地在大美人的脸颊上亲了一口，然后翻过身来抱着他滚到榻上，笑眯眯地便想与他亲热。哪知彻莲却忽然伸指堵住他的唇，垂眸道：“鸣儿，你到底有什么事瞒着我？”

释迦玉一愣，茫然道：“没有啊。”

注意到大美人的目光似乎始终胶着在自己的眼角，他下意识伸出手去摸了摸，心里暗道糟糕，面上却仍是不动声色，含含糊糊地便想要敷衍过去：

“这辈子遇到大美人的时候还是个小少年，转眼间十余年过去，唉，老啦……”

他这话说得闲适随意，却并未打消彻莲心头的那一点疑虑。原本滚落在一旁的灯盏被拾起来重新点燃，彻莲拉下他意图遮掩的手，仔细地观察着他那含了些暮气的五官，眉心终是深深蹙了起来。

年纪未及三十的青年，不论平日里再怎么劳累，又怎会突生老态，长出年长者才有的细纹来？

见彻莲露出惶然之色，释迦玉心知已是被他察觉出了端倪，目光躲闪着并不去看他，佯怒道：“怎么怎么，我现在老了，莲儿你就不爱我了吗？果然先前那些甜言蜜语都是诓我的，你若反悔也罢，只赶紧收拾了行囊下山去，自此与我两不相见便……”

“鸣儿。”

“嗯？”

“助我练功……是不是会减损你的寿元？”

释迦玉听罢微微一怔，沉默了下来。他没料到彻莲竟会如此直截了当，迟疑了一下正要出言否认，却分明看到眼前之人眸中浮现的黯然，于是叹了口气，斟酌着缓声开了口：

“我这一世修为比不得前世，与你交合时确乎免不得会受些影响……只是莲儿放心，你马上便可将夺相密法突破至第七层，届时不论我老成什么模样，由你相助都还可返老还童，之后我们便能永生永世做一对老不死的秃头鸳鸯了。”

彻莲正还揪心着，闻言忍不住轻笑出声，也觉得这话在理；又给释迦玉把了把脉，并未从脉象上察觉出什么异常，便也终究还是信了他的话，放下心来的同时暗暗决定这几日休理寺中闲事，只专注修炼便罢。

释迦玉见大美人敛起了先前那教人疼惜的表情，看来已是宽心了许多，便低头在那送到眼前的红唇上轻咬一口，眼见那双潋滟凤眸又朝自己瞥过来，心头不由得一热，按住他的双肩推倒在榻上，直勾勾地吻了上去。

彻莲也顺势回吻住他，热情地与他舌尖相抵，辗转挑逗着彼此。一吻毕，两人已俱是气喘吁吁；而释迦玉兴致正浓，刚要解开裤带压上去的时候，眼前的美人却已是起了身，将他那双蠢蠢欲动的手按回了原处。

“……还不到时候。”彻莲摇摇头，竟是拒绝了他的求欢，“先前我们已经双修过多回，尚需要些时日来吸纳运转；为了鸣儿的身子着想，在我还未修炼至第七层之前，情事还是不宜过多为好。”

释迦玉眼看彻莲轻而易举地从那淡淡的情潮中挣脱，当真没有与他欢好的意思，心下虽也明白他的顾虑，失了温度的怀抱却很是空虚难受。于是不免有些气馁，哀怨地看了他一眼就不再做声了。

见释迦玉背对着自己幽幽坐着，一副闷闷不乐的样子，彻莲笑了笑，忽然将自己暖烘烘的身子偎了上去；他轻趴在释迦玉的脊背，双手无比自然地自腰间绕了过去，探进他已有些降温的亵裤，轻易地握住了那肿胀而热情的玉茎。

“鸣儿……”

他伏在释迦玉耳边轻声呢喃，已是相当熟稔地在那些敏感之处撸动了起来。细腻的指腹带来的甜美刺激一阵高过一阵，释迦玉瞪着那双缠绵在自己宝贝上的手，呼吸变得粗重的同时，颇为不满地嘟囔了一句：“不是你说不要做了吗？”

彻莲笑道：“我只是说不宜交合；可情爱之事未必拘泥于水乳交融，我也想与鸣儿亲近，一刻都等不及。”

便又伏在释迦玉肩头专心摆弄起他的热情来。释迦玉被摸得直哼哼，舒适得也忘了先前的郁闷，放松身子任大美人在腿间放肆的同时，颇为遗憾地捏了捏他那浑圆挺翘的臀瓣；虽然无法刺探到那紧致热辣的温柔乡，不过被这柔韧的肌肤包裹在掌心里摩挲，感觉倒也十分销魂。

久违地在彻莲手中发泄出来一次后，他满意地吁了口气，见彻莲还在含笑看着自己，便撒娇般往他怀里蹭了蹭，拉过那双他很是中意的手放在唇边吻了一下。

他笑吟吟道：“大美人，我喜爱极了你。”

听到这句熟悉的告白，彻莲心中一暖，只觉得满腔柔情荡漾开来，再也难掩对他的爱意。

“我也喜爱极了你。”他主动吻住释迦玉，在唇齿厮磨间婉转低语，“这世间邂逅多少虚妄凡相，芸芸众生，最是爱你。”

第三十九章 蜜柑

……

秋意渐浓，入暮岭下的城乡正是繁忙农作的时候，香火不断的三宝禅寺得以清闲了许多，释迦玉也愈发懒散起来，除却每日僧侣的课业便是歇在房中与彻莲厮磨，自觉日子很是惬意。

与之相比，每日勤于修炼的彻莲便显得忙碌许多，为了不至于让已生老态的鸣儿等太久，几乎日以继夜地苦练；然而或许是他太急于求成的缘故，已逾第六层边界的夺相密法迟迟无法突破，反倒还险些走火入魔。

虽然鸣儿也劝过他不必浮躁，自己还有的是大把时光可以消磨，可他却隐约有些不详的预感；心上人每日就伴在身边，他却依然有些虚幻之感，夜半也往往难以入睡，生怕次日醒来的自己发现这一切都不过是幻象。

而且不知为何，他总觉得鸣儿近些日子有些无精打采，每日去方丈院见过无我大师回来后便难掩心下的怅然之色，也并不告知彻莲这其中的缘由，饱餐过后便枕在他怀中酣睡，安然的模样却看得彻莲隐隐有些担忧。

“……鸣儿，”秋高气爽的午后，彻莲坐在书案边为正在画一幅墨莲的释迦玉剥着柑橘，终于还是忍不住试探道，“近些日来可是有什么心事？大可同我诉说一番。我二人既已形同夫妻，理应坦诚相待才是。”

释迦玉张口咬住彻莲喂给自己的橘瓣，闻言顿了顿，手中蘸满墨的狼毫笔也放了下来。见他一言不发地咀嚼着橘肉，彻莲只道他又是不愿回答自己；谁知他静默半晌后，忽然深沉道：“有啊。”

彻莲听罢忙朝他挨近了些，跪坐在禅垫上作出洗耳恭听的姿势来。只见下一刻释迦玉便叹了口气，幽声道：“莲儿整日忙于练功，对我这个做夫君的有所疏忽，鱼水之欢更是少之又少，心里自然难过得紧。”

彻莲眉心一抽，被这嗔怨的语气激起些许鸡皮疙瘩，欲言又止地看了释迦玉良久后，便已知是自己套不出什么话来，便道：“罢了。”

仍是继续为释迦玉剥柑橘。半晌又道：“身子可有不适的地方？我昨晚似乎听见你在梦中咳嗽，可是夜里着了凉？”

释迦玉一口气将彻莲剥好的柑橘吃光，又吹了吹自己刚完成的墨宝，这才懒洋洋道：“身子好得很，哪里会有不舒服。定是莲儿你听错了。”

“……”

见彻莲倏然停了手上的动作，转而以相当复杂的眼神看着自己，释迦玉有些心虚地别过头去，想了好一会儿才勉为其难道：“好吧，其实也有一点。这批香客送来的柑橘实在甘甜可口，这几日吃得不少，难免有些上火。”

说着又托起腮看着他笑道：“不过只要见了莲儿，我便心中清凉，也不觉得十分难受了。”

彻莲看了看手边那一篓已是见底的柑橘，心里也确乎觉得这几日纵容他吃得太多，当即起身将那剩下的几颗收了起来，又在释迦玉哀怨无比的眼神中为他斟了杯凉茶，这才犹豫着确认道：

“真的只是上火？”

“自然是真的。”见大美人如此质疑自己，释迦玉不免委屈起来，蹙着眉道，“莲儿明明已经允了要做我的妻，又如何连这点小事都不肯信我？”

说罢便不再理他，径自将书案上的笔墨纸砚收拾好，拂袖朝屋外走去。

彻莲愣了一下，不曾想到释迦玉会因此而怄气，一时间手足无措起来，赶忙拉住他服软道：“鸣儿！方才是我不好，我又怎会不信你？”

释迦玉闻言脚下一顿，转过头来意味深长地看了他一眼。彻莲这才发觉爱人面上并无一丝怒色，摆明着是只待自己来哄，便也暗暗松了口气，站起身来自背后轻拥住他，伏在他肩头低声道：

“对不起，鸣儿，我也知晓不该胡思乱想那些不吉之事，只是我……我毕竟曾经蒙昧了那么多年，好容易才与你心意相通，欢喜的同时又总觉得有些不真切；心中怕极了有朝一日你会将我抛下，届时我便当真孤苦无依，也再无需这劳什子长生的妖法了。”

释迦玉哼哼道：“这叫什么话。若我当真有了三长两短，你莫非还要殉情不成？不如只当是情劫一场，自此还是回寺中潜心修行便罢；这一世难得有佛缘，半途而废未免也太过可惜。”

见他已是转过身来将两手圈在了自己的腰间，似乎对方才那番告白受用得紧，彻莲便笑着捏捏他的脸颊，用极轻也极认真的嗓音道：

“鸣儿才是我的佛。若这世间没了鸣儿，我又何必苟延残喘？”

……

生平头一回道出如此直白露骨的情话，彻莲有些微微窘迫，又见释迦玉迟迟没有动静，只是望着自己发呆，便也懊恼起来，正想说些什么来缓解一下这有些微妙的气氛时，却被释迦玉猛然拦腰抱起，压在了铺得松软舒适的榻上。

彻莲还未回过神来，便感到某个硬邦邦的物事顶上了自己的小腹，耳边也紧贴着传来一个略有幽怨的声音：

“……都怪你净说些诱人的话，我又想要了。”

他闻言挑了挑眉，看向已是满脸通红的释迦玉。眼前之人正以一种极炽热与迷恋的眼神注视着他，兴奋而又羞赧地亲了亲他的脸颊，一如当初那个情窦初开的小少年。

两情相悦的感觉当真美好如斯，见彻莲也用同样柔软的眼神回望着自己，释迦玉又往他下身蹭了蹭，轻声道：“大美人……可以吗……”

彻莲看着他湿漉漉的眼睛，尽管也同样情动，心下却仍是有些犹豫。因为顾忌着释迦玉这一世修为不算深厚的身子，他怕突破第七层之前的自己难以自制，已有许久不曾真正与他欢好；话虽如此，现下这旖旎的气氛实在恰到好处，断然拒绝未免太过不解风情。

……

偶尔为之，应当也无伤大体。

正当他终于下定决心，放松了身子打算向欲望妥协时，覆在身上的温暖躯体却微微一晃，猛然打了个喷嚏，脸颊也被溅上了一滴殷殷的物事。

他下意识伸出手去一摸，发觉那竟是鲜血。

彻莲大骇：“鸣儿？！”

释迦玉一愣，自己也朝脸上揩了揩，皱着眉举在眼前打量了一下指间的殷红，不以为意道：“果真是这几日柑橘吃多了火气旺，不打紧的。大美人，我们……”

话音未落，他身形一僵，颓然倒了下来。

看到鸣儿栽倒在自己怀里的那一瞬间，彻莲只觉得浑身的血液都冰冷了下来。他急促地喘着气，经脉处传来真气紊乱的剧痛，哆嗦着也吐出一口鲜血来，将昏过去的爱人从身上扶起，颤声道：

“鸣儿，你这是怎么了，千万不要吓我……”

说着便要抬指去试探他的鼻息。

……

门外蓦地传来清脆的叩门声，彻莲如梦初醒，赶忙下了榻去开门。见无我大师正悠闲地捋着胡须站在院中，他精神一振，硬是将那喉口的腥甜生生咽下，慌乱而急切地将他迎了进来。

无我大师坐在床头细细瞧着昏迷不醒的释迦玉，半晌了然地挑起长眉，不紧不慢道：“嗬，可当真是大病。”

彻莲闻言更是心急如焚：“究竟是什么怪病，方才分明还好好的……”

无我大师悠悠道：“柑橘吃得太多流鼻血，又因一时情潮高涨，被鼻血呛昏的。”

彻莲：“……”

彻莲：“大师，不要顽笑。”

无我大师禅杖点地，颇为无奈道：“我哪里跟你顽笑？莲小子，你这却是关心则乱了；亏你还曾是菩风寺医堂出身，且自己去号一号脉，看他是不是上火。”

彻莲恍惚着上前摸了摸他的脉相，发觉除却有些热气之外，的确还很平缓稳健；又见他呼吸匀长，分明已是睡了过去，这才脱力般倒了下来。

他一边懊恼自己这几天太惯着鸣儿，才害得他吃多了柑橘上火，心里万般愧疚；一边去端了盆温水来清理他身上面上的血渍，紊乱的内息也终于平复下来，心中十分庆幸。

好一会儿才想起仍在旁边站着的无我大师，彻莲抬起头，只见他身披袈裟手执禅杖，分明是一副要出门远行的模样，便问道：

“大师，您这是要上哪儿去？”

无我大师瞥了仍在酣睡的释迦玉一眼，道：“去一趟江州越家庄。”

彻莲微微一怔：“越家庄……那岂不是鸣儿的旧居？不知大师去访是为何事？”

他本是随口问问，并不在意一向行踪诡谲的无我大师又去哪里顽，只是见他要到鸣儿家中拜会，不免心中好奇。

铜盆中的温水已隐隐泛起淡红，无我大师看着彻莲低头为释迦玉擦拭着面颊、分明一副眷恋如斯的模样，不由得叹了口气。

“他这一世寿限将至，自然是去通知他的父母先行准备丧葬之事了。”

第四十章 天命

午后的日光脉脉流淌进幽静的禅房，在彻莲陷入阴霾的侧颜投下一片花影。他沉默了一会儿，话里很是不以为然：

“明明方才说了只是上火，何必再拿这些不吉的顽笑话来逗我。”

无我大师见彻莲如是反应，便已知道他心中恐怕难以接受，却并不打算将此事一笑置之，手中禅杖轻点在两人脚下，凝眉道：

“实不相瞒……莲小子，迦玉这一世本就只有三十年阳寿，加之年少时被不明就里的你采补过修为，身子已是比原本的年纪虚长了几岁，能撑到现下实属不易，也着实不剩下几月活头了。”

……

尚在梦中的释迦玉对自己已被无我大师出卖的事浑然不知，翻了个身枕在榻上睡得更香。手中沾湿的帕子猝然摔进铜盆，联想到鸣儿近日来的种种异常，先前被压制住的真气又开始在体内暴动；彻莲弯下腰来，径自咳出了一口鲜血。

他抬起头，当即攥紧了无我大师的衣袖。

“大师，一定有法子救鸣儿的对不对？！”

无我大师见他已是凄惶至极的模样，倒也对这迟来的真情十分动容。他扶着禅杖在彻莲身边坐下，沉吟道：“有倒是有。”

闻言，彻莲心中燃起一丝希冀；哪知下一刻便如同兜头一盆冷水，瞬间将他浇得浑身冰冷。

“迦玉上一世坐化前曾修书于我，道是自己这一世不会长久，唯恐再无缘与你相伴，便恳求我这个从未修炼过夺相密法、却堪堪得以在这俗世间长寿永生之人来救他一命；而我起初也确乎予了他这一延长寿元的法子。”

无我大师顿了一下，接着道：“我三宝禅寺素来不喜江湖中事，长居世外得以潜心研习武学，多年前曾著出过一本无我心经，本不是妄喜夺相书那般用来提升境界的功法，只教人屏息静气、修身养性便是。此功法只消领悟第一层便可延年益寿，虽不至于不老不灭之身，却也应是与一般得道高僧寿限无异；其修炼方法倒也不难，只是平日里须得固守元阳，清心寡欲。一旦破戒，便是前功尽弃。”

察觉到彻莲有些微微颤抖，应是已经明白了过来，无我大师一声叹息，又道：

“你在这入暮岭下等了他十年，他何尝不是念你念了十年。眼看第一层不消几日便会初成，他却一心想跟着去做法的弟子一道下山，远远地见你一见，也向我保证绝不会作出愚莽之事来；哪知一趟回来，身上的功法却散得差不多了。”

……

好容易将无我大师一番话消化完全，彻莲看了看仍在安适熟睡的释迦玉，悔恨与痛苦交织着涌上心头，好半晌才使自己冷静下来。

若没有无我大师的告知，他心中竟还在窃喜当初使了媚毒这等昏招，终是迫得鸣儿承认自己的心意，回到了他身边；却不知鸣儿为了救他，竟就这么放弃了自己唯一活命的机会。

明明那日只要他忍住不去接触鸣儿，再过几日第一层修成，他们便可以永生永世做一对神仙眷侣；却也不知是造化弄人，还是他们当真有缘无分。

心知事到如今再多的悔恨也全无用处，彻莲深深地垂下头，艰涩地问道：“可是又为何要剑走偏锋，非用这等繁难的法子不可？明明只需我修炼至第七层，便可助鸣儿……”

话音未落，他蓦然缄了口。

无我大师摇摇头，面上也有些欷歔之色：“须得知晓夺相密法被称作淫功的缘由，便是你要去寻那武艺高强之人采补。迦玉这一世修为尚浅，根本无法助你突破第七层；而即便你二人都不在乎贞洁是非一说，另行去寻了大能相助，以他的岁数怕是也撑不到你大成的那日。”

说罢又道：“那日我见他元阳已破，便只得使了下下之策来，配了些大补的丸药丰盈他的内息体脉，想冒险试一试他这寿元将尽的身子是否还有助你突破的可能；现下看来，却是不必多说了。”

彻莲听着听着，垂在身侧的双手愈发冰凉。

“……也便是说？”

“天命如此。”无我大师终是憾然道，“可叹却是情深缘浅。算算他或许还能撑到来年开春，这些日子莫要再理寺中琐事，只安心陪他便罢。”

……

……

无我大师走后，彻莲便静默地坐在窗边看着释迦玉，从午后看到傍晚，又从傍晚看到夜深。

而释迦玉这一觉睡得可谓是天昏地暗，日月无光，直至三更才因腹中饥饿而醒过来，打了个呵欠便想下榻去找些吃食，哪知看到的却是大美人双目红肿、泪痕未干的脸。

他嚇了一跳，赶紧上前去将人揽进怀里，手忙脚乱地安慰道：“大美人，你怎么哭了？”

无论这辈子还是上辈子，他从未见彻莲哭过，还哭成这般惹人怜惜的模样，实在教他好不心疼。见彻莲一言不发地紧紧抱住他，释迦玉眨眨眼睛，已经是明白了过来。

他抬袖拭去眼前美人那再次盈出的泪水，颇有几分无奈地道：“是无我大师跟你讲了些什么？”

彻莲闻言剧颤，捧住释迦玉的脸颊与他额头相抵，哑声道：“鸣儿你……不要骗我。那日我害你破了元阳，这些日子又采补了好些修为，当真要害得你命数将尽了？”

释迦玉见他神色认真，分明已是知悉了全部的来龙去脉，便也道是再无法蒙混，只得坦白道：“我是命数将尽不假……”

又赶紧趁彻莲露出绝望之色前继续道：“不过又怎会是莲儿的过错呢？那日我见你心中有我，欢喜还来不及，这劳什子心经废就废了，本也无甚可惜；莲儿放心，无我大师乃是当之无愧的武林泰斗，还有的是法子救我，千万不必因此自责。”

彻莲见他眼眸明亮，当真没有半点怪罪自己的意思，心下不由得更是愧疚。知道鸣儿不愿看到自己痛苦的神色，他想了想便也终于冷静下来，半晌低声道：

“方才无我大师来看过你，说他要去一趟江州越家庄……”

释迦玉点头道：“是啊，三宝禅寺中缺少的药材和丹炉我越家庄都收藏的有，他此行是去找我爹娘借用。这些日子他已钻研出了不必靠交合采补也能助你突破第七层的法子，一切都已准备得妥当，只是需要高阶的秘药鼎来炼两味通络丸辅助，这才紧赶着上我家去了。”

彻莲有些恍惚地听罢，又惊又喜道：“此话当真？！”

释迦玉一愣，随即啊了一声，忿忿道：

“我知道了，这个老顽童当真坏得很！他肯定只跟你道是去唤我爹娘来收尸，没将此事告知你对不对？”

彻莲见他不似在扯谎，明白只待无我大师回来助自己突破第七层，鸣儿便可以得救，心下终于宽慰了许多，半晌也不再言语，只无比庆幸地将眼前人抱得更紧了些。释迦玉见他终于放松下来，便也暗暗松了口气，笑吟吟地就要凑过去吻他。

哪知彻莲却猛然抬起头，欲言又止地看了他许久后，犹豫着问道：“……那他炼这两味药，需要多少时日？”

“……”

释迦玉暗道不妙，本想岔开这话说些别的，却见彻莲直勾勾地盯着自己，心知已是躲不过，便含含糊糊地别过头去道：“也无需多少时日……快的话，来年开春便能赶回来了。”

话音刚落，先前那温情的气氛再度凝固了起来。见大美人僵在自己怀里，面上分明又浮出了惶恐痛苦的神色，他叹了口气把人抱上自己的大腿，看着他认真道：

“莲儿，你先听我说。上一世我为了还能投胎成天河与潮儿的至亲，便下定决心选择了只有不到三十年阳寿的越鸣溪，本是天命如此，也并未奢求过还能与你结缘；事到如今我亦无可奈何，无我大师能在开春前赶回来便是最好，而如若他赶不回来……”

他顿了一下，继续道：

“别忘了我现下是如何站在你面前的；我能轮回一世，何尝不能轮回第二世？临终前我定然还会为自己念经超度一番，祈求佛祖放我魂归人道，届时你有了无我大师相助，突破第七层后只需再等我十余年，我们便再也不用分开了。”

“……”

见彻莲忽然安静了下来，伏在他肩头若有所想，释迦玉捏了捏他的鼻子，幽幽道：

“怎么？算来我也曾苦等过你好些年，你却连十余年都不肯再为我等吗？”

彻莲使劲地摇摇头，抬手抚上他的脸颊，眼底隐约闪烁着复杂的微光，语气坚定地道：“莫说十余年，便是再等上百年千年，只要最后能与鸣儿一起永世长存，我自心甘情也愿。”

释迦玉懒洋洋地抓着那只温腻的手蹭了蹭，显然对这番话相当受用，许久才垂下一双深不可测的星眸，望着他正色道：

“我向莲儿保证，无论过了多少年，轮回多少世，下一世出生在哪里、成长于何方，再遇你时也定然一眼认得出，这就是我爱慕了几辈子的大美人。”

第四十一章 落雪

……

……

晋北这一年的寒潮似是比往年来得早上许多，转眼间已是初冬气象。众僧没了耕种洒扫的课业，平日里便也只窝在燃起火炉的禅房中诵经冥想，雪景之下的三宝禅寺更显幽寂。

不算厚重的雪层被上山的僧人踩出吱嘎的动静，彻莲迎着风雪去邻边的小镇买了释迦玉喜欢的蜜饯和酥酪回来，摘下斗笠拍去落在竹篾间的雪花，这才提着手中的纸包悄悄推开了门。

禅房内暖炉燃得正旺，火光照在他冰凉的脸颊上很是舒适；彻莲放下手中的点心，却并没有在墨卷未干的书案前看到释迦玉的影子。

他朝窗外看了一眼，白茫茫的禅院尽头似乎有个正蹲在雪地间忙活的身影，便起身拿了件厚实的外袍，轻手轻脚地走到了释迦玉身后。

挂满银霜的苍松下，释迦玉正兴致勃勃地堆着两个雪人，感到自己的后背倏然被温暖所覆盖，腰间也缠绕上了一双柔软的手臂，便笑吟吟地回过头去亲了他一口，道：“莲儿你来得正好，快瞧瞧我堆的这两个雪人像不像我们？”

彻莲拉过他冻得有些发红的双手，一边揣进怀里很是疼惜地暖着，一边打量起了眼前这两尊不知忙活了几个时辰的杰作。

释迦玉两世都长居江南，极少见过这般肆意的雪景，当年在百炼炉的幻境中没能好好欣赏一番，此时便尤为兴奋，费了好一番功夫才堆出自己和大美人的雪像来，便也眼巴巴地只待他的赞赏。

彻莲深知释迦玉极具艺人天赋，平日里只除了不喜读那四书五经，其他的画工也好布艺也罢，凡是他有所兴味的从来不在话下；两个雪人都堆得很是精细，其中一个一看便知是彻莲的化身，即便圆滚滚的十分憨态可掬，也是美貌风流的模样，脑袋上甚至还装饰了一朵红艳艳的纸莲花。

只是相较而言，另一个理应是释迦玉化身的雪人却显得有些面容模糊，看得出在堆的时候似乎并没有怎么上心。察觉到这般差别对待的彻莲忍俊不禁，心中更是泛起阵阵暖意，侧过头去便道：

“这是哪里来的巧夺天工的雪匠师傅？我还从未见过如此精巧的雪人，只是堆在这禅院中未免有些可惜，以鸣儿的手艺，堆在皇宫里都不为过。”

又道：“不过这雪人堆得实在太漂亮，我又哪有这么好看？倒是鸣儿自己的模样实在和本尊相去甚远，不及你一半神气了。”

听到大美人毫不吝啬的夸奖，释迦玉颇有些得意洋洋，听到下半句也只是不以为意地瞥了那个雪人一样，用微凉的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊：“大美人本来就是这么好看。至于我的嘛，本也无甚所谓，只要莲儿的肖似就足够了。”

“这可不行。”彻莲捏了把他的脸颊，悠悠道，“于我而言，还是鸣儿的雪人更重要一些；既然鸣儿不知道自己有多俊俏，便就由我代劳吧。”

说罢便也弯身从地上掬起一捧洁净的雪来，凑上前去在释迦玉的雪人面部稍作修改，果然未过多时便变得活灵活现起来。释迦玉看着看着，眼眸在彻莲的动作下越来越明亮，半晌发起呆来，忽然跑回禅房中拿了自己的法杖出来。

彻莲完工后便退后了一步欣赏这对惟妙惟肖的雪人，见释迦玉执着杖在一旁念念有词，不由得好奇道：

“鸣儿，这是要做什么？”

释迦玉念罢一段咒文，法杖在雪人的周身点了点，这才抬起头来，很是严肃地看着他道：“大美人给我堆的雪人，我才舍不得让它过了一冬就化掉，施了个锁冰咒把它们冻起来，保证数年不化。”

彻莲见他宝贝似的上前拍拍这个，又摸摸那个，半晌心有余悸般猛地缩回手，分明一副谨慎珍视的模样，便也微笑起来，上前去轻拥住他已是十分温暖的脊背，伏在颈边低声问道：

“鸣儿喜欢下雪的地方？那我们以后去寻个常年雪花纷扬的北城住下好不好？”

释迦玉正惬意地与自己的大美人十指相扣，闻言很是深沉地思索了一会儿，摇摇头道：“每年能看上一回固然是好，可倘若一年四季都是这么个萧条冷清的模样，我可受不了。”

彻莲听罢若有所思，又问道：“那鸣儿喜欢什么样的景？”

“这个嘛……”释迦玉想了想，很快答道，“我喜欢桃花烂漫的田园风光。当年的小桃山风景便很是不错，可惜毕竟是那炉内幻境，人间尚不知在何处存续。如此看来还是岫宁山最美，一年四季各有各的风情，便是再在那里待上数百年，也不会觉得腻烦。”

见他如是说，彻莲便又想起了两人在岫宁山中整日缠绵的过往，因而笑着提议道：“那我们就回岫宁寺，还过当年师徒双修的快活日子如何？”

“……”

他本以为释迦玉定然会一口应允，谁知眼前的爱人却忽然深沉起来，面色好似有些犹豫。

半晌才听到耳边传来一声模糊的嘟囔：“都和莲儿在一起了，我不想再当和尚……”

彻莲闻言有些好笑，心道没了那些前尘纠葛，他的小少年果然还是这一世的心性占上风。“那我们就不当和尚。把岫宁寺仍是托给梵儿打理，我们去山麓修一座桃花庵，过只有两人的俗世生活。”

说罢凝视了释迦玉良久，唇边再次浮出温浅的笑意来，又道：“都道是出嫁从夫，只要是你想做的，我又哪有不追随的道理？鸣儿做和尚，便是我的无量佛；鸣儿若成仙，那也是我的桃花仙。”

释迦玉愣了一下，倏然红了脸。

很久以前彻莲情窍未开时，他只道这是个徒生一副风流面貌、实则死板迟钝的臭和尚，从未想过有朝一日也能从他口中听到如此撩人的情话来；虽然也心知自己平日里的情话更加甜腻得可怕，大美人显然只是跟他学了个皮毛，偏偏又无比真诚，饶是厚颜如他也听得有些害羞。

于是不免又情热起来，心满意足地抱住眼前的大美人道：“下一世我要做桃花仙人，莲儿便是我的红莲仙子。”

察觉到温软的热气拂在面上，痒痒的很是舒适，他微微侧头，轻而易举地吻上了自己最中意的红唇。

心知已无法再与鸣儿有更亲近的举动，彻莲便极享受这般单纯的唇齿相依，顺从地打开唇瓣被释迦玉吻得更深，轻浅而温柔地回应着他。

一吻毕，彻莲理了理他有些凌乱的外袍，见天色已是不早，便打算唤了他一同回屋去。

然而就在这个时候，他隐约听到禅院外传来了渐行渐近的脚步声，虽然在这寂静的雪层中算不得太突兀，一听便是两个内功深厚的习武之人，却还是引起了他的警觉。

彻莲朝禅院外清幽的雪道看去，只见一黑一红两个披着斗篷雪帽的人影缓缓现出了身形来，脚步略显疲惫踌躇地在山间走着，隔得老远便同样发现了正屹立在禅房外的他们。

四目相对，披着红貂斗篷的女子忽然哇地一声哭出来，仿佛离弦的箭一般飞身上前，扑过来便抱住了释迦玉。

“鸣儿！！”

……

释迦玉吃了一惊：“娘？！”

越夫人紧紧地抱着他，一边哭一边点头，半晌抬起头来看到儿子如今这已生老态的俊美容颜，不禁哭得更凶了。

越天河在身后颇有些尴尬地看着自家夫人，眼见释迦玉也红了眼眶与娘亲抱头痛哭，这母子重逢的场面显然十分感人，心底却无比的混乱纠结。

这天下恐怕再找不出第二个同他一样既当儿子又当爹的奇遇人士，偏偏两者的时日又相差不多，教他一时间也想不出该以何种态度来面对释迦玉。

而越夫人毕竟心思单纯，只认定了释迦玉这一世是自己的亲骨肉，并未像夫君一样想太多，此时满心都是与亲儿相见的喜悦与疼惜，哭过之后便也欣慰起来，拉着他便要去问询这十年间的种种。

于是越天河在一旁干干地看了他们半晌，末了也只得道：“潮儿，外头天气寒凉，鸣儿，呃，爹……迦玉的身子可受不得冻，还是进去说吧。”

越夫人这才如梦初醒，赶紧将儿子身上的外袍裹紧了些，扯着夫君的袖子随他进了暖炉烧得正旺的禅房。彻莲看着他们的背影，原本欲跟上去的脚步顿了顿，心知不便打扰，只反手为他们掩上门，自己则站在庭院中继续看那两尊雪人。

……

见双亲如此匆忙地从江州赶来看他，释迦玉已猜到他们是从无我大师口中得知了一切的来龙去脉，心下暗暗叹了口气，不待越夫人发问，便主动歉疚地开了口：

“爹，娘，孩儿不孝，此生怕是无法给二位养老送终了。”

越夫人方才从哽咽中平复，闻言又是泣不成声：“傻孩子！爹娘本来也不要你侍奉养老，只将你当成心尖子来疼宠，唯愿你此世能过得自在快活，可叹却又怎会这般命苦……”

释迦玉听罢很是慨然，见娘亲哭得心酸，便又赶忙安慰了她一番，道：“娘，这一世鸣儿的阳寿虽只仅仅三十年，却享尽了伶仃上一世奢望多年的亲缘之福，本也别无所求，只是去西天向佛祖还一还愿，实在不必为我心悲。”

说罢便打量了一下越夫人虽已有些岁月痕迹、却仍是十分娇俏的面容，笑道：“不过话说回来，便是十年过去，娘的美貌也丝毫不减当年，我少年时城里便时常有姑嫂道我二人像是姐弟；如今看来，却像是兄妹啦！”

越夫人破涕为笑：“你这孩子果真一点也没变，又拿娘亲来说笑……”

遭到冷落的越天河面色复杂地站在旁边听着他们谈话，见这本应是公媳的两人分明一副母子情深的模样，心中便无比别扭；想说点什么来缓解一下自己的窘迫，却偏偏又完全找不到插话的余地。

好在释迦玉与越夫人聊了片刻后，还是注意到了傻站着不知所措的他，于是出声唤道：“爹。”

“……”

见集齐了两世记忆的释迦玉开口，竟是又唤了他这个为人儿郎的一声爹，越天河双膝一软，险些没能受住。

释迦玉又哪里不知道他的心思？不免叹气道：“您也与我相知多年，知晓我本不是那在乎世间伦理纲常之人，又何必如此拘谨？只还似往常一般待鸣儿就成了。”

越天河听罢稍稍松了口气，想起迦玉法师生前的为人，倒也觉得这话在理；只是他毕竟不敢对转世的爹不敬，面上依然没有松懈半分，正琢磨着打算开口时，又听释迦玉道：

“算来爹也是年纪轻轻便继任庄主，又不似别的世家大族有姻亲扶持，竟也能将越家庄打点得有声有色，这些年来定然过得很是辛苦。”

越天河一愣，连连摇头道：“不辛苦……我又怎会辛苦……”

他这话绝非谦逊，而是深知越家庄这些年来的顺风顺水，与爹坐化后留在山中精舍的那具佛骨脱不了干系。

他极早便知道自己是爹在越家山脚救下的陌生妇人所生的遗腹子，却多年来被视若己出，予他精心教导，予他锦衣玉食；若没有当年迦玉法师的慷慨相助，莫说没有今日的越天河，怕是此时的他还不知在哪里排队等着投胎。

释迦玉于他而言既是父亲又是恩人，更不必说还转世成了他视若珍宝的独子，也因此他心中的悲苦，绝不比只将他当做儿子的越夫人少上半分。

“说来也怪，可能因着两世身份的不同，释迦玉上辈子看天河不过是个颇有些出息的顽劣小子，未能发觉出更多的好来；而这一世越鸣溪为人子女，方能领会到父辈的侠肝义胆，只觉得世间再无人能与之相比。”

说罢便笑着望他道：

“须得知晓我这辈子最钦佩、最景仰的人，便是爹了。”

“……”

越天河鼻间一热，心中更是酸楚万分，直觉想要上前去抱一抱他，半晌也只是顿住脚步，背过身去将快要夺眶而出的泪水憋回肚里，道：“我……我去上个茅房。”

……

越夫人看着落荒而逃的自家夫君，只当他还在纠结辈分的事，便凑过来悄悄地对释迦玉道：“鸣儿，你爹他毕竟做了多年老顽固，面子忒薄，是亲儿是爹的一时半会儿转不过弯来，你且多担待着他些。”

释迦玉眼见越天河掩上了门，唇角勾起一丝意味不明的弧度，幽幽道：“娘，这您却是多虑了，他哪里是转不过弯来，只是一时惶恐，怕我跟他算起旧账罢了；指不定这会儿还在心底暗爽，毕竟他小时候不服管教被我打的那些板子，这些年都还回来了。”

……

门外，越天河背着手站在禅院中看这入暮岭的雪景，半晌呼出一口热气，只觉得百感交集。

抛开那已在释迦玉的安慰下变得释然许多的悲痛不提，不得不说他心里确乎是有那么一点暗爽，也庆幸鸣儿仍是将自己当爹亲来看；尤其在知道他这一世虽已无力回天，却或许还能够转世时，更是打定了主意要再度看着他长大。

一番感慨后，他打了个喷嚏，正揉揉鼻子打算回禅房中去，却忽然察觉到自己身旁还伫立着一袭熟悉的魅影，看来已是站在苍松下打量了他颇久。

越天河见状忙顿住脚步，朝他拱手道：“纯溪上人。”

虽然释迦玉在他面前的辈分已是难以理清，可这位纯溪上人却的的确确是他越天河的长辈，还须得以晚辈的礼节来称呼一声。

“不必唤得如此生疏，”彻莲目光深沉，也不知想到了些什么，随即朝他微微一笑，“想来如今我已是鸣儿这一世的妻，理应叫越庄主一声……公爹？”

越天河：“……”

第四十二章 有喜

傍晚的入暮岭又飘起了纷纷扬扬的小雪，深山中传来雄浑却空灵的敲钟声，下了晚课的年轻僧侣们踏着棉鞋去往斋堂进食，无人注意到这本就寥落的西禅院忽然多出两个不速之客来。

与儿子聊得正酣的越夫人看了眼窗外的天色，起身从搁在墙角的行囊中拿出几提纸包，坐下来将这些精致的吃食一一铺开，道：“鸣儿饿了吧？这些都是爹和娘方才在镇上买的，看看可还合胃口？”

释迦玉低头一瞧，眼前果真都是些他喜欢了两辈子的菜色，不免抬头朝桌上彻莲买回来的那一份看去，心口热热的很是感动。见娘带上山来的不光有菜蔬素食，甚至还有些鱼鸭卤味，他有些啼笑皆非，摸了摸自己还尚且光洁的脑袋，接过娘递来的筷子便大快朵颐起来。

他望着越夫人笑道：“娘，您对我真好。”

越夫人托起下巴看着儿子久违的乖巧模样，闻言便弹了他一记栗暴，扬起柳眉正色道：“这叫什么话，鸣儿可是娘这一世唯一的宝贝疙瘩，不对你好对谁好？”

释迦玉赶忙捂住脑壳佯装吃痛，听到娘的这番话后心中更是酸甜交织，安静地捧着食盒吃了两口后，忽然又道：

“不过话说回来，娘，您与爹都还尚且年轻，这些年来为何不再给鸣儿添个弟妹？我一个独子在庄中也是好生无趣，总觉得人多热闹些。”

越夫人迟疑了一下，半晌垂下一双盈满复杂之色的杏眸，叹息道：“当年生鸣儿的时候落了病根，郎中大夫都道此生怕是再难以生养……这些年来我始终觉得愧对你爹，四处求医问药也未能再为越家生下一男半女来，偏偏你爹这个死心眼的冤家又不肯纳妾，终是作罢了。”

说罢见释迦玉停下筷子，似在思索什么一般低着头未曾应声，沉默了一会儿又道：

“鸣儿，你答应娘，来生还投胎做娘的孩子好不好？”

……

释迦玉回过神来，见娘望着自己的杏眸又缓缓聚起水意，知她又是难过起来，忙递上帕去为她擦了擦，这才道：“娘，鸣儿当然愿意还做娘的儿郎，只是这一世毕竟赶得太晚，已是被捷足先登啦。”

“……”越夫人听得满头雾水，很是迷糊地重复道，“捷足先登……？”

释迦玉笑了笑，抬起手将掌心悬在娘亲的小腹前，问道：“娘，您也应是有两个月未曾来过月信了吧？”

越夫人不明所以地朝自己的小腹看去，认真地思索了一会儿后，陡然一个激灵站起身道：“我，我这是……”

释迦玉点了点头，面上亦露出欣慰的神色来，眼见娘难以置信般陷入到恍惚当中，便拉过她的双手解释道：

“在这入暮岭上出家为僧的十年间，鸣儿日夜替他人祈福消灾，却又怎会忘了尚在家中忧虑的爹娘？心里也道是我这个不孝子命不久矣，世间总得有人代之承欢膝下，因而每日虔心对佛祈愿，恳求送子菩萨能再赐我越家一双儿女来。”

又道：“若无意外的话，这一胎应是龙凤双生子；今生鸣儿无法尽孝，便盼望着这一对弟妹日后代我长伴爹娘左右了。”

……

暖炉中传来火星跃动的微小声响，越夫人久久地望着他眉眼，双手轻抚在自己的小腹，终是又流出了泪来。

……

……

晋北连日大雪封山，越氏夫妇作为香客在三宝禅寺中小待了十几日后，便不得不因越家庄中的繁多事务而动身回江州去，择了个雪停而日光和煦的午后，在落满积雪的山门前与鸣儿道别。

越夫人与儿子十年未见，这般赶来竟仅仅只相处了十余日，更因下一次恐已无缘得见，临别时又是抱着释迦玉紧紧地不松手，直哭得引来了众多扫雪僧人的侧目，这才一步三回头地被夫君扯着下了山。

越天河憋了十余日，此时终于呼出一口胸前滞涩的浊气，又见四下无人，当即叱责了越夫人一顿，道：

“潮儿，你也知道鸣儿毕竟是爹的转世，即便他不是那在乎伦理辈分之人，却又怎能当真只将他当成儿子来待？简直是胡闹！我看这几日若非有纯溪上人在旁，怕是你还要像他幼时那般抱着他入睡不成？”

越夫人原本还在啜泣着，此时挨了夫君的骂，心中便更是委屈，兀自抹着泪颤声道：“无论他上一世是佛是仙，这一世终究是我十月怀胎辛苦生下的亲骨肉，如何就不是我单纯的儿郎了？老爷一介男子大丈夫，凡事多虑得紧，也从不肯屈尊与我共情；如此看来，倒都是我这个娘亲的过错了！”

“……”

越天河本就一时口不择言，此时见夫人哭得伤心，便也隐隐慌乱起来，赶忙又拉过她的手安慰道：“别哭了，潮儿，是我这个做夫君的错……却也不必再担忧，既然无我大师说过鸣儿还尚且可以转世，我们便只回家去安心待着，指不定哪年哪月就又将亲缘未尽的他生出来了呐？”

难得看到夫君示弱的样子，越夫人便也破涕为笑，听罢下意识摸了摸自己的肚皮，垂眸道：“可惜却是已被这两个小混蛋捷足先登了。”

越天河一愣，随即又惊又喜道：“潮儿你……有身子了？！”

越夫人红着脸点点头，凑过去靠上了夫君的肩头。

两人俱是一阵喜悦难言，却又同时沉默了下来。

入暮岭下，越天河转身望着他们一路踏过的雪道，仿佛看得到尽头那一伫立着为他们送别的身影。

于是终也落下泪来，对着遥遥藏匿在冰雪中的金顶拜了又拜；许久，才离了这片有些荒凉的土地，带着夫人坐上返程的马车，回到了再也没有越鸣溪的越家庄。

……

……

彻莲看着释迦玉望着山下双眼红红的模样，又为他披上一件厚衣，这才笑着打趣道：“以前总道鸣儿倔强，怕是绝不肯在外人面前露出这般惹人怜爱的模样来，如今看来，倒是我想错了。”

释迦玉抽了抽鼻子，颇有些幽怨地看向他道：“我在外人面前哭不得，在自个儿爹娘和媳妇面前却又如何哭不得了？这会儿才嫌弃起我这个夫君了吗，哼。”

彻莲听罢笑意更浓，只觉得眼前仍是那个率真可爱的少年郎，心中爱意满得似要溢出来，凑上前去在他唇边印了一吻。

……

与鸣儿在一起，本就不剩下几个月的时光便快得近乎于残忍，即便彻莲每日都坐在爱人身边研读医书，尝试去调配一些滋补养身的丸药，每日都执起佛珠虔诚地跪拜在世尊脚下祈祷，释迦玉的身躯却仍似一支快要燃尽的蜡烛一般，很快走向了枯竭。

转眼间漫山的冰雪渐渐消融，入暮岭已有了些春暖花开的迹象，无我大师却迟迟没有归来；眼见释迦玉的暮气愈发变得深重，平日里也再提不起往昔的半点精神，往往只枕在他怀里疲惫地睡着，彻莲的心也愈发揪痛起来，却又深知自己无能为力。

他整日陪在鸣儿身边，提心吊胆地观察着他的每一声呼吸，夜半往往也难以入睡，总会被形形色色的梦魇惊醒，然后慌忙去试探身侧酣眠之人的鼻息。

虽然释迦玉的气息已经同一个真正的老人无异，微弱得近乎于衰朽，却意外地很是平缓稳固，仿佛在安慰着他自己不会太早离开

然而彻莲却很清楚，再这样下去，他会眼睁睁看着鸣儿在自己面前死去。

上一世释迦玉坐化时他尚在岫宁山中沉睡，并不知晓他临终前曾经历了怎样的痛苦，又或许只是安然地坐化；想到他曾写下的那些情信与情诗，又想到曾对俗世之爱嗤之以鼻的自己，彻莲心中苦楚，又将梦中的释迦玉抱得紧了些。

开春后释迦玉入睡的时间便越来越长，从最初的五个时辰，到后来七八个时辰，直至现在十个时辰也睡不够。察觉到那一日终将来临后，彻莲便也平静了下来，不再整日惶惶不安，只是目光中依然难掩心中的悲苦。

“……大美人，”难得清醒的释迦玉在他怀里翻了个身，很是心疼地摸了摸他的脸颊，“不要露出这样的表情嘛；毕竟我临终前最后一眼想看到的，还是大美人的笑脸啊。”

彻莲闻言赶忙将那鸣儿不喜欢的表情撤下来，勉强挤出一个轻浅的微笑；释迦玉眨了眨眼睛，满意地抬起头来亲了他一口，便又伏在他膝头沉沉睡去了。

正当彻莲意识到释迦玉已不再剩下几日光阴，开始为他念起往生轮回咒时，无我大师终于回到了三宝禅寺。

那一日入暮岭上春光烂漫，彻莲煮了豆羮喂释迦玉吃下，刚为他铺好被褥看着他在自己眼前睡去，便听闻了无我大师归来的消息，当即欣喜若狂地奔出禅院，截住了方才上山、还未来得及喘上两口气的老和尚。

无我大师风尘仆仆，面上隐有劳累之色，看得出是一路也未曾停歇，见到彻莲便径直道：

“莲小子，且去准备一番，我这便助你突破这伤筋动骨的第七层。”

多日来的苦熬终于觅得了曙光，惊喜之余彻莲忙不迭地点头，赶紧去沐浴调息了一番，心中满满的都是鸣儿不必再受转世轮回之苦的欣慰。

打理好一切打算去方丈院寻无我大师时，彻莲却发现他已是坐在了释迦玉的床前，一双雪白的长眉微微蹙着，手指也搭在他的脉门上，心绪似乎有些复杂。

彻莲见状脚步一顿，原本的狂喜忽然间冷却了不少，沉默着站在旁边看了一会儿后，低声问道：“大师，鸣儿他……还能活多久？”

“七日左右。”

闻言，彻莲蓦地生出些许不安的预感，踌躇着又道：“那我突破第七层……又需要多少时日？”

无我大师看了他一眼，叹气道：“少说也要十日。”

彻莲的心便终是凉了下来。

仅三日之差，他们便又要白白蹉跎十余年，鸣儿又要生生捱一回丧命之苦，他如何甘心，又如何忍心？

他上前去凝视着释迦玉静谧的睡脸，先前所压抑的苦楚终是化作泪水缓缓流下来，跪在床前轻抚着眼前这俊美却又饱经沧桑的容颜，半晌握紧了拳，喉间发出些许喑哑的声音，弯下身去泣不成声。

……

许久，彻莲猛然抬起了头。

他抓住脑海中那一丝转瞬即逝的灵感，一把拉过无我大师的衣袖道：“大师，这不必采补也可突破第七层的法子，不单只于我有用，于鸣儿也应当是一样的吧？”

无我大师微微一怔：“你的意思是……”

“将我修炼夺相密法的修为全部渡给鸣儿，然后再由大师助他突破第七层。”彻莲道出这个偶然间想出的法子，自觉很是可行，“我若没了夺相密法，便会又枯萎成一介耄耋老僧，却也不至于仅仅三日寿命；届时鸣儿重回第七层，便可助我返老还童，一劳永逸了。”

“……”

无我大师听罢捋了捋胡须，心下倒也佩服彻莲能想出这么个主意来；继而凝眉沉思了片刻，似乎并不觉得此法稳妥。

“这想法固然可行，然而世间修炼夺相密法者本就廖廖，不靠采补而突破第七层者更是从未有过先例，这其中会有些风险也未尝可知。而如若你肯等上他十余年，虽然会苦些难过些，却也更加稳妥；莲小子，你可是想清楚了？”

彻莲迟疑了一下，又将目光投向熟睡的释迦玉，一时间心中流转过百般思绪，却仍是下定了决心。

“……且愿一试。”

第四十三章 春色

……

春日的三宝禅寺自有一番不逊于江南的缱绻风情，人烟寥寥的西禅院仍是花木幽深，阳光醺然透过小窗照在熟睡的青年僧侣面上，直至傍晚才堪堪将他唤醒。

释迦玉伸了个懒腰，觉得今日的精神似是比昨日要稍好些，便起身下了榻，难得有兴致出外去走走。

他披了外袍，沿着长长的花道朝禅院深处踱去，一路悠闲地哼着小曲，果不其然在一棵苍松下看到了一袭垂头静坐的魅影。

彻莲正望着两尊不会融化的雪人发呆，手中摩挲着那串陪伴他多年的舍利子，半晌微眯起双眸，隐约感到不远处的日头稍暗了些。

他抬头看向那正藏身在树后朝自己探头探脑的人，笑道：

“鸣儿，你躲什么？”

释迦玉咳了一声，这才大方地现出身来，走到他身边笑眯眯地坐下，道：“方才看到一个好生漂亮的大美人坐在苍松下望雪忧愁，心道糟了糟了，莫非我要变心了不成；谁知走近一瞧，却是莲儿。”

彻莲噗哧笑出声来，抬手捏了捏他的鼻子，凑过去点着他笑意盈盈的唇道：“教我看看这是谁家嘴巴抹了蜜的登徒子，好生不害臊。”

释迦玉被捏得哼哼，张口含住那数落自己的指尖，幽然道：“当然是你家的了，我也只对莲儿一人不害臊。”

听到挚爱之人的绵绵情话，又见他分明较往日精神许多，彻莲不免勾起唇角，凤眸流转过脉然的微光。他起身坐到释迦玉怀里，不再迟疑地垂头吻住他，在唇齿厮磨间低声叹息，引诱他接纳了自己炙热的舌进去，轻舐在内壁带来些微震颤的欲望。

释迦玉吃了一惊，很快便意乱情迷起来，将彻莲扶稳在怀里与他亲吻，多日来未曾有过情事的身躯仿佛点燃了一把火，被眼前之人蛊惑着想要索取更多。

彻莲非但吻得纵情，甚至还跨坐在他那已有些着火的两腿之间，拉起他的手探入自己的衣襟，示意他去爱抚那胸前的敏感，下身也不断地磨蹭在早已蠢蠢欲动的情热之地，其中的意味不言而喻。

待他终于察觉到大美人的意图时，彻莲已是衣衫凌乱地跪在了他身前，掌心隔着不算厚重的衣料摩挲着腹下鼓囊囊的部位，挑逗般哑声道：

“鸣儿，我们回屋去吧……”

“……”

释迦玉几时见过这般热辣的大美人，双手不受控制地紧搂在他的腰间，红着脸结巴道：“莲儿，你、你……这……我……”

彻莲挑了挑眉，勾起他的下巴道：“如何，娘子这么想要，夫君可是不愿给？”

释迦玉赶紧摇摇头，深吸一口气将自己细得几欲断裂的神智唤回一些，这才睁开双眼严肃地看了看彻莲，打横抱起他便冲回了禅房。

……

天晓得他有多想在这辈子了结之前再与大美人来那么一回，只是之前彻莲顾虑太深，不肯再与他在亲吻之上更进半分，愈发老态的自己每日也恹恹的提不起精神；而今日难得他神采奕奕，大美人又主动来诱他欢好，岂有不从之理？

他将彻莲压倒在曾经欢好了无数次的双人榻上，眼见心心念念了两辈子的大美人用那温柔而宠溺的眼神看着自己，舒展开诱人的胴体任凭采撷，一瞬间他心跳如鼓，竟有些紧张无措起来。

他吭哧吭哧地解落彻莲的僧衣，在眼前肌理优美的上身轻轻落下亲吻，小心翼翼地分开那已有些湿腻的私密之处，举止竟还似个初尝情欲的少年，仿佛又回到了当年第一次与彻莲行云布雨的时候。

察觉到他的异样，彻莲侧头笑道：“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”释迦玉将自己灼热的分身抵在微微翕动的蜜穴口，感到顶端被熟悉的柔嫩紧绞起来，便俯下身去亲了他一口，眼眸亮亮地惬意道，“只是每次与莲儿亲热，心中便很是欢喜。”

彻莲笑意更浓，抬起腿来缠上他的腰身，微眯了凤眸调侃道：“少主这话也听得我很是欢喜，只是不知又有多少榻上美人也曾听过？”

释迦玉挺身将自己送入到火热紧致的肉道中，闻言不满地拍了拍那两瓣蜜色的臀肉，鼓着腮帮道：“哪能呢，我这辈子可是清清白白地给了你，童叟无欺。”

说罢刮了刮他的鼻子，便捧住已有些泛红的臀瓣，专注地撑在他身上大起大落起来。体内滚烫的巨物蛮横地肏开肠道的每一寸褶皱，久违的饱胀感使得彻莲呻吟出声，险些忘了正事。

“鸣儿……嗯……”

释迦玉一顿，克制住肏干的力度，尽量轻缓地与紧裹着自己的温软肠肉厮磨，低头见彻莲那骨节分明的手抓在床褥的两侧，便拔出来些许在他指间蹭了蹭，示意他去爱抚那两颗缀在尾端的肉球。

彻莲摸了摸两人交合的部位，低头朝湿腻的股间看去时，释迦玉那饱满的精囊正啪啪拍在他绽放开来的幽穴边缘，微颤着灼烧起了他更为浓烈的情欲，下意识便伸出手握住它们，裹在指腹间缓缓揉搓起来，又抬起头吻去他鬓角的汗水。

释迦玉倒抽一口凉气，整个瘫软在彻莲怀里，随即将他抱起来坐在自己身上，耸动着腰身继续肏干。

这样的姿势使得他每一下都进入得极深，凶狠而精准地顶在那最销魂的一点上，彻莲被顶得红唇微张，只能紧紧地搂住他的脖颈上下迎合，半晌低声呻吟道：

“鸣儿……呃……舒服吗……”

释迦玉微喘着气，闻言也只是猛亲了他一下算作应答，很快便又淹没到这汹涌的情潮之中，腹下肉刃流连在深吮着自己的蜜道，迟迟舍不得释放出来。

似乎心底也知道这是他此生最后一次情事，释迦玉紧紧地扣着已然有些迷离的彻莲，动作比以往的任何一次都要放肆。

然而即便如此，彻莲也无比热情地迎合着他，与他滚在这淋漓的床榻间抵死缠绵，大张着双腿任由爱人侵犯的浪荡模样几乎令他神魂颠倒，却又在这极致的性爱中感到一丝迷惘。

今日的大美人似乎哪里有些异样。他看着眼前那张沉溺在欢爱中、却又还在艰难地保持一丝清明的妖冶脸庞，直觉莲儿有什么阴谋；半晌却还是放弃了去细思这其中缘由，仍是陶醉在这最后的温柔乡里。

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流；至于其他的，他释迦玉本也不在乎。

彻莲不曾想到释迦玉这一次竟会如此惊人，仿佛打定了主意要把即将别离的十余年做个够本，偏偏他又不能使自己太过陶醉，仍在欲望的苦熬中强撑着清明去运功，到最后再顾不得什么面子，几乎是低泣着求释迦玉放过自己。

释迦玉见身上的美人着实被欺负得够呛，湿润的红唇早被咬出些许薄薄的血渍，便也终于后知后觉地疼惜起来，舔去那腥甜的血迹和眼角的泪痕，扣住他的腰身便喷发了出来。

他看到彻莲猛然仰起头，双腿仍是紧紧地缠在自己的腰身，体内的气息竟紊乱了起来。他蓦地一愣，随即感到那些横冲直撞的内息仿佛聚到了他情欲未褪的真身，下一刻便径直冲进了松懈过后的体脉。

……

他这一世修为本就比不得彻莲，此时也无力抗拒，只能任由这些陌生而又熟悉的内力流到自己体内，周身更是烫得骇人，总算明白了彻莲的意图。

看到彻莲吃力地拖着狼藉的身子，开始为他催化经脉间的真气，眉目间隐有决然之色，他叹了口气，无奈道：“莲儿，你……”

这又是何苦。

他明眼看到彻莲那原本骨肉丰盈的躯体正在缓缓褪去颜色和水分，终是化作一介无盐老僧，望着他垂下泪来。

或许是深爱这人的缘故，即便如此，他也并不觉得这般面目丑陋可憎。

心中虽然气他不肯事先知会自己一声，可事已至此，他也只好撑着这寿限将至的身子运起功来，暗暗祈祷着自己能熬过这一劫，安然无恙地与莲儿重聚。

余光看到彻莲还在默默凝视着他，于是不免伸出手去，想要触碰自己老去的爱人，向他保证这些噩梦一定会快快结束；哪知还未来得及消化那些浑厚修为的躯体却困倦起来，迫得他慢慢阖起眼，终是伏在彻莲膝头陷入了黑甜乡。

……

……

“大师，鸣儿怎么样了？”

喑哑的声音从静坐在无我大师身旁的老僧口中传来，彻莲垂下一双枯萎的灰眉，担忧地看着盘坐在榻上周身滚烫的释迦玉。

无我大师喂他服下两剂通络丸，手执金针刺在他周身真气游走的重穴，将那些还未沉淀的修为一一引向正途，屏息静气观察着经脉的动向。

许久，无我大师终于松了口气，站起身来拭去额角的细汗，轻颤着接过彻莲递来的茶水喝了一口，道：

“还好，迦玉这濒死的躯壳到底比我想得硬朗些，这颇为冒险的通脉之术竟也着实可行；现下他已完全接纳了夺相密法的六层，只需再这般引渡十日，便可无碍突破第七层了。”

彻莲大喜过望，扑上前去伏在床头看着释迦玉老态尽褪、如今已又是年轻俊美的侧脸，心下不由得感慨万分，只道他们终于熬过了最后一道劫，从此便可昼夜相依，永不分离。

这般想着，他站起身来朝无我大师深深行了一礼，感激道：“大恩不言谢。我与鸣儿今日得以脱胎重生，全凭大师鼎力相助；日后愿为三宝禅寺奔走效劳，但凡无我大师有所嘱托，莲小子自万死不辞。”

无我大师救人一命，此时也自然很是欣喜，捋着胡须笑呵呵道：“阿弥陀佛。这却折煞老衲了，迦玉这回渡过难关，本是你二人的缘分，出家人也不过行些举手之劳，哪里还要莲小子的报答？”

彻莲听罢莞尔，忙又为劳累的无我大师去续上一杯茶。

老弱的躯体使不上什么力，他那爬满皱纹的双手有些微微颤抖，却也并未在意。

哪知下一刻却一个趔趄，落叶般的老躯猝然摔落了下去。

第四十四章 血炼

无我大师吃了一惊，赶忙上前将已是老态龙钟的彻莲搀扶起来，发觉他口鼻乌青，分明是一副中了剧毒的模样，便赶紧又坐下来为他号了号脉。

“这……莲小子，你这体内的蛙涎毒是哪里来的？”无我大师愕然道。

多年前熟悉的剧痛再度席卷而来，彻莲吐出一口绿苔般的污血，分明感到先前那被夺相密法封禁多年的毒液挣脱了原本的束缚，雀跃着再度流窜到了他的经脉各处。

他握起双拳，紧咬着牙关艰难道：“彻海老贼……”

无我大师沉默下来，也想起了多年前菩风寺中的事变，心知彻莲是在那时被下了这足以致命的剧毒，赶紧从自己的药箱中翻出两粒蜈蚣丸喂他服下，一双雪白的长眉深深蹙起来，只觉得造化弄人。

成为修炼邪法的妖僧后，彻莲已渐渐忘了自己还尚且身中剧毒之事，此时悔则悔矣，却也终究束手无策。蜈蚣丸入喉便一如石沉大海，只稍稍缓解了些他的剧痛，却对那尚在血脉中张牙舞爪的毒液束手无策；他强撑起身，尽了最后一丝清明问道：

“大师，我这可……还有救么？”

无我大师并未应声，只是蹲下身来用金针沾了些地上的鲜血，凑到鼻下凝眉闻了闻，眸中隐有复杂之色。良久，他收起针来长叹一声：

“若只是普通的蛙涎毒倒罢，虽难解些，却也还难不倒我这个悬壶多年的老医僧；只是这毒液中分明还有一味血炼，怕是仅有下毒之人的一点心头血可解，看得出的确存了要将莲小子置于死地的心思。”

彻莲听罢眸光一沉，已是明白了过来。

“……这却好说。”他吃力地站起身，拿过挂在一旁的衣袍簌簌穿上，忍着疼痛咬牙道，“且教我去山下寻匹快马，径直上中原砍了那老贼取血来炼药便是。”

无我大师愣道：“彻海……他竟还活着？”

“不错。”彻莲冷笑道，“却也并非是活着，只是没有死罢了。”

当年他在明镜山庄中得知一切的真相后，几乎已是肝肠寸断，那是即便将彻海剁成肉泥、挫骨扬灰也难解的刻骨之恨；最后却也只能教他活在这世上忍受虫噬之刑，与鸣儿曾经遭受的痛苦比起来，根本微不足道。

想到彻海如今还在人不人鬼不鬼地活着，他便觉得很是快意，当即想要去见上一见，砍下那颗早该去见阎王的头颅祭给自己，也不枉他放任这老贼多活这十年。

无我大师见他去意已决，便默念一声阿弥陀佛，心下微微叹息，却也并未出言阻拦。

他从自己的药箱中翻出几瓶还尚能抑制住蛙涎之毒的丸药来，递与彻莲道：“算起来还够你撑上十余日，且快去快回，莫要耽搁了时候。”

彻莲便道一声谢，再度俯下身来看了看自己的少年，拉起他垂在身侧的手轻覆在已然枯皱的脸庞，半晌终是睁开了双眼，收拾起随行的简装便打算上路。

临走前他犹豫了一下，低声道：“大师，若鸣儿醒来时问起我，千万不要告诉他我毒发之事。”

无我大师一怔，面色复杂地点了点头。

……

夜以继日地赶路时，除却经脉间毒液流淌的剧痛，彻莲其实并未感到太大的痛苦。眼看鸣儿就要醒来，两人也即将修成正果，这最后的一道劫难既然来了，只打起精神渡过去便是。

仅仅是躯壳的磨难并不足以将他击垮，好容易才寻回自己的爱人，彻莲求生的意志自然比这世间的任何人都要强烈。

鸣儿尚且在无我大师的相助下努力去克服那最后的试炼，他又怎能功亏一篑。

也因此不消几日他便赶到中原，站在巍峨不改的菩风山脚下仰望山顶那已然破败的佛刹，却来不及去回忆年轻时的自己在这里度过的种种酸甜苦辣，扶着斗笠深一步浅一步地上了山，又从袖中倒出两粒蜈蚣丸，咬着牙去忍耐那愈发狰狞起来的疼痛。

十年前明镜山庄一难过后，菩风寺已不复当年江湖第一刹的盛名，从此再无半分香火燃起，破败而颓靡的金顶早已失了光泽，雾霾重重的天王殿挂着陈年的尘灰与蛛网。

彻莲走进窳败沉闷的山门，不见这菩风寺有半分人烟，宝殿内的罗汉像甚至东倒西歪地落在泥里，分明已是被遗弃多年的模样，不免紧扣住胸前的衣襟，有些微微的愤懑。

时隔多年再度看到那个自己恨了一生的滑稽老僧时，他正脏兮兮地坐在菩提树下，树皮般的躯干仍爬着密密麻麻的细小凸起，周身鲜血淋漓，面上却木讷痴傻地笑着，仿佛感觉不到疼痛。

“师弟。”彻莲摘下斗笠，平静地对他道，“还记得我么？”

……

许久，彻海抬起一双青筋暴起的灰白眼球朝他看了过来。

“……师兄。”他如梦初醒，很是惊喜地拍手道，“师兄，你也老啦！”

还未待彻莲回话，他便手舞足蹈地嬉笑起来，浑浊的老眼盯在这人同自己一样爬满了皱纹的眉目，仍是拍着手唏嘘道：

“想不到美貌如当年的香粉和尚，老起来也是这副鄙陋难看的模样啊！”

“……”

彻莲皱了皱眉，已知是眼前的老僧在日复一日的虫噬地狱中得了失心疯，心中憎恶的同时，也懒得再同他多费口舌，径直从袖中捡了把匕首出来，握在手中拭了拭那薄薄的铁刃，沉声道：

“师弟，我此行是为来取你的心头血。”

闻言，彻海的癫狂在一瞬间收敛了起来。

他愣愣地看着眼前比自己还要苍老可笑的师兄，手指抓在身下满是泥污的僧衣，低头似是回忆起了些什么，半晌若有所思地点点头，怅然道：“喔，是为那蛙涎毒中的血炼药吧……过了这么多年，想不到还是被能人参破这毒的解法了。”

彻莲不置可否，手中的匕首握得更紧了些，末了也只是淡然问道：

“可是还有遗言要交代？”

“……”

彻海仍是愣愣地看着已经抹向自己喉咙的匕首，眸中的浑沌似乎清醒了一些，半晌忽地低笑出声，以怜悯而又嘲讽的目光看向他道:

“师兄，你却是来杀错了人。且用你那同躯壳一般老态的脑瓜好生想想，我释彻海一生阴险狡诈，又怎会冒险用自己的心头血给你下毒？当年也道是若不甚没能将你毒死，岂不是还要等着你来杀我解毒？”

见彻莲蓦地怔在原地，不可置信般瞪大了眼睛，彻海面露得意之色，又自喉间发出两声嗬嗬的怪声：“不妨来猜猜，是谁的心头血才能救你这个老不死的妖僧呐？”

……

经脉间再度泛起的剧痛和彻海恶鬼般的笑声交织在一起，化作耳边沉重的嗡鸣。彻莲后退了两步勉强稳住自己的身子，布满血丝的双眼睁得浑圆，艰难地出声道:“你……鸣儿……”

彻海哈哈大笑：

“是啊，当年我放了迦玉半身的血去炼这毒，他哭着求我放过他，我便哄他道这是最后一回试炼，若是他乖乖教我取血炼药，我便可允他今后同你在一起；哪知他竟当真信了我，任由我去折腾那重伤未愈的身子，直至最后也不曾哭闹一声。”

说罢又怨毒地看着彻莲道：“师兄，迦玉从小便是我的囊中物，你这本该是魔君邪物的不祥之人何以来与我争？现下倒好，我如今不死不生，你也再难与迦玉厮守，啧啧，好一对苦命鸳……”

话音未落，彻海的人头蓦然落了地。

……

浓稠的血影迸溅到彻莲脚下的时候，阴霾漫天的中原自西边的云层泄下一丝明媚的光亮。

明明是温暖的春日艳阳，他却被照耀得浑身冰冷，哆哆嗦嗦地抱着自己的双肩转过身去，踩在这菩风寺的废墟上彳亍下了山。

纵横数年的恩仇自此了结，彻莲站在山脚回头望那再无半分禅音的山顶旧寺，眼眸中似有迷惘；察觉到自己的命相正在缓缓流失，待他强撑着毒液流窜的身子上了马，又朝那来时的路扬鞭起程时，心中已是一片寂然。

既是命数已定，他今生注定要因这发作的剧毒而惨死，现下的他只想快些赶到鸣儿身边去，在临终前多陪陪他，一刻也不愿多等。

虽然他们的团圆之路艰辛坎坷了些，原本应入轮回的人从鸣儿变成了自己，可他坚信只要再过十余年，他们便又是一对神仙眷侣。

鸣儿不论轮回多少世都不会忘了他，那么他亦然。

……

然而许是天公不作美，彻莲在归途中接连遇到暴雨天气，偏偏深入骨髓的剧毒更是教他举步维艰，待到终于攀上春意盎然的入暮岭时，无我大师为他准备的丸药已是消耗得彻底，刚踏入山门便昏了过去。

当他从噩梦中惊醒时，三宝禅寺已不知是第几日的清晨，无我大师坐在床头担忧地看着他，面上隐有悲悯之色，想必已是知晓了他的空手而归意味着什么。

“大师，我……”

他沙哑地开了口，体内的毒液也随之苏醒，迫得他将那些冗杂的话语生生咽下，化作一句：“鸣儿呢？”

无我大师迟疑了一下，雪白长眉下的双眸忽然黯淡起来，不知该如何向莲小子开这个口，心下亦很是不忍。

彻莲心头一滞，察觉到什么一般猛然坐起身，惶恐道：“鸣儿他出事了吗？！”

无我大师赶忙摇摇头，话至嘴边，又是一声叹息。

他道：“莲小子莫慌，他没事，现下正在这禅院中晒太阳，精神好得很。只是……”

见彻莲松了口气，露出欣慰的神色来，他沉默了片刻，终究还是说道：“只是这通脉之术我毕竟方才钻研出不久，又是头一回用在夺相密法的修炼者身上，不曾知晓它效用竟如此之好，那些重穴辅和着通络丸流通之后，竟是径直送他破了第八层。”

“……第八层？”

彻莲听得有些茫然，只道鸣儿武学又平白精进一层，实是天大的好事，不明白无我大师为何会露出这般惆怅难言的神色来。

无我大师抬眼看向窗外那一袭躺在树上惬意懒散的少年身影，站起身来点了点手中的禅杖，道：“你且去看他一看吧。”

彻莲便忙拖着自己老朽的躯壳下了榻，并不去理他又在隐隐作祟的剧痛，走到禅院中那棵高大茂密的苍松之下，抬起头来望向枝叶间衔了根狼尾草悠闲晒太阳的少年。

他瞧见这少年眉目间隐约的稚嫩傲气，精神气色果然一如当年那个意气风发的越家小公子，唇角便漾起一丝笑意来，开口唤道：

“鸣儿。”

少年闻言摘了嘴边的狼尾草，目光越过层层枝叶朝他看来，很是惊奇地道：

“老人家，你是在叫我？”

第四十五章 舍利

越鸣溪从树上跳下来，用好奇的眼光打量着无我大师身旁这一陌生的老僧。

方从一场冗长而疲惫的梦境中醒来，他的脑袋还有些混沌的疼，不晓得睡下的时候都发生了什么，自己又是如何从幽篁山那学道弟子的窝棚睡到了晋北的和尚院来；只道不久前刚刚和施掌门吵了一架，对方一气之下要将他逐出师门，正气鼓鼓地收拾了行囊打算睡过一觉便下山回家，哪知醒来便已是身在这一古朴的佛刹中。

有个自称无我大师的慈眉善目的老和尚告诉他，自己是修炼了一种劳什子奇怪的功法，突破第八层之后就将这之前的种种忘却了，又教他不必惊慌，只先在这里安生修养便是。

而越少庄主其实一点也不惊慌。他入睡之前还在忧愁地想着今后的打算，毕竟被逐出师门这种事实在不太光彩，反正回去了也是被爹责骂，不若先和这一群和尚好生待着，自己也趁这些时日思量一下，看看日后究竟是回去听老夫子讲书好，还是干脆卷起铺盖去金陵经商。

因而越鸣溪十分心安理得地在这入暮岭上住了下来，尽管也没过几日，心下却很是快活。他年少聪颖，人也能说会道，很快便和这西禅院的一众年轻比丘混熟了去，都道他是还未剃度的俗家弟子，自也对他关照无比；因此他见了这陌生的老僧，只道是别处禅院前来招呼他这个后辈的。

虽然鸣儿这个称呼未免太过亲昵，不过平日里爹娘长辈都是这么唤他的，所以尽管有些疑惑，却也并未觉得十分突兀。

然而不知为何，明明他已拿出了平时的热忱和乖巧来应话，可眼前的老僧却恍若雷劈般僵在了原地，垂在身侧的双手微微颤抖，眼里也似有不可置信，久久地凝望他过后，却是未能吐出半个字来。

他觉得奇怪，便又把目光投向这些日来一直为他调养的无我大师。无我大师踌躇良久，开口道：“鸣溪，这位是……”

“贫僧是这三宝禅寺中的西堂和尚，之前在外云游多日，听闻施主暂居在这西禅院调息养伤，故来此看上一看。”

彻莲平静地开了口，打断了无我大师欲脱口而出的真相，当真谨慎恭谦地朝他立手行了一礼。越鸣溪不疑有他，忙也抱了抱拳道：

“原来是西堂长老，幸会幸会；晚辈越家庄越鸣溪，这几日因故在贵刹多有叨扰，各位师父皆是对我关怀有加，承蒙长老亲自前来探望，鸣溪不胜感激。”

听到眼前的少年真挚却疏离的客套话时，彻莲已再感不到周身流淌的剧痛，只回复一副善僧之貌朝他微微颔首，又与他不咸不淡地话上两句，便眼看他寻了个借口离开，上后山的松林闲逛去了。

无我大师始终在一旁默默地看着，长眉下的眼眸似有不忍。

“……大师。”

他侧头朝身旁的人看去，便听得彻莲颤声道：“鸣儿他……何以将我忘了？”

无我大师沉默良久，斟酌着道：“这却也并非是失忆之故。莲小子，夺相密法除却当年唯一的大成者妄喜真人外，并无一人真正练至第八层；因此久而久之，世人便忘了这其实是玄门的修仙密法——练至第七层可教人青春永驻，而到了第八层，即便修炼者本身并无精进的意愿，也会自发融成仙核，返璞归真为化莲登仙而准备了。”

彻莲怔道：“是说……”

“他便是从青年重回少年，又要从少年重回孩提时代，直至化为襁褓中的莲子赴往那仙家的极乐净土了；也自然不再记得尚且还未与你邂逅时的种种。”

……

在经历了如此多的磨难之后，彻莲仿佛已失了再感到痛楚的气力。

他看向那已远远地消失在林间小道中的少年身影，一如当初在幻境中看着那个纵火烧掉一切、毅然离他而去的年轻爱人，口鼻蓦地又流出搀和了蛙涎的毒血来。

抬手将那狼狈的血迹拭去之后，体内深入骨髓的毒液便也终于不再躁动，仿佛在嘲笑着他这个已是时日无多的可悲老僧。“……大师，”他平静地开了口，“我尚且还有几日活头？却是不必隐瞒，我自早已心中有数。”

无我大师看了看他仍隐隐透着乌青的面庞，终是叹气道：“三日有余。”

彻莲微微嗫嚅着，并未感到太大的意外。他抱起自己体温渐凉的双肩，周身已是感不到半分春日的和煦温暖，低下头来喃喃自语道：

“鸣儿若成仙……来世，却是还得缘相见么？”

无我大师赶忙扶住他摇摇欲坠的身躯，催动内力将他体脉间的寒气尽数驱除，安慰道：“莫慌，莲小子，却也并非一切都已无法挽回。”

“……”

闻言，彻莲终于稍稍打起一丝精神，再度用那希冀的眼神朝无我大师看去。无我大师捻着自己雪白的长眉，慨然道：“老衲既已为迦玉操劳了这么久的时日，却又如何忍心见你二人功败垂成？”

他道：“这夺相密法虽是仙法，可内里也只是一不算寻常的武功密法而已，对付起来说难不难，说易不易；百年前武林还曾群魔乱舞之时，曾有不少用以迫害正道侠士的毒经药散，譬如一些极其霸道的散功丹，威力者仅一颗便可废去大能一层的修为，只需教迦玉服下一颗来，将那冗余的一层废去便是。只是……”

见他面露踌躇之色，彻莲便知晓此法断不会太过轻易，果真见无我大师迟疑了一下，又道：“这些散功之用的毕竟都是些邪道所炼出的毒药，威力越大者毒性也越大，皆是些轻则功废重则丧命的霸道之物，还需我多花些时日去钻研一番，择一净化才行。”

彻莲便了然地垂下头来。

半晌他忽然剧烈地咳嗽出声，撩起衣摆在无我大师面前跪下，用沙哑而恳切的嗓音道：

“大师，莲小子自知此生已到此为止，本也不奢望能即刻与鸣儿破镜重圆；只待我轮回一世再入人间，不能两厢厮守的这些日子，还望大师能代我好生照顾着鸣儿。”

无我大师心中一惊，自觉经不起彻莲这一跪，忙上前将他搀扶起来，终是慎重地点了点头。

……

……

将自己的后事都交代稳妥之后，这命中余下的最后三日，彻莲便也过得很是安然。

他并不怪鸣儿未能一眼认出他来，毕竟要教这等风华正茂的少年郎对一介鲐背老僧一见钟情，未免太强人所难；只是他坚信鸣儿定然还能似十年前那般想起他来，不论他还要为此再付出多少年。

他撑着已被毒液啃噬得千疮百孔的身子去梳洗沐浴了一番，努力使自己沟壑纵横的皮肤看上去丰盈一些，然后便穿起一身鲜艳的红裳，到他们曾经相濡以沫了整个冬夏的禅院中默默坐着，在春日懒散风流的日光中遥望着他那躺在树上睡午觉的鸣儿。

他知道自己这穿红戴绿的模样有多么荒唐可笑，却仍是隐隐盼望着这身打扮能使鸣儿想起一些什么，自顾自地在这穿梭着年轻僧侣的小道边从早坐到晚，不免会引来一些侧目。

而越鸣溪显然也发觉了这西堂长老的异样，虽也觉得这身红裳与他那老朽的容貌很是不搭，却并未似旁人一般露出那等古怪的神色来。一来他本就不是喜欢对他人评头论足的性子，二来能在这沉闷的古寺中看到如此艳丽的色彩，倒也着实新鲜。

虽然也隐约察觉到西堂长老会向他投来某种晦暗不明的目光，不过他此时毕竟是个心思单纯的小少年，也并未觉得有何不妥，只优哉游哉地待在这树上檐上睡个午觉，醒来便与同样无所事事的西堂长老说两句话，自觉很是惬意。

见鸣儿虽未能想起他们曾经恩爱的过往，偶尔掠过他的眼神却也从未流露出挖苦之意来，彻莲心中宽慰，已是不觉再有什么遗憾。

就教他这般看着鸣儿，直至明日的终结到来就好。

他摩挲着手中那串珍视了一生的舍利子，已打定主意要与它一同葬在岫宁山中桃花灼灼的南麓，来世再由自己亲自挖出，绝不会遗漏任何一处封存的记忆。

他看到越鸣溪从禅房外幽深的花圃中拔了几片草叶，此时正盘腿坐在屋檐上聚精会神地编一只草蚱蜢，恍惚间又想起了当年在幻境中那个总爱拿各式各样的小工艺来讨好自己的少年，唇边便漾出一丝淡淡的微笑。

……

夕阳西下，还似记忆里一般明朗的少年身影变得朦胧黯淡，感到自己的视野已经渐渐模糊起来，原本笼罩着周身的寒凉日光也变得温暖异常，彻莲闭起双眸，已是做好了别离人间的准备。

这时，寂寥无人的庭前忽然传来些许孩童的嬉笑声，迫使彻莲从那快要身魂剥离的清静中回过神来，见那似乎是些山下香客礼佛时带来的孩子在聒噪，便又再度阖起了眼，并不打算理会。

“哇！红衣裳的老妖怪！”

为首的一个小女孩用那尖细而稚嫩的嗓子叫起来，指着彻莲的方向对身后的几个孩子道。正在捉迷藏的几个小孩便都聚过来，围绕在彻莲身后很是好奇地张望着，你一言我一语地便争论起来。

“胡说，我爹娘都道佛门是清净之地，哪来的妖怪！”道出这话的黄衣小孩不屑地反驳道，随即又紧张起来，“莫不是这入暮岭上的山精野鬼？”

又一个小孩捏起鼻子道：“且不论是妖是鬼，他可当真是既老又丑，咱们还是赶紧跑吧！”

彻莲皱了皱眉，老弱的双手再度将那不断摩挲的舍利子攥紧，直觉想要起身离开，下一刻却被横到眼前的小女孩绊得一个趔趄，径直摔倒在了满是青泥的小道边，手中的舍利子也崩离开来，颗颗滚落在土石间的缝隙中消失不见了。

“跑什么！不过是个年迈无力的老妖怪，都来随我降妖便罢！”

那小女孩端的是地位尊贵，打扮得珠光宝气不提，小脸上也满是不可一世的傲气，更是为了证实自己所言非虚，上来便要踢打眼前这滑稽的红衣妖怪。

看到自己视逾性命的物事就这么滚落到泥土间，彻莲心中蓦地发起慌来，当即也顾不得身后那群还在哄闹的孩子，俯身便要去捡那些七零八落的舍利珠，艳红而佝偻的背影在这突如其来的喧嚣中更显可笑。

越鸣溪编好了一只草蚱蜢，正托在掌心欣赏得眉飞色舞，却被禅院中传来的吵嚷声打扰了兴致；下意识低头朝屋檐下看去时，那原本正在闭目养神的西堂长老不知何故摔倒在了地上，似是在泥土间翻捡着什么物事，而一群不知天高地厚的小崽子正围在他身边不住地踢打。

他嚇了一跳，赶紧丢了手中的草蚱蜢跃下房檐，径直提溜起一个小孩的后颈衣襟，皱着眉道：“哪来的一群小屎虼螂，父母可是没教过你们尊长这二字如何写？”

那小孩冷不丁被不知从哪里冒出来的少年拎到半空中，当即憋红了脸不住地挣扎，而为首的小女孩早已吓得小脸青白，不曾想到这偏僻的禅院中还有旁人目睹了他们干的坏事。

越鸣溪作势扬起手，小女孩赶紧抱着头蹲下来，识趣的样子倒教他好笑起来。于是他看了看还在手中挣扎的小孩，眯起眼睛道：“下回还敢不敢了？”

众小孩忙不迭地摇头。

越鸣溪手一松，那小孩便一屁股坐在了地上。“……乖，赶紧回去找爹娘哭去吧，不然下次被哥哥看到的话，宰了你们哦。”他笑眯眯地在脖子上划拉了一下，几个孩子便惊恐地作鸟兽散了。

越鸣溪拍拍手，回过头去想要搀扶起摔在泥土间的西堂长老，却发现他好似对方才的一切浑然不觉，仍是专注地跪在石缝间一颗一颗地捡着那些舍利珠，拿出帕子将它们细细擦净，又谨慎地揣进怀里。

“西堂长老，佛珠若是断了再去戒坛领一串便好，何必要在这里苦苦找寻呢？”

“……”

彻莲闻言一怔，抬起头来看着越鸣溪。

越鸣溪不明所以地回看过去，这才发觉西堂长老的双颊上竟有未干的泪痕，胸口微滞的同时，忽然隐隐心慌起来，只道自己方才是说错了话，便也蹲下来道：

“长老不必听我妄言，方才只是一时口拙。我也来帮忙。”

说着便也聚精会神地趴在小道边，从身下的泥土石缝中找起那些细小的舍利珠来。彻莲看着他夕阳照耀下的认真神色，恍惚地抬起手来想要去触碰他，却还是在半途堪堪收住，将自己沾满青泥的手指收回了宽大的衣袖。

与已然老眼昏花的西堂长老相比，年轻的小少爷自然要眼尖得多，轻而易举地从那些颜色相近的土粒中将舍利子一颗颗地捡了出来，又从腰间摸出一根结实的红绳，对着不甚明朗的夕光将它们重新穿起，这才吁了口气交到彻莲手中：

“好啦！一定一颗也没少，不信数数看。”

见彻莲不动，只是怔愣般长久地凝视着自己，越鸣溪摸摸鼻子，拉过他的手便为他将这串修复好的舍利子戴上，末了又打量几眼，笑道：

“这舍利珠端的是十分好看，与这身红衣裳很是合衬。”

话音刚落，傍晚的钟声在这空寂的古刹中敲响，唤回了彻莲的一点心神。他低头看着自己失而复得的珍物，淡淡道：“施主却不觉得，这一袭红裳与我这垂暮老僧很是不合衬么？”

越鸣溪自然而然地回道：“哪里有不合衬？我看好看得很。”

“……”

见越鸣溪当真语出真心，没有半点阿谀奉承的意味，彻莲只觉得心中微暖，再度攥紧了腕上的舍利。

越鸣溪看着他，忽然道：“西堂长老年轻时一定是个大美人。”

方才的喜悦尚未来得及消化完全，便又猛然听到这等惊喜的话来，彻莲极力压抑着心潮的翻涌，道：

“……何出此言？”

越鸣溪便笑吟吟道：“虽然西堂长老年纪颇长，可细细去观这五官，沧桑之下却是十足的风流美貌，想必年轻时定然是个美……美……”

彻莲一愣，不知道越鸣溪怎么忽地结巴起来；只见他双眼直勾勾地越过身边的长老朝庭前看去，双颊也浮出了异样的红晕。

“美人……”

彻莲回过头去，顺着他的目光看向那个不知何时出现在树边的幽柔身影。

空梵扶了扶头上青青的斗笠，浅笑着朝他们看了过来。

第四十六章 重生

当越鸣溪看到不远处那踩在春日幽绵的小道、一身缁衣迎面而来的妩媚和尚时，他忽然心如鹿撞，只觉得生平从未见识过如此动人的颜色，更因他身上有种朦胧的熟悉感，便不由得看痴了去，连身旁的西堂长老都顾不上了。

虽然他一眼便知晓这是个俗世之外的云游僧人，本不该以这般僭越的目光去打量，可奈何越小公子素来对美人毫无抵抗力，此时见他朝自己走来，更是满心欢喜，上前便想与这位不知打哪里来的师父说说话。

见那僧人已是在自己跟前站定，斗笠下一双妖冶难言的桃花眼似是朝他看来，又落到了一旁略显僵态的西堂长老身上，他眨了眨眼睛换上一副人前的乖巧模样，开口道：“这位师父……”

“好久不见，少主可是还记得小僧？”

眼前的美貌僧人忽然开口，却是说出了教越鸣溪措手不及的话来。他有些困惑地看了看这位相当年轻的师父，实在想不起这般年纪的自己能与他有什么过往的渊源来；半晌凝神思索了一番后，目光忽然落到了他那露在袖外、白皙而柔软的手上。

似乎在很久远的曾经，他确乎见过这么一双温柔为自己调理的手。

“我、我想起来了！”终于自模糊的儿时记忆中寻出真相的越鸣溪激动万分，当即也顾不得什么规矩，拉起空梵的手高兴道，“师父可是多年前云游至江州城，救了鸣溪一命的美人恩公？”

天晓得自七岁那年他侥幸拾回一条性命后，有多盼望日后能再见到自己神秘的恩公师父，哪知踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫，今日竟在这晋北的和尚院撞见了他。

他紧紧地拉着美人恩公的手，心中又是兴奋又是感慨，很想热切地与他多说说话，更因被这难得一遇的美貌所蛊惑，见他好似并不反感自己的触碰，竟也想问一问他有没有归俗来与自己共游江湖的打算。

他这边正翘着唇角想入非非，却见美人恩公淡淡地笑了笑，抬手指向被他疏忽了好半晌的西堂长老，又道：“那少主可还记得这位师父？”

越鸣溪不明所以地点点头，理所当然道：“这是三宝禅寺的西堂长老，我自然是记得的。”

空梵闻言一顿，目光幽深地打量了他片刻，蓦地便笑了。

虽然美人笑起来很好看，可越鸣溪却隐隐觉得这其中有些古怪，乍看之下，还似有些说不出的悲凉。

见美人恩公笑过之后，便不动声色地将手从他的掌心里抽了出来，他有些恋恋不舍地轻捏起拳，心下又觉得有些茫然，不晓得自己方才是说错了什么话。

“师兄，”他看到美人恩公走到西堂长老身前，“还请借一步说话。”

说罢便瞥了他一眼，其中的意味不言而喻。

他越少庄主总归是个知趣的，见美人恩公分明与西堂长老是旧相识，两人若是寒暄起来，此处便不再有他这个佛门外人插话的余地，便灰溜溜地主动离了禅院，到东头的香积厨讨饭食去了。

彻莲望着他那熟悉而又陌生的背影，先前亮堂起来的视野再度变得模糊起来。命脉的衰弱在这心寂的时刻尤为分明，他收回始终紧随着越鸣溪的目光，又看向空梵先前那双被自己的爱人紧紧握住的手，枯皱的指节有一瞬间青筋暴起，却又很快平息了下来。

“还有什么话好说，如你所见，我已是将死之人了。”

他平静道，继而又直直地看进空梵的眼里：“怎么？见师兄已是命不久矣，师父又将他遗忘得彻底，便想来乘隙横刀夺爱，圆你当年未能插足于我们二人的遗憾了？”

空梵听得微微蹙眉，半晌轻叹一口气，道：“师兄当真是这么想的？”

彻莲一时无言。

他当然知道自己这看似老谋深算、实则胸无城府的师弟根本没有半分趁虚而入的打算，先前他那刻意与越鸣溪保持着距离的神态已然道明了一切，说出这话的自己无非是以小人之心度君子之腹；只是回想起方才鸣儿看他时那炙热的眼神，已经麻木的心口便又是一阵阵绞痛。

他已钟鸣漏尽，自知再无法以这老弱之躯吸引只爱慕美人的鸣儿半分，转世轮回之说尚且虚渺，他唯恐鸣儿会在他看不到的地方转而心仪他人，从此再也记不得当年那个负他半生的大美人。

熟悉的剧痛伴随着体温的流失，敲打在他摇摇欲坠的老躯，彻莲背靠着苍松缓慢地喘息，已依稀看到往事如走马灯般在眼前流窜起来。

他回想起当年在明镜山庄，空梵与越鸣溪并肩坐在屋檐上说话时，他其实也在廊下听得分明。

越鸣溪道自己确乎不是没有喜欢上空梵的可能，只是情爱之事无非讲究一个先来后到，他既然已经喜欢了大美人，便不会再准许自己对其他美人动情，仅此而已。

那么，若他先遇上的确乎是空梵师弟呢？

答案却也昭然若揭。

彻莲自知曾经的自己除却一副与生俱来的好皮囊，本也无足可取之处，比不得师弟善解人意、温柔可亲，若不是因为上辈子还年少的释迦玉过早地认定了他，他又如何能与师弟争抢。

而现下他最担忧的事终于噩梦般成真，鸣儿看着空梵，就像看着也曾一往情深的他。

他不知道转世后的自己是否还来得及与鸣儿相遇，师弟又是否当真能硬下心肠来拒绝一个热情伶俐、又是师父转世的俊秀少年，浓浓的困意覆上头来，已是容不得他再去细想其他。

他在苍松下入了定，默默地为自己念起往生轮回咒来，然后抬头看一眼那两尊尚在不远处相携相依的雪人，安然阖上了双眼。

……

彻莲本以为自己此番已是真正别离了人世，只待自己睁开眼来踽行于佛土，向那乞拜了一生的世尊求个好胎；却哪知一觉醒来，窗外春光正艳，他仍是在自己的禅房中。

空梵坐在他的床头，此时正手执着琥珀念珠闭目养神，听闻动静便扬起一双清眉朝他看来，脆生生地唤了一声：

“师兄。”

彻莲蹙眉望了他许久，道：“师弟，你如何也死了？”

空梵哑然失笑，站起身来推开一扇小窗，任那窗外的花香鸟语流进寂静的禅房，然后道：“师兄你且瞧清楚了，这里还是俗世人间，并非什么极乐佛土。”

彻莲吃力地撑起身，发觉自己虽还是一副老年之躯，原本在体内流淌的剧毒却早已不再作祟，鼻间的滞浊也一扫而光，感觉竟是前所未有的神清气爽；察觉到某种可能之后，他不可置信般朝空梵看了过去：

“这毒明明只有鸣儿上一世的心头血可解，师弟你是如何……”

话音未落，他已是明白了过来。

空梵的目光落在那串即便在睡梦中也被师兄握得紧紧的舍利子上，静默了半晌便道：

“你却以为上一世师父下山之后，就当真不再管你了么？他极早便知晓你体内这毒需要他的心头血来解，坐化前便遣越家庄的人将这早已炼好的解药送到了我手上，生怕你日后有个什么万一。”

又道：“我离了岫宁山去外云游后，近些日子总觉得有些心神不宁，卜了卦道是你二人或有劫难，又想起你还身中剧毒之事，这才千辛万苦地寻来了。只好歹还算赶得及时，未能教师兄你也似师父那般惊天动地一回。”

……

彻莲狠狠地掐了自己一把，触感是切切实实的疼痛，却也几乎令他感动得落下泪来。

劫后余生的喜悦是那样真实，他下了榻，走到窗边看向禅院中已是焕然一新的风景。越鸣溪正躺在树上翻看一本不知从哪里翻找来的志怪小说，见西堂长老精神很好地伫立在窗前朝他看来，便也欣然地朝这里挥了挥手。

彻莲心中温暖，便又再度看向一旁神色悠然的师弟，只觉得满腔感激之情无以言表。若空梵没有及时赶到救自己一命，恐怕这会儿的他已是与鸣儿阴阳相隔；想到不必再白白蹉跎十余年，只需陪在鸣儿身边待无我长老净化了散功丹便好，他张了张口，却是苦于想不出什么更好的感谢话来。

察觉出师兄的意图，空梵忙退后一步摆手道：“却是不必言谢了，我可受不住师兄的大礼；更何况这解药本是师父炼的，我也只是做个顺水人情，称不上太大的恩义。”

说罢心底暗暗咋舌，想不到他师兄开了情窍之后，整个人都变得温柔许多，再也不复当年那冷淡倨傲的妖僧模样，倒教他好生不适应。

彻莲微微一笑，心知他说得在理，便也没有继续纠结此事，仍是转头朝那树上憩着的越鸣溪看去。

越鸣溪正出神地凝望着他们的方向，不过显然不是在看姿色无盐的西堂长老，而是看昨日那还未来得及亲近的美人恩公。

他自是不知晓西堂长老在昨晚经历了怎样的惊心动魄，而这一切又与自己有何关联，只道难得遇上了这般漂亮的美人，还是当年救他一命的恩公师父，无论如何也不愿错过这大好的姻缘；怎奈美人恩公始终待在西堂长老的房里不出来，便也还是暂且待在这树上思索对策。

察觉到越鸣溪的心思之后，彻莲那原本燃起些许希望的心便蓦然凉了下来。

“你们的事，我已从无我大师那里打听得了一二。”空梵并未理会越鸣溪投来的炙热目光，眼见师兄的神色变得黯淡下来，便安慰道，“他现下这般年少无知的状态终也只是一时的，师兄且安心待着便好。”

彻莲看看师弟这与年轻时的自己有几分相似的面庞，又看看尚在远处情窦初开的越鸣溪，苦笑道：“我却怕他即便废去这一层功法，也再难记起曾经心悦于我的过往了。”

要他以这般陈腐之躯去面对向其他人献殷勤的鸣儿，无异于这世间最残忍的酷刑。

“……总归会想起来的。”空梵垂下眼眸，并不苟同师兄的这一想法，“师父曾经痴恋你那么多年，你却连这点信任都不肯予他吗？”

彻莲便沉默下来，不再试图与师弟争辩，仍是远远地看向那个悠闲自在的小少年，目光又终是落在了禅院深处他们两人一起堆的雪人上。

……

空梵在这三宝禅寺内一连待了十日，同无我大师一起为师兄调养好身体，确认他余下的寿元足以坚持到净化出散功丹的那日，这才戴上自己的青青斗笠，执起琥珀念珠来与他们告别了。

倒也并非他如此急着离开，只是一来这里也无甚继续待下去的必要，二来面对曾经爱慕过的师父如此直白热烈的追求，他既心下惶恐，又不忍看到师兄那痛苦的神色，便还是决定先行告辞，日后书信联系便是。

眼见只与自己相处了短短十日的美人就要弃他而去，越鸣溪心中不舍，却又说不出什么挽留的话来，便央求道：“美人师父，你要到哪里云游，也携鸣溪一道上路如何？”

空梵看了他一眼，却是微笑着摇了摇头。

“少主这般殷勤待我，却也只是不知晓自己失忆前有个挚爱的人罢了。”他语气悠然地说道，“那人尚且因故未能赶来见你，少主也须得为他守身如玉，莫要移情别恋才是。”

越鸣溪吃了一惊：“我、我已有了挚爱之人？”

他不曾想到美人恩公竟会说出这般始料未及的话来，却也不似是为了拒绝他而编排出的谎言；不免低头纠结了一会儿后，小心翼翼地开口问道：

“那他……是美人吗？”

空梵心中好笑，只道师父现下果真还是色令智昏的年纪，又见他偏偏一脸严肃，好似真的很在意自己的回答，便道：“何止是美人。即便是这般的我与他比，也难免相形见绌。”

越鸣溪眼前一亮，瞬间敛起了先前那沮丧的神色，星眸中已隐隐有些雀跃的微光：“真的吗？”

见空梵颔首，他便也高兴起来，不再想自己被眼前的美人恩公拒绝的事，转而对那个失忆后还未曾谋面的爱人想入非非起来，半晌又忧心忡忡道：“那他为何还不来见我？莫非是出了什么事不成？”

空梵一顿，看向越鸣溪身后那个苍松般的身影，低声道：

“远在天边，近在眼前。”

越鸣溪正想得入神，并未听清他的话：“嗯？”

“……无事。他终会来与少主相见的，或许一日，或许一年，只安心待着便罢。”空梵说着便立掌朝他微施一礼，笑道，“后会有期。”

……

遥望着空梵在殷红的霞光下渐行渐远的背影，越鸣溪心中蓦地生出些许酸涩之意。

心里也知道，自己此生怕是都无缘再与美人恩公相见了，也自然演绎不出什么他所期冀的风花雪月。

生平头一回的真情流露就这么无疾而终，他是有些难过和怅然；不过出乎意料的是，他其实也并未感到太大的不甘，更是近乎确信地肯定了自己有个未曾谋面的爱人。

虽然美人恩公话语说得含糊，他尚未来得及问出什么有用的讯息，不过他相信自己的爱人正在赶来与他相会的路上。

尽管他还不知晓那人的容貌，可只要再见到他时便定然能一眼认出，那就是他命中注定要眷恋一生的人。

这般想着，越小公子也终于高兴起来，转过头去对一旁站了颇久的人道：“西堂长老，咱们一起去后山逛逛如何？我前日见左岭的山头成熟了不少野青枣，想去摘一些分与师父们吃。”

话音落下之时，他明眼看到西堂长老忽然露出一丝极为明媚的笑意来。

那一刹那他竟有些昏了头，觉得自己好像看到了一个风华绝代的大美人。

不由得有些疑惑地揉揉眼睛，抬脚跟上了西堂长老的步伐。

第四十七章 陌路

……

虽然暂时不能与鸣儿以爱人相称，亦做不得种种更亲近的举动，可他们仍在这偏僻的西禅院中日夜相伴，举止间俨然一对相好的忘年交，彻莲已很是知足。

他如今没了夺命剧毒缠身，习武之人历年来积攒的深厚修为也足以令他同寻常高僧一般益寿延年，尚且还有的是韶光可以打发，便也不再着急教越鸣溪即刻想起他来，每日与他亦师亦友地相处着，倒也极满足于看他这少年时单纯明净的模样。

无我大师还在闭关钻研于净化散功丹一事，彻莲心知不便去打扰，每日倒也乐得多些时候与鸣儿相处。

这几日经过自己的简单调养，又修炼了一套三宝禅寺中用以巩固内息的心法，彻莲自觉这老朽的躯壳虽不好看，却已是与生龙活虎的年轻人相差无几；惯例在午后走到懒洋洋晒太阳的越鸣溪身边时，他看着眼前那虽不算十分成熟、却也修长结实的少年身体，心中忽然漾起了一丝涟漪。

他不知鸣儿在这些日子的相处中是否对自己感到了些许熟悉，虽不至于爱上一介老僧，却也应当不会再排斥他的某些亲昵举动，更加不会去质疑他所见告的任何话。

若能说服鸣儿自己就是他正在等待的爱人，将这一切的前因后果和盘托出，教他再行传授自己夺相密法，或是径直将那冗余的一层渡给他，岂不是皆大欢喜？

这般想着，他便在少年身旁的青石边坐下，见越鸣溪很是自然地将旁侧的位子挪给他，心中愈发隐隐欢喜起来，踌躇了良久便道：

“少主这些日子，可曾有想起什么被遗落的往事？”

越鸣溪原本还在悠闲惬意着，闻言便绷直了脊背，苦着脸道：“没有……我只道自己前一晚还在幽篁山跟老头子们怄气，哪知一觉醒来便已身在这晋北的入暮岭上，无我大师讲与我的失忆和重返少年这等奇诡之事，根本记不起分毫。”

彻莲闻言，心中微感失望，顿了顿又道：

“说来也巧，少主那失忆前的种种往事，贫僧却也有幸知晓一二；若少主不介意，我大可尽数讲与你听，其中或然有不信者，只当它是个故事便罢。”

越鸣溪欣然道：“好啊！”

想了想又道：“不过在此之前有件事，我有些在意……”

彻莲一怔，眼见越鸣溪望向他的目光愈发出神起来，心下竟莫名有了些紧张的情绪，掌心也开始微微冒起汗来。

“西堂长老，我仍记得头一日你我初见之时，你是唤我鸣儿的。”越鸣溪看着他认真道，“可后来却又为何偏偏唤我什么施主少主？却是显得生分了些。我想长老本不是那迂腐守旧之人，既已与我平辈论交，不若还唤我一声鸣儿，我也唤长老的本名如何？”

“……”

彻莲未曾料到越鸣溪还记得自己那日的失态，更因他这话语出真诚，显然已真正将他看作挚交，便也暗暗稳下心神，从容地唤了一声：“鸣儿。”

越鸣溪满意地点点头，又道：“可允我问一声西堂长老的名姓？”

不知为何，他这话一问出口，眼前的老僧忽然有些情绪微荡，以一种他看不真切的眼神凝望了他许久后，一字一顿道：“我自幼出身空门，并无俗名，法名是师父起的，唤作彻莲。”

“彻莲？这倒是极好的法名，比那些道啊圆字辈的师父听上去精神得多。”越鸣溪眨眨眼睛，面上隐有赞赏之意，继而又若有所思道，“不过却也似有些耳熟……”

话音未落，他啊了一声，惊奇道：“彻莲？妖僧彻莲？”

听到还是少年时的鸣儿再度唤出自己的名姓，彻莲心中酸甜交织，恨不得一步上前将他拥入怀中；可他深知现下还不是时候，只能勉强稳住自己的身躯，等待这即将到来的审判。

而越鸣溪却显然没记起自己与这个名字的关联，笑着又道：“西堂长老，天下高僧众多，你却如何与这最是鼎鼎大名的妖僧撞了法名？这下我也不敢唤得，唯恐下一刻便当真将他唤来此处，如当年血洗菩风寺那般教大家不好过了。”

彻莲静默地听着，在越鸣溪看不到的时候露出了一丝苦笑。

果不其然，若鸣儿这一世没有在幽篁山脚下邂逅自己，没有回忆起前世的种种执念，他们如今便只是这么个陌路的光景；鸣儿不记得他，对这一心心念了两世的名姓亦无印象，甚至还认为他就是说书先生口中那个不仁不义的灭世妖僧。

他又该如何使鸣儿相信，自己正是这个妖僧，正是他苦心等着的爱人？

迷惘间，他又见越鸣溪敲了下掌心，眼眸亮亮地朝他看了过来：

“不若这样；你唤我鸣儿，我便唤你莲儿如何？”

说罢似是也觉得有些不够庄重，赶忙又解释道：“我是觉得这么唤亲切些。以往在越家庄也有撒娇唤娘亲潮儿的时候，西堂长老若是不喜，我仍唤回来便是。”

“……”

彻莲又怎会不喜这般称呼？

他看着眼前年少真挚的越鸣溪，只觉得这人从未变过，连道出这个爱称时那笑吟吟的模样也与以往如出一辙，便不由得目眩神迷起来，也忘了如今两人这不远不近的尴尬距离，仍像往常那样微微一笑，抬起手来就想要去触碰他。

然而正当他的手快要抚上越鸣溪的脸颊时，眼前的少年却陡然一个激灵，有些窘迫地退后了两步。

“啊，那个……”越鸣溪险些咬到自己的舌头，也不再去看西堂长老现下的神色，转过身去有些慌乱地道，“忽然想起香积厨的小师父约了我今日下午去试吃新菜色，先走一步啦。”

说罢便起身拍拍腰臀处沾上的草屑，匆忙离开了这里。

……

他当然知晓自己这六神无主的模样会教西堂长老困惑，也不清楚刚刚两人间那暧昧而诡异的气氛从何而来，只打心底觉得这与他交好甚久的老和尚似有古怪，简直像是——

简直像是在爱慕着他一般。

越少庄主一屁股坐在入暮岭后那片枝叶婆娑的枣林里，回想起方才西堂长老看自己时那满含着柔情与眷恋的眼神，只觉得脑壳疼得要命。

他自认不是个自恋之人，不会平白无故断定一个男子，甚至是一介年长的出家僧人心悦于他；然而回想起之前与西堂长老相处时的种种，却又觉得这并非只是自己的错觉。

西堂长老待他确乎比其他师父都要亲切得多，平日里嘘寒问暖、关怀备至不在话下，凝视着他的眼神也着实不像是只在看一个伶俐讨喜的后辈。先前尽管他也有所察觉，却并未因此而多心；可方才那人的情不自禁已是教他明白得透彻，便不由得心烦意乱起来。

虽然他正是年少多情的时候，或许并不反感寻常同辈的示爱，可这人饶是待他再好，却也已是如此年迈的老人，他日后又该如何装傻充愣地与他共处，抑或是径直道出拒绝的话来？

兀自苦闷了一会儿后，他看了看四周那陌生的春日风景，心下又隐隐困惑起来。

这三宝禅寺究竟是个什么地方？何以他醒来便对无我大师的话深信不疑？当真是自己练功练到走火入魔失忆了不成？

此时此刻，他开始由衷地后悔自己同掌门老爷子斗嘴怄气的事，破天荒地希望自己还蜗居在幽篁山学道弟子那简陋的窝棚中，并且头一回有了离开此处，赶紧回到越家庄中找爹娘撒娇诉苦的念头。

……

与此同时，始终尾随在他身后不远处的彻莲将身形隐匿于树后，看着他那时而皱眉、时而叹气的心烦模样，已是彻底明白了过来。

——鸣儿非但没有记起他丝毫，还正在为自己被一介老僧痴缠上的可怕之事而困扰。

这一令他不愿承认的事实化为渴血的套索，紧紧地勒住了他的咽喉，痛苦而又闷窒得教他几乎无法呼吸。

原本坚实的树干被已是枯灰之态的手抓出道道白痕，彻莲远远地看着已是躺在树下打起盹、逃避般陷入了午睡的越鸣溪，又面无表情地低头看一眼自己鲜血淋漓的十指，默默地离开了这片寂静的枣林。

他走得趔趄，只觉得每一步都有紫黑的瘴气自心中溢出来，在这春日温煦的阳光下尤为冰冷。

若他告诉鸣儿自己就是他苦等的爱人，且只消与他春风一度便会现出原有的美貌来，鸣儿当真会相信自己吗？还是会用方才那警惕而慌乱的眼神拒绝听下去，亦或是骂他这个老妖怪得了失心疯？

彻莲漫无边际地在这三宝禅寺中走着，待到终于将那潮水般的苦涩生生咽下，勉强打起了一丝精神时，他发觉自己已是走到了四下无人的方丈院中。

虽然没有来打扰无我大师的意思，不过见那一扇赭色的禅门正虚掩着，他犹豫了一下，还是上前轻轻叩了叩。

许久未曾见有人应声，他推门走进去，只见无我大师正盘腿坐在一方幽然飘香的石炉边，苍老的眉眼静静阖着，像是仍在入定；感到活人的生意朝自己走近，便抬头朝他看了过来。

“莲小子，你却来得正好。”无我大师的声音似乎与往日有些不同，透着些许淡淡的疲惫和沧桑之态，“我正有一要紧事欲告知于你。”

彻莲愣了一下，眼眸倏然燃起了微光：

“可是鸣儿的药有着落了？”

“……”

无我大师欲言又止，只觉得心中亦有遗憾苦楚，不忍去开这个口；半晌叹息着摇了摇头，道：

“说来惭愧……莲小子，其实早在十年前迦玉前来求助之时，我便已是功德圆满，到了去西天净土拜谒世尊如来的年纪；那之后我迟迟不入涅槃，便是为了助你二人得偿夙愿，只想将这生平最后一件善事做得完满，才可安心离去。哪知昨晚佛主又托梦于老僧，道是不可再拖，择日便来引渡我归去了。”

闻言，彻莲蓦地僵在了原地。

“是说……？”

“我将于七日后示寂，这人间的种种，怕也再难相助。”

第四十八章 圆寂

无我大师深知彻莲这一生已经受了太多磨难，心下觉得怜惜，又惭愧于自己的食言，因而语毕便沉默下来，不知该如何出言去安慰这个已是等待了颇久的苦命人。

彻莲看着眼前确乎太老太老、已不知在这阎浮人间道修行了几百载春秋的高僧，一瞬间只觉得万般悲戚涌上心头，却也终是将那险些夺眶而出的泪水堪堪逼回，恢复了原本的平静之色。

似乎从幼时起，他心中便隐隐认定这世上有些人是永恒的存在，譬如将他捡回菩风寺的师父无忧大师，又譬如从襁褓时便看着他长大、样貌多年如一日的无我大师，从不觉得他们会与圆寂二字沾上半点干系。

可现如今，师父早已西去多年，连无我大师也功德圆满，到了不得不被引渡成佛的年纪。

他心底苦涩，又觉得惶然无依。被鸣儿遗忘的这些日子他之所以还勉强撑得下去，便是因为有无我大师这一牢不可摧的靠山，知晓他神通广大，终将渡尽他二人的苦厄；却哪得知变生不测，已容不得他再天真达观下去。

若无我大师圆寂，鸣儿遗忘了他成仙去，他又该如何坦然孑然地活在这世上？

似是看出了他心中所想，无我大师劝慰道：“散功丹一事却是不必担忧。多日前空梵听闻此事后，离开之时曾从我这里讨要了些手稿医书，道是会到各方云游去采些药材，也试图为你二人分一分忧；他医术不俗，我稍后便将这些日来的成果打起包裹送去岫宁山，日后虽是可能迟些，却也应当赶得及。”

说罢见彻莲经久不语，迟疑着问道：“迦玉他……如今是如何看你？”

“如何看？”彻莲苦笑道，“虽不至于被当作洪水猛兽，却也因我情难自抑之故，隔阂渐生了。”

见彻莲那同自己一般苍老的眉宇间满是哀愁之色，无我大师沉默许久后，忽然道：“莲小子，其实你也应当清楚……现如今这蛙涎之毒已解，除却等来这散功丹教迦玉恢复之外，其实只需你与他双修，继续练这夺相密法，一切便皆可迎刃而解了。”

他看到彻莲的喉头动了动，还攥着那舍利子的手一紧，却又缓缓松了开来。

“不行。”他嗓音遥远，透着淡淡的无奈与坚定，“大师也知晓鸣儿幼时曾被虐待着做过诸多不愿之事，若我强行给他下药，迫他与如今已是老僧之貌的自己欢好，怕是鸣儿还未想起我来，便率先想起上一世那被彻海逼奸凌辱的噩梦了。”

说罢又是苦笑一声：“我这辈子都不会做出任何强迫鸣儿的事，哪怕他就这么把我忘了。”

便站定在无我大师身前深一俯首，待到抬头之时，面色早已恢复了平静。

“大师，您与莲小子相知百年，平日里视我若亲子，诸多感激之事尚来不及一一道谢，只盼望日后还得以在净土一聚；这番您将寂灭成佛，我既挽留不得，也唯有代信者门徒道一声阿弥陀佛。红尘中余下的诸多是与非，莲小子自心中有数，敬请放心便是。”

……

……

七日后，无我大师圆寂。

彻莲披着袈裟诵经整夜，亲自为无我大师穿衣入龛，引着众僧奠茶烧香、荼毗安骨，又将佛骨抬入塔中，一番法事下来已是半月有余，期间每日冥想入定，并未去西禅院看上越鸣溪一眼。

待到三宝禅寺洒扫方丈院，迎了新住持，一切都已尘埃落定之后，他才从一隅幽邃的禅房中走出来，抬眼望了望盛夏早晨的清朗日头，又深吸一口院中多日不见的新鲜空气，便踏出了这晦暗褊狭的场所，想要去看看鸣儿现下的模样。

无我大师成佛之后，他并未依照嘱托将那些药材与手稿寄给空梵，而是搬了藏经楼历年来攒存的医书药帖，重新拾起了自己少时作为医僧的过往，窝在药炉房内每日潜心钻研净化之术，倒也渐渐摸出了门道，自觉他们的团圆指日可待。

无我大师这一去，他才后知后觉地意识到曾经的自己有多么幸福，生平所遇坎坷之事，几乎都有他人代劳；年少时是疼爱自己的师父无忧大师，逃入岫宁寺有鸣儿为自己打理一切，之后又有无我大师倾力相助，甚至自己中毒将死之际，也有师弟空梵赶来救命。

这一次他不想再假手于人，明明自己可以做到的事，何必去劳烦那本就缘分已尽的师弟。

而他昨晚已取得了重大突破，将那本来毒性霸道的散功丹净化去了六七分，眼见药材告罄，山下的行商与药铺又鲜有所需，便打算回江南岫宁山继续炼这解药。

若是可以的话，他也想带上鸣儿；只是不知如今的鸣儿是否还愿相信他。

彻莲走到愈发荒凉起来的西禅院，没有在越鸣溪一贯待着的树梢和屋檐看到他的身影，又听到禅院深处似乎有小孩子的嬉闹声，心中隐约有些微妙的预感，便踏着那青青的小道循声走了过去。

入目仍是那日一群贵族香客的小孩在这院中耍玩，只是其中多了个身量稍高、介于孩童与少年之间的俊秀儿郎。

越鸣溪指挥着自己面前的小孩蹲在树下包雪球，似乎正在同他们打雪仗，形容举止间俨然一副孩子王的模样，看起来亦是玩得很高兴。

彻莲尚未来得及惊异于鸣儿再度变小的事实，便在看到他们掷向对方的雪球时，蓦然凉了心头。

炎炎盛夏，他们哪里寻来的雪？

这般想着，目光便近乎于颤抖地落在了那棵原本堆着两尊雪人的苍松下。

去年大雪纷飞的冬日，鸣儿带着对自己的缱绻爱意亲手堆成的雪人，此时正面目全非地被孩子们踏在脚下，仿佛都对这不会融化的雪感到好奇，互相嬉笑着拆下雪人的躯体耍玩，包括曾将它们视若珍宝的越鸣溪。

越鸣溪正手执雪球和面前的小孩追逐打闹着，一不留神便撞到了彻莲怀里。他费劲地仰起头看看彻莲，歪着脑袋想了好一会儿，这才恍然大悟地唤道：

“……西堂长老？”

……

当日无我大师故去后，越鸣溪着实消沉了一段时日。

虽然他不记得自己同这个老师父的种种过往，却只道他待自己好，与竹间派那一群老酸秀才自有着天壤之别，很难不教他心生好感；这般寂灭归去，正值多愁年纪的越鸣溪便也伤怀了好久。

这之后数日过去，他依然百无聊赖地在这西禅院里待着，却总觉得似乎少了些什么；然后便发现那疑似心悦于自己的西堂长老竟是失了踪影，已有许多日不曾出现在他面前。

起初越鸣溪倒也乐得自在，不必再苦恼于如何拒绝一个老和尚的爱慕，后来却总觉得有些提不起精神，仿佛心也空了一块。

他当然不觉得是自己对什么老和尚生了情愫，只道是这里太过无聊，得赶紧寻个借口回家去才行；不过奇怪的是，虽然偶尔会有这样的念头，可他其实一点也没有离开这里的打算。

除了西堂长老不在身边，令他有些不适应之外，他还发觉自己的身躯确乎如同无我大师所说的那般，正在一日日变得稚嫩。

今晨他一觉醒来，发觉自己似乎比昨日矮了许多，而且又有许多事不记得了。

他恍惚觉得昨儿个应是腊月初三，他与爹娘一同到外州访友，回来的路上吃多了糖葫芦闹肚子，喝过药后便极早地被娘哄睡下，哪知一觉醒来却已是身在这晋北的无名古刹。

虽然有些不可思议，不过他仍有一丝无我大师和西堂长老的印象，脑袋尚且还在混沌，因而并未哭闹着要找爹娘。

熟稔地溜到香积厨去填饱肚子后，他发现一群香客带来的小孩正在禅院中玩雪，便也欣欣然加入他们，将那很是稀奇的两尊雪人拆得七零八落打起雪仗来，并未想到这会是谁的大作。

当他看到一个陌生而又熟悉的老僧出现在这禅院时，已然空白了许多的脑海勉强拼出了西堂长老四字，便惊喜地丟了雪球仰头看他，盼望他能来解开自己心头的疑惑。

然而出乎意料的是，西堂长老好似并没有搭理自己的打算，只是双目发直地盯着已经毁损的雪人，干枯的嘴唇微微嗫嚅着，下一刻竟径直流下了泪来。

他嚇了一跳，手足无措地看向身后仍在雪人上踢天弄井的小伙伴，饶是再不懂事也明白了过来，当即变了脸将这些小孩从雪堆边赶跑，不准他们再动这不会融化的稀奇之物了。

“不顽了不顽了！都快些回去找爹娘，不若会有雪妖精教你们冻尿裤子！”

小孩们闻言撇嘴，并不信他这吓唬人的谎话，然而见他凶起来实在霸道，又有个黄衣小孩认出了这正对着雪人流泪的老僧就是当日的红衣妖怪，便隐约怕起那个身手不凡的少年又会来找他们麻烦，暗暗耳语一番后，还是听话地一溜烟跑走了。

越鸣溪这才松了口气，继而紧张地朝跪坐在雪堆边的西堂长老看去，心下也着实愧疚起来，道：“实在对不住，西堂长老，我不知晓这是你的雪人……我这便将它们复原，你且等我一下。”

说罢便努力回忆着方才那两尊雪人的面目，从地上掬起雪来想要将它们还原。

他笨手笨脚地抹着雪人的脑袋，只觉得这品相似乎愈发惨不忍睹起来，不免为难地朝西堂长老看去，想要对方来帮自己一把。他看到眼前的老僧低下头去，好像正在雪与泥之间翻捡着什么，半晌拾出一朵早已蔫烂的纸莲花来，托在掌心里看了看，小心翼翼地揣进了怀。

“……贫僧谢过少主，却是不必多此一举。”他淡淡地站起身道，“即便复原，也不是它最初的模样了。”

越鸣溪眼见西堂长老进了禅房，留给自己的背影满是苦楚与凄然，不免揉揉自己的脑袋，只觉得无比困惑。

不过是寻常的雪人而已，当真有这么重要吗？

第四十九章 信笺

……

彻莲在四下无人的禅房中静坐了许久后，目光落在身边那些满是鸣儿痕迹的器物上，站起身来一一轻抚过它们，苍老的凤眸深深垂下，开始打包起自己的行囊来。

在入暮岭下苦等着鸣儿的十年间，他其实并没有什么贵重的家当，常伴在身边的唯有一把鸣儿在幻境中送给他的象牙梳，上一世坐化前写给他的情信，加上失而复得的那串舍利子、方才从雪泥中捡回来的纸莲花，将它们收入玲珑的漆盒中，便已是他的全部。

鸣儿还童的速度比他想象得还要快得多，他必须立即上路，一刻也耽搁不得了。

将自己的物事收拾好后，他站在香火已灭的石炉边，最后打量了这也曾浓情蜜意过的禅房一眼。打算动身离开的时候，他的脚步忽然顿了一下，又看向架上那些堆叠整齐的书卷。

这些并非读书人研习的四书五经，而是鸣儿平日里爱读的小说故事，虽然无法全部带走，不过拿几本伴在身边，留个念想也是好的。

这样想着，他便随手取下一本来；正欲将它装入行囊，却又隐隐迟疑了一下，拿在手里掂了掂，下意识展开抖了几下，竟发觉有数张信笺从中掉落了出来。

当他看到那些信笺上熟悉的字迹时，呼吸仿佛有一瞬间的停滞，赶忙将架上的书卷尽数取下来查看，果然把自己这十年间写给鸣儿的情信全翻找了出来。

这些已微微泛黄的信笺虽是被保存得很好，然而或许是经常被翻看的缘故，不可避免地在边缘和某些字句处有些破损。不单如此，这些信在被细细地读过之后，后面还附上了长度数倍于他的回信，字里行间满是对他的爱意与思念。

……

彻莲曾以为是自己苦苦念了鸣儿十年，孰不知他亦然。

他燃起灯，坐下来读着鸣儿认真写就的、却藏起来没有送到他手上的回信，面上哭哭笑笑，已抑制不住那汹涌而来的百味心潮。

他看到最后一封信上被画了一幅美人渡江图，江水四处遍生红莲，依稀是艳僧模样的自己正浅笑着回头看来，下笔之人的情意自汇作千言万语，又在空白处题了一首《涉江采芙蓉》。

他恍然记得上一世释迦玉还年幼时，虽然也不喜读那汉诗古词，却唯独对带有莲的字句情有独钟，自己便教他写了这首不算繁难的情诗，哪知他却还一直记得。

彻莲看着那对仗工整的诗词，喃喃地念出声来。

“同心而离居，忧伤以终老……”

他持续地念着，只觉得这十年间没有一刻比此时更加痛彻心扉。

……

天色稍暗的时候，彻莲总算从自己那还在与鸣儿温存的梦境中醒来，伏在书案边揉揉眼睛，低头看了看仍是捏在手中的信笺，将它谨慎地叠起收好，捂在心口处静默了许久后，便站起身来抻一抻袖口压出的褶皱，提起行囊朝门口走去。

这时，他听到门外传来了微小却清晰的叩门声。

“西堂长老……西堂长老你睡下了吗？”

听到那介于孩童与少年之间的清脆嗓音时，彻莲蓦地一滞，赶紧为他开了门。门后一袭熟悉的黑影躲在暗处犹豫了一下，探出一个令彻莲日思夜想的小脑袋来。

不知是哪般豆蔻年纪的越鸣溪打量着眼前分明一副外出行装的彻莲，惊奇道：“西堂长老，这么晚了是要下山去吗？”

说着便自觉带上了门，到那佛龛旁的拜垫盘腿坐下，竟是一副打算与彻莲促膝长谈的架势。彻莲本不想在此处多逗留，站在门边犹豫了一下，又忍不住朝年少稚嫩的越鸣溪看去，终是妥协般叹了口气，将方才熄灭的灯火再度点上，也盘腿在他面前坐了下来。

他从未见过鸣儿这个时期的模样，不论上一世还是这一世，不免多看了几眼，垂眸道：“少主这个时候来见贫僧，是为何事？”

闻言，越鸣溪支支吾吾地抠着自己的手指，目光躲闪着不知在思索些什么，半晌下定决心般抬起头来，目光坚定地望着彻莲道：“男子汉大丈夫，敢作敢当，今日是我毁坏了西堂长老的雪人，特来领罚。”

说罢便坐直了身子，又道：“长老不必怜我幼小，只依寺规来惩戒便是。”

彻莲沉默良久，淡淡道：“三宝禅寺内并没有毁了雪人便要受罚的寺规。”

越鸣溪一愣，似乎没料到西堂长老会这般回复，很是苦恼地挠了挠头，仍是坚持道：“总之，这一切因我而起，无论西堂长老如何罚我，鸣溪都不会有半句怨言。”

他此时正是冲动倔强的年纪，只认定了自己是害西堂长老难过落泪的罪魁祸首，便非要担这分责不可，却哪知道眼前之人根本舍不得他受半点苦。

彻莲见他一副油盐不进的固执模样，已知是难以将眼前的小少年轻易打发走，因而静坐了半晌后，忽然道：

“既如此，贫僧想请少主帮一个忙，以功补过，却是不知少主意下如何？”

越鸣溪原本还有些忐忑，不知西堂长老会如何罚自己，硬气的同时却也很怕挨板子；闻言便暗暗松了一口气，赶忙正襟危坐摆出洗耳恭听的模样来，道：“这当然好，西堂长老只管吩咐，我越鸣溪鞍前马后随时效劳，绝无怨言。”

“……”

彻莲心中一动，抬起头来长久地打量着一副认真之貌的越鸣溪。

许久，他再度平静地开口道：“少主愿意帮忙自是再好不过。只是在此之前贫僧还需确认一番；不知少主现下对于自身的处境，清楚多少？抑或说是还记得多少？”

这话倒着实问到了越鸣溪的心坎里。他这几日朦朦胧胧，身子愈发稚嫩的同时，也逐渐忘却了少年时的许多过往，更是对自己身在三宝禅寺中一事困惑万分，因而想了想便道：

“尚且还记得清楚的只有束发前的事了，不知晓自己是怎么到这三宝禅寺中来，又是如何与西堂长老相识的，只隐约还有些无我大师的印象，似是道我修炼了什么功法，因那返老还童之故忘却了许多事……余下的，便也再记不清了。”

彻莲听罢仍是静坐着，枯皱的手指摩挲着腕上的舍利珠，心中在这须臾之间流转过万千思绪。

鸣儿果然在逆回为小童后，便将自己作为少年时在这入暮岭上的种种也尽数忘却了，不再记得眼前之人是个痴缠过自己的可笑老僧，此时亦没有对他的警惕和畏忌，实在是他的良机。

踌躇许久后，彻莲便仍是决心试一试。

“这便够了。”他望着越鸣溪慢慢道，“实不相瞒，少主所修炼的乃是这武林中被称作邪功的夺相密法。”

“夺相密法？”越鸣溪好奇道，“那是什么？”

彻莲怔了一下，想到他如今的年纪，应是还未曾听闻过那些江湖轶事，便定了定神又道：“是种可以教人重焕青春的玄门秘法。此事说来话长，少主只需知晓现如今只有我一人可为你解这燃眉之急，只消与我双修一回，助我重返芳华，此事自可一通百通。”

“好啊。”

越鸣溪答应得很快，令彻莲有些猝不及防，不免细细地拧了眉去看他，以为他没能领会自己的意思：“是说，需要少主同我这个垂暮老僧行一番男女之事。”

越鸣溪点点头：“我明白，好啊。”

“……”彻莲再度沉默下来，总觉得自己听到的清脆嗓音有些不太真切，偏偏又见越鸣溪一脸真诚地看着他，因而思索了一番后又道，“少主可知晓男女之事是指何物？”

越鸣溪颇为奇怪地看了他一眼：“当然知晓了，我好歹是这么大的小少年，多少也曾在爹娘的书房里翻到过春宫画，又不是那等年幼无知的黄口小儿。”

闻言，彻莲心头剧颤。

方才他在道出这些话的同时，已是设想了千百种鸣儿会有的反应，却不想他竟如此轻易地允了自己，仿佛坐在他面前的还是当年那个教他神魂颠倒的大美人。

好半晌，才难以置信般艰涩地出声道：“你……当真愿意……”

“为何不愿意？”察觉到西堂长老心头的那点恍惚，越鸣溪理所当然道，“我相信西堂长老不会骗我。既然你说只消我们双修一回就可解决此事，那我们便双修好了；就算解决不了，也总得试上一回才能知道。”

说罢安抚般拍了拍他搭在双膝上的手，朝他露出一个大大的笑容来。

……

彻莲明知道此时的鸣儿绝非是记起了自己，只是相信了一个还在他脑海中徜徉、身形亦有些模糊的长者而已，却还是忍不住感到心驰荡漾，阵阵暖意与温情涌上头来，仿佛渡尽了先前所遭受的一切苦难。

心底也知晓若眼前的越鸣溪还是少年时的模样，或许并不会轻信他这一古怪老僧的胡言乱语；可现下这端坐于前的小少年不谙世事，却比本就真挚热情的自己还要单纯剔透。

“事不宜迟。”越鸣溪望着他笑吟吟道，“西堂长老，我们歇下吧。”

第五十章 还童

夜已渐深，越鸣溪坐在西堂长老房中宽阔的双人榻上等着他沐浴归来，目光好奇地流连在这禅房内莫名带给他些许熟悉感的摆设，出神地发了一会儿呆后，忽然隐隐紧张起来。

尽管他先前一副波澜不惊的模样，只道双修本是无所谓之事，可他现下毕竟还是个连情窦都未曾通晓的小少年，想到马上就要同他人行这云雨之事，还是有些羞赧与茫然。

他不知道自己为何会如此轻易地相信了西堂长老的话，且没有半点这个老僧会害他于不义的念头，仿佛两人的确渊源颇深；或许因他年纪尚小，于善恶的感知亦很分明，便也坚信西堂长老确乎有不可言说的苦衷。

不过是行一番大人间的寻常事，他又是男儿郎，实在没什么好怕的。

越鸣溪打了个呵欠，觉得有些困倦，正想躺下来假寐片刻，却感到床头燃着的灯火忽然跳跃了一下，随即便悄无声息地熄灭在了眼前。

“……西堂长老？”

他一个激灵坐起身，没有听到任何人进屋的脚步声，心跳微微紊乱起来，直觉有些害怕。

“……嗯。”

熟悉的声音飘入耳际，他便也松了口气，揉揉眼睛朝坐到他身边的人影看去。待眼前那朦胧的视野适应了黑暗后，他便感到一双温热的手覆上了自己的身躯，动作十分轻柔地解落他的衣襟，开始犹豫着在那还有些单薄的胸膛前游走起来。

这感觉其实并不算坏，越鸣溪明白过来，微眯起眼睛主动朝还有些拘谨的西堂长老靠近了些，并没有流露出半分他想象中的抗拒之意。

感到越鸣溪乖巧地伏在他怀里，任他探索般轻轻触碰着自己的肌肤，彻莲眼眸一黯，直觉想要燃起灯来看看鸣儿的表情；然而伸出去的手微微一顿，却还是收了回来。

他实在不愿鸣儿看到自己这枯槁的姿容，用这苍老损破的身躯去玷污他的洁净之身，只想快快结束两人的初次，化为年轻时的风华之貌再与他尽情缠绵。这般想着，他便努力克制着心头更多的欲望，专注地撩拨着身上之人的情欲。

不知触碰到了哪里的痒处，越鸣溪轻哼一声，鼻间的热气像是烈焰般烧透了彻莲的全身。他压抑地喘息着，犹豫着将已是来了些感觉的小少年抱紧，伏在他耳边哑声道：

“少主知道该怎么做么？”

越鸣溪模糊不清地嗯了一声，便主动将彻莲推倒在榻上，尚且青涩的身躯覆上去，果然似是回忆起了什么一般动作起来，双手所过之处尽是彻莲已许久未有人造访过的敏感。

不知为何，明明是生平头一回与旁人如此亲昵，越鸣溪却觉得自己对此道颇为熟稔，好奇地在身下之人的指引下摸索到用以承欢的秘处，伸了一指进去轻浅地抽动起来。

他低下头，想试探着去亲一亲似是有些紧张的西堂长老，可对方却侧过头去，好似不想与他太过亲昵，便也只得作罢，解开裤带缓缓挨到那人的下身，想要将自己挤入到那已有些湿软的股间。

……

许久，越鸣溪忽然停了下来。

陌生的情欲使他有些不知所措，然而更多的却是还未成熟的身躯无处发泄的困惑与窘迫，教他隐隐心慌起来，忽然有些不敢去看身下之人的脸。“对不起，西堂长老，我好像……”

他期期艾艾地说着，愧疚难言地埋在那人怀里，半晌抬不起头来。

彻莲一怔，已是明白了越鸣溪的意思。

正如他这老弱之身其实已经没有什么感觉，越鸣溪这小少年的躯壳也因为太过稚嫩，同他一样没了欲望，再也行不得更加亲密之事。

……

他果然还是迟了一步。

越鸣溪见西堂长老久久不回话，心下便愈发懊恼起来，双手握住自己始终硬度不够的青芽，换了个姿势想要再尝试一番；哪知正当他一鼓作气，想要扶住那勉强站起来的分身刺进去时，原本扯下来的裤带却被一双手轻柔地系好，人也被带到了那人温暖的怀抱中。

“……罢了，其实也不是非这个法子不可。”彻莲拿了帕子擦拭了一番他有些狼藉的下身，并未似他想象一般露出不悦之色来，末了又将他抱紧在怀，依然用那温柔的声音道，“少主今日也着实疲累，便与贫僧共寝一番，明日再行商议可好？”

越鸣溪闻言便抬头望他，一双黑黝黝的星眸在夜色下更显俊秀灵气。

彻莲蓦地已是心安。

他不记得自己在鸣儿失忆后度过了个多少个难眠之夜，又苦苦回味了两人尚且恩爱甜蜜的过往几千几百回，现下能这般轻巧地与心爱之人相拥而卧，哪怕明日醒来便是天命的终结，他亦已知足。

感到越鸣溪在怀里放松下来，揽着他的腰身缓缓沉入梦乡，端的是对这同床共枕的老僧十足信赖的模样，彻莲轻抚他的鬓角，回忆着同他两世的相识相遇，似是不经意般勾起了唇角。

便是鸣儿再也记不起他来，他又还能奢求些什么？

他上一世就几乎是释迦玉的父辈，若没有玄门这等长寿永生的秘法供他修行，即便最后终成眷属，到头来也还会是自己以老病之躯先鸣儿一步离开；因而现下这玉成了两人的秘法要迫得鸣儿弃他仙去，他亦说不出什么怨言。

好在鸣儿虽不再记得他这个两世的心上人，却也同样不记得前世的苦与仇，得以烂漫无忧地站在他身边，即便早已没有俗世之爱，却比他两世的任何时候都要快活。

只要鸣儿过得快活，他便是到最后也只能这么不远不近地看着，心中亦已安然。

……

第二日彻莲起身的时候，窗外虽还是艳阳初升的清晨，身侧却早已没了越鸣溪的踪影。

他看着地上那双像是曾被穿起、却又不知何故被弃置在了一旁的鞋，心中恍似已有了预感，便推开门远远地朝禅院深处望去，果不其然看到了一袭赤着脚站在苍松下的幼小身影。

一夜过后，越鸣溪似是又在梦中受了功法催化，此时是五尺微童的模样，宽大的衣袖尚不能收拢十分，有些恍惚地抬眼望着远处高高的山岭，又低头看向那些虽已泥泞不堪、却是还未融化的雪，已成了前世彻莲初遇他时的模样。

昨日香客的小孩们仍在院中嬉闹，却是都对那夏日的雪失了兴致，见越鸣溪模样陌生，便也都来邀他一起顽；越鸣溪看看他们，又看看自己已然变小的双手，朝他们摇了摇头。

彻莲心中剧烈地颤抖了一下，扶在门边的五指慢慢收紧，却还是平静了下来。

他缓缓走到越鸣溪身边，与他一同在这苍松的碎影下站了许久，半晌用故作轻松的口吻问道：“为何不去与他们一起顽？”

注意到自己矮矮的影子被身后之人掩盖，越鸣溪回过头来，眸中依然倒映着树下的残雪，迷惘般看了彻莲一眼后，便低下头去喃喃道：

“……我总觉得，自己似乎忘了些重要的事。”

小童软软的嗓音带着一丝与这般年纪不相称的苦涩，末了又抬起手在虚空中比划了两下，认真地补充道：“很重要的，一生也不能忘记的人和事。”

……

彻莲在他面前半跪下来，替他将那宽大的衣袍理好，又摘去落到他肩前的松叶，这才将那双小而柔软的手合拢到自己的掌心，微笑着轻声道：

“若是想得头痛，不妨不去想它；毕竟会被你遗忘的，本身也不会是太重要的事不是吗。”

越鸣溪闻言怔了一下，继而出神地望着这个忽然出现在他面前的老僧，似是感到了一丝来历不明的熟悉。他见彻莲朝自己伸开双臂，便也由着他轻柔地抱起，倚在他的臂弯思索良久后，终于展颜道：

“说得也是。”

他寻了个更舒服的姿势窝在彻莲怀里，与他一同看那远处郁郁葱葱的山岭，眼眸中的光亮纯粹而童真，仿佛生来便是如此。

彻莲静静地看着他那无邪的侧脸，原本失了波澜的心终是再度隐隐地疼起来，潮水一般将他淹没，复又归于沉寂。

……

我生君未生，君生我已老。

许久，越鸣溪又低下头来看着自己幼嫩无力的双手，用微小而苦闷的声音道：“我这是……快要死了吗？”

彻莲抱着怀中轻如细羽的幼童之躯，安抚般摩挲着他的脊背，察觉到他心头的那点忧愁，便笑着摇头道：“这是哪里的话；你便是快要成仙了。”

越鸣溪收回手，叹气道：“那还不是一样。”

说罢又注视着眼前这张苍老却不算陌生的面庞，脑海中流过一些支离破碎的灵感，双手圈住他的脖颈，趴在他肩头似是自言自语般说道：

“若是我死了，我想葬在有桃花也有红莲的地方。”

“……”

彻莲抱着他的手臂蓦地一颤，见他还若有所思的小脸上并未流露出什么情绪来，便略稳下心神，故作无意般说道：

“这却有些难。须得知晓桃花烂漫的地方，往往也鲜少有红莲生长，两者便是只能择其一，不可太过贪心了。”

越鸣溪哦了一声，沉默了片刻又道：“那就是有桃花也有你的地方。”

他拉起彻莲环在自己腰间的手，慢慢地与他十指相扣，直视着他认真道：“我好像只要看到你，便会觉得很安心；所以，你能一直陪着我吗？”

许久，越鸣溪并没有听到眼前之人的回复。

抬头朝他看去时，那人竟已是泪流满面。

越鸣溪一惊，赶忙抬起宽大的袖子笨手笨脚地为他拭泪，柔软的手指揩在那满是纹路的眼角，安慰道：“不、不要哭……”

他蹙眉轻喘着气，捂住微微起伏的胸口，道：“看到你哭，我觉得难过。”

……

彻莲仰起脸任由怀里的小人为自己揩去泪水，半晌将他从臂弯里放下，半跪下来拉住他垂在身侧的手，凝视着他哑声道：

“我自然会一直陪着你。我们现下就上那有桃花也有红莲……有我的地方，如何？”

越鸣溪望了他一眼，软软地应道：

“好。”

第五十一章 归途

彻莲便带着越鸣溪回到了烟波如画的江南。

梅雨已过的夏至时节，久别重逢的岫宁山正是一派绿意盈盈的清凉风景，近些日来江湖太平，盛夏之时的香火亦淡了许多，岫宁寺僧人便也只待在山中纳凉，鲜少外出抛头露面。

深山中忙于洒扫和课业的日子自是不足为道，这些年轻僧人平日里无所事事，这般见有外州僧人来访，便也甚感好奇地迎了出去。

他们之中大多是彻莲还尚在这岫宁山中沉睡时，由代任住持的空梵收入门的弟子，因而并不识得彻莲这般老态的模样，只当是别处游来此地交流佛法的高僧，只有几个年长眼尖的弟子认出了他来，赶忙上前去为他放下行囊，候在一旁待他吩咐。

越鸣溪没有关于这岫宁山的印象，这番上山也倍感新鲜，偏偏又从未见过如此之多的美人师父围在身边，一时间也忘却了主动去招呼，只微红着脸地躲在彻莲身后不敢吱声。

见这不知名的高僧执着舍利子与几个长老低声交谈着，手边还拉着一个十分俊秀的小公子，便有开朗些的弟子主动上前，拿了些糕饼甜果来逗弄。

越鸣溪虽不识得他们，却也对这周身的人与景感到了些亲切，踌躇了一下便接过他们递来的吃食，露出一个甜甜的笑容来。

那些年轻弟子本也只是试探，不曾想到这孩子竟如此可爱，惊喜之余又纷纷围绕上来，都想与他再说说话。彻莲见状微微一笑，便也松开了越鸣溪的手，由着他被那年轻美貌的弟子抱起来，到一旁与他们顽了。

他与长老们谈话过后，便请他们去为自己唤来如今的管事弟子，想问一问寺内医堂还有多少冗余的药材。长老回过头去唤了一声，那群原本还围绕着越鸣溪的弟子中便有一个身姿柔弱的年轻僧人走出来，立掌施了一礼道：

“小僧道觉，不知大师有何吩咐？”

彻莲认出他是空梵身边两名亲传弟子之一，便道：“只是想问一问寺中药材库存几何。不必唤得如此生疏，我便是这岫宁寺前任管事的彻莲，论辈分只唤一声师伯便好。”

道觉闻言打量了他一下，忽然僵硬了。

意识到某种可能之后，他朝不远处还在被师弟道静抱在怀里咧嘴笑着的孩子看去，艰难地问道：“那……这位小公子是……”

“这是迦玉法师。”

待彻莲表明他与那孩子的身份后，原本还在悠闲的年轻僧人们倏然一惊，个个皆是瞠目结舌，尚抱着越鸣溪的道静更是险些将他摔下来。

见越鸣溪露出困惑的神色，不解身旁的美人师父们为何会拘谨起来，彻莲忙比划了一个噤声的手势，僧人们面面相觑，还是很快回复了方才那热络的氛围，只是举止间多了几分小心翼翼，不敢再作出方才那般逗弄的逾矩行为。

虽然不解消失多年的纯溪上人为何变成这副模样带着小童之貌的迦玉法师回来，不过道觉毕竟也是被师父空梵委以重任的大弟子，惊异过后便也很快镇定下来，只唤身边的弟子去拿了药草的清单，这般便递与彻莲过目。

彻莲扫过那些笔迹工整的清单，发觉那些原本还需要自己奔波些时日才能集齐的药材，岫宁寺中除了并不应季的几样外，几乎应有尽有，不由微感讶异地扬起眉，问道：

“我以前竟不知晓医堂有如此齐全的药材，这些都是谁采买来的？”

道觉如实道：“这些都是云游在外的师父托人送回来的，道是要我们好生存管着，不消经日自会有人来取；不过医堂毕竟狭小，近日又梅雨连绵，好几味药材尚且需要晾晒，便暂且都托存在邻镇最大的药铺中，师伯现下若是需求，弟子这便遣人去取回来。”

彻莲闻言一顿，合起了手中的药单。

到头来，他还是欠了自己那位师弟许多人情。

“……不必，算来医堂中的药炉也到了换新的时候，我亲自去镇上取一趟便是。”彻莲说着便将方才褪下的外袍悉数穿上，看了一眼仍窝在道静怀里吃点心的越鸣溪，想了想又道，“我不在的这几日，你们且好生照看着迦玉法师，不过不必敬他如师尊长辈；他现下没了往昔前尘的记忆，只当是个寻常的孩子便罢。”

道觉喏喏地应了，便听得彻莲又道：“我若赶得回来，自有一番打算；我若赶不回来，而他仍是这般还童下去，那你们便……”

彻莲的声音忽然滞住，半晌平静道：“便焚香念经，渡他成仙。”

道觉吃了一惊，长久地看着纯溪上人这饱经风霜的侧颜，又看向一派无邪之貌的迦玉法师，恍然间似是明白了些什么。

他看到彻莲走到那群围绕着迦玉法师的年轻僧人中间，小小的孩童便自然而然地张开双臂，被他从道静怀里接了过去。

“喜欢这里吗？”彻莲笑着问。

“喜欢。”越鸣溪清脆地答道，抬手擦了擦嘴边的糕饼屑，眼眸亮晶晶地看着他道，“这里有好吃好玩的，还有很多美人师父。”

虽不是桃花盛开的季节，可这岫宁山中满是赏心悦目的人与景，两世都难掩一颗爱美之心的越鸣溪自是对这座秀丽的江南小刹中意得紧。他的目光高兴地扫过身边这些年轻温柔的僧人，终是又落到了彻莲面上，仍用那软软的童音道：

“更重要的是，你也在我身边。”

……

彻莲心中温暖，便抱着他走到岫宁寺中视野更为开阔的鼓楼前，与他一同欣赏起这梅雨过后的清凉山景来。

越鸣溪亦是心满意足地偎在他怀里，不再去想那些被遗忘的纠杂过往，抬头对上那一双虽已满是沟壑、却对自己笑意盈盈的凤眸，便也朝他弯了眼睛。

许久，彻莲将他轻轻放下来，半跪在他面前温声道：

“鸣儿，我现下有要事在身，须得去镇上两三日；一路多有颠簸，不便携你一道。你暂且在这里待着我，由这些美人师父陪你顽，如何？”

越鸣溪闻言一怔，很是不舍地攥紧了彻莲的衣角。

虽然这里有的是年轻可亲的美人师父，与他们待着也没什么不好，可他仍是更想同眼前这其貌不扬的老僧在一起，哪怕拖着幼小的身子随他在路上奔波。

他扯着彻莲的衣袖憋了半晌，很想开口要他再多留几日，却也知晓自己应当懂事些，便有些闷闷不乐地低下头去小声道：

“……好吧，你要早点回来。”

彻莲又是一笑，抬手摸了摸他那温热的小脸，只觉得这一刻无比心安。越鸣溪眨眨眼睛，朝那苍老却温柔的掌心轻蹭了蹭，安慰般将自己的小手贴在他的手背，又再度扑向他的怀中，给予了一个温情的拥抱。

……

“回来的时候，你还会记得我吗？”彻莲轻声道。

“我会记得你。”越鸣溪抬头望着他，认真道，“你是这世上对我最好的人，我又如何会忘了你？”

彻莲心下微颤，将那意欲夺眶而出的泪水生生逼回，转而展颜拉起那双圈在自己腰间的小手，勾起他的手指道：

“待我回来后，我们便在这岫宁山麓修一座桃花庵，过那只有你我的俗世生活如何？”

越鸣溪闻言眼眸一亮，十分乖巧地应道：“好啊。”

便与他拉了勾，看着他戴起斗笠披上僧袍，手中仍攥着那串不知陪伴了多少个岁月的舍利子，踩在青青的小道一步三回头地下了山。

……

道觉看着纯溪上人渐渐远去的背影，便回头朝身边的师弟使了个眼色。

道静如梦初醒，赶忙唤来身边的年轻弟子迎上来，将那不知何故哭成了泪人儿、却没有被彻莲窥见丝毫的小小迦玉法师抱起来，又去找来了小童喜爱的耍货逗他开心，好容易才将他哄得渐渐平复了情绪，只趴在道静膝头不住地抽噎。

先前这些弟子只道小童之貌的迦玉法师可爱，却不想哭起来竟也同寻常孩子一般棘手，见道觉与道静主动接过这个烫手山芋，个个皆是松了口气。

道静见自己的膝头已被那温热的泪水沾湿，便轻拍着他的背安慰道：“他又不是不回来了，何苦这么难过？”

“我怕……”

越鸣溪抬起头，久久地凝望着彻莲消失的山间小道，又低头看了看自己似乎愈发幼嫩起来的双手，似是察觉到了什么一般蓦地一颤，捂住冰凉的脸颊苦涩道：

“我怕我等不到他回来的那日了。”

道觉与道静俱是一愣，一时间竟也不知该如何安慰；半晌只得又温柔地轻拍一拍他的脊背，看着他哭过之后，便满脸泪痕地躺在道静怀中呜咽着睡了过去。

道静坐在斑驳摇曳的树影下，看着枕在膝间的孩童那纯真的睡颜，再想想方才看到的那一幕，已是同他师兄一样，好似明白了什么，心却又被蓦地揪紧。

他已隐约猜到转世的迦玉法师是因突破了第八层，才被迫得返璞归真，成了如今的模样，却是头一回如此直白地面对他与师伯间的缠绵关系，又想起师父那怅然若失的四十年，话到嘴边，也只成了一声叹息。

末了也只是道：“师兄，你道他还能想起师伯来么？”

道觉坐到他身边来，想了想道：

“能，准能。”

第五十二章 终章

彻莲给自己定下的时限是三日。

鸣儿现在尚不及龆年，至多只能再支撑三日，便会化为襁褓中的莲子赴往仙家之地，而他若不能在这三日间心无旁骛地将那散功丹净化十分，便不得不眼睁睁地看着鸣儿弃他仙去。

这些日来与年幼的鸣儿相处得太过安逸，以至于他快要忘了这一即将到来的噩魇，若不是鸣儿一日日宽大起来的衣衫点醒，他根本想象不出满足于这般现状的自己会作出什么追悔莫及的事来。

因此纵然心中苦痛不舍，也只得暂且将他抛下，携着自己的药帖手稿到镇上药铺去将这丸药炼出。

三日后，他定然会带着这无毒无害的散功丹回到岫宁山，鸣儿也同样会回到他身边，所有的噩梦都会结束，他们依然是当年岫宁山中那对惹人艳羡的师徒眷侣。

他坚信自己熬得过最后这道坎。

他拿着道觉予的凭证到岫宁山外清幽的小镇，找到镇上最大的那间药铺，果然发觉空梵已为他备齐了药材，甚至还付了银钱嘱咐掌柜的接待不久后会来此处借地炼药的大师，只消他报上名来，便由药铺伙计忙地引入了药炉器具一应俱全的炼药房中。

彻莲在那药炉边站定，见那一旁的书案上还遗留着几方不知名的药帖，拿起来细细读过，方才知道师弟也曾在这不见天日的药炉房内苦思冥想过，将自己已净化出七八分的成果同建议留给了师兄。

他看着药帖上那熟悉的字迹，只觉得心中感激，更是一刻也不愿荒废，当即燃起药炉来净了手，将那晾晒好的药材与毒丸一一排开，便马不解鞍地日夜苦攻起来。

只是将原有的剧毒之物净化且保留效用一事，说难不难，说易不易。

刀头舐血的江湖中总有药师毒师，毒师的寿数总会更短暂些；毕竟平日里须得与各类毒物打交道，或多或少都会沾染些进了骨血，不可谓不危险。

彻莲已有许久不曾做过这种差事，更因身边并无供他试药之人，究竟净化出了几分也不知晓得分明，总得自己先以身试药；他所修炼的功法虽多，足以供他一层层废去，可那散功的剧痛滋味却是不怎么好受，也只能咬牙生受着。

彻莲心知留给自己的时间不多，一日也仅合眼半炷香功夫，亦来不及吃些饭食来果腹，但凡发现炼出的散功丹仍是毒素未清，便服一剂蜈蚣丸来通一通滞浊的血脉，也不管身上是否余毒未清，如此反复尝试后，只消不到两日，便终将那温和的成品炼了出来。

毕竟是为鸣儿炼解药，他也顾不得成本几何，药材亦消耗得极多，到最后也只堪堪炼出两丸而已。他服下了一丸，将那自己在三宝禅寺内修炼的心法最后一层废去，发觉果真已无半分毒素淤积，不由得喜上眉梢；抬眼见药炉房外还是天色未亮的时候，便赶忙将剩下的一丸装好，当即朝云迷雾锁的岫宁山赶去。

……

岫宁寺内。

道觉下了早课，抬眼望着笼罩在岫宁山头的浓厚阴霾，一双清眉微微蹙起，只觉得这般天气很是不详。

纯溪上人已是去了两日，却还迟迟没有归来的迹象，只留得一个虽被众多美人师父殷勤待着、却总是一脸忧愁的小童在那东南的禅房中茶饭不思，瞧着煞是惹人怜惜。

山中密林隐约传来些许呼啸的风声，却听不见半声鸟啼虫鸣，道觉停住脚步，已知是暴雨将临。正想去嘱咐浣洗房的弟子将那晾晒在外的枕被收起来，他转过身，忽然见师弟道静自东南边慌慌张张地走了过来。

“师兄，迦玉法师他，他……”

道静敛起心下的惊骇之意，一口气道：“他似是又变小了。”

道觉一愣，忙与师弟一同到那迦玉法师的旧居探看，果然在一片苍翠之下看到了方从梦中醒来、小得几乎只能蹒跚立稳的幼童，正很是懵懂地拖着又宽松了许多的衣裳看着他们，抬起过于冗长的袖子揉揉眼睛，迟疑着道：

“你们是谁……？”

已入八层的夺相密法在丹田处盘桓多日，又在梦中催化了最后的真元，越鸣溪此时正是初记事的年纪，只道自己方才还窝在娘亲温软的怀抱中酣然睡着，醒来后身边却围绕了一群比丘打扮的陌生人。

他那稚嫩的脑袋隐约觉得有些奇怪，不过这些看起来不似有恶意的僧人都生得一副好相貌，生来便爱以貌取人的他便也没有害怕，只道自己还在幼时的梦境中，便也大起胆来在这黑甜乡里的仙山中走走，想要寻一张熟悉的脸庞来。

见这两个美人师父沉默着站在自己面前，却是没有开腔，他又朝四处看了看，问道： 

“我娘呢？”

岫宁山中云霭渐浓，不知名的凉风似是刮得又猛烈了些，越鸣溪打了个喷嚏，只觉得身上冷热交织，又不见爹娘来哄自己，先前还明朗着的小脸顿时垮了下来。

道静忙褪下自己的外袍裹住他的身子，抬手摸摸他的额头，发觉已是滚烫无比。他将越鸣溪抱起来，看得出这小小的孩子已有了几分畏怯之意，便忍不住抬头道：“师兄……”

话未说完，道觉伸出手来示意他不必出声，自己则沉吟良久后，看着越鸣溪认真道：

“迦玉法师；你本是我岫宁寺中的迦玉法师，这一世名为越鸣溪，钟情之人名唤彻莲……你还记得他么？”

持续的高热已然将越鸣溪烧得有些糊涂。他年纪尚幼，许多大人的名词还听不大懂，困惑着思索了一番后，还是吃力地摇了摇头。“彻莲……”他喃喃道，“那是谁？”

道觉与道静便再度陷入沉默，皆是明白了过来。

道觉顿了顿，明眼看到越鸣溪那高热的身躯已隐约有紫气逶迤冒出，分明一副即将羽化之貌，又想起纯溪上人临行前的嘱托，终是叹息一声，心下已知晓他们应当怎么做。

“事已至此，”他平静地开口道，“师弟，且教我岫宁弟子皆去沐浴准备一番，午后便聚在大殿焚香诵经……渡他成仙。”

道静一惊，长久地望着又在怀里睡过去的小童，同他一般黯然地点了点头。

……

……

与此同时，彻莲正心急火燎地赶在回岫宁山的路上。

为了护得怀中这仅有的一丸解药周全，他没有骑马，而是花重金在镇上的车坊雇了辆马车，还请了位极为老道的车夫代为鞭策，一心只盼望着能与鸣儿快些相会。

那车夫见这位大师如此匆忙，本以为他是要赶远路，哪知他却只要自己送到临近的岫宁山，心下不免有些诧异，暗自嘀咕着这么近的脚程便是用走的，怕也不会耽搁许多功夫；不过见这位大师端的是无比大方，一锭金锞子撂给自己，便也眉开眼笑地赶忙上路了。

到镇口的时候，彻莲探出马车望了一眼面前长长的官道，忽然道：

“师傅，官道太过费时，我们从西面葫芦坡的小道走。”

那车夫闻言一愣，实在不解彻莲的心急，握着手中的马鞭回头道：“大师，即便咱们直走这官道上山，也不过比葫芦坡的小道多一个时辰功夫而已，且还要安稳得多；俺这几日听家里的老婆子絮叨过，道是葫芦坡前些日子从湘地迁来了些山贼，虽不至于做些打家劫舍的勾当，却是守在那野道劫些过路财，这万一撞上他们……”

彻莲打断他道：“贫僧毕竟习武多年，却还怕他一小小山贼不成？且莫要多话，只管上路便是。”

这生来小胆的车夫见他如此坚持，心中自是叫苦不迭，生怕自己撞上一回山贼，把小命交代到了这荒凉的葫芦坡。

不过有话道是有钱能使鬼推磨，想想怀里揣的那锭金锞子，他还是咬咬牙上了路，手中马鞭扬得猎猎生威，只卯足了劲要赶紧将这位大师送上山，好结束这趟差事。

眼看自己离鸣儿越来越近，彻莲抱紧怀中装有那一丸解药的锦盒，心中满是憧憬与期冀。

……

然而当他们绕过葫芦坡的半腰，将要触到那绿幽幽的岫宁山麓时，车前的快马不知何故发出一声凄厉的嘶鸣，整辆马车倏然翻倒在了山间的沟渠之中，竟是被使了绊马绳。

彻莲反应极快，几乎是在变故发生的一瞬间便从窗中跃出，站到了摔在泥泞中魂不守舍的车夫面前。

他皱了皱眉，心中只道是好事多磨，却也并未将周身那些一拥而上的山贼放在眼里，只立掌朝他们微施了佛家之礼，便平静道：

“贫僧路过此地，本不知惊扰到各位施主，又尚有要事在身，这般还请行个方便。”

那山贼头子见这看似富丽的马车中竟钻出个衣着朴素的老僧来，已是相当扫兴，料他身上也没有多少油水可捞；想要行个善事放他一马，却又觉得弟兄们已多日不曾进账，这般于面子上实是很不好过，一双灰眼滴溜溜地转过去，目光便落到了仍被彻莲紧揣在怀中的锦盒上。

打定主意后，他便佯装善意地挥挥手道：“罢了罢了，我等也并非是那不通情理之人，大师既有要事在身，又怎忍心为难；便只将你那盒中之物施舍与我，大可自行离去。”

这山贼头子本不知晓那盒中之物是否珍贵，只是觉得这锦盒精致，想来也值几个钱，便出言要他留下此物；他见这老僧看起来谦顺，本以为他会识趣地放下锦盒离开，哪知却见他倏然变了脸色，十分警惕地揣得更紧了些。

山贼头子难得做一回善人，偏偏撞上这么个不识相的主儿，左右见他没有交出锦盒的意思，心下便恼怒起来，径直提了手中朴刀，上前便劈头砍去：

“老东西，怎的忒不知趣！”

彻莲冷笑一声，只道这些莽汉自不量力，便也懒得再同他们多费口舌，当即对着刀口迎了上去。

他释彻莲好歹也曾是江湖中令人闻风丧胆、能止小儿夜啼的妖邪人物，本不屑亲自教训这群乌合之众，只憾今日他们运道太差，不得不亲身领略一番这传闻中的噩梦了。

他一手揣着锦盒，只凭另一手与这些山贼交锋，许久不曾武斗的身躯本也渐入佳境，却在劈昏一人颈脉后身形微滞，后背生生挨了一刀。

火辣辣的痛楚使彻莲清醒过来，看到那身形鄙陋的山贼得意洋洋地朝自己挥着手中染血的刀刃，心头顿感异样。他躲避着山贼的围攻，凝神查探了一番自己的内息后，终是隐隐心慌起来。

平日的他即便没了夺相密法傍身，也根本不会将这些江湖喽啰放在眼里，然而他忘了自己身上的大部分功法都已在为鸣儿试药的时候废去，此时更是毒素在五脏六腑中沉积，尚未恢复的经脉根本凝不出丝毫内力供他逞这妖僧威风。

若只是二三个还好对付，可眼前这一拨山贼少说也有十数人，实在容不得他耗费心力来周旋。思及此，彻莲便又揣紧手中锦盒，目光在眼前山贼的缝隙间梭巡着，寻了个空当便打算逃脱。

谁知那山贼头子仿佛料到了彻莲的想法，当即眼疾手快地提着朴刀追上去，正劈在他的右腿上。

这一下劈得极狠，闪着寒光的刀刃没进血肉，径直砍进了腿骨。手中的锦盒掉落在有些泥泞的沙土间，彻莲闷哼一声，却来不及去查看自己的伤势，慌忙趴在地上去捡那滚落的丸药，佝偻而滑稽的模样引得身后山贼哄堂大笑。

山贼头子见那锦盒中并无值钱物事，只滚落出一丸乌黑的药丹，心中多少有些失望，气恼无比地又上前给了彻莲一刀，口中骂着：

“个穷酸的老东西！没银子上什么葫芦坡，净误你爷爷财路！”

他这一下砍得不比方才那一刀重，照理说彻莲应是很容易躲过才是，谁知他却只咬了牙生生忍着，仍是跪在沟涧中伸手掏着那药丸。

乌云密布的江南终是下起雨来，滴滴砸在本就湿软的泥土中，模糊了彻莲的视线。被雇来的车夫早就吓得仓皇而逃，山贼们也都懒得理会，只瞧着眼前的光景，个个俱是困惑无比：“大当家，这老和尚莫不是个傻子？”

山贼头子拧起眉，上前踢了彻莲一脚，见他果真没有丝毫反抗的意思，嘴角便咧了起来：

“可当真是个傻子；正巧爷爷们这几日都不曾有过财缘，便拿你这老傻子撒一撒气了！”

说罢便又一脚狠狠揣在彻莲的肩背，直将他踹得一个趔趄，却仍是坚定地去捞那已是近在咫尺的药丸。余下的山贼见状，有所踌躇的同时也皆是恶向胆边生，心知他们已劫不来什么财物，便也上前来痛殴这倒楣的老僧撒气了。

彻莲虽不是头一回被这么对待，可上次那群香客的小孩子气力有限，又如何比得过这群悍匪凶恶有力，当即吐出一口还含着毒素的鲜血，眼睛却紧紧地盯着快要被自己的指尖触到的药丸，根本分不出余力来反抗这般残虐的对待。

他愈是隐忍不发，山贼们也愈是得寸进尺，偏偏并不去碰他的要害之处，颇得乐趣地借助雨幕的遮掩将这令人嫌恶的老和尚打得鼻青脸肿，心下自然快意得很。

……

鲜血的腥味被薄薄的空气冲涮得极淡，待彻莲终于在滂沱的大雨中将那一丸解药摸出，庆幸无比地捧在心口打算起身时，那山贼头子眼神一凛，忽然抬手，飞快地从他怀里夺了过来。

他自是不知这老和尚为何如此宝贝这团乌漆麻黑的药丹，便夺了过来想要看个分明；然而他还未来得及细细去看，便听得脚下的老僧发出一声怪谲的怒喝，恶狠狠地想要朝他扑来，却被身后的山贼又踹得摔倒下去，被踩在脚下用一种极其恐怖的眼神怒视着他。

老僧喘着气，一字一顿地继续道：

“还给我……不然我要你们这群虫豸小人，死无葬身之地。”

山贼头子闻言一愣，捏着那药丸的手微微一颤，背上莫名生出些许来历不明的鸡皮疙瘩来。

不知为何，他感到眼前的老僧在道出这话的同时，分明溢出了强烈的杀念，冰冷的目光根本不似个慈悲的佛门众人，竟隐隐教他害怕起来，有些后悔自己方才的莽撞。

他偷眼瞥了瞥身旁的弟兄，发觉他们也俱是一副被震慑的模样，心中暗道自己大当家的尊严不能丢，这边又是十数个身强体壮的好汉，本也无足可畏，便冷哼一声，径直将那药丸掷到脚下，踩成了一滩稀泥。

他眯起眼睛看着彻莲道：“嗬，爷爷还怕你这个老东……”

话音未落，他蓦然瞪大了眼睛。

……

浓稠而绝望的煞气伴随着重石般的大雨砸在脸上，山贼头子已是被一双鹰爪般的双手扼住喉口，从那泥泞的土间提了起来。

那人睁着一双红得滴血的眸子看他，身上的鲜血尚没有被雨水冲洗干净，恍似从地狱里爬出来的修罗。

众山贼顿觉不妙，想要丢盔卸甲快些逃跑时，却发觉他们个个已是煞气缠身，双腿灌了铅般动弹不得；强烈的杀意与恐怖之感袭上头来时，有人已克制不住涕泗横流，尿湿了一裤裆。

他们未曾想到这老僧竟如此不可貌相，分明是个武学已臻化境的世外高人，却不知何故没有在方才挨打时出手。

于是个个后悔不迭，都对那不知死活的大当家心生怨怼，却也皆道是自个儿气数已尽，只抻直了脖子等死便罢。

“大师，饶我……”山贼头子的脖颈已溢出殷红的血来，双腿在空中不住打颤，已知这一切皆是自己酿就的后果，却还是忍不住哀求道，“饶我一命……”

……

彻莲双目发直地盯着山贼头子脚下已是化为一滩泥水的药丸，尽管知晓自己不应当动杀念，却还是忍不住慢慢扣拢了双手。

他能感到这恶徒在眼前不住地挣扎，呼吸也在淋漓的雨水中逐渐微弱，心中升起一丝悲凉的快意，也对这般形貌的自己悲悯至极。

然而就在这时，他隐约从这浑浊的雨声中听到一丝清灵的梵音，猛然抬起头来朝远处的岫宁山看去，原本钳制着山贼头子的双手便松了开来，失魂落魄地踩在沟涧旁矮矮的顽石上，出神地再度朝那里望去。

山贼头子一屁股坐在泥坑中，捂住自己的脖颈不住地咳嗽着，已是被吓破了胆。

暴雨渐停，原本直逼面门的煞气也似是被收了回去，意欲屠杀的修罗早已不见踪影，眼前只余下一个姿容狼狈的老僧呆呆地朝岫宁山顶望着，好似天地间都只余下他同那个金光熠熠的小刹。

半晌便拖着已然残破的老腿，一瘸一拐地，缓慢而又坚定地朝岫宁山攀去。

……

直到他的身影消失在了葫芦坡，山贼头子才恍然回过神来，忙携着自己那些个面如土色的弟兄，屁滚尿流地逃离了此地。

这之后他们便不再做山贼的勾当，而是散了伙各自回了老家务工，自此不敢再为非作歹，安分守己地过起了良民穷苦却安稳的日子。

每每想起自己也曾死里逃生的经历，便是心有余悸，更以此来叮嘱儿女子孙们千万不可以貌取人，做些欺凌老弱的恶事来。

且也始终好奇着，当年那在葫芦坡放了他们一条生路的老僧，究竟是何许人物。

……

……

雨后初晴的江南小山绿意更是喜人，浸在苍翠之中的岫宁寺香音袅袅，隐约有佛光紫气缭绕于中，僧人诵经的空灵之声越过层层林海响彻山间，掩盖了彻莲蹒跚的脚步。

他吃力地走着，磨破了僧鞋的双脚几乎已没有任何知觉，踩在自己蜿蜒流下的鲜血上，每一步都好似耗尽了最后的命气。

可他仍是坚持着攀上山，一刻也未曾停歇。

他知道自己回来得太迟，鸣儿已是到了化为莲子的最后关头，岫宁寺中的僧人也为他念起了送行的经文，只要再过小半个时辰，他便会彻底离开这个尘世。

想不起他也好，弃他成仙也罢，他只想再远远地看那个也曾钟情于自己的幻影一眼，只一眼便好。

他喘息着步步沿着山道走，从怀里摸出那些被他珍藏得好好的物事，出神地摩挲着它们，又紧紧地贴向自己的心口；舍利珠、象牙梳、纸莲花，都是鸣儿赠予他的宝物，一样也没有丢。

恍然间他似乎又回到了多年前头一回上这岫宁山的时候，第一次与鸣儿对视时的惊艳与不知所措，第一次与他同榻而眠时的羞涩与暗自欢喜。

那是他的毕生挚爱，是他的毒，也是他的命。

……

当他终于攀上紫气氤氲的岫宁山顶，踉跄着拖着满身泥泞站到大雄宝殿前的时候，深山中悠长的钟声蓦然敲响，天边也隐约露出了一道指引般的微光，正照耀在这禅音绕梁的的金顶。

香雾弥漫的殿中燃着数盏明烛，两侧神色肃穆的年轻僧人垂首坐着，已是念罢了三遍无量寿经。被僧人们围绕在中央的莲花垫上，孩提模样的越鸣溪正昏昏然蜷缩着幼小的身躯睡着，不知周遭在发生些什么，亦只当自己还在虚无的梦境中。

又念罢一遍经文，道觉抬起头来朝殿门外看去，蓦地发觉了彻莲的存在。

他以为纯溪上人赶回来得及时，便犹豫着想要站起身中止这场超度，谁知却被彻莲挥手制止，只示意他与弟子们继续念。

……

彻莲跛着脚走到莲花垫旁，抖落凌乱的衣襟间那已然干涸的泥土，将已是睡在襁褓中的孩童轻柔地抱起，手中舍利子微微挽在掌心，便也垂头同他们一道诵起经来。

持续的高热使越鸣溪倍感煎熬，疑心自己仿佛快要融化在这萦绕在身前的紫气中，又觉得怀抱着他的人无比脉脉温柔，教他恍然间似是回到了娘胎之中，疲惫却也安心。

将要羽化的最后一刻，他察觉到什么似的倏然睁开双眼，与那已诵完经、正温情注视着他的人四目相对，忽然清晰地开口道：

“……我记得你！”

他吃力地抬起身，在那愈来愈多的仙光紫气中探出柔软的小手轻覆在那人的脸颊，道：

“我记得你，你是我的……”

这一刻仙光大盛，他拼尽全力想要留在这人深情的怀抱里，却还是被那不知名的异世之力紧紧拉扯住，将他生生拖离了温暖的臂弯，声音也逐渐隐没在了洁白的微羽之中。

“你是我的……”

最后两个字湮没在漫天的飞羽之中，莲花的仙光也随之冲破金顶，随着江南雨后的潋滟日光缓缓消散在了西天的云层。

微风拂过岫宁山万籁无声的青青山麓，不多时便再度鲜活起来，一切重归于寂然，仍是苍翠欲滴的夏日凉景，仍是端庄秀丽的江南小刹。

端坐在大殿两侧的年轻僧人们双掌合十，俱是起身道一声：“阿弥陀佛。”

便也都久久望着迦玉法师仙去的天边，露出了怅然之色。

……

彻莲跪在还飘扬着点点仙尘的莲花垫前，怀抱着那仍被遗留在尘世的素衣，想起他临别前留给自己的不舍眼神，两行清泪终是蜿蜒而下，唇角却扬起静谧而安然的微笑来。

他抬脚出了岫宁寺，沿着这绿影婆娑的溪涧边慢慢走着，走到鲜少有人问津的山麓，又走到山麓角落花期已过的桃林。

最终站在枝叶繁密风流的一处林间荒地时，柔暖的日光越过细小的微尘洒在彻莲面前的空地上，隐约拼凑出了那人倜傥百年的魅影。他轻轻抬起手，恍似又看到了当年岫宁山中，站在桃花下朝他莞尔笑着的不羁艳僧。

坐到一处青苔石上歇息片刻后，彻莲便决心将此处开垦出来，修一座他与鸣儿梦中的庵舍。

这地方幽幽凉凉，风景如画，有桃花，有红莲。

他会回来的。 

【终】

第五十三章 尾声

幼时我随师父一起修行在岫宁山上的旧庙。

我与同门的几个小师弟都是被父母丢在山脚和葫芦坡的孤儿，幸得被下山化缘的师父撞见，道是出家人慈悲为怀，他与我们有缘，也自然是捡回去好生收养。

听说师父当年也是被他的师父从战后荒村抱回寺中的弃子，承蒙佛恩侥幸长大成人，便也很是怜惜这般际遇的我们。

师父是岫宁寺出身，却不知何故在这岫宁山麓修了一座桃花庵，平日里并不上山同寺中的大师一道修行，而是携我和师弟们在这潺潺溪水边的小庵中诵经冥想，仿佛在等待着什么人一般。

我生来性子安静，不爱出山去走动，师父便只得留了我在这桃花庵中看守，常携着活泼好动的师弟们外出游法。我们几个小沙弥年纪稍长些的时候，师父带师弟回了一趟山顶的岫宁寺，回来后他们便一脸兴奋地告诉我说，岫宁寺当真是个好地方，到处都是天仙般的美人师父。

我听得好奇，也起了上山看一看的念头，便去问师父，为何岫宁寺中的大师个个都是丽质的美人？

师父便道，那是因为他们修炼了一种岫宁寺密不外传的功法。

我又问道，那是什么样的功法？我与师弟们将来也可以修炼吗？

师父听罢思索了片刻，目光忽然落到窗外桃树下的坟茔，轻抚着腕上的舍利子，也不知想到了些什么，面上便浮现出淡淡的微笑来，道是若我长大成人后有兴趣修炼，自会有岫宁寺的师兄来传授于我。

我点点头，本拿了经书要去庭院中读，却又看向师父那已然苍老的面貌，忍不住小声问道，为何岫宁寺出身的都是美人，师父却不是美人？

师父听罢一笑，道，他曾经也是美人。

我又问，那师父如今为何不是美人了呢？

师父瞥了我一眼，我便知晓是自己问得太多，赶紧缄了声。正灰溜溜地揣着经书想要遁走的时候，师父却慨然开了口，似是在回答我，也似是在自言自语。

他说，曾赞他美貌的人早已仙去，徒留他在这尘世间，再美的皮相却也无甚用处。

我听罢似懂非懂，想要开口再问些什么，却见师父已是阖上双眼，静静地在这禅房中入了定，便只好悄悄地为他掩上门，自己到庭院中找师弟们说话了。

初秋午后的岫宁山暖洋洋的很是惬意，几个年幼些的师弟与我顽过，又被我监督着背完了两段圆觉经，这才皆挨在我身侧卧下，心满意足地睡起了午觉。

我替师弟抖去衣裳边的草屑，又将外袍褪下来盖到他们身上，在这平整的青苔石上静坐了许久后，目光便落到了不远处那方矮矮的坟茔。

师父孑然一身，常年陪伴着他的只有我与几个小师弟，寂静而清幽的桃花林，以及桃树下这座青苔温煦的坟茔。

我曾问过师父这墓主姓甚名谁，师父只是说，此乃一方闲散的云游侠客，倒楣殁在这里，却与他侥幸做了伴，从此昼夜相依，共赏庭前灼灼桃夭。

师父早已六根清净，却时常温柔注视着它，仿佛在看一个钟情的爱人。

每每有这般想法冒出时，我只道自己是还沾染着太多红尘烟火气，竟会将这些俗世的风花雪月遐想到师父身上来；师父这般岁数的得道高僧，又怎可能会留恋于凡间的情爱之事。

可师父身上确乎有着我们这些小沙弥不得而知的秘密，与这坟茔中的无名侠客一起，葬在这棵幽丽的桃树下。

心绪久久地这般活络着，我便也终于感到了困意，转了个身拥起旁侧的小师弟，缓缓沉入了秋日的梦乡。

……

朦胧中，我感到有些窸窣的脚步声从山下传来，踩在荒草萋萋的林间小道，又停在了那座已有些年头的坟前。

我模糊地睁开眼睛，依稀看到一个侠客打扮的少年正蹲在那块石碑前，抬起袖来擦了擦上面的细尘，自言自语般说道：

“竟也当真在这岫宁山麓修了座桃花庵，还有我的衣冠冢，不愧是我的大美人。”

言罢便回过头来，正与清醒过来的我四目相对。

看清他眉眼的一瞬间，我那原本还平稳的心跳蓦地漏了一拍，只觉得自己从未见过如此俊美灵秀的少年，恍似从天宫中下凡的仙人，嘴巴惊异地微微张着，竟似看痴了去。

那少年明眼瞧见我的失态，却也并不气恼，而是衔了根狼尾草悠然走到我身边来，笑眯眯地低头道：

“小师父，我有这么好看吗？”

“你是……”我仍是呆呆地望着他，“你是桃花仙人吗？”

少年听罢微扬起眉，似是有些忍俊不禁，颇为矜持地清了清嗓子，随即压低声音道：“是啊，我便是新任的桃花仙人，这般下凡来寻我的红莲仙子了。”

继而朝桃花庵内望去，自顾自地又道：“我可得抓紧些，若不能即刻来接大美人入仙，他便要被无忧和无我那两个老顽童渡到净土成佛啦。”

我不明所以地听着，忍不住开口道：“可是这里住的并没有什么红莲仙子，只有我们师兄弟与师父而已。”

少年一愣：“……师父？”

他顿了顿，长久地打量着我和身边那还在沉睡的师弟，忽然一拍脑门，痛心疾首地捂住心口道：“天啊，怎么大美人身边还有这么多麻烦的小萝卜头，还得教我给梵儿托个梦，好生将你们安顿妥当才行。”

他兀自郁闷了一会儿后，便叹了口气蹲下身来，用那幽幽的眼神瞅着我道：

“说吧，师父不在了之后你们都有什么打算，是回岫宁寺继续修行，还是到江湖的各大门派闯一闯；念在你们陪了大美人这么多年的份上，只要开口，便没有我这个神仙大人办不到的道理。”

想了想又挠头道：“不过成仙就算了，天上一点意思都没有，比当和尚还无聊。”

我仍是懵懂地听着，并不明白这少年的意思；半晌顺着他的目光看向师父入定的禅房，脑海中忽然灵光一闪，迟疑着问道：

“大美人……你的红莲仙子，是指师父吗？”

……

许久，我并未听到少年的回话。

抬起头来朝他看去时，他正紧紧地盯着桃花庵那扇虚掩上的大门，唇边漾出一丝明朗的笑意来。我犹豫了一下，正打算再度开口的时候，却见他神秘地将食指竖在自己唇前，轻声道：

“嘘……他来了。”

我便看到大门被一双轻柔的手缓缓推开，从中走出一个风华绝代的艳僧来。

那端的是我此生见过的最美的人，窈窕的身形与幽魅的缁衣，一双仿佛沧桑了多年的凤眸朝这桃树下瞥来，耳上金环隐约在微风中发出呤叮之声，似佛非佛，似妖非妖。

看到迎面走上前来的少年时，他似乎有些恍惚，像是在以为自己尚在梦境之中；不免试探般伸出手去，轻轻覆上了少年的双颊。

那少年眨了眨眼睛，便也笑意盈盈地握住他的手，复又正色道：

“大美人，我回来了。”

空灵而雄浑的钟声自远处的岫宁山顶响起的时候，我看到年轻形貌的师父微微颤抖着，终是温柔地吻上少年的唇，也露出了夙愿得偿般欣喜与安谧的笑容。

……

……

这一觉我睡得无比安然，总觉得自己在梦里窥见了仙道与佛光的玄机，抑或说是又揭开了一个好奇已久的秘密；便也只是酣甜地持续睡着，迟迟不愿从这绮丽的梦境中醒来。

因而当师弟惶然地将我摇醒时，也只是懒懒地翻了个身，道：“怎么了？”

“师兄，师父他，师父他……”

师弟年纪尚幼，磕巴了好久才哭着道：“师父他坐化了！”

我一惊，回想起方才那梦境中的种种，慌忙披起外袍跌跌撞撞地直奔师父的禅房，果真见他仍保持着方才入定时的静寂模样，却已是没了呼吸。

我跪在师父面前，眼泪蓦然流了出来。

师弟们皆是头一回经历这等生离死别，个个伏在师父身边泣不成声，末了便也只好被我抱在怀中轻声安慰，道：“莫哭莫哭，师父是同他的爱人一齐去了仙家福地，临行前尚且叮嘱过我不必惊慌，只待着岫宁寺的美人师叔来接咱们便是。”

师弟们俱是一愣：“……爱人？”

我郑重其事地点点头：“却也说来话长。我方才在梦中通晓的故事，择日便讲与你们听。只消知晓师父现下很是幸福安乐，我等为人弟子亦不该太过心悲，且来一同念经送别便是。”

师弟们毕竟年幼，得了如此安慰便堪堪止住了哭音，只连声称好，便同我一道起了身，打算先为师父诵一诵经。

这时，年纪最小的一个师弟忽然望了眼窗外，惊呼道：

“师兄，你快看！”

我下意识回过头，被眼前的景象嚇了一跳；然后揉揉眼睛，泪眼婆娑而又不可置信地朝这秋日的山麓望去。

桃花开了。

【全文完】


End file.
